Abre tus ojos
by IzzieBlake
Summary: Taichi escuchó un sollozo, seguido tras otros hasta que se formó un suave llanto, sintió como se le oprimía el corazón y con cierta resignación abrió la puerta que lo separaba de la castaña, y la encontró, sentada en un rincón del baño, con su cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas, sobre sus manos sostenía una prueba de embarazo, ¡Dios! Mimi, embarazada, ¿Dónde está el maldito padre?
1. Prologo

Abre tus Ojos

Taichi escuchó un sollozo, seguido tras otros hasta que se formó un suave llanto, sintió como se le oprimía el corazón y con cierta resignación abrió la puerta que lo separaba de la castaña, y la encontró, sentada en un rincón del sucio baño de aquel motel, con su cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas, sobre sus manos sostenía una prueba de embarazo, la cual al tomarla entre sus manos se dio cuenta del resultado ¡Dios! ¿Dónde estaba el maldito padre?

Digimon no me pertenece =(

* * *

Prólogo

* * *

Miraba por la ventana del copiloto, absorta en sus pensamientos, sus manos se retorcían una a las otras, en su cara estaba dibujada una gran angustia y debajo de sus ojos había dos grandes ojeras, Mimi rió amargamente, era increíble lo injusto y cruel que era el destino con ella, al dejarle con semejante carga.

—Mimi.

Sintió como una mano mucho más grande que la suya tomaba con ligera fuerza su antebrazo, volteó un poco su rostro encontrándose con la cálida mirada de Taichi, el cual la apretó un poco más, para transmitirle todo su apoyo.

—Hemos llegado.

Ella posó su mirada en aquel lugar, estaban frente a un edificio viejo, el mas alejado de Odaiba, en lo mas alto tenia un enorme rótulo el cual simplemente decía "Motel" en letras mayúsculas y seguramente en la noche brillaba, Mimi tragó saliva y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, nunca había estado en un motel, mucho menos para lo que iba.

— ¿Bajamos?

Tras varios segundos en silencio, Mimi asintió, se deslizó de aquel carro lo mas lento que pudo, ocultó el temblor de sus manos cuando Taichi se puso a su lado, notó como el sostenía con fuerza una bolsa de la farmacia a la cual habían acudido antes de llegar a su destino.

Ella empezó a caminar seguida de su amigo, en la entrada vaciló por una parte por la vergüenza y por otra por el miedo, Taichi colocó su mano sobre su hombro y con la otra empujó la puerta.

—Tranquila, no estás sola.

En el lobby, un joven de cabellos negros y alborotados jugaba con un DS, no aparentaba mas de veinte años, cuando posó su mirada una negra ceja se alzó sarcásticamente, Mimi no pudo evitar sonrojarse una vez mas, Taichi solo pudo reprimir un insulto cuando una sonrisa sarcástica surcó los labios de aquel joven.

— ¿A caso tienen la edad suficiente para acudir a un lugar como eses?—el joven posó sus divertidos ojos en Mimi la cual se había encogido en su lugar—Me retracto, ¿Ella tiene la edad suficiente? Porque si no amigo mío, me temo que podrías ir a la cárcel, por hacerle lo que vas a hacerle.

El joven de cabellos castaños y alborotados, cerró su puño con fuerza.

—Eso no te incumbe—gruñó— ¿me darás la maldita llave o tendré que ir a otro lado?

El joven sacó una llave de un pequeño compartimiento y se la lanzo a Tai, el cual de mal humor se acercó a él para pagar el precio de la habitación, antes de poder marcharse aquel joven sacó de una gaveta una pequeña caja, la cual abrió ante la mirada atónita de los chicos sacando de ella dos preservativos.

— ¿Sabes como usarlos no?—se refirió a Tai—Son parte de la casa—Se los lanzó—Ya sabes, no queremos que nuestras sábanas queden todas sucias.

Taichi levantó u n puño con fuerza dispuesto a reventarle la nariz al estúpido ese, pero las frágiles manos de Mimi le detuvieron.

—Por favor—dijo ella suavecito—Terminemos con esto.

La habitación era pequeña, una cama matrimonial con un edredón que a simple vista se notaba lo sucio que estaba, al igual que toda la habitación.

—lo siento Mimi, esto era lo único que podía pagar.

La chica le sonrió agradecida.

—Gracias a ti, Tai.

El joven sacó de la bolsa una caja rectangular y se la entregó a Mimi, ella con sus manos aun temblando la agarró, era una prueba de embarazo, la cual decidiría su destino.

— ¿Quieres tomar agua?

—No—susurro ella y luego a paso muerto se dirigió al baño.

Por suerte el baño no olía mal, estaba sucio, lo notó en los azulejos que tenían manchas verdes, en el espejo el cual estaba empañado, el lavabo que tenía manchas negras, y un par de cucarachas que vagaban en la ducha.

Mimi no perdió el tiempo, quería largarse de ese lugar, procedió a hacerse la prueba tal y como y decía en las instrucciones, dejo la barrita encima del lavabo, y cerro sus ojos con fuerza.

—Por favor, sal negativo—cerró sus ojos con mas fuerza—por favor, Dios, solo tengo dieciséis años, por favor, por favor.

* * *

Taichi escuchó un sollozo, seguido tras otros hasta que se formó un suave llanto, sintió como se le oprimía el corazón y con cierta resignación abrió la puerta que lo separaba de la castaña, y la encontró, sentada en un rincón del sucio baño de aquel motel, con su cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas, sobre sus manos sostenía una prueba de embarazo, la cual al tomarla entre sus manos se dio cuenta del resultado ¡Dios! ¿Dónde estaba el maldito padre?

* * *

Holaaaaaa, mucho gusto soy izzie, , por favor, por favor, tengan compasion de mi =(, este es un Mimato, aunque parezca Michi al principio no lo será, para nada, se que hay muchos fan fics de Mimi embarazada pero denle una oportunidad a este, verán que no se van a arrepentir en lo absoluto, de verdad se los prometo, solo pido una oportunidad y un review claro xD en el siguiente capitulo explicare toooooodo, que paso con Mimi, porque esta en Odaiba y no en Estados unidos, etc. etc... Tambien tendremos dramas entre todos los digielegidos asi que enserio, no se lo pueden perder =D

Asi q me despido chicos y chicas y nos vemos en el siguiente =D


	2. De Piernas Gelatinosas

Hola ,Hola , Izzie está aquí.

Bueno gente he decidido actualizar este fic mas pronto de lo debido (pensaba actualizar el jueves) Pero es que sus lindos reviews me han hecho brincar de mi silla y correr como loca por toda mi casa, es que de verdad **NO** espere tenr tanta aceptacion, fueron Trece Reviews, jamas imagine tener tantos, es que estoy tan emocionada, la verdad no quepo de la felicidad.

Bien antes de que lean este capitulo quiero hacerles unas cuantas aclaraciones, la primera y la mas importante esta historia será lenta, muy, muy lenta, lo que quiero decir es: Que** Yamato no se va a enamorar de la noche a la mañana de Mimi, al igual que Mimi**, tenemos que recordar que Matt es novio de Sora y que estan enamorados, entonces mi mision aqui, es lograr una transición (no se si estoy usando la palabra correcta, por favor no me corrijan) , de como Matt y Mimi empiezan a enamorarse lentamente, pero eso no quiere decir que el Fic sea aburrido, es más esto hará que sea mucho mas interesante y pues para que no se aburran de tanto Mat y Mimi, he decidido incorporar varias parejas, por que sí señores y señoras, esto será una ensalada de drama que hará que neustros personajes se quieran arrancar todos los pelos, y tal vez ustedes tambien sientan la frustracion (espero que no)

Bueno declarando que Digimon no me pertenece en lo absoluto, dejaré de molestarlos, y ahora sí, disfruten de la lectura.

*Otra cosa mas, cuando Matt empiece a cantar, pueden avocarse a Youtube y buscar la cancion Neutron Star Collision de Muse.

* * *

Capitulo Uno

De Piernas Gelatinosas a Mariposas Asesinas.

Dos meses antes.

Noviembre.

Un delicioso aroma a vainilla inundó la cocina del apartamento en el que residía la familia Tachikawa, Mimi observó encantada el horno ¡Sus galletas estaban doradas! ¡Olían rico! Y seguramente le encantarían a su superior, la chica se sonrojó, juntó sus manos e hizo una pose soñadora.

Hace un año, su padre había tomado la sabia decisión de regresar a Odaiba, a pesar de que les fuera bien en su trabajo, Keisuke cada vez que miraba la sonrisa triste de su esposa y las malas notas de su hija y de paso su muy mal ingles—por parte de él claro está— decidió hacer maletas, y regresar a Odaiba, a su vida, sus costumbres, su familia y amistades.

Mimi no pudo evitar sentirse dividida, por una parte, ella ya tenia su vida hecha, había aprendido el ingles, su cultura, acostumbrarse al horario, y lo mejor haber encontrado a muy buenos amigos en especial a Michael Washington y Charley David la novia de él, por otra parte sintió como una ola de alivio y felicidad le recorrían cada poro de su ser, regresaría a Odaiba, a su antigua vida, todo volvería a ser como antes, se contactaría con sus amigos, y trataría de disfrutarlos el mayor tiempo posible.

Así que no perdió el tiempo, tomó su laptop y mandó un correo a una de sus mejores amigas de Japón: Sora Takenouchi, comentándole que dentro de una semana estaría en Odaiba, luego se lo reenvió a Miyako, Izzy, Taichi y al Superior Joe, ya ellos se encargarían de avisarle a los demás integrantes del grupo.

El día que regresó, jamás imaginó que se los encontraría a todos ellos en el aeropuerto esperando por ella, la primera que corrió a abrazarla y casi tumbarla al suelo fue su amiga Miyako, la cual exclamó lo feliz que se encontraba de tenerla junto a ellos, luego fue Sora la que le estrechó, seguida por Hikari, Daisuke-que aun no se despegaba de sus faldas-Takeru-el cual estaba mucho mas guapo de lo que ella recordaba-Izzy también la estrechó con demasiada fuerza al igual que Taichi el cual exclamó lo bonita que se miraba sin ese horrible color chicle que siempre andaba, incluso Ken la saludo tomándole la mano, Cody también estaba con ellos, había crecido bastante y se miraba muy apuesto a su corta edad, dentro de pocos años seria un rompecorazones, incluso Yamato se encontraba entre ellos, Mimi no pudo evitar darle un fuerte abrazo-el cual a él le costó bastante corresponder, dándole al final un par de palmaditas- Matt era la persona con la que menos se llevaba pero le apreciaba y mas cuando se dio cuenta que era el novio de su amiga Sora.

Y al final de tantos besos y abrazos le volvió a ver, a su Superior, Joe Kido, se miraba tan guapo, con su cabello largo y esos lentes que le daban un aire de chico sexy inteligente, Mimi no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cuando estaba en el digimundo, ella siempre le admiró y tuvo un enamoramiento infantil por el, pensó que ya se le había pasado, pero cuando él le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, sintió como un enorme batallón de mariposas asesinas revolotearon en su estomago.

Fue muy fácil entrar al instituto en que sus amigos estudiaban, cursaría junto con Sora, Taichi y Matt por suerte quedaron como compañeros de clases, con el paso del tiempo logró acoplarse a sus amigos, llegó a llevarse mucho mejor con Cody y con Ken, siendo estos dos los más difíciles de sacar palabra, incluso peor que Matt, durante ese año Mimi se sintió completa, alegre, y como que si nunca hubiese vivido en Estados Unidos.

Cada vez que Miraba a su superior, no podía evitar sonrojarse, el siempre fue amable con ella, la trataba muy lindo, y cada día le gustaba un poquito mas, así que sin poder contenerse, le contó sobre sus sentimientos a sus amigas, Sora soltó una sonrisa picara exclamando que ellas ya lo sabían, que no podía disimular la cara de boba que ponía cada vez que le miraba, la chica empezó a lloriquear, pero luego de una larga conversación, Mimi llegó a la resolución de que de ese año no pasaría sin contarle sus sentimientos a Joe Kido.

Y pasaron los meses y vele ahí, enfrente de su horno, esperando que las galletas estuvieren listas para cumplir con la misión de confesarle su amor.

— ¡oh! ¡Huele Delicioso!—exclamó Sora desde la sala— ¿Me darás tan siquiera una galletita?

La castaña esbozó una sonrisa

—Tal vez.

— ¡Vamos Mimi!—la peli roja se acercó hasta colocarse a la par de su amiga—lo que tu quieres es que Joe engorde, para que así ninguna chica se le acerque.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!—gritó—bueno, tal vez un poquito, pero ¡No!

Sora no pudo evitar mirar como Mimi empezaba a retorcer sus manos, una maña que siempre hacia cada vez que estaba nerviosa, la chica de cabello rojo y corto colocó una mano en el hombro de su amiga y lo apretó un poco.

—Tranquila Mimi, Joe es un hombre muy caballeroso, jamás te dirá o hará algo que pudiera ofenderte—le reconfortó.

—Es que no puedo evitar estar nerviosa.

—Recuerdo, la primera vez que le regalé galletas a Matt—Sora sonrió nostálgica—estaba peor de nerviosa que tú, mis piernas no se querían mover, parecía como que si fueran gelatina, si no hubiese sido por Tai, seguramente nunca hubiese dado el primer paso.

Mimi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, ¿Tai había alentado a Sora? ¿El mismo Tai que sufre en silencio por ella?

— ¿Tai te ayudo?—preguntó sin podérselo creer.

—A el le debemos nuestra relación en realidad.

Sora y Yamato están juntos desde que ambos tenían catorce años, de eso ya estaban a punto de cumplir tres años, en los cuales Mimi no los pudo ver mas enamorados pero al mismo tiempo, Taichi la utilizó a ella como un soporte, como un hombro para apoyarse cada vez que se quebraba, y el año pasado él había tenido muchos quiebres de los cuales solo ella y Hikari fueron testigos, por mucho que le quisiera contar a Sora, no podía porque había prometido a Tai, guardar el secreto.

—Bueno, deberíamos repasar de nuevo nuestro día—sugirió Mimi, cambiando así el tema.

—Mmmm….primero pasaremos por el instituto, tu le darás las galletas a Joe, le dirás lo locamente enamorada que estas de el y luego iremos al ensayo de la banda de Matt.

Con el pasar de estos tres años, la banda de Matt había ganado mucho mas fama, según había escuchado por Sora, su representante les había conseguido un contrato con una disquera muy famosa, el cual todavía no habían firmado, porque tenían que afinar varios detalles, pero tal parecía que Matt y su grupo dentro de unos cuantos años serian realmente famosos.

* * *

Yamato observó la hoja de papel que tenia en sus manos, era una canción, que le había costado tanto escribirla y que por fin la había terminado, incluso grabado, se la dedicaba a Sora y tenia la esperanza que para el día en que cumpliesen los tres años, se la cantaría frente a una gran audiencia e incluso podrían hacer un video oficial, ¡Dios! Seria simplemente perfecto.

Hace varios años, Matt junto con su vecino kouji Minamoto, decidieron formar una banda, Matt tocaría la guitarra y Kouji el bajo, pero aun les faltaba el baterista, así que decidieron poner anuncios en el periódico, y dentro de poco encontraron al indicado Takuya kambara, un chico un año menor que ellos, que al igual que su mejor amigo Taichi, tenia una extraña obsesión con los goggles.

Primero empezaron en el garaje de la casa de Takuya, luego continuaron con presentaciones musicales en sus respectivos institutos, mas tarde se aventuraron a cantar en todos los restaurantes y bares que se le permitían, poco a poco lograron posicionarse en importantes festivales que se daban, hasta que en un concierto que estaban dando en un parque un señor se les acercó, entregándoles su tarjeta de presentación.

Luego de meditarlo por mucho tiempo, los chicos se atrevieron a llamar, el señor les explicó que era un caza talentos, y que en cuanto los escucho se dio cuenta que ellos serian una gran mina de oro.

El señor Mitsuo Yamaki era muy eficiente con su trabajo y en poco tiempo consiguió que una disquera muy conocida escuchara su canción—la que el con tanto esmero escribió para Sora—El dueño de la disquera: el señor Daisetsu Nakamura no dudó en llamarlos y ahora solo estaban esperando los términos y condiciones para poder cerrar el contrato.

—Adivina quien es—una par de manos taparon sus ojos azulinos, Matt sonrió con ternura, tal vez adelantaría su sorpresa.

Se encontraba en el Gimnasio del instituto, ese día, el entrenador de educación Física le había prestado la llave-gracias a Taichi-para que pudiese practicar toda la tarde, estaba sentado en una silla, a espaldas de la entrada.

—Mmmm… ¿Quién podrá ser?—escuchó la suave y dulce risa de su novia, no pudo contenerse mas, tomó las manos de su novia y la acercó a él hasta que ella se sentara en su regazo—vaya parece que me e encontrado a una linda doncella—la chica volvió a sonreír y sin pedir permiso unió sus labios a los de su novio en un cálido beso.

— ¡Caramba! ¡Búsquense un cuarto!

Y esa fue la voz jocosa de Takuya acompañada por una suave carcajada por parte de ¿Mimi?

Ambos chicos se separaron, Yamato puso su peor cara de odio dirigida a los chicos, Sora se puso de pie permitiéndole a él colocarse en pie también.

— ¡Hola Matt!—le saludo una animada Mimi, la cual parecía mas alegre de lo que podía—No pongas esa cara de amargado, hoy hace un día hermoso—y con eso se dio la vuelta y empezó a dar pequeños brinquitos y a tararear una canción.

Yamato observó a su novia extrañado, ella solo se encogió de hombros y pronuncio quedito la palabra "Joe" y con eso lo entendió todo.

— ¿Por fin logró decirle lo desesperada que está por que le arranquen la ropa?—preguntó éste con una cierta chispa de picardía.

— ¡Yamato!—Sora le empujó con cierta fuerza, pero Matt logró pegarse aun mas a ella y envolverla con un brazo—La verdad solo le dio unas galletitas y luego empezó a balbucear, tuve que llevármela.

—Es una cobarde—esbozó una sonrisa al verla reír exageradamente de alguna tontera que Takuya le estuviere diciendo, vaya, aun haciendo el ridículo no dejaba de verse tierna—por cierto amor, te tengo una sorpresa.

En ese instante se asomaron por la entrada del Gimnasio Taichi y Kouji, los cuales pertenecían al equipo de futbol de sus respectivos institutos, y ese día ambos equipos habían tenido un partido amistoso, detrás de ellos apareció otro muchacho, alto, de tez morena, de cabello azulado, su nombre era Henry Wong.

El pertenecía a su misma preparatoria, solo que en diferente sección, era un gran pianista, y Yamato lo había invitado a unirse a la banda hace algunos meses, cuando grabaron su primer canción y luego la que estaba a punto de dedicarle a Sora.

—Hey Chicos—Saludo Taichi mostrando sus dientes, se acercó a Sora y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, Mimi no pudo evitar sentir cierta pena hacia el castaño, el cual disimulaba muy bien el dolor por el que estaba pasando, ella no sabría si seria capaz de sacrificarse así por sus amigos, simplemente no podría.

—Bueno, ya que estamos todos—comento kouji, agarrando su bajo—deberíamos empezar a ensayar nuestro próximo "Gran Éxito"

Matt tuvo que soltar a regañadientes a su novia, los demás chicos ya estaban en posición solo faltaba él, se dirigió hasta donde estaba su guitarra eléctrica luego se acercó donde estaba el micrófono ya colocado.

Mimi hacia donde estaban sus amigos, a una distancia prudente de donde se encontraba Matt y su banda , tenia que admitir que Matt se miraba realmente atractivo estando ahí de pie acomodándose para empezar a cantar.

—Esta canción—empezó a decir—te la dedico a ti, Sora—le sonrió de una manera que hizo que hasta Mimi le observara embobada.

Comenzó a cantar, los oídos de Mimi se inundaron de una sensual y ronca voz que le hizo estremecerse por completo, abrió la boca formando un "o" de sorpresa, ¡Que voz! Debería de castigársele por tener una voz tan hermosa y aun no compartirla con el mundo.

Era un poco extraño, dado que lo conoce desde los diez años, pero Mimi nunca lo había escuchado, siempre surgía algún motivo que le impedía ir a algún concierto o a sus ensayos, era la primera vez que le escuchaba y por Dios, estaba a punto de lanzársele encima.

Observó a su lado, Sora estaba peor que ella, en esos momentos desearía tener un balde para poder ponérselo en frente de ella, pero es que, Sora tenia muchísimos y mejores motivos para encontrase como gelatina, su novio tenia la voz mas sexy que había escuchado en su vida y la letra de la canción, en especial el coro era simplemente encantador.

**Our love would be forever  
And if we die  
We die together  
And lie,  
I said never  
Cause our love would be forever**

En ese instante, al escucharlo cantar esas palabras su corazón dio un vuelco, deseó, muy en el fondo, que algún chico le escribiese una canción tan bella, y que se la dedicase a ella, con esa emoción, con esa pasión.

**Now I've got nothing left to lose  
You take your time to choose  
I can tell you now without a trace of fear**

Taichi trató de reprimir una mueca, sabía que no tenía que aparecerse en ese ensayo, ¡Maldita sea! De haber sabido que Matt le declararía su amor—por milésima vez— a Sora, no hubiese pisado jamás el gimnasio, apretó sus dos puños con fuerza, emitió un leve gruñido, Sora estaba idiotizada, no había otra palabra mas para describir ese estado, cuanto deseaba no haber acudido ahí, tal vez así no hubiese tenido ese mal deseo de irle a partir la cara a Matt o de agarrar a Sora y hacerle entender a besos que el era mucho mejor que él.

Dio un paso y se sintió mas cerca de su objetivo, dio otro mas, levantó su brazo derecho dispuesto a cumplir con su objetivo.

**My love would be forever  
And if we die  
We die together  
And lie,  
I said never  
Cause our love would be forever**

— ¡Bailemos!—Sintió como Mimi se le lanzaba encima, con sus dos brazos agarró con fuerza el cuello del joven.

—Mimi ¿Qué haces?—susurró el, se tuvo que agachar considerablemente debido a la baja estatura de su amiga.

—Quiero bailar—la chica pegó su nariz en el cuello del muchacho, le abrazó con mas fuerza y luego empezó a moverse de una forma extraña tratando de seguir el ritmo de la canción—Vamos Yagami muévete—susurró contra su cuello.

—No iba a hacer nada malo Mimi—dijo él, adivinando la razón por la cual Mimi lo había agarrado.

—Claro, solo estamparle tu puño a Matt—dijo ella en forma sarcastica—así que mueve tu trasero.

Tai esbozó una sonrisa, apretó con fuerza a Mimi y trató de seguirle el ritmo—Gracias Mimi—y de verdad estaba agradecido, ella siempre estaba para el, en las buenas y en las malas y a pesar de lo que le hizo el año pasado-algo muy vergonzoso a decir verdad-ella le había perdonado y habían seguido con sus vidas—Gracias.

* * *

— ¡¿Te dedicó una canción?!

Gritaron al unísono Hikari y Miyako, las cuatro chicas se habían reunido en la casa de Mimi, Sora Estaba sentada en la cama de la habitación de Mimi junto con ella, las otras dos chicas escuchaban desde el suelo el relato de la pelirroja.

— ¡Una Canción!—exclamó Miyako—como me gustaría que el seco de Ken me dedicara una canción.

— ¡Oh Vamos!—Mimi le lanzó una almohada— ¿Cómo te puedes quejar de Ken? Si se nota que te quiere, a su manera, claro está.

— ¡Quiero romanticismo!—lloriqueó.

—Sabes muy bien como es Ken—habló la menor de las chicas, Hikari—sólo dale un poco de tiempo.

—Es que…. —la chica bajó la cara apenada—ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estamos juntos—unió sus dos dedos índice—y el aún le cuesta darme cariño.

—Yolei—Esta vez fue Sora la que le nombró por el apodo que ellos habían optado por ponerle—Se como te sientes, si hay días en los que Matt no puede ni verme, él no todas las veces es cariñoso conmigo, hay ocasiones en que yo le quiero arrancar los ojos—sonrío—no todo es color de rosa.

—pero….

—Tienes que entender que la vida de Ken no ha sido fácil—continuó Sora—tu mas que nadie sabe el pasado por el que paso, la muerte de su hermano, la soledad por la que vivió y su lado oscuro en el digimundo, así que no puedes esperar que sea un príncipe encantador.

—Es mas—añadió Mimi—Es tu misión que Ken sea mas cariñoso contigo, a partir de hoy querida tendrás como misión que ese chico sea capaz de darte un apasionado beso francés frente a todos nosotros—le dedicó una sonrisa picara—y quiero ver mucha lengua.

Miyako sintió como de repente la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, seguramente debió haberse sonrojado con intensidad debido a como sus amigas no paraban de reírse, pero es que, eso que le dijo Mimi era completamente insensato, Ken no era de los que regalaba besos por doquier, solo cuando estaban en la intimidad y aún así no eran apasionados, no como en las películas que tanto le gustaba ver con Mimi, si no mas bien dulces.

Por un momento se imaginó a ella y a Ken en una película en las que al final terminan dándose un apasionado beso frente a una gran audiencia, y en su imaginación se sintió tan dichosa y supo que la idea de Mimi no era tan descabellada después de todo.

—Creo que no es una mala idea después de todo.

Las tres chicas se quedaron calladas mirando a Miyako con sus caras desencajadas, ella tan sólo esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

—Si al final de este mes no consigo que Ken me de mi beso francés frente a todos ustedes me cambio el nombre—la chica alzó su mano frente a sus amigas.

— ¿Estas segura de eso Yolei?—preguntó insegura Kari—Si ken se llega a dar cuenta de eso, se pondrá furioso.

—Pero esta platica no saldrá de aquí—aseguro Mimi, colocando su mano sobre la de su amiga— a demás no me perdería esto por nada en el mundo.

—A decir verdad sería muy gracioso ver a Ken en su máxima expresión del amor—Sora colocó su mano sobre la de Mimi—pero desde ahorita te lo digo, si algo sale mal, no me eches la culpa.

Las tres chicas observaron expectantes a Hikari, la cual luego de murmurar "esto es una locura" colocó su mano sobre la de Sora.

—Bueno Chicas—exclamó una alegre Miyako—Esta es nuestra primer Misión Imposible, en la cual yo Miyako alias "Yolei" Inoue me comprometo a que mi novio se convierta en un terrón de azúcar ¿Están Conmigo?

— ¡Si!—gritaron al mismo tiempo sellando así aquel pacto.

* * *

Hikari observó el atardecer desde el balcón de su casa, tenía su cuerpo recargado sobre el barandal, el viento revolvió su corta cabellera logrando que esta se despeinara un poco, soltó un sonoro suspiro, agachó su cabeza con aire derrotado.

No lograba comprender a Yolei, tenía un novio que se notaba que daría todo por ella sin pensárselo dos veces y ella se atrevía a renegar sólo porque el chico no podía demostrarle su amor al publico, eso era tonto e inmaduro, peor, la idea de Mimi era mucho mas tonta que la propia actitud de Yolei.

Y se supone que ellas deben de dar el ejemplo, ¡Son las mayores! Pero bueno no se podía esperar mucho de tres chicas enamoradas.

Hikari acababa de cumplir los catorce años, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, sus pechos estaban aun en crecimiento—esperaba ella—y su cintura ya estaba muy bien definida, su cabello seguía igual de corto, sus facciones infantiles poco a poco estaban cediendo.

Ella se consideraba bonita, no tanto como sus compañeras de clases, las cuales ya eran unas súper dotadas, pero ella se sentía bien consigo misma, y tampoco se podía quejar porque desde que inició clases, varios chicos le habían invitado a salir pero aún no lograba percibir todos esos sentimientos de los que hablaban sus amigas.

Nada de mariposas asesinas, piernas gelatinosas, corazón a punto de estallar, nada de nada ¿a caso podría haber alguien que le hiciese sentir todos esos sentimientos? ¿Se sentirá así de bien como exclaman sus amigas?

Alzó sus ojos al cielo, logró divisar una estrella, cerró sus ojos por un instante y se dejó llevar.

"_Deseo tener un primer amor, deseo sonreír como Mimi cada vez que ve al Superior Joe, deseo esas miradas cómplices como las de Matt y Sora y deseo el amor en intimidad como el de Yolei y Ken"_

—Estoy en casa .

Gritó su hermano interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, ya no solo una estrella adornaba el cielo, estaba acompañada por varias de ellas, la niña sonrió con resignación, fue tonto haber hecho eso, pero soñar no cuesta nada, y pues nadie se daría cuenta que había pedido un tonto deseo a una estrella.

— ¡Kari!—El castaño tomó a su hermana por los hombros y la guió a la entrada—Mi hermana Favorita, hermosa, bella, bondadosa, ama…

— ¡No seas perezoso Taichi Yagami!—se soltó de su agarre y se dirigió a su habitación—hazte tu sólo la cena.

* * *

Deslizó la puerta de su salón de clases, observó que en él no había mucha gente, algunos compañeros estaban platicando y otros mirando hacia la ventana, Mimi miró la hora desde su celular corroborando que aún faltaba mucho para que las clases iniciaran.

Con cierto pesar suspiró, no quería levantarse temprano, pero los gritos de su madre—a la cual si se le habían pegado las cobijas—le quitó el sueño, colocó su mochila en su puesto, sonrió, el madrugador de Yamato ya se encontraba en el aula, sentado a sus anchas, comiendo unas galletas y ni siquiera se había volteado a saludarla, mal educado.

— ¡Hola Matt!—saludó la chica en un gritito haciendo que el joven en el acto respingara.

Sobresaltado, el joven dio un respingo.

— ¡Mimi!—el chico se llevó sus manos sobre sus oídos— ¡Me dejaras sordo!

La castaña ignoró a Yamato, se acercó un poco mas hasta que se sentó sobre la mesa de madera justo frente al joven, Matt alzó una ceja, ella solamente le mostró todos sus dientes en una extraña sonrisa.

El se cruzó de brazos, la actitud de su amiga era muy sospechosa, empezando por la sonrisa de maniática que se cargaba es que algo andaba buscando y no precisamente una amena platica.

—Está bien, suéltalo, ¿Qué quieres?

Mimi ensanchó aun mas su sonrisa, Yamato empezó a sudar frío, tenia un mal presentimiento, lo sabia, seguramente le quería torturar o peor alejarlo de Sora para siempre con un maleficio, llevó una de sus manos hacia el cuello de su camisa y lo jaló un poco.

—Hay no seas mal pensado—la chica le dio una manotada—Sólo quiero que me ayudes a estudiar física, matemáticas y química.

—Yo no soy el mejor en el aula—le miró extrañado— ¿Por qué quieres que te enseñe yo?

— ¡Oh vamos! ¡No te hagas el humilde!—la chica rodó los ojos—No eres el mejor de la clase, pero te le asemejas, a demás Akamatsu es demasiado creído para querer enseñarme.

— ¿Sabes? Si prestaras atención a clases y no te dedicaras a dormir o a jugar con tu celular entenderías todo.

—Vaya—susurró la chica—parece que alguien pasa muy pendiente de mi—le guiñó un ojo y disminuyó su sonrisa de psicópata a una llena de coquetería.

Yamato achicó los ojos, sintió como su cara empezaba a arder por la insinuación de su amiga, sabía que lo estaba purgando, que lo único que deseaba era hacerle rabiar, pero no se dejaría vencer.

—Te recuerdo que tengo novia—le dijo este luego de pensárselo—y por si tu lo olvidaste es tu mejor amiga—primero muerto a seguirle el juego a la castaña.

Ella se encogió de hombros—Lo se, no te preocupes no eres mi tipo.

—Oh si claro, había olvidado que te gustan tipo nerds.

— ¡Oye!—exclamó ofendida—Superior Joe no es ningún nerd—le dio otro golpe en el hombro.

— ¡¿Y así quieres que te enseñe matemáticas?!

—Y Física y Química—le recordó ella volviendo nuevamente a su sonrisa psicópata.

— ¿Qué gano yo con enseñarte?

La chica se lo pensó un rato notó que sobre el escritorio estaba una bolsa llena de galletas, las que hace un rato Yamato comía, sacó una galleta de la bolsa y se la metió en la boca, la saboreo un rato ante la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo.

—Te hare unas galletas mejor que estas—le propuso ella.

— ¿Estas segura que podrás igualar su sabor?

—Lo haré mucho mejor—la chica extendió su mano hacia Yamato— ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Está bien—tomó su mano—Es un trato.

— ¿Qué es lo que estamos tratando?

Yamato soltó a Mimi como que si quemara, de un solo brinco se puso en pie, justo detrás de ellos se encontraban Sora y Taichi que los miraban curiosos, en especial Sora, Matt esa vez si sudó más frío que nunca, estaba muy pegado a Mimi, lo sabía y aun así no se separo.

Mimi comenzó a carcajearse seguida por su novia las cuales ahora lo miraban como que si fuese un payaso.

—Tai, Matt amablemente se ofreció a darnos tutorías de Química, Física y Matemáticas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es increíble!—dijo Taichi con euforia, tanto el como Mimi eran muy malos en esas ramas teniendo las peores notas del salón—En dos semanas serán los exámenes, amigo—se refirió a Matt— eres nuestro salvador.

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! Yo solo acepte a…

— ¿Puedo ir yo también amor?—preguntó Sora tomándolo del brazo.

Estaba perdido.

—Sabes que no puedo decirte que no—le dio un suave beso en la frente.

— ¡Si!—gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Hey!—los detuvo Matt—yo solo me refería a Sora, par de metiches.

—Lo sabemos—comentó Tai, mostrando sus dientes de igual o peor manera que Mimi—pero ¿no has escuchado el dicho que dice "Todos para uno y uno para todos"?

Mierda, ahora le tocaría servir de profesor a un cabeza hueca, a una chica con un grave déficit de atención y a su bella novia, esas dos semanas serian torturantemente largas.

* * *

Hikari caminaba a paso apresurado por los pasillos del instituto, compuso como pudo su uniforme, sentía un gran malestar, su hermano a modo de venganza por no haberle hecho la cena la noche anterior, había atrasado su despertador, y lo peor, hasta la había dejado botada, se las pagaría, eso no se quedaría así.

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo, buscó en su lista de contactos el nombre de su hermano y rápidamente tecleó:

"_Espero que te empieces a disculpar en este preciso instante Yagami, porque si no lo haces, pienso enseñarle a Sora, todos esos poemas de amor que has escrito"_

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando su celular empezó a vibrar, la niña con una sonrisa triunfal leyó el mensaje.

"_No te atreverías pequeña y dulce hermanita—nota el sarcasmo—recuerda que yo fui el que te cambio los pañales ¡Mocosa!"_

"_jajaja prueba…._

Su celular cayó al suelo impidiendo de esa manera que ella continuase con el texto, por ir viendo el celular y no el caminó chocó contra la espalda de alguien, cerró los ojos por inercia pensando en el futuro golpe que se daría por la fuerza con la que chocó.

— ¡Kari!

El golpe nunca llegó, unas manos detuvieron con fuerza sus brazos, lentamente abrió sus ojos encontrándose con un peculiar brillo en los ojos de su salvador.

— ¿Estas bien?

Hikari sintió que en ese preciso instante el mundo se detenía, su salvador le había sonreído y de una manera tan tierna que hizo que sintiera un extraño hoyo en el estomago….

¡Esperen un momento!

¿A caso eso que estaba sintiendo eran las dichosas mariposas?

¡No! ¡SI! Es decir ¿Qué diablos? ¿A caso la estúpida estrella había cumplido su infantil y superficial deseo?

Observó nuevamente a su salvador, éste no dejaba de sonreírle así de bonito, tampoco la soltaba y nuevamente ¡Boom! El hoyo se hizo mas enorme y al parecer algo se movía en su estomago.

¡Eran las mariposas! ¡Las Mariposas la habían invadido!

* * *

**IMPORTANTE LEAN**

Vamos Chicas hagan sus apuestas, ¿Quien será el misterioso salvador de Kari? ¿Quien? ¿quien? ¿Quien?

Espero sus respuestas en un lindo, rejuvenecedor review xD

Bueno quiero volver a aclarar puntos, primeramente, para advertirles, el Fic empezará con Sorato y con un ligero Michi (asi que no se enojen si leen una que otra escena compremetedora entre ellos, por favor no me maten :S)

Como ustedes habran notado coloqué la letra de una cancion en este fic, por favor, diganme si esto les ofende, para no volverlo a hacer, pero si ustedes me dan permiso, seguire haciendolo (MUAJAJAJJAJJAJ)

Con respecto a la voz de Yamato, lo siento, pero cada vez que me imagino a mi lindo rubiecito cantando es la voz de Matt Bellamy la que viene a mi mente (Tienen el mismo nombre Matt=Matt Cool) es por eso que he elegido esa cancion para mi bello Yamato, ustedes que tienen una imaginacion bien extensa les recomiendo que se imaginen a Matt cantando en japones xD ya saben para que parezca mas creible.

Bueno no se que mas escribir, tenia pensado decirles tantas cosas, pero las olvidé por completo :/ ¡Oh si! Los nombres, utilizaré los nombres tanto de la version japonesa como la Americana, espero que no se confundan xD.

Creo que lo ultimo seria decirles que tal vez el proximo capitulo será mas largo, claro, solo si ustedes quieren =)

Sin mas que decir, solamente les agradezco por sus reviews me han alegrado la semana y con un poco mas de esa fuente de vida alargaran mi vida xD

**gracias a: mimato05, Arashi Shinomori, criiisi,Blueflower21,Princesa De Rosa ,digilec,DigiKAri,Kirigara Kirine,CandyGiirL12,yoss natsuki,nana,Taishou,MenyPshh.**

******criiisi**: Hola, muchas gracias por el review =D aquí tienes el primer capitulo, espero que lo leas, y me regales un lindo review, aunque sea solo con una palabra, no mentiras xD, yo tambien odie al tipo del Motel, es que la gente sinceramente es mala u.u espero leerte =D que tengas un buen dia.

**DigiKAri**:Hola =D me alegra mucho que hayas leido el comienzo de mi historia, muchas gracias por pensar así de mi =D prometo dar lo mejor de mi para que este fan fic sea de tu agrado =D

**nana**: Hola Nana, un gusto =D gracias por tu review, te entrego este primer capitulo, espero que te guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.


	3. De Borracheras Infinitas

Hola, hola Izzie aquí =D

Aquí vengo a dejarles el segundo capitulo de mi historia =) espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo =D

Como ya saben Digimon no me pertenece =D

* * *

Capitulo Dos

De Borracheras Infinitas y…ni que hablar de las resacas.

_Anteriormente:_

_Hikari sintió que en ese preciso instante el mundo se detenía, su salvador le había sonreído y de una manera tan tierna que hizo que sintiera un extraño hoyo en el estomago…._

_¡Esperen un momento!_

_¿A caso eso que estaba sintiendo eran las dichosas mariposas?_

_¡No! ¡SI! Es decir ¿Qué diablos? ¿A caso la estúpida estrella había cumplido su infantil y superficial deseo?_

_Observó nuevamente a su salvador, éste no dejaba de sonreírle así de bonito, tampoco la soltaba y nuevamente ¡Boom! El hoyo se hizo mas enorme y al parecer algo se movía en su estomago._

_¡Eran las mariposas! ¡Las Mariposas la habían invadido!_

—

— ¿Kari?

La castaña parpadeó dos veces, el joven la seguía sosteniendo entre sus brazos, ella trató de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero al ver la expresión extrañada del chico supo que estaba fallando.

—ah…gracias…estoy bien…

El joven sonrió una vez mas, Hikari estaba segura que si volvía a sonreír ella se encargaría de darle un puñetazo y tal vez así lograría que todos esos bonitos dientes—que ella nunca había notado—se cayeran y gracias a esa gran acción las mariposas se largarían.

—Eh…—el chico soltó a Hikari—Tu celular—se agachó y tomó el celular de la joven, se le entregó—Parece que no le pasó nada.

¡Esos perfectos dientes!

—Mira Kari, yo se que se te hace tarde, ya casi van a empezar las clases…

Esos benditos blancos dientes.

—Y pues yo me preguntaba—llevó una mano a su cabello revolviéndolo un poco—de que si a la hora de salida…

¿Cómo puede tener una dentadura tan bonita?

— Podríamos tú y yo—Rió nerviosamente.

Debería de ser modelo de alguna pasta dental.

— ¡Hey Daisuke!

Y ese nombre fue la que la hizo despertar de su ensoñación, sintió como un calor le recorría su cara, seguramente en ese momento estaba más roja que un tomate, su amigo de aventuras dejó de decirle quien sabe tantas cosas en el momento que gritaron su nombre.

Motomiya le dio la espalda, esa era su oportunidad perfecta, necesitaba escapar de ahí cuanto antes, así que sin decir adiós salió corriendo en dirección contraria, escuchó a lo lejos como su amigo gritaba su nombre, mas no volteo ni una sola vez.

¿Pero que diablos había pesado ahí?

* * *

—Tu novio es un regalado y facilón.

— ¿Ah?

Sora detuvo su andar, alzó una ceja interrogante hacia su amiga, la cual sólo se hecho a reír, ese día los chicos decidieron comenzar con las tutorías que Matt—amablemente— se había ofrecido a darles—exactamente sólo a Sora— ya que estaban a menos de dos semanas para la temporada de exámenes.

Esa tarde, como casi todos los días, Sora acudió a la casa de su amiga, platicaron un poco, hicieron tareas—como era parte de la rutina—sólo que esta vez ambas decidieron irse juntas a la residencia de Matt

—A cambio de que nos enseñe a Tai y a mí matemáticas, química y física—comenzó a explicar—le ofrecí hacerle galletas.

— ¡Hey! Mi novio no es un regalado, un facilón podría ser, pero regalado jamás—la chica se cruzó de brazos— a demás ¿Cómo es eso que le hiciste galletas? A mí nunca me haces.

Mimi se acercó a su amiga le regaló un abrazo que no fue correspondido.

—Te contaré un secreto—le dijo quedito—la verdad olvidé hacer las galletas, lo que hice fue que compré el mismo sabor sólo que de diferente marca.

Sora la soltó por un momento—entonces te perdono—la tomó del brazo y siguieron caminando.

— ¡Si! Yo se que no puedes estar ni cinco minutos enojada con tu mejor amiga.

La peli roja suspiró derrotada—no es de mis mejores virtudes, lo se.

—Vamos no te hagas la difícil, sólo yo soy capaz que no te enojes, y eso es porque soy tu consentida.

— ¡Eso es mentira!—exclamó la joven sin pensarlo—No solamente eres tú, con Tai es casi imposible enojarme.

La castaña sonrió pícaramente— ¿Insinúas que Tai es tu consentido?

Sora detuvo su andar por segunda vez, Mimi tuvo que detener su caminar al ir agarrada por su mejor amiga, notó como ésta empezaba a sonrojarse furiosamente ¡Oh Si! Había logrado su objetivo.

— ¡Yo no quise decir eso!—gritó.

— ¡Me dejaras sorda!—le reclamó Mimi con el mismo tono de voz—Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea tu consentido?—le dio un codazo—Tai es guapo, amable, un caballero, y no digas que es un inmaduro porque con el paso del tiempo ha ido madurando casi no se nota pero lo ha estado haciend…

—Tai es el mejor amigo de mi novio—le interrumpió su amiga en un tono de voz frío, Mimi se calló de inmediato y bajó la mirada arrepentida, Sora notó ese gesto y trató de suavizar su voz—y es como el hermano que nunca tuve—sonrió nostálgica—y si tienes razón con todo lo que dices, cuando se lo propone es un chico encantador.

—Claro que lo es—continuó Mimi ya un poco más tranquila, trató de elegir las palabras correctas, no deseaba que su amiga pensara que ella estaba tratando de Cupido y mucho menos deseaba dejar en mal a Tai—él es un gran chico Sora, de verdad que estoy feliz de ser su amiga, me siento protegida cuando estoy con él.

El semblante de Sora cambió, su rostro amable se tornó en uno serio, Mimi se extrañó, trató de ser lo mas sincera que pudo, trató de no dejar en mal a su amigo y tampoco trató de jugar a la celestina, no entendía porque su amiga la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

—Dime una cosa Mimi—la castaña intentó separarse de su amiga cuando ésta apretó con fuerza su antebrazo— ¿Tienes algo con Tai?

—¿Cómo?

— ¿Estas saliendo con él?

Y Ahora era el turno de Tachikawa para sonrojarse, tragó saliva, su amiga le seguía apretando con demasiada fuerza y sus ojos le decían que de un momento a otro iban a cobrar vida y procurarían torturarle para después matarle.

— ¿Tai y yo?—le preguntó incrédula.

Sora aflojó su agarre, No estaba actuando como una persona sensata lo pudo notar al ver como Mimi se encogía y le miraba con cierto temor, ella quería mucho a Tai, era como su hermano menor y pensar que estaba con una chica le molestaba, no quería que su amigo sufriera, si el sonreía ella era feliz, pero si el resultase dañado, ella sufriría, miró de nuevo a Mimi la cual estaba sonrojada y aun asustada, su amiga era una gran chica, ella nunca lastimaría a Tai, ella lo cuidaría, a demás hacían una gran pareja, no debería sobreproteger a su amigo.

Suavizó su mirada, lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era que Mimi pensase que ella estaba celosa de Tai, le lanzó una sonrisa picarona y decidió sacarle la verdad de una manera menos intimidante.

—Si…bueno….el año pasado ustedes….

— ¡No me lo recuerdes!—Mimi se abalanzó hacia su amiga, trató de taparle la boca con su mano libre, pero los reflejos de Sora fueron mas rápido y la detuvieron casi al instante, sintiéndose acorralada Mimi abrió la boca—Tai estaba borracho ¿Recuerdas?

—Pero tu no—le recordó su amiga—anda dime la verdad ¿Qué pasó?

Mimi se mordió el labio, le había prometido a Tai que no diría absolutamente nada de lo que pasó ese día, su muñeca volvió a sentirse adolorida, su amiga le estaba apretando nuevamente y al parecer ella no se daba cuenta, suspiró, si quería salvar su pellejo, tenia que hablar.

—Soy tu mejor amiga—instó Sora—y tal vez no lo sepas pero la mente de Matt a veces es muy sucia, y desde que los miró no ha dejado de inventar millones de teorías.

— ¡Pero si eso pasó hace miles de meses!—exclamó indignada, Sora no dejaba de verla expectante, ella sabía cuanto era lo que su amiga se preocupaba por Tai, tanto que era capaz de dejar a la castaña sin un brazo, debería de hablar, aunque una parte de ella le decía que si abría la boca, no solo perdería su brazo—Esta bien, nos dimos un beso.

Sora soltó a Mimi como si quemará, ella muy en el fondo, sabía que algo había pasado entre esos dos y no el intento de excusa que Hikari les había dado esa noche, por un instante se imaginó a su mejor amiga besándose con su mejor amigo y no entendió porqué, pero eso le molestó mucho mas de lo que pudo imaginar, aunque el enojo solo duró un microsegundo.

— ¡Así que si hubo algo entre ustedes!—dijo ella sintiéndose victoriosa— ¡Lo sabia! ¡Mi intuición nunca falla!

—Pero no es como tú lo crees, él estaba muy borracho, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Por qué lo justificas Mimi?—le preguntó—Yo no soy nada de Tai, el puede hacer lo que quiera, es libre de estar con quien quiera.

—Si pero…

—Mejor dime ¿Qué tal es besando?

Nuevamente el calor volvió al rostro de Tachikawa, sonrió nerviosa, ¿Qué como besaba Tai? Sora ya no se miraba molesta, es mas le miraba de una forma graciosa, como que si la situación le estuviere divirtiendo, y eso en realidad era contradictorio ya que hace unos segundos pensó que moriría a manos de ella, Mimi trató de tranquilizarse, no podía gritarle que Tai ese día se había puesto mal porque…

—Vamos ¡Cuéntame!

—Ah…Mmmm…solo si tu me cuentas que tal besa Matt.

— ¡Ja! Si te lo he dicho miles d veces, besa De—li—ci—o—so. Tu turno.

—Bueno, en realidad no tengo mucha experiencia con los besos, sólo e besado a dos chicos incluyendo a Tai en mi interminable lista, pero si los comparo a ellos dos, diría que Tai fue el mejor.

— ¿Solo eso? Vamos cuéntame los detalles, yo siempre te cuento todo, tienes que hacerlo tú, ya sabes, dando y dando.

—Am…bueno fue muy apasionado –su amiga alzó una ceja, esperando mas—y si ¡Hubo lengua!—le gritó apenada— y si me gustó ¿Ya estas feliz? Y antes de que preguntes, no me gusta Tai, nunca me va a gustar Tai, y definitivamente no me gustó Tai y nunca andaría con el.

Sora comenzó a carcajear, agarró a su amiga del brazo y retomó su caminar, estaba feliz, esa ultima declaración, la de "nunca andaría con el" le había puesto de un increíble buen humor, cosa que no entendió muy bien.

—Bueno por lo menos ya iras experimentada cuando tengas que besar a Joe.

La castaña la miró indignada, su amiga rió divertida ante la expresión mojigata de su amiga.

—Deja de llevarte tanto tiempo con Mat, te está pasando lo pervertido.

* * *

Miyako inundó sus fosas nasales con el delicioso aroma de Takoyaki que la señora Ichijouji les había preparado, la chica sin poder contenerse, tomó un poco de los alimentos lo colocó en su plato, con una radiante sonrisa agradeció por sus alimentos seguida por el resto de la familia de Ken.

Esa tarde, le habían invitado a almorzar, como casi todas las semanas, la madre de Ken que siempre fue atenta con ella y desde que supo de su relación con su hijo, no hubo día en que no la tratara bien, con el señor Ichijouji era un poco mas reservada, pero conociéndose como se conoce sólo era cuestión de tiempo para ser como una hija para ellos.

Como que se llamaba Miyako Inoue…

—Miyako querida—le llamó su suegra— ¿tienes como irte?

—Si, mi hermano vendrá por mí dentro de una hora.

— ¡oh! Entonces los dejaremos solos—la joven mujer se puso en pie dispuesta a recoger todos los platos.

—Déjeme ayudarla por favor.

Luego de recoger los platos y de ayudar a la mujer con el aseo, la joven de cabellos excéntricos se fue en busca de su novio, cosa que no le resultó difícil de encontrar, el estaba recargado sobre el barandal del balcón de su cuarto, la chica sonrió, su novio era realmente guapo y sólo de ella.

—Hola—le susurró él al percatarse de la presencia de su chica se dio la vuelta y le extendió sus brazos.

Mimi tenia razón, Ken la quería, aunque solo fuese en la intimidad, no lo pensó ni un segundo y se lanzó a los brazos de él, abrazándole con fuerza.

—Gracias por venir—le susurró en el oído.

—Gracias a ti—le dijo ella quedito—por permitir que venga.

Ken colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de la joven, ella se sintió derretir con ese simple contacto, si tan sólo fuera así de cariñoso con ella todos los días, seria la chica más feliz del universo.

Desde que se hicieron novios, el a mantenido cierta distancia con ella, cuando están con sus amigos lo mas que hace es dejarse tomar la mano por ella, pero cuando estaban solos el la abrazaba, le decía cosas lindas, y se daban besos cariñosos, pero Ken era un caballero y jamás se propasaría con ella por mucho que ella quisiera.

— ¿Sabes?—ella agarró el cuello de la camisa y se dedicó a jugar con el—soy muy feliz a tu lado ¿lo eres tu?

El joven le dedicó una cálida sonrisa—lo soy.

No bastó que le dijera mas, ella rompió la poca distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios con los de el en un cálido beso que rápidamente fue correspondido, el beso era dulce y suave que poco a poco fue tornándose apasionado, Yolei rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su novio atrayéndolo mas, el colocó su manos en la cintura de su novia y trató de no moverse mas de lo necesario, ella mordió su labio inferior dejando escapar de los labios de su chico un suave gemido, Miyako sonrió entre el beso, le emocionaba tanto cuando Ken parecía perder el control…

Pero claro, la emoción no le duró ni un minuto porque Ken ya la había separado sin delicadeza de sus labios.

—Deberíamos de entrar—le dijo con su voz entrecortada debido a la intensidad del beso.

Yolei no hizo ni dijo nada simplemente entró a paso monótono a la estancia.

* * *

—Oh, bueno, este…Mmmm… ¡oh si!

Yamato tomó el marcador que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor, esa tarde Taichi, Sora y Mimi se reunieron en su departamento, todos estaban en el comedor, Taichi le había prestado una pequeña pizarra que comúnmente era utilizada solo por Hikari.

—bien, empezaremos por química que es el mas próximo en venir—el chico se acercó en la pizarra y escribió una formula—como ustedes ya han de saber estamos viendo el método de tanteo—explicó el joven—en realidad no es muy complicado como parece, lo único que tienen que hacer es que cada miembro tenga la misma cantidad de átomos.

Procedió a realizar el ejercicio tal y como su maestro lo había enseñado, ese era el más fácil y en menos de un minuto ya lo había realizado.

—Ven que fácil es.

Pero al ver el rostro desencajado de Mimi y Tai supo que ni siquiera habían entendido que lo que estaba al frente de ellos era una pizarra y lo que estaba sobre esa pizarra eran un par de elementos de la tabla periódica, pero lo que le hizo extrañarse fue la actitud de su novia, ella ni siquiera había volteado a ver la pizarra, es mas desde que llegó junto con Mimi la notó un poco extraña, ella estaba en medio de Tai y Mimi, tenia los brazos cruzados y miraba un punto fijo de la pared.

— ¡Explícalo de nuevo!—pidió Mimi. Haciendo ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

—Lo haré de una manera mas fácil—borró el ejercicio previamente hecho, escribió uno un poco mas fácil y comenzó—como ven aquí hay solo dos hidrógenos entonces para hacer el balance solo necesitan colocar este dos aquí.

Mimi abrió los ojos impresionada, en realidad no era tan difícil, como si se tratase de una maquina escribió todo el ejercicio sin despegar sus ojos de la pizarra, Taichi hizo lo mismo, pero fue Sora, una vez mas, la que no le prestó atención.

Matt no le dijo nada, simplemente le dio la espalda y continuó explicando el siguiente ejercicio, no se dio cuenta del tiempo, pero ya había pasado media hora y el seguía de espaldas, explicando la mayor parte de los temas que vendrían en el examen.

Copió un ejercicio mas en la pizarra, cuando comenzó a explicarlo se dio cuenta que Sora ya había regresado de su mundo y que ahora lo miraba fijamente, en cambio, era Mimi la que no le prestaba atención al parecer sus uñas eran mas importante que él.

No supo porqué pero eso le enojo, puede tolerar que su novia no le presté atención a sus ejercicios, de todas maneras ella es muy inteligente—y el podría explicarle n privado claro está—pero esa niña no tenia excusa, estaba malgastando su tiempo por que ella se lo había pedido, y para colmo, las galletas que le había dado no estaban igual de ricas que sus favoritas eran un total fiasco.

—Tachikawa—le llamó en un tono de voz exasperante, pero Mimo no le contestó, al parecer sus uñas eran mas interesantes que el— ¡Tachikawa!

La chica respingó, con sus grandes ojos cafés miro alarmada a Yamato el cual parecía algo molesto.

— ¿Tendrías el placer de mirar la maldita pizarra?

—Disculpa—dijo Mimi en un susurro—me distraje un rato.

— ¿Así?—se cruzó de brazos— ¿Podría tu cabecita tratar de no pensar en otras cosas y así yo no perder mi tiempo en casos perdidos?

Mimi iba a contestarle, la verdad no deseaba pelear, pero Matt estaba siendo un grosero, abrió su boca para empezar con un berrinche digno de Mimi Tachikawa pero fue su amigo el que contestó.

—Tranquilo, Mimi ha estado prestando atención, hasta hace poco fue que despegó los ojos de la pizarra.

—Ya veo—mencionó Matt, llevó una mano a su barbilla y la acaricio pensativo—eso quiere decir que eres tu el que no m esta prestando atención por estar pendiente de Mimi.

— ¡¿Estas viendo a Mimi?!

Al instante de haber gritado eso, supo el enorme el error que cometió, tres pares de ojos se voltearon a verla, su novio alzó una ceja interrogante, Sora se regañó mentalmente ¿Qué le importaba a quien miraba Tai? ¡Dios! Ahora todos pensarían que había armado una escena de celos.

—Creo que quiero agua.

Se dirigió a la cocina sin voltear a ver a sus amigos, con cierto nerviosismo tomó un vaso y trato de llenarlo de agua, Matt dejó el marcador sobre la mesa, Mimi se fijó como su rostro se ensombrecía y la idea de estar cerca del rubio le erizó la piel.

—Matt—le llamó Tai un tanto preocupado.

—Ahora no—contestó este entre dientes, aun con sus brazos cruzados se encaminó a la cocina.

—Parece que van a pelear—susurró Mimi sintiéndose incomoda.

Taichi observó como su amigo acorralaba a Sora entre el lava platos y él, una pequeña ola de celos le recorrió como si se tratase de una descarga eléctrica, en ese momento Yamato le susurraba algo al oído, Tai hubiese deseado tener súper poderes.

Mimi le tomó del brazo—Deberíamos de irnos.

Tai miró por última vez a sus amigas, estaban platicando, no lograba escuchar lo que se decían pero al parecer no iba a ver ninguna pelea, no había motivos para preocuparse.

—Tienes razón, vámonos.

* * *

La mitad de la caminata fue en silencio, ninguno de los dos decían algo, la actitud de Sora a ambos los había tomado desprevenidos, por un lado Mimi no comprendía el modo de su amiga, ella mas que nadie sabia cuan enamorada estaba ella de su novio, sabia que su amor era sincero, y que no estaba con Matt por obligación ni mucho menos, entonces ¿Por qué ante sus ojos parecía que la chica estuviese celosa de ella?

Y por otro lado estaba Tai, el cual no entendía absolutamente nada, desde que la miró supo que algo no andaba bien con ella, estaba demasiado distraída y muy seria, cosa que no era normal en ella, observó a Mimi, seguramente ella sabría la razón, tendría que persuadirla para que le contara.

— ¿No notaste que Sora andaba un poco extraña?—preguntó el como quien no quiere la cosa.

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior, sus manos inconscientemente empezaron a estrujarse, Tai no pasó por desapercibido ese gesto y supo que Mimi estaba nerviosa, y si ella estaba nerviosa era porque algo ocultaba.

—Vamos Mimi habla, se que ocultas algo.

Mimi se maldijo internamente, odiaba ser tan fácil de leer, ahora tendría que decirle la verdad a Tai y esperaba por todos los cielos que su amigo no se ilusionara con lo que iba a contar.

—Sora prácticamente me obligó—comenzó a excusarse—no fue mi intención, no tenia salida, era eso o mi muerte—dijo ella demasiado rápido—tuve que contarle a Sora a cerca del beso que nos dimos.

Agachó su cabeza esperando los gritos e insultos por parte de su amigo sin embargo nada de eso pasó, la chica alzó la vista y hubiese deseado mil veces los insultos que ver el rostro tan serio del castaño.

— ¿No le dijiste mas de lo que deberías de haber dicho?

— ¡Te lo prometo!—alzó los brazos exaltada—no dije nada mas, en serio, solo fue lo del beso, pero Tai—Mimi le agarró fuerte del brazo hasta hacer que ambos detuvieran su caminata—no quiero que pienses que Sora se enojó por que le conté lo que pasó entre nosotros, no quiero que te ilusiones, Sora estaba extraña, pero es mejor que no le pongas mente a eso.

Tai apartó su mirada de Mimi, alzó su vista al cielo y se dedicó a contemplar las nubes. Con cierta delicadeza se soltó del agarre de la joven, metió sus dos manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Mimi le miró expectante, no sabia que pensar, Tai se miraba mucho mas relajado de lo que ella jamás imaginó, si a ella le hubiesen contado que el superior Joe se estaba comportando como lo hizo Sora y por los motivos que le hicieron actuar de esa manera, mínimo ella estaría brincando de la alegría.

—Sora me protege mucho—dijo él al cabo de unos segundos aun no despegaba la vista del cielo—ella me ve como un hermano menor que debe cuidar y proteger de todas las cosas que me podrían lastimar, así que no te preocupes, no estoy ilusionado.

La chica no dijo nada, de repente se sintió deprimida, era tan feo estar en la situación en la que se encontraba Tai, si ella estuviese en los zapatos de él, hace mucho tiempo se hubiera dejado caer en el dolor y la desesperación sin embargo él, les sonreía todos los días, definitivamente él era una de las personas que mas admiraba.

—he decidido olvidarla.

Mimi le miró impresionada, Tai le sostuvo la mirada, su rostro no mostraba tristeza, tan solo tranquilidad.

—Desde que tengo diez años estoy enamorado de ella, al parecer ni Matt ni Sora se dieron cuenta de mis sentimientos y no los culpo, nunca lo demostré, esa noche buena del dos mil dos, cuando la vi ahí con Piyomon, con su rostro sonrojado y sosteniendo un paquete que iba destinado a Matt, sentí como que si mi alma se rompía, pero, ya había madurado, así que pensé en su felicidad y ayude a transmitirle todo el valor que pude para que ella le entregara esas galletas—Tai volvió a alzar su rostro al cielo—ese día no llore, ni al siguiente, pero cuando los vi abrazados algo dentro de mi se quebró fue el orgullo que me hizo sostenerme frente a todos pero cuando me vi solo en mi habitación no me contuve y esa fue la primera vez que lloré por Sora.

—Si no quieres hablar de es….

—Me dije a mi mismo que nunca mas volvería a llorar por ella, pero al parecer entre mas pasaba el tiempo mas marica me volvía, luego aprendí a tragarme el dolor y aceptarlos como novios, hasta que llegaste tu—el chico tomó la mano de la castaña—y pues solo contigo fue capaz de desahogar todo lo que me carcomía por dentro así que debo de agradecértelo—Mimi le apretó la mano en un gesto cariñoso—he estado pensando, aunque Matt y Sora terminasen, yo no podría intentar algo con ella, seria como una alta traición hacia mi amigo y es lo que menos quiero.

Los ojos de Mimi se aguaron, todo lo que decía Tai, parecía sacado de una triste película de amor.

—Así que me dedicaré a mi pasión, el futbol—el sonrió sin embargo no le transmitió alegría a Mimi solo mas pesar—y tal vez encuentre una linda chica que haga que me olvide de ella para siempre.

—Tienes todo mi apoyo—le abrazó—veras como poco a poco olvidaras todo esto.

—O tal vez debería de golpearme la cabeza contra un poste, puede que olvide todo—se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Taichi Yagami! Ni se te ocurra hacer semejante estupidez.

— ¡Dijiste que me apoyabas!

—Claro, apoyo, no intento de suicidio.

—Eres la peor amiga de todos.

* * *

Kari se apoyó sobre l barandal del balcón de su residencia, nuevamente la chica acudió a ese lugar para observar el atardecer, no se sentía muy bien, deseaba hablar con las chicas, pero ninguna de ellas estaban en su caso, pensó pedirle un consejo a su hermano, pero al instante desechó esa idea, por ultimo pensó en acudir con Takeru, el seguramente le comprendería—él esta pasando por casi lo mismo— y le ayudaría a superar esa tontería.

Pero solo con pensar en decirle a su mejor amigo que estaba sintiendo cosas extrañas por el castaño le hacia hervir la sangre, ¡No era justo! A ella no podía gustarle Daisuke, es que no, no, no, la chica apretó con fuerza el barandal, observó como el cielo se estaba tornando anaranjado y como un diminuto punto brillante se alzaba en lo más alto.

¡Ahí estaba! La causante de que su cerebro se hubiese convertido en una ensalada de pensamientos, esa pequeña, diminuta estrella, como deseaba poder volar, agarrarla entre sus manos y tirarla con fuerza.

— ¡Por tu Culpa!—le gritó sin pensar ni un segundo que estaba insultado a un inanimado— ¿Por qué diablos hiciste que me gustara Daisuke? ¿Ah? ¿Ah? ¿Por qué no T.K? El es lindo, es amable, caballeroso, pero NOOOO, a la estrellita le da por ponerme sentimientos horribles por Daisuke ¡El chico más inmaduro de toda Odaiba! No ¡De todo el mundo!

Taichi detuvo su andar, estaba justo al frente de su edificio, desde donde estaba divisó a su pequeña hermana, estaba extraña, con su dedo índice señalaba el cielo, su ceño estaba fruncido y parecía que estaba hablando con alguien, bueno, mas bien regañando a alguien.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?

Le gritó Taichi, tuvo que reprimir una carcajada cuando su hermana pegó un saltito y cayó al suelo. Kari con el rostro enrojecido se apoyó nuevamente al barandal.

— ¿No te han enseñado que es de mala educación espiar a la gente?

—Yo no estaba espiando a nadie, yo solo pase por aquí y vi a una loca hablando sola.

— ¡Deja de gritarlo!—le exigió Hikari mas alterada que antes—¡Sube ahora mismo! Prometo prepararte la cena si mantienes tu bocota cerrada.

—Ves por eso eres mi hermana favorita.

* * *

Diciembre.

Esas dos semanas pasaron como agua entre los dedos, Yamato siguió ayudándoles casi todas las tardes al parecer el arduo trabajo que hizo el rubio por enseñarles estaba dando resultado, Mimi y Tai entendían a la perfección.

Por otro lado, Sora estaba por las nubes, por mucho que deseaba prestarle atención a su novio no lograba hacerlo, primero estaba el hecho que desde que Mimi le conto sobre el beso ella por poco pierde los estribos frente a sus amigos y novio, por suerte Matt no se preocupó por lo ocurrido es más ese mismo día, luego de que Tai y Mimi se marcharan el se encargó de hacerle olvidar ese trago amargo y vaya que lo logró, pero sólo al acabar los celos la invadieron de nuevo.

Se dijo así misma que sólo era su lado maternal saliendo a flote, ella sobreprotegía mucho a sus amigos y Tai no era la excepción, a decir verdad, Tai y Matt eran las dos personas que ella mas quería, por las que mas se preocupaba, eran sólo ellos tres, siempre juntos, pero desde que Mimi regresó de Estados Unidos, Tai pasaba mas tiempo con la castaña que con ella, al principio pensó que era solo por amistad pero desde aquel incidente ella cambió totalmente de opinión.

No la malinterpreten ella esta enamorada de Matt, su novio lo era todo para ella, pero Sora en su condición de humana tenia su lado egoísta en el cual guardaba celosamente su amistad con Tai y pensar que alguien mas se lo podría quitar le hacia sentir mal.

— ¡Oh Si! ¡Pasaré! ¡Pasaré!

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar la chillante voz de Mimi, estaban en el salón de clases, era un viernes, el último día de la semana de exámenes, ese día les tocaba rendir el examen de química, la materia mas complicada para muchos alumnos del salón debido a lo estricto que era el maestro al momento de revisar exámenes.

Por suerte ella era muy inteligente y a pesar de que casi no le prestó atención a Matt lo poco que pudo percibir le ayudo y estaba segura que saldría con una buena nota en ese examen pues hace menos de diez minutos lo finalizó solo estaba esperando que su novio terminara para poder salir junto a él.

Pasaron unos minutos, Matt se levantó de su silla y esa fue su señal, la peli roja hizo lo mismo y al mismo tiempo entregaron el examen, salieron del salón para esperar a sus demás amigos.

— ¿Cómo te fue?—le preguntó Yamato, tomó un mechón del cabello de su novia y se puso a jugar con él.

—Gracias a ti bien—Sora se acercó y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Matt—Eres un gran maestro.

—Bueno eso es porque tengo a la mejor alumna—la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo—Eres demasiado buena en todo lo que haces—le susurró en el odio en un tono sugerente.

Cuando Sora le iba a contestar se vio nuevamente interrumpida por los gritos de emoción de Mimi, la cual ya había salido del salón y en un segundo estaba frente a ellos brincando de la emoción.

— ¡Voy a pasar! ¡Voy a pasar!—dijo la chica casi a gritos—Gracias a ti Matt, así que lo prometido es deuda, toma—la chica le extendió un pequeño paquete.

— ¿Y esto?—El rubio soltó a su novia, con su mano libre abrió el paquete, varias galletas en forma de ositos estaban justo frente a él, se le hizo agua la boca al oler el delicioso aroma que expedían las galletas—

—Estas si son hechas por mi—dijo Mimi llena de orgullo.

—Amor, ¿crees que no moriré por comer esto?—se dirigió a Sora la cual también miraba embelesada las galletas.

—Si tu no te las quieres comer por mi no hay problema de comerme todo eso.

— ¡Si!

Por tercera vez, Sora fue interrumpida, solo que el causante resultó ser Tai, con tan solo correr la puerta de su salón, se dirigió hacia Mimi, la tomó por los hombros y empezó a zarandearla lleno de emoción.

— ¡Ese examen estaba muerto!—exclamó lleno de alegría sin dejar de agitar a su amiga—nunca en mi vida había hecho un examen tan fácil.

La sensación de celos recorrió a Sora, apretó sus puños, si Mimi no estuviera aquí seria a ella a quien Tai estuviese zarandeándola con tanta fuerza que la dejaría mareada, Tai era su mejor amigo, no de ella.

— ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo!—esta vez se dirigió a los tres—Hoy en tu apartamento Ishida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué el mío?

—Daa, Porque tu papá esta de viaje tonto.

—Me parece una excelente idea—Mimi comentó entusiasmada—Yo llevo el karaoke—tomó a su amigo por los brazos y comenzó a dar saltitos junto con el.

—Y yo el alcohol—le siguió Tai.

Matt y Sora suspiraron, al parecer esos dos ya tenían todo planeado para esa noche, no les quedaba de otra más que esperar para que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Matt destapó una botella de cerveza, sacó de su habitación una cajetilla llena de cigarros y se acomodó en el sillón frente al televisor, eran las ocho de la noche y al parecer nadie iba a venir, vaya por lo menos disfrutaría de las cervezas y las botellas de alcohol que Taichi le había dejado en la tarde.

Al terminar su cerveza, tomó un cigarro de la caja y le encendió, Sora detestaba que fumara, a decir verdad todos sus amigos el recriminaban el hecho de meterse tabaco, pero bueno, estaba solo, ni su padre se daría cuenta del pequeño pecado que estaba cometiendo.

Su celular vibró, el chico lo tomó entre sus manos, era en un mensaje de su novia, su buen humor se fue por los suelos, Sora no podía llegar debido a que su padre acababa de llegar de improviso solo para verla a ella y siendo como es su novia jamás dejaría a su padre plantado por una simple salida entre amigos.

Matt resopló, no se sentía seguro de seguir con esa celebración sin su novia, estar con Taichi no le suponía ningún problema pero estar también acompañado de Mimi no era para nada una buena idea, no es que la cayera mal, simplemente no congeniaba con ella como lo hacia con sus demás amigos.

Tomó su celular dispuesto a cancelar la dichosa fiesta pero fue interrumpido al escuchar como tocaban la puerta insistentemente.

—Chicos ábranme la puerta no puedo con todo esto.

—Diablos—susurró Yamato entre dientes, dejó su cigarro sobre el cenicero y abrió la puerta.

La contemplo por varios segundos, pelo castaño suelto, leve maquillaje, camisa de tirantes, falda de mezclilla y un par de sandalias, a pesar de que se miraba como todos los días, Matt no pudo evitar pensar lo bien que le quedaba esa falda.

— ¿Me vas a quedar mirando todo el tiempo?—le recriminó la chica— ¡Ayúdame!

Matt reaccionó, tomó entre sus manos la pesada caja que Mimi sostenía, se hizo a un lado permitiendo así el paso de su amiga.

Mimi contempló el lugar, estaba aburridamente solo, nada de música, nada de risa, todo el apartamento estaba en desorden, sobre la mesa del comedor había varias botellas de alcohol.

—Estoy en la sala—le comentó Matt—sígueme.

La chica le siguió hacia otro pasillo, en cuanto el rubio colocó la caja sobre el suelo, Mimi se dedicó a instalar el Karaoke: un par de parlantes y una computadora portátil.

— ¡Bien! ¡Ya estamos listos!—afirmó Mimi luego de haber terminado de conectar todos los cables— ¿Dónde están Sora y Tai?

Yamato se dirigió al comedor, recogió dos botellas con cerveza y regresó a la sala, no tenia un buen presentimiento sobre todo eso, al menos no hasta que llegase Tai, por lo tanto se sentaría en el sillón a no pensar en nada mas que su fría cerveza.

—Sora no puede venir—le dijo una vez que entro a la pequeña sala—al parecer su padre llegó de sorpresa y ella no los puede dejar solos.

—¡Oh ya veo!—murmuró la castaña con un ligero tono de decepción—¿y Tai?

—Lo estuve llamando pero no contesta.

—Bueno tendremos que esperarlo—le sonrió—¿Me das una?—preguntó dirigiendo sus ojos castaños a una de las botellas que Matt traía consigo.

—Si toma.

La chica recibió la botella, la destapo y tomó un sorbo de ella, Matt le miró impresionado, Mimi no parecía de las chicas que tomaban alcohol sin arrugar la cara, al parecer a ella le gustaba todo ese tipo de cosas.

—Bueno ya que esto está instalado deberíamos de empezar.

Matt se acomodó en el sillón mas lejano a ella, su presencia le incomodaba y jura por Dios que nada tenía que ver esa linda falda azul que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla ¡Diablos! Si T.K escuchara sus pensamientos, seguramente le mataría.

—Empieza tu—le dijo, tomó un sorbo de su cerveza—sólo no grites mucho podrás hacer enfadar a los vecinos.

La chica le sonrió de una manera que para Matt fue demasiado coqueta, se preocupó apenas llevaba la segunda cerveza y ya estaba imaginando tonterías.

—Bueno Ishida—la chica buscó en su computadora una canción—estarás a punto de escuchar una de las mejores voces de todo Japón así que yo que tu me preocuparía—le guiño el ojo—Aquí Mimi Tachikawa cantándoles una hermosa canción de uno de sus animes favoritos ¡Aplausos por favor!—hizo una pose ridícula que a Matt le causó gracia—¡Apláudeme!

El joven obedeció casi de inmediato, aplaudió y la música empezó a sonar, Mimi trató de bailar pero al parecer eso no se le daba muy bien, Yamato se rió nuevamente, tal vez estaba equivocado, quizás esa noche no seria tan mala después de todo.

—_Perdona si no puedo ser sincera_—cantó la chica mirando fijamente la pantalla—s_olo en mis sueños te lo confieso, mis pensamientos giran en mi mente, cortocircuito me causaran._

Yamato se impresionó, Mimi no estaba del todo equivocada, tenía una voz bonita, un poco aniñada pero nada que no se pudiese solucionar con un par de clases.

—_ahora mismo quisiera verte, y así llorar esta luz de luna, la luz de luna no me deja hablarte, quiero saber que puedo haceeeeeeeeeeer._

En su rostro se formó una sonrisa de ternura, Mimi en realidad no era fea, se miraba muy linda cantando esa canción y dando vueltitas, tomó un trago mas de su cerveza, ahora entendía porque a su hermano pequeño le gustaba Mimi, comprendió que todas las cosas buenas que siempre decía de la chica eran ciertos, esa chica era un pequeño tarro de azúcar.

— ¡Vamos Matt! ¡Canta conmigo!—Yamato se negó con la cabeza, ella le ignoró y continuó con su canto_—uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu caleidoscopio es mi corazón….luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuz de luna guía mi amooooor._

Esa chica lo estaba aturdiendo, decidió que para calmarse, debía tomarse otra cerveza mas, sin pensarlo, se dirigió al comedor, tomó toda la caja llena de cervezas y las colocó sobre la mesita colocada en la sala.

— ¡Vamos a hacer algo!—le interrumpió Matt—Tu dices que tienes la mejor voz de Japón y yo obviamente soy el que tiene la mejor voz del mundo entero, así que hagamos una competencia de canto, el que cante mas feo, el que desafine, se tomará una de estas—señaló la caja llena de cervezas—Pero para que sea mas interesante yo elegiré que cantaras y tu elegirás que cantare yo, ¿te parece?

—Me encantan los retos—aplaudió con sus dos manos—morderás el polvo.

Y la competencia empezó, estuvieron varias horas cantando, en realidad la estaban pasando muy bien, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera, Yamato era el que llevaba ventaja en la competencia, Mimi solo escogía canciones de animes de niñas que el nunca en su vida había visto pero una vez que les agarraba el ritmo las cantaba como si fuera todo un profesional.

En cambio Mimi, en la mayoría de las canciones desentonaba, era muy difícil cantar algo que nunca había escuchado y no contaba con la experiencia de Matt, de haberlo sabido antes nunca hubiera aceptado, pero la estaba pasando tan bien que no protestó ni un segundo.

Las cervezas fueron disminuyendo y las risas aumentando, una vez que la caja se quedó sin ni una sola botella, Matt decidió ir por más, Mimi sostenía un control remoto como micrófono, estaba parada en el sillón y trataba de saltar pero la fuerza de gravedad se lo impedía.

Cuando Matt entró nuevamente a la sala, se encontró con su amiga cantando una extraña canción de rock, sostenía el control remoto con fuerza y muy cerca de su boca, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, algunas hebras de su cabello estaban pegadas a su frente debido al sudor, él jamás pensó que verla así resultaría tan erótico.

Destapó la botella de tequila, y tragó un gran sorbo, arrugó la cara, eso si estaba demasiado fuerte, se acercó hasta donde Mimi y le entregó la boitella, la chica no dijo nada, hizo lo mismo que Matt y al igual que él arrugó la cara sin embargo no soltó la botella, continuó con su canto.

Sin poder contenerse mas, Matt cayó al suelo, todo le daba vueltas, no lo quiso reconocer en ese momento pero muy en el fondo sabia que pasó su limite de alcohol y que probablemente estaba demasiado borracho, alzó su vista, Mimi seguía parada sobre el sillón y desde donde el estaba ubicado, tenia la perfecta visión de sus piernas, se miraban tan suaves, tan apetitosas.

La chica se bajó del sillón, alegando que esa canción era muy fea, Matt la siguió con la vista, no tenia la fuerza necesaria para levantarse, observó como Mimi ponía otra canción, dejó la botella de tequila sobre la mesita y se colocó a la par de el.

No entendía porque, pero en ese momento un deseo de tocar esas piernas le invadió por completo, se miraban tan firmes, tenia que hacerlo, ahora que Mimi no le prestaba atención, esa era su oportunidad, alargó su mano y la colocó sobre la pantorrilla de su amiga, Mimi no pareció inmutarse estaba mas concentrada cantando, Matt delineó con sus dedos la suave piel de su amiga, estaba en lo correcto, eran suaves y delicadas, subió su mano un poco mas hasta colocarla sobre la rodilla de la chica, intentó subir esa falda para poder seguir acariciando mas pero en la posición en la que se encontraba le impedía avanzar.

Mimi rompió en risas, cayó al suelo de rodillas permitiéndole así el paso de la mano de Matt, la cual se adentro debajo de la falda, acarició el muslo de la chica y se adentró aun más hasta tocar la tela de su ropa interior.

—Me estas haciendo cosquillas—le dijo entre risas, acercó su rostro al del chico encontrándose con su mirada azulina, por un momento Mimi se sintió cautivada por esos lindos ojos azules—So…So…Da—trató de pronunciar el nombre de su amiga pero su lengua ya estaba fallando—Soda tiene mucha suedte tienes unos ojoss muy dindos—rompió a reír una vez mas, seguida por Matt que le pareció cómica su risa—cántame una canciood Madd—la chica se acercó aun mas a el, su oído estaba sobre la boca de Yamato.

El corazón de Matt bombardeó con fuerza, su mano escurridiza ahora acariciaba el vientre de su amiga, empezó a excitarse, la tenía muy cerca de él y Dios sabia que al siguiente día se iba a arrepentir, pero la deseaba, la deseaba como nunca antes.

— ¿Qué quieres que te cante?—le preguntó él con su voz enronquecida.

—Canta…canta…me la canciood que le cantaste a Soda—pidió ella—cántamela a mi, solo a mi.

—I…I…—el chico trató de recordar la letra de la canción que una vez le escribió a su novia—lo siento no me acuerdo—una carcajada le invadió siendo acompañado por Mimi, la chica alzo su rostro y le miraba con ojos llorosos debido a la risa.

Yamato no se pudo contener, con su mano libre acarició el cuello de Mimi, la chica detuvo su risa, con su dedo delineo los suaves labios de la chica, ella en un arrebato mordió la punta del dedo índice de él y ese fue el detonante, retiró su dedo de los labios de la chica y bruscamente la atrajo hacia el, con fuerza posó sus labios sobre los de la chica, comenzó a besarla de una manera desenfrenada, que Mimi correspondió al instante, por ahora no importaba que el tuviese novia y que la novia fuera la mejor amiga de ella, eso no importaba, en ese momento lo que valía la pena era sentirse el uno al otro sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias.

* * *

¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! no tienen idea lo que me costo escribir esto ultimo =( no me golpeen T.T

¿A que no imaginaron a una Sora tan sobreprotectora? yo tampoco xD ahora solo imaginanse, si casi le arranca el brazo a Mimi por sentirse celosa de su mejor amigo seguramente matara a Mimi si llega a darse cuenta de lo que estos dos estan haciendo, pero bueno tendre que preguntarle a ella, solo ella sabe xD

Las parejas principales en este fic son el Mimato y el Taiora, pero con el pasar de los capitulos ire incluyendo un poco mas a los demas personajes con sus respectivas parejas. espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo y espero leer reviews =( porfa, compadezcanse de esta pobre alma inocente =( =(

El takoyaki es es una comida japonesa hecha básicamente de harina de trigo y unos trozos de pulpo.

Bueno tengo pensado hacer una lista de todas las canciones que saldran en el Fan fic, ya saben como en las peliculas, por ahora solo llevamos una la cual es Neutron Star Collision de mi amado Muse, si ustedes quieren y a medida que vaya incluyendo mas canciones ustedes me regalan su correo y yo se las mando, ya saben asi ustedes se evitan la fatiga xD

Quiero agradecer a: CandyGiirL12, criiisi, LIRIA, Adrit126, yoss natsuki, mimato05, digilec

criiisi: Hola, gracias por aparecerte por aqui =D, aww yo igual amo a Tai es que es tan lindo, lo adoro, a mi tambien me mata que Tai sufra, pero es que siento que el siempre estuvo enamorado de Sora, y el hace mejor pareja con sora que con Matt ¬¬ odio el final, lo detstooo, quede cond epresion cuando vi que los hijos de Sora y Matt eran parecidos T.T espero te guste el cpai =)

LIRIA: bienvenida linda, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado =D y espero tener todo tu apoyo =)


	4. De Remordimientos

Buenas, buenas, Izzie aqui =D

Gracias por sus lindos reviews, aqui tienen el tercer capitulo =D como ustedes saben Digimon no me pertencece n lo absoluto =(

* * *

Capitulo Tres

De Remordimientos y Consecuencias.

_Anteriormente:_

_Yamato no se pudo contener, con su mano libre acarició el cuello de Mimi, la chica detuvo su risa, con su dedo delineo los suaves labios de la chica, ella en un arrebato mordió la punta del dedo índice de él y ese fue el detonante, retiró su dedo de los labios de la chica y bruscamente la atrajo hacia el, con fuerza posó sus labios sobre los de la chica, comenzó a besarla de una manera desenfrenada, que Mimi correspondió al instante, por ahora no importaba que el tuviese novia y que la novia fuera la mejor amiga de ella, eso no importaba, en ese momento lo que valía la pena era sentirse el uno al otro sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias._

—

Todo lo daba vueltas, si abría los ojos todo lo que se encontraba en ese cuarto parecía bailar, si los mantenía cerrados era él el que se sentía bailar, llevo una de sus manos a su estomago se apretó con fuerza, el dolor no había desaparecido, las nauseas, el mareo tampoco parecían querer irse.

Suspiró, había pasado la peor noche de todas, en vez de haberse ido a celebrar con sus amigos, se la pasó en el baño de su residencia, vomitando hasta la cena del año pasado, se recostó sobre la puerta corrediza de su ducha, varios gemidos de lamento escaparon de su boca, supuso que por los rayos de luz que se filtraban por la pequeña ventana que ya era de mañana.

¡Genial! Pasó toda la noche en su baño y su familia bien gracias, todos durmiendo tranquilos y el en sufrimiento, Taichi arrugó la cara, su estomago dio un retorcijón y supo que nuevamente iría a desechar mas bilis.

Hikari se asomó a la puerta, escuchó como su hermano vomitaba por enésima vez, sintió cierto remordimiento y culpa, la tarde anterior, cuando su hermano le comunicó que iba a pasar todos sus exámenes quiso darle una recompensa y que mejor que prepararle un delicioso banquete.

No entendió porque se enfermó, compró los mariscos mas frescos, los limpió, los coció siguió todas las instrucciones, sin embargo su hermano no dejó de quejarse en toda la noche del fuerte dolor que le dio.

Tocó la puerta del baño logró escuchar algunos sonidos, supuso que se trataba de un "adelante" así que abrió la puerta encontrándose con la lamentosa imagen de su hermano abrazando el inodoro.

—Tai.

—Se sincera conmigo Kari—alzó un poco la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada de resentimiento— ¿Qué te hice yo? Soy un buen hermano, te consiento cuando puedo, te daría consejos si me lo permitieras, te cuido siempre, y lo mas importante nunca pelee para que me quisieran mas a mi que a ti, simplemente no lo entiendo ¿Por qué me quieres matar?

La castaña rodó los ojos exasperada, llevaba toda la noche disculpándose con su hermano ¿Cuánto drama tendría que soportar? Ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal para que Tai se lo estuviese recordando a cada segundo que pasara.

—No te quise matar.

— ¡Me envenenaste! –profirió en un grito lleno de drama.

—¡No es mi culpa que seas un glotón!—exclamó ella, se estaba enfadando, ella solo quería quedar bien con su hermano no ser tratada como una asesina—Si solo te hubieras comido tu porción y no la de todos no estarías en esta situación.

—Ahora échame la culpa si de todas maneras falta poco para que muera.

Hikari cerró los ojos, contó mentalmente hasta diez, si Tai no moría por la intoxicación moriría a punta de golpes.

— ¡Taichi! ¡Deja de ser un llorón!—su madre se asomó por el hueco de la puerta, su ceño estaba fruncido—vete a cambiar iremos al hospital.

— ¡No!—gritó el chico, llevo sus manos a su cabello y lo revolvió—Todo menos un hospital.

—Te doy cinco minutos—sentenció, sin mas que decir se alejó de la puerta.

— ¡ves lo que provocas Kari!

— ¡Eres un tonto!—tiró la puerta, estaba de mal humor, su hermano cuando se lo proponía era realmente un idiota.

—Kari no me dejes…

—Grandísimo Tonto— murmuró entre dientes, fue a su habitación dormiría un rato antes de que su hermano le arruinase el resto del día.

* * *

Miyako miró desafiante el monitor que estaba frente a ella, el escritorio de la pantalla mostraba un fondo verde y sin gracia, su dedo apretaba el mouse sin embargo no hizo ninguna acción.

Esa mañana, la joven se levantó un poco mas temprano, se colocó lo primero que encontró y se fue a su instituto, el profesor de computación muy amablemente le había permitido asistir al laboratorio de computación, esa era una de las ventajas de ser buena alumna.

Hace dos años, Miyako se inscribió en unos cursos de programación, ese año seria el último si ella lograba pasar el gran proyecto, el cual era crear una página web con todos los elementos enseñados durante esos tres años que llevaba recibiendo clases.

Para la chica eso no era lo difícil, lo que mas le costaba era sobre que haría la pagina web, no podía hacer algo sin gracia, tenia que ser un proyecto que estuviese a la altura de la institución que le impartía los cursos.

Si su proyecto resultase el ganador, una empresa lo patrocinaría y lo pondría a la venta y a demás que le permitiría obtener su preciado diploma ¡Esa era su oportunidad! No podía por nada en el mundo quedar mal.

Su celular vibró, lo sacó de su mochila y vio que se trataba de un mensaje de texto, al abrirlo vio el nombre de Ken acompañado de un pequeño sobre.

"_¿Cómo vas? ¿Ya iniciaste?"_

"_No se me ocurre absolutamente nada, estoy a punto de tirarme por la ventana" _agregó un icono gestual de una carita llorando y mandó el texto, a los segundos su celular vibró en respuesta.

"_Tranquila, eres una chica inteligente, ya veras que serás la mejor de tu clase"_

Miyako sonrió, un sentimiento de ternura le invadió por completo, su novio era realmente lindo cuando se lo proponía y con unas simples palabras le podía hacer sentirse como la chica mas afortunada del planeta entero. Otro mensaje de texto cayó.

"_Necesitas ayuda, tengo el dia libre, si quieres voy para haya"_

Estaba a punto de contestar el mensaje de su novio cuando escuchó como la puerta se corría, se sobresaltó, Yolei era una muchacha muy asustadiza y cualquier ruido que le sorprendiera provocaba que su corazón se acelerara.

—Yolei ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dejó el celular sobre el escritorio, se giró y se encontró con Koushiro Izumi, andaba vestido con una camisa negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla, para ella era realmente extraño verlo sin su uniforme y le pareció que Izzy—como todos le decían para abreviar su apellido—se miraba muy apuesto con ropa normal.

—Hola—le saludó alegre—El señor Fujiwara me dio permiso para usar el salón y ¿Tu?

—Pues venia a ver a Tai a su práctica de futbol, pero al parecer se ausentó, luego recordé que tenía que buscar unos libros en la biblioteca y en cuanto pasé por aquí te vi—le sonrió—y pensé en saludarte. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

La chica borró su sonrisa, seguía con la mente en cero, Izzy al notar el semblante preocupado de su amiga se adentró al lugar, cerró la puerta y sentó en una de las sillas que estaban libres.

—Lo que pasa es que mi proyecto final es crear una pagina web, para mi eso no es difícil pero no estoy inspirada, mi mente está en blanco, tiene que ser algo serio, una buena presentación porque si no me quedaré y tendré que repetir el año.

Koushiro llevó una de sus manos a su mentón, se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, el era muy bueno en las computadoras, una pagina web tampoco seria un problema para el, solo necesitaba que Yolei le diera los elementos necesarios y lo haría, tal vez ofrecerle su ayuda no seria mala idea.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?—le prepuso—se que eres muy buena en las computadoras, te puedo ayudar en cuanto a la idea y a perfeccionarlo ¿Qué te parece?

Yolei no esperó ni dos segundos, se levantó de su silla e hizo una posición de victoria, Si Izzy le ayudaba era mas que seguro que su proyecto seria el mejor.

— ¡Si! ¡Por favor! ¡Si! ¡Si!

El joven sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su amiga, la cual rápidamente se sentó, sacó de su mochila varios cuadernos y se los entregó a Izzy, le explicó de manera resumida todo lo que había visto en clases y las bases por las cuales se tenia que regir para hacer su proyecto, se vio interrumpida cuando su celular sonó de nuevo.

"_Yolei, ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Esta todo bien?"_

Yolei se dio una bofetada mentalmente, olvidó por completo a Ken, el se ofreció antes que Izzy, pero el no tenia la experiencia que su amigo poseía, el jamás la ayudaría como Izzy lo haría, así que con todo el dolor en su alma escribió el mensaje.

"_No te preocupes, ya tengo todo solucionado, seguimos en la noche, no podré contestarte ahora, te quiero mucho"_

Tras cerciorarse que el mensaje se envió, colocó el celular sobre la mesa, era la primera vez que rechazaba a Ken y no sabia como sentirse al respecto.

— ¿Estas bien?

Yolei apartó todos esos pensamientos, si rechazó la ayuda de su novio era porque sabia que con Izzy a su lado no necesitaría mas.

—Estoy muy bien, deberíamos de empezar, primero tenemos que pensar en los posibles temas para luego irlos descartando hasta que quede el mejor.

Un nuevo mensaje cayó, Yolei leyó el mensaje, una pequeña opresión en su pecho apareció, ella no había obrado mal, no es que le fuera infiel o algo, entonces ¿porque se sentía como si fuera la peor novia del mundo?

"_Yo te quiero aún mas"_

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, su mente quedó en blanco por varios segundos, reconoció al instante el techo de su habitación la cual estaba a oscuras debido a las cortinas que yacían aun corridas, una insistente vibración en su pierna le sobresaltó, decidió ignorarle, su cabeza dolía como nunca antes, sentía nauseas y su garganta parecía arderle.

Su pierna no dejaba de molestarle, aturdido, llevó una de sus manos hasta colocarla sobre su pantalón, en el bolsillo izquierdo se encontraba su celular, vibraba con insistencia, lo tomó entre sus manos al instante sus ojos se arrugaron ante la luz que emitía éste, haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible contestó la llamada.

—Mmmm— murmuró, su voz sonaba rasposa, el dolor aumentó.

— _¿Matt?—Reconoció la voz de Tai._

— ¿Quién mas?—susurró, parecía que cada vez que emitía algún sonido su garganta protestaba, lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era hablar.

—_Vaya si que estas mal—le comentó su amigo en un tono pícaro, se rio por unos segundos y continuo—oye discúlpame por no llegar ayer, me enferme y para que no digas que es mentira, en este preciso momento me encuentro en el hospital._

Al principio Yamato no comprendió de lo que su amigo hablaba, ¿Por qué tendría que llegar ayer? ¿Por qué estaba en el hospital?

— ¿Esta todo bien?—forzó un poco su voz— ¿Qué te pasó?

—_Si todo esta bien, no te preocupes, me intoxiqué con la comida, mi mamá que es una exagerada y bueno estoy un poco deshidratado así que me tienen con suero._

— ¿Qué mierda comiste ayer?

—_Esto es un intento de asesinato fallido—rió— ¿Las chicas? ¿Qué tal la pasaron?_

Frunció el ceño ¿chicas? ¿De que chicas hablaba? A decir verdad, ni siquiera sabia como había terminado en su cama, un extraño ruido le hizo pegar un brinco, por poco cae de la cama si no hubiese tenido un buen equilibrio, ladeo su rostro y por un segundo su corazón se detuvo, al lado derecho de su cama, Mimi dormía profundamente, su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros por lo despeinado que estaba, uno de los tirantes de su camisa descansaba en su hombro y al parecer la camisa que el usó ayer servía de cobija para las piernas de la chica.

Trató de hacer memoria, poco a poco algunos recuerdos invadieron su mente, el examen, las galletas, la alegría de sus amigos, el mensaje de Sora, la llegada de Mimi, el karaoke, no logró llegar mas lejos de ahí su mente se bloqueó.

Tragó saliva, si no sabia como el había llegado hasta su cama, mucho peor para saber que diablos hacia Mimi con el.

—_Tierra hablando a Mat ¿sigues ahí?_

—Ah…si…aquí—pronunció quedito, no deseaba que Mimi se levantara y empezara a gritar como loca—No te preocupes ayer no te extrañamos.

Con toda la delicadeza que tuvo se deslizo de su cama, se revisó en el espejo a demás de verse peor que un monstruo noto que solo llevaba puesto sus pantalones los cuales estaban desabrochados dejando entrever su ropa interior. Escuchó como su amigo lo insultaba, pero no le prestó atención, se dedicó a buscar ropa limpia.

— _¿y Mimi?_

—Se fue temprano—Mintió, por nada en el mundo le contaría que Mimi pasó la noche en su apartamento, la mente de Tai era igual de sucia que la de el, lo peor, era el mejor amigo de su novia.

— _¿Todo esta bien? Te escuchas un poco raro ¿y Sora?_

—Todo esta bien—trató de tranquilizarle—mejor preocúpate en mejorarte, al rato hablamos—cortó la llamada, tiró el celular hacia la cama el cual cayó muy cerca de donde Mimi dormía.

La miró, tenia la boca ligeramente abierta, su cabeza descansaba sobre una de sus manos, sus piernas encogidas dentro de su camisa, parecía una pequeña niña que dormía placida luego de un gran día de juegos y aventuras, miró el reloj digital que estaba sobre su mesa de trabajo, a penas eran las nueve, la dejaría dormir un rato mas, con tal si Sora no se enteraba, ni tampoco T.K o los demás nada pasaría.

* * *

Mimi se quejó entre sueños, su estomago le estaba molestando, trató de ignorarlo y continuar con su sueño pero su estomago cada vez molestaba mas, en su mente escuchó como todo lo que estaba dentro de su estomago se movilizaba como preparándose para querer salir.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, estaba a punto de vomitar, si no se movía terminaría vomitándose encima, pataleo con fuerzas algo que enredaba sus piernas, se levantó del lugar en donde estaba, miraba en todas las direcciones pero no lograba dar en que lugar estaba.

No le dio mas vueltas al asunto, salió agitada por la puerta, en el pasillo se topó con otra puerta que tenia un rotulo que decía baño, sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió y en cuanto vio el inodoro devolvió todo lo que había comido y bebido en la noche.

Al escuchar el escándalo que Mimi armó, Yamato sonrió, al menos no era él el único que había tenido un mal despertar, observó el reloj que colgaba sobre la pared de la sala, faltaban quince minutos para la una de la tarde, vaya, Mimi era bien dormilona.

En toda la mañana Matt se encargó de arreglar y esconder la evidencia, es decir, botar todas las botellas de cerveza vacías y esconder las que no se abrieron, su padre llegaría a casa en la noche y lo mas seguro es que si encontraba la casa así como la había dejado le castigaría de por vida.

Luego de terminar de guardar los parlantes y la computadora en la caja, se fue al pasillo, se asomó a la puerta del baño al parecer Mimi seguía vomitando, decidió no entrar, no le tenia mucha confianza para sostenerle el cabello como muy probablemente harían Tai o Sora, dio la vuelta y entro a su habitación.

El desorden era el mismo de siempre, nada fuera de lo usual, así que no se preocupo en arreglar, se acercó a su cama con intención de agarrar su celular pero hubo algo inusual que le hizo detenerse en seco.

Justo en el lado en donde Mimi durmió se había formado una mancha roja, Matt se extrañó, agarró uno de los extremos del cubre colchón, lo jaló para poder examinarlo mas de cerca, no había que ser un científico para darse cuenta que eso se trataba de sangre, el rubio soltó la tela como si quemase, sintió sus mejillas arder, ¿a caso a su amiga le había venido lo que le viene en todos los meses?

Se alejó unos cuantos pasos, estaba aturdido, con Sora nunca había tenido un problema de esos, ella siempre era muy cuidadosa con esas cosas, el era hombre, en ese apartamento solo hombres vivían ¿tendría que ir a comprar una toallita para Mimi? Dios quiera que no.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, al pie de la cama estaba un pequeño trapo que el no había distinguido antes, lo tomó entre sus manos y palideció, era una prenda interior femenina, y estaba mas que seguro que no le pertenecía a Sora.

Escuchó como Mimi desde el baño profería un gran grito agudo, los nervios se apoderaron de él, la puerta se abrió de golpe, Matt la miró, continuaba con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, seguía igual de despeinada, su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

Mimi paró en seco en cuanto lo vio, Yamato sostenía su prenda interior, varias lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, desde el momento en que se levanto sintió un dolor en su entrepierna que nunca antes había sentido, pero no le tomó importancia debido a que estaba mas preocupada vomitando, pero cuando se levantó la falda para hacer sus necesidades, se encontró que no llevaba ropa interior y el dolor estaba mas presente que nunca.

—Mi…mi—susurró su amigo, el cual parecía estar en una especie de trance.

—Dame eso—le ordenó, le arrebato su prenda y la arrugó entre sus manos, Matt le miraba desconcertado, al parecer el tampoco recordaba nada.

—Mimi…

Matt se hizo a un lado, en su mente miles de ideas pasaron, al ver el estado de su amiga supo al instante que no se trataba de su periodo, Yamato sintió miedo, como nunca antes, llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, jaló su cabello con fuerza.

Las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de su rostro, al ver como Matt empezaba a desesperarse ella se sintió peor, como si fuese un zombi dio dos pequeños pasos, miró la cama y encontró la prueba infalible del pecado que cometieron horas antes.

Cayó de rodillas al pie de la cama, los sollozos inundaron la habitación, se tapó la boca con su mano, no podía ser posible, simplemente no podía, comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente, había sido una estúpida, por Dios ¡Era el novio de su mejor amiga!

Matt se sintió morir en cuanto ella se lanzó a llorar, al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas, las ganas de llorar también le invadieron, la había cagado, total y completamente, quiso gritar de la frustración, agarró a patadas la mesita de noche, le había sido infiel a su querida novia con su mejor amiga al mismo tiempo traicionó la confianza de su hermano, golpeó con mas fuerza la mesita, era el peor hombre del mundo.

—Yo…yo…—trató de hablar Mimi pero los hipidos se lo impedían—Yo soy virgen—declaró, agarró con fuerzas el cubre colchón de la cama y lo apretó contra su cuerpo—Soy virgen—dijo una vez mas, el llanto le impedía decir mas.

Matt detuvo en seco su pequeño berrinche, asombrado observó a Mimi, la mancha de sangre, claro, todo tenia sentido, la chica era virgen, un sentimiento de culpabilidad le invadió, la primera vez que se acostó con Sora recuerda perfectamente bien que ella casi no sangró, solo fueron unas cuantas gotitas nada comparado con la mancha de sangre que adornaba su cama ¡Mierda! Mil veces mierda, había sido el primer hombre en la vida de Mimi y lo peor a saber que tan fuerte la tuvo que haber tomado para haber sangrado tanto.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo como fue mi primera vez—murmuró la joven para si sola aun entre llantos.

Desesperado, Matt salió de la habitación, golpeó con su puño la pared, Mimi no paraba de llorar y eso le descontrolaba más, era una bestia, el tenia una relación de casi tres años con Sora, no debió de haber bebido esa noche, tuvo que haber pensado las consecuencias, había engañado a su novia y de paso había maltrato a Mimi al momento de acostarse con ella, mas escoria no podía ser.

Un terrible pensamiento le invadió, como si alma que se lo lleva el diablo, entró a la habitación, tomó a Mimi por los hombros y la levantó, con delicadeza la sentó sobre la cama, ella cubría su rostro con sus manos, Matt se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de la chica.

—Tenemos que ir a la farmacia.

La chica dejo de llorar, descubrió su rostro y le miro, ¿para que quería ir a la farmacia?

—La verdad no recuerdo nada—le dijo Matt—pero si en un caso tuvimos relaciones hay una gran posibilidad de que no nos protegimos.

— ¡No!—irrumpió en llanto nuevamente, Matt la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a verle.

—Tranquila, iremos a la farmacia, todo saldrá bien.

* * *

Se tiró en la cama, estaba molesto, cansado y con hambre, desde que salió del hospital no había comido absolutamente nada, solo suero y unos jugos que su padre le había dejado en el refrigerador antes de marcharse, estaba enojado, su madre no le había permitido asistir a su practica de futbol, le había alegado que no durmió en toda la noche y que necesitaba reponer energías.

¡Dormir era lo que menos ocupaba! Tenía que practicar todo lo que pudiera, el otro año haría la prueba para entrar a la sub del equipo de Japón, ese era su sueño ser parte del equipo de la selección japonesa y su madre se lo estaba saboteando.

El teléfono timbró, Tai colocó una almohada sobre su cabeza, el timbre de su teléfono fijo era más que escandaloso.

— ¡Ma! Contesta.

El teléfono seguía con su escándalo, Taichi le grito una vez mas a su mamá, pero no obtuvo respuesta, con hastío se levanto de su cama ¡Estaba agonizando! Muriendo de hambre en su cama y la desconsiderada de su familia no podía ver eso.

— ¡Aló!—exclamó de mal humor una vez que tomo el auricular. No obtuvo respuesta—¿Hola?—lo único que alcanzo a oír fue una respiración—Mira no estoy de buen humor si me hiciste levantarme de mi cama para una estúpida broma, ten por seguro que rastreare esta llamada e iré y te pateare el trasero.

—a...Hola—Taichi se tragó el siguiente insulto, una dulce y tímida voz le respondió logrando cautivarle—soy una amiga de Hikari ¿me la podrías pasar?

—Espera déjame ver—Tai tapo el auricular con su mano—Kari ¿Estas por aquí?—no obtuvo respuesta— ¡Kari!—nada, el chico se acomodó el teléfono—creo que no está ¿es urgente?

—eh…no…no te preocupes—respondió aun con timidez.

— ¿Quién habla? Le diré que te llame de vuelta—no escuchó nada— ¿Sigues ahí?

—Habla Kato…eh… Juri—contestó—gracias—y sin decir más cortó la llamada.

* * *

Fue fácil para Kari encontrar a su amigo, el único chico con su típica y gastada gorra blanca, jugando con su pelota de baloncesto en medio de la enorme cancha, estaba de espaldas a ella, por lo tanto no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

La noche anterior, ella había llamado a su amigo de infancia, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que estaba pasando con ella, alrededor de esas dos semanas no hizo mas que pensar en lo lindo que era Daisuke, hecho que se recriminaba porque al observarlo mas detenidamente se dio cuenta que el chico se había vuelto mas apuesto y popular entre las chicas y mas con el club de porristas de su instituto.

Los celos inevitablemente le invadieron, Daisuke siempre tuvo ojos para ella y ahora que ella le miraba diferente al chico se le ocurría coquetear con otras, estaba furiosa, ella no quería sentir esos sentimientos, ella quería ser como antes, la despreocupada chica que no sufre mal de amores, la voz de la conciencia entre su grupo de amigas, la insensible Hikari.

— ¡Kari!—le llamó T.K desde la cancha, había dejado de jugar con su pelota y ahora le saludaba con la mano, Kari le saludo de igual forma, acortó la distancia hasta llegar donde él.

El chico le pasó la pelota a Hikari, ella empezó a rebotarla contra el suelo, la tomó entre sus manos y cuando la iba a lanzar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos T.K se la arrebató.

— ¡Hey!

—Eres demasiado lenta—el chico tiró la pelota hacia la canasta la cual entró sin ningún problema—deberías dejar que te enseñe, serias una gran jugadora.

—Bueno algún día.

Takeru continuó jugando, Kari le miró, esa era su oportunidad, ahora que estaban solos, le pediría un consejo a su amigo, seguramente el lo ayudaría, tomó aire por varios segundos, se dio valor a si misma, soltó aire y empezó.

—Oye T.K— le llamó quedito— ¿Recuerdas cuando me contaste que te gustaba Mimi?

El chico dejó de jugar, soltó la pelota, volteo hacia donde su amiga y le sonrió nervioso.

—Aun me gusta, hace apenas dos meses descubrí mi amor eterno, pasional y desenfrenado por ella—Hikari rio ante la exageración de su amigo—y si lo recuerdo ese día fuimos al digimundo a pasarla bien un rato y…

—Te quedaste embobado viendo a Mimi tuve que pellizcarte para que dejaras de babear tanto.

—En mi defensa, debo de decir que no es mi culpa, ella era la que estaba jugando con todos los digimons al juego de la gallinita ciega, no pude evitar mirarla, era el único humano entre tantos digimons.

Kari le miró pícaramente, recuerda que en cuanto llegaron del digimundo, ella le acorraló y prácticamente le obligo a que confesara, el chico dijo que tal vez miraba a Mimi un poco más bonita de lo que recordaba después el le pidió un consejo, ella trato de ayudarlo pero el creciente amor de Mimi por el superior Joe le imposibilitaba la misión, sabia que T.K le estaba agradecido por sus intento, ahora ella lo ocupaba a él y estaba mas que segura que el siempre le ayudaría.

—A todo esto ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

La chica agachó la cabeza, un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, T.K la observó, la chica estaba actuando extraño desde hace un tiempo y el todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle.

—Veras, lo que pasa es que—se puso a jugar con sus dedos—creo que estoy en la misma situación tuya.

T.K le miró con los ojos desmesurados— ¿También te gusta Mi…

— ¡No!—le chilló— ¡No! Serás tonto— le dio un puñetazo en el hombro—lo que quiero decir es que creo que descubrí que me gusta alguien.

—Wow, ¿Quién es el afortunado?

La chica cerró sus ojos, apretó sus puños con fuerza y en un casi grito dijo— ¡Daisuke!

T.K entrecerró los ojos— ¿Daisuke? ¿Nuestro Daisuke?—no lo pudo evitar, rompió en risas, Kari le miro indignada pero al cabo de unos segundos a ella también le pareció patética la situación y rio junto a su mejor amigo.

—Eres un tonto inmaduro—le dijo entre risas sin perder la oportunidad de darle otro puñetazo esta vez mas fuerte que el anterior.

—y tu una pequeña asesina—murmuró mientras se sobaba el hombro lastimado—disculpa la carcajada, solo que se me hace un poco paradójico que después de tantos años que el estuvo loco por ti ahora tu lo estas por el.

— ¡No estoy loca por el! Solo me gusta un poquito. Ocupo un consejo T.K, no se que hacer.

—Daisuke no es malo Kari—el chico tomó nuevamente la pelota entre sus manos y la tiró hacia la canasta—es un poco inmaduro, a veces el y yo chocamos un poco, pero creo que si tuviera que darte el visto bueno con cualquier otro chico definitivamente elegiría a Daisuke.

— ¿Tu crees?

—Claro—le sonrió— ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Nada perderás, a demás si el llega hacerte una estupidez le voy a partir la…

— ¿Por qué tú nunca lo intentaste con Mimi?—le interrumpió antes de que dijera una grosería—es una linda chica, una buena amiga y no tiene novio.

— Pero a diferencia nuestra Kari, Daisuke no esta eternamente enamorado de una chica mayor que el, mira Superior Joe ya tiene dieciocho yo catorce y no tenemos que olvidar que ella es mayor que yo por dos años.

—Si tienes razón es un imposible.

—Esta es la parte en la que me dices "querido amigo no pierdas las esperanzas"

— ¿Quién es el portador del emblema de la esperanza?

T.K le pasó el balón a Kari, le sonrió y luego le susurró en el oído—inténtalo, yo estaré a tu lado por si caes—le dio un pequeño abrazo—ahora este será el primer día de tu entrenamiento, tienes que demostrar que los Yagamis no solo son buenos para el futbol.

Kari le miró agradecida, ese era su mejor amigo, el que nunca le dejaría caer, incluso por un simple amor platónico, el siempre estaría a su lado y ella también, pase lo que pase.

* * *

— ¡No!

Matt se asombró ante la negativa de Mimi, trató de respirar profundo, su amiga era como una niña aun, tenia que ser lo más persuasivo posible.

—Mira Mimi si no buscamos la pastilla, lo más probable es que quedes…

— ¡Eso lo se!—le exclamó cortante—pero no pienso salir con la misma ropa de ayer, tengo un terrible aliento y mi cabello parase como si hubiese ido a la guerra, así que no, no saldré de aquí.

Yamato suprimió un insulto, al parecer Mimi no comprendía la gravedad del asunto, resopló, agarró a su amiga del codo y la condujo hacia el baño, estando ahí, tomó su cepillo de dientes y se lo entregó a la chica, ella le miró extrañada.

— ¿Es tuyo? ¿Quieres que lo use?

—Oh vamos Mimi—rodó los ojos— solo hazlo.

—pero…

—Que uses mi cepillo no es nada comparado con lo que hicimos ayer y ten por seguro que no fue un simple intercambio salival.

La chica se sonrojó ante la insinuación de Matt, no era el momento adecuado para andar con ese tipo de bromas, con todas sus fuerzas lo empujo fuera del baño.

—Oh maldita sea eres un pervertido.

Le insultó antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Después de haberse echo una trenza en su cabello y amarrarse la punta con un poco de hilo que encontró en el baño, se encaminó hacia la entrada principal, Matt le esperaba, antes de marcharse le entregó un suéter, el frio de diciembre ya estaba calando y esa mañana resultó ser mas fría que las acostumbradas.

El trayecto hasta la farmacia mas cercana fue silenciosa, estaban caminando, Mimi se recriminó por haberse puesto falda la noche anterior, sus piernas estaban temblando debido al frio, por lo menos el suéter que Matt le prestó le cubría la mitad de su muslo, sus dedos estaban bien abrigados debido a lo largo de las mangas.

—Bien hemos llegado—Mat se detuvo, se apoyó sobre el muro de la farmacia y se cruzo de brazos—Ve.

Mimi frunció el ceño— ¿Disculpa?

Matt se descruzo de brazos, exclamó un leve "oh si" y de su billetera sacó unos cuantos billetes, se los entregó a la chica—Bien ¿Qué esperas? Ve.

— ¿Estas insinuando que entre yo sola?

— ¡Vamos Mimi! ¿Qué tal si una loca fan me encuentra buscando eso para una chica que no es mi novia? Sora se podría dar cuenta.

Mimi apretó sus labios con fuerza, sus ojos amenazaban por llorar, las palabras que había dicho Yamato le habían dolido y herido hasta lo mas profundo de su alma, se sintió peor que una prostituta, se había acostado con un chico y ese chico que resulta fue su primera vez, se rehusaba a acompañarla a la farmacia.

Arrugó el dinero y sin mediar palabra entró a la farmacia, ahí dentro un jovenun poco mayor que ella estaba atendiendo, se sonrojó, no sabia a lo que iba y seguramente pasaría una gran vergüenza.

—Hola—le saludó el chico regalándole una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—hola—respondió ella con cierta timidez—veras, yo….—por un instante recordó las palabras que Matt le había dicho y la furia le invadió—Lo hice con un chico, no nos protegimos, ese chico es un grandísimo cobarde que no quiso entrar conmigo a la farmacia, así que no sé que diablos hacer, porque resulta que nunca e estado con un hombre y no se cual es el puto procedimiento luego de tener relaciones—cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos, estaba enojada, enojadísima, lo único que deseaba era regresar y patear a Matt hasta que le rogara su perdón.

El joven le miro comprensivo, no era la primera vez que adolescentes llegaban a la farmacia a pedir métodos anticonceptivos—no te preocupes, espérame un momento.

Mimi lo esperó por varios minutos, el joven regresó con una caja, se la entregó a Mimi y le dijo que era una pastilla del día siguiente, le explicó lo que tenia que hacer, ella avergonzada le agradeció, le pagó y salió disparada del lugar.

* * *

Estaba hojeando una revista, la entrenadora, le había llamado comunicándole que ese día no tendrían práctica de tenis, suspiro entre aliviada y resignada, por lo menos tendría una tarde libre pero al mismo tiempo se estaba aburriendo de estar encerrada en su casa.

Llamó a su novio para poder ir a visitarle pero el nunca contestó, probó con llamar a Mimi, su teléfono resultó estar apagado, intentó con Tai pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta, Sora se preocupó ¿a caso sus amigos y novio se enojaron con ella? No tenia sentido, ella se había excusado, no era su culpa.

El celular timbró, Sora lo contestó de inmediato teniendo la esperanza que se tratare de Matt, pero estas murieron al escuchar la exaltada voz de Miyako.

—_Sora no lo vas a creer, simplemente no lo vas a creer._

— ¿Qué sucede? ¡Me estas asustando!

—_Hoy me encontré a Izzy, es tan increíble, me va a ayudar a hacer mi proyecto final, es tan inteligente, en menos de una hora elegimos el tema ¿Puedes creerlo? Es mi salvador, sin el definitivamente seguiría sentada frente al computador sin saber que hacer ¡Estoy tan feliz!_

—Espera, detente un momento—pidió Sora al no entender mas de la mitad de lo que la chica le hablaba—Recapitulemos, viste a Izzy—su amiga asintió, aun entusiasmada.

—_Si, Si y es tan…_

—perfecto, lo se.

—_Bueno, no perfecto, lo que pasa es que es tan lindo—dijo ella en un suspiro soñador._

—Lo viste, es lindo, ¿luego que pasó?

—_Vieras, justo después de haber terminado de idear mi proyecto, me invitó un café ¿Puedes creerlo?_

Sora soltó una carcajada—Yolei hablas como que si fuera tu primera cita.

La chica tuvo que apartar un poco su teléfono de su oído, luego de haber dicho aquellas palabras, Yolei emitió un grito lleno de indignación, a Sora le pareció aun más cómica la situación cuando la chica empezó a lloriquear.

—_Soy una muy mala persona, se supone que no debo de tener citas con otros chicos que no sean mis novios—se lamentó ella—eso esta mal._

—Tienes razón—le apoyó—eso estuvo algo mal.

— _¡No! Soy una terrible persona—lloriqueó—no merezco el amor de Ken._

—Tranquila, estamos hablando de ti y de Izzy, no lo hicieron con malas intenciones.

— _¿crees que debería de decirle a Ken?_

—No lo se, si tu sientes que es necesario.

—Creo que no lo haré, capaz y mira fantasmas donde no los hay, oh Sora, eres toda una consejera, deberías estudiar psicología, gracias te adoro.

Con eso ultimo Miyako colgó, Sora miró extrañada su celular, ella no había dicho nada pero al parecer para su amiga fue mas que suficiente, estaba a punto de dejar el celular sobre su mesa cuando este volvió a sonar.

— ¿Yolei?

—Eso no era lo que te iba a contar—dijo atropelladamente— ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Mira, hablando con Izzy, tocamos el tema de superior Joe y ¡A que no lo vas a creer!

— ¿Qué sucede?

—_Parece que tiene novia ¡Novia!—exclamó, haciendo énfasis en esa palabra—o un intento de novia que no es nuestra Mimi._

— ¡NO!—Respondió Sora con el mismo tono de su amiga—¿Estas segura de eso?

—_Estoy mas que segura, a Izzy se le escapó decirme: "Si es que Joe no se ha podido reunir con nosotros porque ha estado un poco ocupado con su nov…estudios"—le contó, tratando de imitar la voz de Koushiro._

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Lo esta cubriendo!

— _¿Deberíamos decirle a Mimi?_

—No estoy segura…creo que deberíamos de esperar, hasta estar seguros—Sora iba a continuar cuando su celular anunció de otra llamada entrando, se alejó del aparato y leyó el nombre de Matt, por fin su novio se acordó de ella—Mira, no hagamos nada por los momentos, tengo una llamada importante, luego te llamo.

Y sin más que decir cortó.

* * *

— ¿Estas segura que esto funcionará?

Mimi dejó el vaso aun lleno de agua sobre el desayunador, miró con ojos asesinos a Matt y luego le dio la espalda, desde que salió de la farmacia se dedicó a ignorarlo, estaba furiosa, mas con ella misma que con él, se sentía ofendida y ultrajada, todo por culpa de una reverenda estupidez.

— ¿Mimi?

— ¡Claro que no estoy segura!—le gritó, en cuanto regresaron al apartamento del rubio, Mimi se encargó de tomarse la pastilla tal y como le habían explicado, Matt no hacia mas que observarla en silencio—Es la primera vez que hago todo esto, se supone que tu eres el experto en eso, así que no me preguntes cosas que no puedo contestar.

—Tienes razón—concedió el joven—disculpa.

Mimi se cruzó de brazos, sus piernas seguían temblando pero esta vez de nervios, remordimiento y un poco de dolor que le recorría incansablemente cada célula de su cuerpo, quería llorar, sintió que lo poco que lloró no era suficiente para desahogarse, la presencia de Matt le incomodaba como nunca, aun a espaldas a él, podía sentir que no le apartaba los ojos de encima.

—Debo irme—susurró, bajo su cabeza y observó el suéter color azul que aun llevaba puesto—le dije a mi Mamá que me quedaría con Sora, pero eso no es excusa para llegar tarde.

Al escuchar el nombre de su novia saliendo de los labios de Mimi, palideció, ahora venia la parte mas difícil de todo esto, convencer a Mimi de que no diga nada, tragó saliva, eso seria básicamente imposible, la castaña se miraba muy vulnerable, el también lo estaba pero en esos momentos el era el que debía mantenerse firme.

— ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar?

—No—le contestó cortante.

—Mimi—se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, la tomó por el hombro y le obligó a voltearse, ella seguía con la cabeza gacha, indispuesta a verle—por favor—la apretó con un poco de fuerza—te lo estoy rogando—Mimi alzó su rostro, se extrañó, Matt no eran de los que rogaban—Te lo pido—le miró fijamente y por un momento Mimi se sintió hipnotizada—no digas nada, no le digas nada a Sora, ella es mi vida entera, estoy enamorado de ella, es mi todo, si tu le llegas a contar esto, destruirías mi vida, la acabarías por completo, por favor, no digas nada.

Ella le empujó con fuerza, miraba borroso, si no se largaba de ese lugar volvería a humillarse ante él, eso no se suponía que debía pasar, su primera vez debía ser junto al hombre que amara, de una forma romántica, luego de una cena bajo la luz de la luna, ella debería de recordar cada detalle y definitivamente el hombre con quien se acostara nunca le diría que estaba a punto de arruinar su vida.

—No diré nada—musitó, le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia la entrada, se colocó sus sandalias—no te preocupes—salió de la casa dejándole solo.

Yamato se jaló el cabello por enésima vez, sabia que se comportó como un animal pero era eso o perder a Sora, ahora tendría que tener a Mimi mas de cerca al igual que a Sora, no podía permitir que esa tontera que ni siquiera recordaba, le arruinase por completo esos años de relación junto a la mujer de su vida.

Tomó el celular en sus manos, varias llamadas perdidas de su novia aparecieron registradas, si quería que todo fuera normal, empezaría por Sora, marcó su numero, preparando en su mente la excusa que le daría a ella.

* * *

Hola de nuevo =) Bueno creo que les debo una disculpa, se que ste fic estuvo muerto del aburrimiento, pero entiendanme, Esto era realmente necesario que pasara, si no pues no entenderian lo siguiente xD tenia pensado hacer este capi ams largo, pero ahi si que se me duermen, asi que decidi cortarlo, no se preocupen el segundo capitulo sera mucho mejor, eso espero xD

Con respecto a las parejas disparejas osea T.K y Kari jajajaja solo denle tiempo al tiempo ya veran que todo tiene su cauce =D

Bueno no se que mas dcirles, solo agradecrles por sus bellos reviews, ya saben, ustedes son la gasolina que alimenta mis dedos y me dan inspiracion, ojala, oajala que les guste y si Dios quiere nos vemos el otro lunes =D

Contestando Reviews sin cuenta:

bertha: Wojooo gracias por escribirme =D, es ams emocionante esto que el momento Mimato xD jajaja lo siento es que me emociono no lo puedo evitar xD, gracias por leer, espero que te gsute =)

mag: Hola mag, tienes toda la razon, no entiendo porque hacen eso xD ni modo Matt y Mimi aprenderan por las malas, ojala que te gsute este capi =D

: No sabes la alegria que me da que te vaya gustando este fic, lo hago con todo el esfuerzo posible y parece que sta dando frutos y eso no puede evitar que me alegre mas, este capi aunque sea un poco de relleno lo hice con todo el amor del mundo, espero que te agrade =D

criiisi: heeeey Hola, que bueno es leerte desde el primer capitulo que subi a la pagina, te agradezco mucho tu apoyo espero tenerlo en lo que resta de la historia, ya veras no te decepcionaras, lo mismo digo yo, Sora y Tai se pertenecen, asi de sencillo, no logro comprender como es que los productores no vieron eso ¬¬ jajajaj a mi tambien me resultó buena la idea de que Kari se enamore de Daisuke tenmos que cambiar un poco las cosas ¿no? bueno espero que este capi te guste, y espero leerte de nuevo, me das el ki necesario para escribir xD asi que hay q contribuir a la causa =D

Sin mas que decirles me despido y nos vemos a la proxima =D


	5. De Recuerdos

Hola =) como ustedes ya saben Digimon no me pertenecera nunca a menos que compre sus derechos :/

* * *

Capitulo Cuatro.

De Recuerdos y Melancolías.

Anteriormente:

_Yamato tomó el celular en sus manos, varias llamadas perdidas de su novia aparecieron registradas, si quería que todo fuera normal, empezaría por Sora, marcó su numero, preparando en su mente la excusa que le daría a ella._

—

— ¡Mimi!

Agachó su cabeza escondiendo con su cabello sus ojos rojizos, su madre le miró desde el marco de la puerta expectante, su hija no había aparecido en todo el día, ni siquiera había llamado, y su celular estuvo apagado todo el rato.

—Mimi—le llamó de nuevo su madre— ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

Desde que salió del apartamento de Yamato, no hizo más que llorar, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas sin querer, se sentía miserable, no deseaba por nada en el mundo llegar a casa y tener que confrontar a sus padres, pero si dejaba pasar mas lo segundos, su madre se alarmaría a tal punto que llamaría a la policía o peor a Sora.

—Lo siento mamá—murmuró quedito—tuve una horrible pelea con Sora—alzó su rostro mostrándole a su madre sus ojos rojos e hinchados—y nos enojamos tanto…—su voz se quebró, pensar que si Sora se daba cuenta de lo que cometió no descansaría hasta arrancarle pelo por pelo.

Su madre la tomó entre sus brazos, no necesitaba decir mas, le acarició su cabello y la reconfortó con un "todo se solucionará" Mimi verdaderamente esperaba que todo se solucionara, su corazón se estrujó, nada se solucionaría pues bien ella sabia que desde ese momento su amistad con Sora había muerto para siempre.

* * *

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta ocasionó que se le resbalase el cereal que en ese momento iba a meter en su boca, respingó, otro golpe en su puerta, lo ignoró, nadie interrumpía su merienda, quien fuese que estaba aporreando su puerta debía esperar a que el terminase de comer sus alimentos.

— ¡Maldición!—reconoció al instante la voz de Yamato, rodó los ojos, no estaba para aguantar el humor de perros de su amigo—Ábreme la maldita puerta Kouji, se que estas ahí, así que ¡Abre!

Kouji continuó saboreando su cereal de chocolate, hacia un hermoso día, según el diario hoy seria uno de los días mas frios de diciembre y eso le emocionaba, el adoraba el invierno.

— ¡Kouji!—gritó Yamato tras darle otro porrazo a la puerta.

"_Hoy es una buena ocasión para llamar a _Koichi, seria bueno salir con el_ y los chicos, hace tiempo no los veo" _pensó el joven, mas animado que antes, dejó el periódico a un lado, tomó el celular y procedió a buscar el numero de su hermano.

—Por favor—pidió Yamato. Kouji sonrió, por fin había dejado de golpear su puerta, su furia había desaparecido y ahora solo se escuchaba abatido.

Se levantó de su asiento, dejó el celular sobre la mesa, mas tarde se ocuparía de su hermano y los chicos, al parecer Yamato le necesitaba, abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver la imagen de su amigo, al parecer era serio lo que estaba pasando.

—Si te dejo pasar ¿Prometes que nunca mas volverás a desquitártelas con mi puerta?

El joven asintió, Kouji se hizo a un lado, Yamato entró al apartamento de su amigo y compañero de su banda, en un principio pensó en acudir donde Tai pero al instante desechó esa idea, Tai era el mejor amigo de su novia y al parecer también de Mimi, hablar con él seria ponerse el solo la soga al cuello.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Matt se sentó en un sillón dándole la espalda a Kouji, el aludido se apoyó sobre una pared esperando respuesta.

—Yo…—Suspiró, tenia pensado desahogarse por completo con él, decirle todo, incluso hablar de sus sentimientos pero el hablar le resultaba doloroso—yo, le fui infiel a Sora.

Kouji abrió los ojos desmesurado, estaba impresionado, conocía a Matt desde pequeños, eran de la misma personalidad, se comprendían en muchas cosas, lo conocía perfectamente bien para saber que Yamato nunca seria capaz de hacer algo como eso por eso no lograba comprender al cien por ciento las palabras dichas por él.

—engañé a Sora con una amiga de ella—continuó Matt sin esperar respuesta de Kouji—Me emborraché tanto que ni siquiera recuerdo como fue, me acosté con esa chica y simplemente no me acuerdo.

—Entonces ¿Cómo estas seguro que lo hiciste?

Yamato escondió su cabeza entre sus manos, lo que Kouji preguntó tenia validez, ni el ni Mimi recordaban ningún suceso de la noche anterior, lo mas probable es que se durmieron justo antes de hacer algo indebido, recordó la mancha de sangre plasmada en su cubre cama, esa era el indicio del delito que cometió, no recordaba nada, pero la prueba de su pecado le atormentaría para siempre.

—Simplemente lo se—contestó Matt— ¿Debo de decirle a Sora?

Un silencio incomodo inundó la habitación, también estaba el hecho de que la chica con la que se había acostado era la misma que gustaba a T.K, cerró sus ojos rendido, si tenia que hablar con Sora también debía hacerlo con su hermano.

Aun recuerda el día en el que T.K le había confesado sus sentimientos, ese día, todos acordaron de ir al cine, fue hace algunos meses, tal vez dos, no recordaba con exactitud, pero si recuerda que todos estaban presentes, decidieron llevar a sus digimons para que miraran por primera vez una película en el cine, se rió, aun recuerda como Tsunomon y los demás digimons gritaban debido al miedo.

T.K en ningún momento se separó de Mimi, cosa que le extrañó porque su hermano era como chicle con Kari y esa vez cada quien estaba por su lado, tampoco omitió el detalle que en toda la película Mimi se aferraba a él enterrando sus dedos en su brazo, a Matt le pareció doloroso pero T.K parecía disfrutarlo.

Luego de que la función terminase y que todos los digimons quedasen traumados, decidieron ir a comer algo y luego abrir la puerta al digimundo para que sus amigos pudiesen descansar en su hábitat, al momento de separarse T.K se ofreció a acompañar a Mimi pero fue él mismo que lo detuvo en seco diciéndole que necesitaba un favor de él.

—Vamos, escúpelo ya—le dijo tras alejarse unos cuantos pasos.

— ¿a que te refieres?

Yamato solo le miró sarcásticamente, Takeru se encogió de hombros, al parecer también Matt le descubrió.

—Bueno, es una chica linda, me gusta.

— ¿Mimi?—preguntó incrédulo, se le hacia extraño, Mimi no era el tipo de chicas que le pudiesen llegar a gustar a su hermano.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Bueno, ustedes dos solían jugar mucho en el digimundo, nunca pensé que la verías como algo más.

—Aun podemos jugar a otras cosas—le dijo en un tono sugerente, una sonrisa picara se formó en sus labios.

— ¡Olvídalo!—exclamó Matt al entender a lo que se refería su hermano menor—Eres un chiquillo, no puedes pensar en eso.

—Mira quien habla, como que si fueras un viejo de cuarenta, si se muy bien que solo en eso pasas con Sora.

El rubio se sonrojó, en todo ese tiempo pensó que lo que hacia con Sora era entre ellos dos y nadie mas pero al ver como su hermano se empezó a carcajear supo de inmediato que T.K no estaba tratando de adivinar y dejarlo al descubierto, el en realidad lo sabia.

— ¡Eso es mentira!—se cruzó de brazos—yo no paso solo en "eso" con Sora, ves eres un inmaduro ni siquiera lo dices por su nombre.

—El que no lo puede decir por su nombre eres tu—se burló el chico.

—De todas maneras, yo soy mayor, tu no, fin de la discusión.

Takeru resopló, eso si era mas inmaduro que lo que él había insinuado, no le llevó la contraria, a el le gustaba Mimi pero no para "eso" a el le gustaba tanto por su físico como por su personalidad, aunque el mayor parte del tiempo pensara que incluso él era mas maduro que la castaña.

—Pensé que te gustaba Hikari.

— ¿Kari?

—Si, siempre están juntos, lo supuse, en realidad todos pensamos lo mismo.

—Kari es como una hermana, no se, creo que seria algo incestuoso.

Matt se encogió de hombros, no era quien para decidir sobre la vida amorosa de Takeru, si a el le gustaba Mimi, pues que le gustara y si por alguna extraña circunstancia el menor lograse conquistarla, tendría que aceptarla como cuñada por mucho que no le agradase la idea.

—Yo creo que no deberías decir nada.

Yamato regresó a la realidad, las palabras de su amigo le consternaron ¿no decir nada? El en un principio lo pensó, la idea era tentadora, no decir nada, hacer como si nada pasó, el sabia que pro su parte lo lograría pero tenia serias dudas de Mimi, la miró tan frágil, tan culpable que no dudaba ni un segundo en que le contaría a Sora.

—Y si ¿ella habla?

—Entonces tendrás que buscar la manera de que calle.

Yamato restregó su cara con sus manos, esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba, "Buscar la manera de que calle" ¿Qué tan complicado podría ser eso? El era intimidante, muchos le temían, una simple advertencia para hacerla guardar silencio ¿Qué tan difícil seria?

— ¿En verdad esto es lo correcto?—se cuestionó a el mismo en un murmullo lo suficientemente audible para Kouji.

—No lo es—Matt alzó la vista hacia su amigo el cual lo miraba seriamente—Pero si hablas no solo arruinaras tu relación con Sora, si no la relación de ella con su amiga, ¿crees que vale la pena? ¿Vale la pena destruir tanto por nada?

"_¿vale la pena destruir tanto por nada?" _ Nada, ¿De verdad había sido nada? El ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que hizo, había una parte de él que aun estaba insegura de haberse acostado con Mimi, pero la mancha de sangre lo delataba una y otra vez, por otra parte ¿Qué tal si para ella esto si significó algo? ¿Cómo diablos iba a convencerla de no decir nada?

* * *

Mimi se encerró en su habitación, luego de que su mamá tratase de reconfortarla, ella decidió esconderse en el único lugar donde podría llorar a gusto, su habitación, observó la hora en su celular, era la hora suficiente para que en Estados Unidos fuera de medio día, necesitaba desahogarse urgente, necesitaba que sus amigos la escucharan.

Tomó su laptop, la encendió, espero a que esta cargara, una vez lista lo primero que hizo fue abrir el reproductor de música, luego de escoger la canción indicada, abrió una página de internet, escribió una dirección electrónica.

Era su perfil de una red social que para en esa época era demasiado popular no solo en Japón si no en todo el mundo entero, les mandó un mensaje privado a sus amigos y esperó, revisó las noticias mas recientes, sus ojos se aguaron, Sora a penas unas horas atrás había actualizado su foto de perfil con una de ella y de Mimi juntas abrazadas, respiró profundamente, la canción que escuchaba llegó al coro y ella no pudo sentirse mas identificada.

Sin pensarlo, actualizó su estado, escribió esas frases en ingles, tal vez así sus amigos japoneses pensarían que solo es una canción americana más de las cuales ella enloquecía.

"_I __don't__ wanna be the reason why…i __don't__ wanna take away his life"_

—No quiero ser la razón por que—releyó Mimi una vez mas, antes de darle al botón "Publicar"—No quiero quitarle su vida—y le dio click a publicar.

"si tu le llegas a contar esto, destruirías mi vida, la acabarías por completo, por favor, no digas nada." Mimi apretó sus labios, tratando de sostener un sollozo, esas palabras aun le quemaban, por mucho que le doliera, no diaria nada, porque así como ella había puesto en su estado, no deseaba ser la razón por la que Matt y Sora terminaran, tampoco deseaba arruinarle la vida a sus amigos, no deseaba nada de eso, ella solo quería estar en paz con todos.

A los pocos minutos Michael y Charley se conectaron vía Messenger, sus grandes amigos de estados unidos, Mimi respiró hondo, los había convocado, ya no había vuelta atrás, les escribió y les pidió un video chat.

—Hey Meens—saludó Charley moviendo su mano en forma de saludo, era una chica blanca, ojos café y cabello color chocolate, cien por ciento estado unidense, sin ningún rasgo japonés—What's up Girl?

—Mimi—le saludó su amigo Michael, un chico rubio, cabello ondulado y ojos verdes, su padre era de estados unidos y su madre japonesa— ¿Qué te pasa? Y ¿Esa carita tan triste?—e le preguntó en japonés.

Mimi trató de sonreír, pero solo logró torcer sus labios, Michael le miró preocupado, Charley solo frunció el ceño.

— ¿Pasó algo malo?—continuó el aun hablándole en japonés.

—what? why are u talking in Japanese? This isn't fair!

—Shut up Charley.

La chica infló las mejillas ofendida, Michael solo rodó los ojos y esperó a que Mimi hablase. La castaña se pegó al micrófono y lo más suave que pudo dijo:

—I did something terrible—confesó, en ingles, para que Charley también escuchará—i Slept with my best friend's boyfriend— y sin mas volvió a llorar.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Mimi, Michael en ese momento deseaba estar con ella y reconfortarla, un sentimiento de tristeza le invadió, conocía a Mimi como su propia palma de su mano, sabia que no era de las chicas que se acostaría con cualquiera.

Charley estaba procesando la información que su amiga le dio, ella no conocía tan bien a Mimi como Mike, pero si sabia que antes de regresar a Japón, la chica era virgen, aun recuerda todas las veces que le dijo que no desaprovechara la oportunidad de acostarse con los chicos guapos y ella siempre le decía que no era debido ¿Cómo era posible que se haya acostado con el novio de su…¡Esperen un momento!

—I am your best friend, Little bitch—le reprochó—How could you change me? Me? Your Best Friend Charlotte.

—Charley—le calló Michael en un tonó de advertencia, la chica volvió a inflar sus mejillas.

Mimi les contó todo lo que recordó, desde los exámenes finales, hasta la mini fiesta en la que se quedó sola con el chico, Charley le rogó que le mandara una foto de él _"para poder imaginarme la escena bien" _ Mimi rio ante la excusa que le dio su amiga, Michael regañó por tercera vez a su novia y fue ahí cuando esta se puso seria, grande fue su impresión cuando la despreocupada Charlotte David le aconsejó que lo mejor era que le dijera toda la verdad a Sora, que mejor hablase ahora antes de que ella se diera cuenta por otros medios.

Continuaron hablando por una hora mas, sus amigos trataron de reconfortarla y hacerla reír, mentiría si dijese que no la pasó bien durante esa hora, en realidad logró olvidar la insistente opresión en su pecho.

Luego de que terminase de platicar con sus amigos, Mimi revisó su página una vez mas, como sospechó sus amigos no le tomaron importancia al estado, observó que en su bandeja de entrada había un mensaje nuevo, sus piernas se congelaron, los nervios le invadieron por completo, Sora le había escrito.

"_¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Y ese estado?"_

Tragó saliva, Sora la conocía demasiado bien, también era muy buena en el inglés, debió suponerlo, se pegó en la frente, las palabras de Charley resonaban en su mente y así como las de Matt ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Destruirlo todo? ¿Hacerse la indiferente? ¿A caso Sora comprendería?

Cerró su laptop de golpe, no podía hacerlo, no tenia el valor suficiente, no lo haría, por lo menos no esa noche.

—

* * *

Y Así como vinieron, los días se fueron, los chicos ya estarían de vacaciones para poder disfrutar las fiestas, cada día se hacia mas frio, Odaiba ya estaba infundada con el espíritu de la navidad y no había rincón alguno que no estuviese adornado navideñamente.

En esas semanas, Mimi optó por alejarse, en clases no hablaba con nadie, así como llegaba se iba, dejó de comer, de dormir y de reír, hubieron muchos intentos de contarle a Sora lo que había hecho con Matt, pero él aparecía cada vez que intentara decir algo, Taichi notó el desgano de Mimi pero esta simplemente le decía que estaba enferma.

Hubieron muchas veces en que la chica tomaba su teléfono y la llamaba pero cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Sora colgaba de inmediato, otra sospecha le invadió y eso solo hacia que las cosas se complicaran, tenia tanto miedo de que sus dudas se hicieren realidad, porque así ella nunca podría verle la cara a Sora, nunca mas.

Por otra parte Sora sintió el rechazo de Mimi, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, no entendía que es lo que había hecho para que su amiga se enojase con ella, por un momento imaginó que estaba enojada por no haber acudido a la pequeña fiesta que ella y Taichi organizaron, pero de eso ya habían pasado casi tres semanas, Mimi no podía estar enojada por algo tan vano por casi un mes, no le hallaba lógica alguna.

Intento comunicarse con ella, por Messenger, pero ella no contestaba, le mandaba mensajes privados al perfil de su red social mejor conocida como "Hi5", los cuales ella ignoraba, intentó acercarse a ella en el instituto pero Matt no la abandonaba ni para ir al baño, se estaba impacientando y también enojando, no era justo que Mimi se enfadase por algo que ella no tenia ni idea.

Para Miyako, esas tres semanas, habían sido divinas, su proyecto iba de viento en pompa, Izzy en ningún momento la había dejado sola, cada vez que terminaban temprano el siempre le invitaba a tomar un café o un helado y poco a poco ella fue descubriendo maravillosas cosas de el y simplemente no podía quedar mas encantada con el.

Pero como toda Rosa que tiene su espina, Miyako tenía la propia, desde que inicio a trabajar con Izzy, su tiempo con Ken era reducido a casi cero, solo hablaban por las noches y la chica no podía evitar escuchar cierto reproche en la voz de su novio, intentó hablar con el, pero siempre le cambiaba el tema, suspiró, tal vez en la fiesta de navidad que siempre hacían podría hablar como se debía con Ken.

En cambio para Kari, todo estaba saliendo perfectamente mal, siguió el consejo de T.K, e intentó acercársele mas a Daisuke, primero pensó en pedirle ayuda con las tareas pero luego recordó que se trataba de Daisuke y rápidamente omitió esa ridícula idea, luego optó por invitarlo a cenar en su casa a lo cual el contestó "Me parece perfecto, ¿A que hora llegaran los demás? Ya sabes para no llegar tan tarde"

Luego optó por irlo a ver a sus practicas de futbol a si vería el interés que ella mostraba por él, pero era Tai el que siempre le agradecía por ser su fan numero uno y estar siempre presente en sus practicas que por eso cuando estuviese en la selección nacional le dedicaría muchos goles, Daisuke solo sonrió, ella se jaló los cabellos internamente.

Decidió hacer como en los Doramas que a ella tanto le encantaba ver, le hizo una linda carta de amor y se la dejó en el pupitre, da la casualidad que ese día, al maestro de Química le dio por cambiarlo de lugar, la carta terminó en las manos de uno de sus compañeros, suspiró aliviada por lo menos no había puesto su nombre ahí.

Sus ideas se agotaron, ya no sabia que mas hacer y sinceramente no tenia ganas de seguir luchando, tenia una vaga idea de que hacer, dentro de unos días seria la fiesta de noche buena que siempre tenían los chicos, esa vez les tocaba en la casa de Joe, el cual decidió utilizar el apartamento de su hermano para que así estuvieran mas a gusto, su plan era sencillo, colgar un muérdago en cualquier parte de la casa para que ella y Daisuke pasaren por ahí "accidentalmente" pero no sabría que hacer si Daisuke la rechazaba.

—Tengo una mejor idea.

Kari alzó su rostro y miró a T.K jugar con su pelota de Básquet, estaban en la casa del chico, ella recostada en su cama boca abajo y el sentado en la silla de su escritorio jugando con uno de sus dedos con la pelota.

—Lánzala—le dijo ella, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza— ¡hay! ¿Qué te pasa?

El rubio se encogió de hombros y sonrió pícaro —Dijiste que la lanzara ¿no?

— ¡La idea!—le recrimino— ¡No la pelota! ¡Tonto!

—Ya, ya, tranquila, si te enojas, envejecerás pronto—la chica bufó.

Se acomodó de nuevo sobre la cama y se dedicó a observar el suelo, un fuerte peso le sobresaltó, intentó moverse, pero unas fuertes manos aprisionaron sus brazos.

— ¡Bájate!—forcejeo— ¡que te bajes!—alzó su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su amigo, el cual ahora estaba encima de ella.

—No hasta que digas: "O gran poderoso Takeru, ilumíname con tus grandes y geniales ideas"

— ¡Eso jamás!

Y así ambos forcejearon, Kari por liberarse de su pequeña cárcel y T.K para mantenerla debajo de su cuerpo, fue tanto el movimiento que ambos cayeron de la cama, Kari encima de el. La castaña se levantó con una sonrisa victoriosa al saberse ganadora, pero no tuvo ni tiempo para mover los labios cuando el chico se le lanzó encima una vez más.

Hikari iba a comenzar a luchar, antes de hacerlo, Takeru la sostuvo por los brazos y con sus rodillas aprisionó sus caderas inmovilizando por completo a la castaña, una sonrisa se asomó en los labios del joven, el era el ganador.

Kari resopló, eso era ridículo, la había agarrado a traición, era un tramposo.

—Diga las palabras mágicas my lady—le susurró sin dejar de sonreír burlón.

—O grandísimo y tontísimo Takeru—comenzó ella en un tono sarcastica— ¿tendrías el grandísimo honor de compartir tu magnifico consejo? Y también soltarme, ya me duelen los brazos.

Takeru acentuó su sonrisa mas no la soltó.

— ¿A caso alguna vez has escuchado el dicho: "Nunca Sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"?

* * *

24 de diciembre.

— ¿Hija?

Escuchó suave toqueteos contra la puerta, ella lo ignoró, se sentó sobre la tapadera del inodoro y comenzó a contar los azulejos de florecitas que se encontraban ahí, cualquier cosa que la distrajese de sus miedos era bienvenida.

—Mimi, por favor.

La volvió a ignorar, colocó una de sus manos sobre su vientre y respiró profundo, decir que estaba aterrada no era nada con lo que ella en realidad sentía, su periodo menstrual hace mucho tiempo que tendría que haber llegado y ella no fue capaz de ver ni una sola gota en el transcurso de los días.

—Si no abres la puerta en este instante, yo misma la abriré a la fuerza.

Se levantó desganada, era noche buena, la cena ya había acabado, los regalos ya se repartieron, era su época favorita del año pero esta vez lo único que deseaba era que el tiempo se acábese lo más rápido posible. Abrió la puerta, su madre le miraba preocupada desde el marco de la puerta.

—Los chicos te han estado llamando, preguntan si acudirás a la reunión.

Mimi asintió, la verdad no deseaba ir y encontrarse a Yamato y a Sora pero tampoco deseaba que su madre la mirase en ese estado, tal vez estando ahí lograría distraerse y olvidar nuevamente esa terrible preocupación. Salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación, estando ahí abrió su armario, sus ojos fueron a dar en el suéter azul que Matt le prestó aquel día, no había tenido tiempo para devolvérselo, lo tomó entre sus manos pero rápidamente lo devolvió a su lugar, tomó uno de sus abrigos mas grandes y se lo colocó encima.

—

Sora la miró, su semblante triste, su cuerpo mas delgado, su cabello desordenado y su sonrisa falsa, desde que la vio cruzando la puerta siendo saludada con entusiasmo por Joe supo que algo andaba muy mal en ella, incluso no miró sus manos ocupadas por el Karaoke que ella tanto amaba o por un gran pastel hecho por ella misma, algo le pasaba a su amiga y le dolía que no tuviese la confianza para contarle lo que sucedía.

Estaba dispuesta a pararse y acorralar a Mimi pero antes de cometer alguna acción su novio enredó sus dedos con los suyos, Sora le miró, el también tenia la vista fija en Mimi, la cual en ese momento platicaba con Izzy, Matt estaba serio, frunció el ceño, hace unos momentos estaban riendo como tontos y en cuanto la castaña apareció el endureció su rostro.

—

Tocó el timbre una vez, estaba nerviosa, nunca antes había celebrado la navidad lejos de su hogar y mucho menos con gente desconocida, Hikari le había dicho que también estarían Takeru, Miyako y Daisuke pero aun así sentía que acudir a una fiesta en donde no fue invitada por el anfitrión no era de buena educación.

La puerta se abrió, su corazón se aceleró, Hikari en ningún momento mencionó que _él_ estaría ahí.

—Hey hola—le sonrió amable—Tu debes de ser la amiga que Kari invitó.

Taichi la observó, cabello castaño casi rojizo, ojos avellana, piel blanca, de pequeña estatura, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y eso a él le pareció adorable.

La chica reaccionó y correspondió su sonrisa con una tímida.

—Hola, soy Juri—con cierto temor alzó su mano la cual fue correspondida por Taichi.

—Si te e visto en el instituto con mi hermana, soy Taichi, pero puedes decirme Tai.

La chica ensanchó su sonrisa, esto era mejor que sus sueños, estaba sosteniendo la mano del chico que siempre le ha gustado, definitivamente eso era muchísimo mejor.

—

— ¿Estas seguro que esto funcionará?

—No—se encogió de hombros—pero nada perdemos con intentarlo.

Hikari lo meditó, la idea de T.K era la mejor de todas, darle un poco de celos a Daisuke para que se de cuenta de lo que está perdiendo, aparentar ser "algo" hasta que Daisuke abra los ojos y la vea a ella—así como en el pasado que solo por ella se desvivía—no era tan difícil, un par de abrazos y tomarse las manos cuando el chico estuviese cerca, entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

Poco tiempo de haber llegado a la reunión, T.K le hizo señas para esconderse en una de las habitaciones, el plan era sencillo, mandaría a llamar a Motomiya y en cuanto este abriera la puerta los miraría todos románticos y ahí seria cuando el chico se diera cuenta de que aun quiere a Kari.

La perilla de la puerta giró, Kari agarró a su amigo del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló hacia donde ella, desde lejos se pensaría que se estaban besando, pero simplemente tenían sus mejillas pegadas.

— ¡¿Qué diablos le estas haciendo a mi hermanita?!

—

—Ya casi vamos a hacer el amigo secreto ¿Dónde están Mimi, Kari y T.k?

Sora miró a su alrededor, divisó que en el balcón del apartamento se encontraban Yolei y Ken al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Yolei supo que también ellos andaban mal, suspiró ¿Qué pasaba con sus amigos que tenían un pésimo humor?

Miró a la chica de cabellos castaños, según tenia entendido, Kari le invitó para pasarla con ella, pero era Tai el que estaba platicando y riendo con la chica, mordió su labio inferior, no podía evitar sentirse molesta, ella sobreprotegía a Tai al extremo y nunca le había gustado las chicas que Tai elegía como novias, ninguna era lo suficientemente buena para él aunque esa niña no parecía ser mala.

—Yo iré a buscar a Kari—anunció Tai.

—Creo que está con T.K—Daisuke se puso en pie—Me mandó un mensaje que lo fuera a ver, esta en la segunda habitación el lado izquierdo.

—Espérame un momento—colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la joven, Juri le sonrió.

—Yo buscaré a Mimi—dijo Sora—Hace tiempo que quiero hablar con ella, tal vez se m de la opor…

— ¡No lo hagas!

Todos los presentes callaron al escuchar y ver la reacción de Yamato, el cual jaló a su novia hasta sentarla nuevamente a su lado, Matt se dio cuenta del error que cometió e inmediatamente trató de arreglarlo.

—Quiero decir ¿Por qué no vas tu Joe?

— ¿Yo?

—Pero…

Matt se acercó aun mas a Sora—Esto es una gran oportunidad para Mimi—le susurró al oído—así tendrá tiempo a solas con el.

Sora recordó la plática que hace unas semanas tuvo con Yolei y de pronto encajó piezas, ¿Podría Mimi estar así de deprimida porque se dio cuenta de la relación amorosa de Joe? ¿Estaría Mimi enojada con ella por no haberle dicho nada?

—Está bien, iré yo.

—

Abrió la puerta de la habitación principal, solo la luz de la luna era la única que se filtraba a través de la oscuridad, no le costó encontrarla, la castaña estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, cabizbaja, con su celular entre sus manos.

Joe no era tonto, el siempre supo de los sentimientos que la chica tenia hacia el, pero no podía corresponderle de ninguna forma, el estaba enamorado de otra chica, de su novia y Mimi fue una de las razones por la cual él aún no la presentaba oficialmente, no quería dañarla, mas de lo que ya aparentaba estar.

Se arrodilló frente a ella, tomó una de las manos de la chica y la envolvió entre las suyas, la castaña no respondió ni hizo gesto alguno.

—Has estado extraña—le susurró en un tono dulce—todos los chicos han estado preocupados por ti y yo también estoy muy preocupado.

Mimi le miró, sus mejillas aun guardaban los rastros de lágrimas, trató de sonreír pero lo único que logró fue torcer sus labios en un gesto que a Joe le rompió el corazón. No dijeron nada por varios segundos, Mimi volvió a esconder su rostro con su cabello y Joe no la soltó en ningún momento.

Tras varios minutos que para ambos les pareció una eternidad, Mimi habló.

—Tengo una amiga, Charley—su voz estaba ronca, trató de aclararla para continuar con su tormento— y ella tiene miedo.

A Joe no se le hizo difícil descifrar que su amiga en realidad estaba hablando de ella misma sin embargo no dijo nada que la delatase y decidió seguirle el juego.

— ¿Por qué tiene miedo?

Mimi respiró hondo, ahora venia la parte más difícil, la parte en la cual ella por fin iba a decir sus miedos en voz alta y a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

—Ella tiene miedo…porque…porque…ella—guardó silencio y apretó con fuerza la mano de su superior—porque cree que está embarazada— Mimi apartó su mirada sintiéndose avergonzada.

Joe aflojó su agarre, su rostro se desencajó, jamás imaginó que Mimi tuviese ese clase de problema, eso era muchísimo mas serio de lo que pensó, ¡Dios! ¡Un embarazo! ¡Un embarazo en una chica adolescente! En una niña que el estimaba mucho, aun no lo podía creer, Mimi no era de esa clase de chicas, Mimi ni siquiera tenia novio, no se la imaginaba de ninguna otra forma con un hombre.

Se aclaró la garganta, su amiga aun no le miraba, tenia que ayudarla por lo menos moralmente.

— ¿Por qué tu amiga cree eso?

—Ella tiene un retraso—contestó ella sin voltear a verlo.

—Bueno tal vez solo sea un simple retraso y nada mas—trató de reconfortarla—tu amiga no debería de sacar conclusiones tan rápido, lo único que hace es dañarse psicológicamente, dile que deje de tener miedo, que espere un poco mas.

—No lo puede evitar, eso es nuevo para ella, tiene mucho miedo.

—Entonces dile que se haga la prueba de embarazo.

Mimi suspiró—eso le da aun más miedo que cualquier otra cosa.

Joe le miró comprensivo, la chica estaba aterrada y el estaba seguro que de encontrarse en la misma situación también lo estaría.

—Mimi si quieres….

— _¡¿Qué diablos le estas haciendo a mi hermanita?!_

Ambos respingaron, el grito agudo de Tai les puso alerta y como si fuesen resortes fueron hacia donde provenía aquella voz.

—

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala, luego del escándalo que armó Taichi todos rieron un poco y el ambiente se volvió menos pesado a excepción de T.K y Kari los cuales estaban sentados uno a cada lado de Tai, Juri sonrió, Taichi se miraba muy tierno como hermano protector.

—Mi amiga secreta es Sora—Ken se levantó del suelo y le entregó una pequeña caja a Sora, la cual correspondió gustosa, luego de un corto abrazo fue la pelirroja que se coloco en pie—Mi amiga secreta es Mimi.

La castaña abrió los ojos llena de sorpresa, estaba sentada en el suelo a la par de Yolei, Sora se acercó a ella y le regaló una tierna sonrisa, Mimi se paró hasta quedar frente a Sora, rápidamente fue envuelta en un cálido abrazo.

—No se si te hice algo malo—le dijo en el oído—pero si fue así discúlpame, no fue mi intención, espero que tengas la confianza de acudir a mi y contarme que es lo que te tiene mal.

Mimi apretó los ojos con fuerza conteniendo las ganas de llorar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo le regaló una sincera sonrisa a la que una vez fue su mejor amiga, Sora correspondió el gesto, de la bolsa de su pantalón sacó un collar con un dije en forma de la mitad de un corazón, Mimi lo tomo entre sus manos y leyó lo que estaba inscrito "Best"

—Yo tengo la otra mitad—de su cuello jaló otro collar, se lo mostró a Mimi ahí decía "friends"—eres mi mejor amiga.

Mimi abrazó a Sora y la apretó contra ella, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, ella haría todo lo posible por regresar a Estados Unidos, y criar a su bebe lo mas lejos posible, por nada en el mundo destrozaría a Sora, su amiga merecía ser feliz.

* * *

Enero

Llegó hasta su instituto, aún no comenzaban las clases, pero el colegio siempre mantenía sus puertas abiertas por las prácticas tanto la de futbol, baloncesto, voleibol y todas las demás que en ese momento ella olvidó.

Llegó hasta donde una de las canchas, rápidamente divisó el cabello alborotado de Tai, se dirigió hacia las gradas y ahí fue donde se percató de la presencia de la chica que acudió a la fiesta de navidad, la amiga de Kari.

Mimi le sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto, pudo notar como en sus piernas reposaba un paquete, la joven subió un par de gradas hasta llegar donde estaba la castaña, sin permiso se sentó a la par de ella.

—Hola—le saludó—soy Mimi Tachikawa, tal vez no me recuerdes, soy buena amiga de Kari.

—Si te recuerdo—le contestó amable—mucho gusto, soy Juri.

—Así que Juri ¿vienes a ver a Daisuke?

La menor se sonrojó, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Mimi, le miró inquisidora la joven de repente parecía nerviosa.

Mimi se rió, Tai había anotado un gol e inmediatamente las saludó, las mejillas de Juri se encendieron aun mas, Mimi comprendió que no era a Motomiya a quien estaba visitando.

— ¿Vienes a ver a Tai?

Juri aparta su rostro sintiéndose avergonzada, Mimi la contempla, es una chica muy bonita pero su timidez no la ayudaría nunca a sobresalir.

—Tai es muy bueno en el futbol ¿no lo crees?

—Lo es—dijo aun sin verla a los ojos.

—Y no tienes una idea del gran amigo que es.

—Tengo una vaga idea.

Mimi iba a contestar pero el silbido del entrenador le avisó que el partido ya terminó, la castaña recordó el motivo por el cual acudió a ese lugar y la opresión en el pecho le volvió a invadir. Por su parte Juri ya estaba en la cancha, miró como sus manos ligeramente temblaban cuando la chica le entregó el paquete a Tai, la chica se sonrojó aun mas cuando su amigo colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de ella.

¡Vaya! A leguas se notaba lo enamorada que se miraba esa niña de Tai, pudo verse en Juri a ella misma, el dolor le invadió nuevamente, ella misma había acabado con una posible relación con su superior, solo esperaba que Tai no fuese tan tonto para no darse cuenta de lo linda que era ella.

—Hey Mimi.

La joven respiró hondo, Tai ya estaba subiendo las gradas, buscó a Juri pero ella ya no estaba ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado atrapada en sus pensamientos?

Cuando Tai miró a su amiga sentada con un semblante de temor en su rostro fue como si se tratase de un Deja vu, le hizo recordar cosas que aun le herían, fue por eso que luego de que Juri le felicitase tuvo que decirle que su amiga lo necesitaba en esos momentos, pero que el en la noche le llamaría.

Al sentarse a la par de ella al instante se percató de las dos ojeras que surcaban el rostro de su amiga y eso le hizo preocuparse más.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo—le dijo quedito y esas mismas palabras le provocaron un escalofrió, la sensación de Deja Vu se hizo presente una vez mas.

—Claro que hablaremos, me encanta platicar contigo, pero tendrás que esperar a que me bañe.

— ¿Después podríamos ir a una heladería?—preguntó—Se me acaba de antojar un helado de vainilla con pasas.

— ¿Vainilla….con pasas?—un tic nervioso se apoderó del ojo izquierdo de Taichi, el odiaba las pasas.

— ¡S! Que rico ¿No?

* * *

El castaño la observó en silencio, su amiga parecía disfrutar de su helado, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Taichi pudo examinarla con detenimiento, desde hace varias semanas la notó como enferma, su cuerpo estaba mas delgado, las ojeras la delataban de largas noches en vela, su característico cabello estaba amarrado como cuando lo usaba en el digimundo, ese día la miró mas risueña de lo común aunque siempre expedía un deje de tristeza.

—Eso estaba delicioso—comentó ella tras haber saboreado el último bocado, dejó la tacita junto con la cuchara a un lado y posó sus ojos miel en su amigo.

Taichi guardó silencio esperando a que su amiga dijese algo al notar que ella no hacia más que mirarle, él decidió romper el silencio.

— ¿Has estado comiendo bien?—indagó—te ves un poco delgada y las chicas muy flacas no son lindas.

—Comeré mas—dijo simplemente, tomó aire y lo dejó caer pesadamente—Mira, lamento mucho haberte arruinado el momento con esa chica tan linda, se nota a kilómetros de distancia que está muy interesada en ti.

Tai esbozó una sonrisa sincera, no pudo estar mas de acuerdo con Mimi, Juri era una chica muy linda y a él también le interesaba bastante.

—No te preocupes por eso, tu eres mi amiga, así que jamás me va a molestar cuando me necesites, mejor dime ¿Qué es lo que te tiene mal? Porque no creo que sea un simple resfriado.

Los ojos de mi se entristecieron, Tai pudo notar el momento exacto en el que el cuerpo de Mimi decayó, toda la poca alegría que desbordó se esfumo como si se tratase de humo, se preocupó, su amiga era una chica demasiado energética y no esa niña encorvada con mirada triste.

—Tu eres mi mejor amigo ¿Lo sabes?—El asintió con su cabeza, Mimi no necesitó de mas para continuar— ¿Sabes que te tengo mucha confianza?

—Tú tienes toda la mía.

—Bien, porque solo en ti puedo confiar—su voz se quebró—para esto.

Tai la miró expectante, varias lágrimas se resbalaron por las mejillas de la castaña, mentalmente ella se recriminó, ya le ardían demasiado los ojos para seguir llorando, ya ni siquiera podía cerrar sus parpados sin sentir dolor, ya no quería llorar, pero su cerebro la traicionaba mandándole emociones que ella no deseaba sentir.

—La verdad es que tengo mucho miedo—se limpió el rastro de lagrimas—todo este mes me he estado engañando a mi misma—apretó sus puños con fuerza, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente—traté de darle ordenes a mi cuerpo, le dije una y otra vez que se relajará que tal vez solo así mi periodo podría bajar—un sollozo le impidió continuar, cerró sus ojos por varios segundos y al abrirlos chocó con los ojos chocolatosos de Tai—Creo que estoy embarazada

Tai abrió sus ojos cafés con verdadera sorpresa, la sensación de Deja Vu le penetró como si se tratase de su sangre recorriendo sus venas, su visión se volvió borrosa ya no era Mimi la que estaba frente a él, a quien miraba era a una joven de cabellos rojizos y piel trigueña, sin desearlo, recordó aquel incidente de hace un año.

Al igual que ese día, Tai estaba practicando, no estaba concentrado pues días antes el había llamado a Sora, pidiéndole que se reuniesen ahí, que tenia algo importante que decirle.

Y claro que era importante, Tai llevaba toda una vida enamorado de su mejor amiga, hecho que ocultó por respeto a Matt pero en cuanto Mimi puso un pie en Japón supo que estaba perdido, primero fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de las miradas profundas, luego cuando le preguntó que porque trataba con tanto cariño a Sora.

Mas tarde ella misma se acercaba a el con frases como "¿Recuerdas en el Digimundo lo unidos que eran tu y Sora?" "¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión en la que lloraste cuando secuestraron a Sora?" "¿Recuerdas?" "¿Recuerdas?" "¿Recuerdas?"

Arto de tanta insinuación Tai por fin admitió sus sentimientos por su amiga a Mimi oportunidad que aprovechó para desahogarse con ella, Mimi en todo el momento le escuchó sin opinar, dejó que él le relatase desde la primera vez que se dio cuenta que estuvo enamorado y hasta el momento en que supo que no podía luchar por ella, claro omitió los detalles vergonzosos como cuando lloraba por ella, eso nadie tenia que saberlo.

Siendo Mimi una chica soñadora y una niña romántica logró atraparlo en sus redes, le convenció para que declarará sus sentimientos, alegó que era lo mas justo, que Sora supiese de los sentimientos de Tai, que solo así ella tendría la mente mas despejada para tomar una decisión correcta.

Tai luchó por oponerse, pero Mimi ya tenia el escenario perfecto para que Tai diera rienda suelta a su pasión, era muy sencillo, grabar un video en el que Tai le cantaría una canción que identificara lo que el estaba viviendo en ese tiempo, al joven le pareció una pésima idea una porque no podía cantar otra porque el novio de su amiga tenia una voz de ángeles ¿Quién llevaba las de perder ahí?

Pero la castaña no lo escuchó, consiguió una guitarra y lo obligó a que se aprendiera los acordes de la canción, consiguió contratar a la banda de la escuela para que lo ayudara a grabar la canción, varios chicos del coro de la escuela también estuvieron de acuerdo para hacer las voces necesarias para la canción.

Escoger la canción no fue muy difícil, tenía un repertorio entero de canciones que le hacían pensar en ella pero fue una de ellas que le hizo sentirse aún mas identificado y sin pensarlo dos veces se propuso a aprenderse los acordes y tratar de afinar tan siquiera un poco.

En casi dos meses lograron terminar el video, Mimi se encargó de plasmarlo un CD, al siguiente día, Tai yo le tenía en sus manos. Lo pensó por mucho tiempo, no estaba seguro de entregárselo a Sora, sentía que de alguna y otra manera estaba jugando sucio con Matt pero la insistencia de Mimi logró convencerlo.

Así que un día antes la llamó, la citó en el campo de futbol y ella siendo siempre tan puntual ya estaba ahí esperando a que Tai terminase su práctica.

En cuanto la vio su corazón se agito, ya había terminado de ducharse y llevaba puesta la ropa que a su parecer le hacia ver mas guapo, sobre una de sus manos sostenía una pequeña caja con el Cd dentro, sus piernas temblaron cuando empezó a subir las gradas que la llevarían hacia ella.

Sora le miró y trató de sonreírle, fue ahí cuando Tai supo que algo andaba muy mal, su amiga se miraba preocupada y algo triste, escondió la cajita detrás de su espalda, un mal presentimiento le invadió.

—me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Estamos platicando Sora.

La chica asintió, llevó sus dedos a los botones de su camisa y empezó a jugar con ellos—Veras, no podemos salir hoy.

La decepción le invadió sin embargo lo ocultó lo mejor que pudo.

—N-no no te preocupes.

—Tai, lo siento—le dijo quedito—Pero es que tengo un problema, en realidad tenemos un problema.

— ¿Tenemos?

—Yamato y yo—contestó, apartó el rostro de la mirada de Tai—Tenemos la sospecha de que pueda estar embarazada.

**¿Cuanto, cuanto se necesita para poder resolver, destruir  
Este dilema que me tortura en las noches, no me  
deja soñar, amplifica mis temores, simple o cabal?**

Y el corazón de Tai se detuvo en ese instante, no escuchó mas nada, aquellas simples palabras aun resonaban en sus oídos, otro ruido le invadió como algo quebrajándose por dentro, Tai no tardo en entender que era su corazón que luego de bombardear con tanta fuerza se quebró convirtiéndose en miles de pedacitos que inundaron sus pulmones porque de repente el ya no pudo respirar mas.

—Yo confió en ti—continuó ella ajena al dolor que por el que estaba pasando su amigo—Y necesito de todo tu apoyo si esto sale positivo ¿Tengo tu apoyo?

Y en ese preciso instante Taichi se dio cuenta que toda esperanza de estar con ella había muerto así como su alma parecía agonizar, forzó una sonrisa, su mejor amiga lo necesitaba en ese instante, con toda la voluntad que tuvo llevó una de sus manos hasta posarlas sobre las de Sora las cuales inmediatamente dejaron de juguetear con sus dedos.

—Tienes todo mi apoyo ¿Quieres que te acompañe al hospital? O ¿hacerte la prueba?

Ella negó con su cabeza—Matt y yo iremos al hospital dentro de un rato, me haré los exámenes—ella apretó una de las manos de él—solo ora por mi, para que sea lo que tenga que ser.

—Lo prometo.

Cuando Mimi llegó a la residencia de Tai lo que se encontró hizo que a ella también se le partiera el corazón, la casa estaba desordenada, varias botellas vacías reposaban en el suelo, la música que emitía el estéreo era deprimente y estaba extremadamente alta, su amigo, sentado sobre el sofá sostenía un pequeño vaso lleno de un liquido amarillento, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, su cabello mucho mas desordenado que nunca, su mirada estaba perdida en un punto fijo en la pared.

**Encerré y acabe con mis sueños y la llave arroje  
¿para que los necesito? solo me causan angustia me hace  
falta un plan, me hace falta astucia y paz mental**

Mimi se sentó a la par de él, con delicadeza posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amigo, el no se inmutó, su vista seguía perdida, ella apretó el hombro de Tai pero el no contestó.

— ¿Tai?—murmuró quedito —¿Tai?

El llevó el vaso de vidrio a sus labios y se bebió el liquido de un solo trago, agarro la botella de alcohol que descansaba en la mesita y llenó nuevamente el vaso, volvió a beber y nuevamente volvió a llenar el vaso.

— ¿Tai?—la chica sostuvo la mano de su amigo antes de que volviera a beber, apartó el vasito y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

Varias lagrimas se escabulleron de los ojos del chico y en menos de lo que el imaginó ya estaba llorando en silencio, Mimi no dijo nada, simplemente le transmitió su apoyo al no moverse de ahí.

— ¡Ayúdame!—varios hipidos le impidieron seguir hablando—¡Por favor!

Mimi no comprendió, Tai agarró una de las manos de su amiga y la estrechó con fuerza, ella se asustó, pero no hizo ademan de alejarse.

—Ayúdame a olvidarla.

**Entiendo el rechazo del mundo, tu repudio, amor  
Pues igual si me conociera tal vez voltearía mi cara  
tal vez sentiría lastima. Dicen que el amor mancha  
****y ya me ensucie.**

La jaló hacia el, enterró su cabeza en el cuello de su amiga y continuo con su llanto, en ese instante la puerta del apartamento se abrió, Hikari entró y quedó igual de sorprendida que Mimi al ver el estado deplorable de su hermano.

—Hermano.

—Espéranos un rato a fuera ¿si?

Hikari asintió ante la petición de Mimi, salió de su casa y esperó en el pasillo, aun no comprendía lo que sucedía pero esperaba a que su amiga lograse animar a su hermano.

—Ella cree estar embarazada—Taichi la estrechó con mas fuerza, Mimi comenzaba a sentirse mareada por la fuerza con la que la apretaba y por la confesión—Y me lo viene a decir a mi ¡A mi! A la persona que más la quiere en este mundo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se esmera en hacerme sufrir?

**Parece, si parece, que lo mucho que ofrezco  
no ofrece tanto y por eso, por eso, me afronte y  
dejare de ser una carga. Pues yo ya no aguanto mas  
farsas, no lo puedo evitar sentir que muere mi flama  
cuando no estas.**

—Tai lo siento mucho.

El se separó un instante de Mimi, sus ojos seguían derramando lagrimas que el no pretendía contener—Por favor, ayúdame a olvidarla.

—Yo…no se como hacerlo.

Taichi apoyó su frente contra la de ella, Mimi estaba aturdida, el joven mantenía sus ojos cerrados, lentamente Mimi sintió como era empujada hasta quedar recostada sobre el sillón, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojo cuando el castaño se subió a horcajadas sobre ella.

—Solo por este día—con su dedo índice recorrió la mejilla de la joven—quiero olvidarla.

**Y así cierro un ciclo, amor. Necesito un favor, un poco  
mas de medicina, pues nunca entendí la manera para  
poder evitar sentir que me rompen las piernas  
cuando no estas.**

Y sin darle oportunidad tomó sus labios contra los suyos, los selló en un beso desenfrenado y rudo, Mimi trató de apartarle pero cada vez que le golpeaba el pecho o pataleaba el ejercía mas presión sobre ella.

—Por favor—musitó sobre sus labios—Mimi, no te contengas, ayúdame.

Abrió su boca para protestar y esa fue la oportunidad del moreno para profundizar el beso, Mimi cerró los ojos, No besaba mal, si el no estuviese borracho y tampoco enamorado de su mejor amiga, Mimi no lo dudaría y trataría de intentar algo con el, pero bueno, ese no era momento para andar divagando, si seguía quieta Tai no dudaría en continuar con lo que tenia pensado.

Abandonó sus labios cuando sintió que el oxigeno le faltaba, llevó sus temblorosas manos y como pudo se quitó la camisa, Mimi comenzó a respirar con dificultad, los nervios le invadieron, Taichi no pensaba parar y Mimi no estaba dispuesta a perder su virginidad de esa manera.

— ¡Espera!—llevó ambas manos hacia el pecho y lo empujó con suavidad hasta lograr que el se separara de ella, Mimi movió sus piernas y se acurruco a un lado del sillón—¿Esto en verdad está funcionando para ti?

Tai apartó el rostro con dificultad, el sueño ya le estaba invadiendo y se sentía mas mareado, llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, se puso en pie y sin pronunciar palabra alguna se encerró en su habitación.

Mimi suspiró aliviada, se dirigió a la entrada principal y abrió la puerta, inmediatamente Hikari entró a la estancia, buscó a su hermano por todos lados al no encontrarle acudió a Mimi.

—Esta encerrado en su habitación.

— ¿Qué pasó con Tai?

—Sora—contestó ella y Kari lo comprendió, no era la primera vez que miraba mal a su hermano por ella sin embargo no pudo evitar preocuparse.

— ¿Sabes que pasó?

—No—mintió—Iré a ver como está—Entró a la habitación del joven.

Hikari miró alrededor, su hermano había dejado un desastre, subió las mangas de su camisa y se dedicó a ordenar, al cabo de unos minutos escuchó un fuerte grito, seguido de varios pasos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, el primero que salió fue Tai, el cual sostenía una de sus manos sobre su boca, entró al baño y Kari pudo escucharle devolver todo el alcohol que ingirió.

Mimi salió también de la habitación, seguía gritando, Kari se acercó pero el fuerte olor a vomito le hizo alejarse de la chica.

— ¡Me vomitó encima!—exclamó la joven, tras eso también entró al baño.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, entró a la ducha con todo y ropa, Tai seguía con la cabeza enterrada en el inodoro, abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua le recorriese el cuerpo, se quitó la camisa y su short, quedó solo en interior, al sentirse limpia corrió un poco la puerta de cristal y cogió una toalla, la enredó en su cuerpo y acto seguido tomó a Tai del codo y lo jaló hacia ella, el chico se dejó guiar, Mimi lo metió dentro de la ducha y le hizo sentarse en el suelo, el agua le recorrió entero, Tai no protestó, aun tenia muchas nauseas.

Mimi se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de él, posó sus manos sobre los hombros del joven y ahí fue donde notó algo inusual en la espalda de su amigo, era un tatuaje, el símbolo de su emblema, el valor.

—No sabía que tenías un tatuaje.

—Matt y Sora también tienen uno, los tres fuimos a hacerlo—respondió con dificultad, pues sentía que su lengua se enredaba—Mimi creo que voy a seguir vomitando.

La chica no necesitó de más, corrió una vez mas la puerta que cubre la bañera y colocó un pie a fuera pero perdió el equilibrio cuando la puerta de entrada al baño se abrió de golpe, antes de caer al suelo sus ojos se encontraron con unos azules que le miraban sorprendido.

— ¿Mimi?

Se cubrió con fuerza con su toalla, Matt la miraba desde el marco de la puerta acompañado por Sora la cual tras escuchar el fuerte estruendo se asomó por la puerta, Mimi sintió que moriría de la vergüenza cuando Tai asomó la cabeza por la puerta de cristal ya que a juzgar por el rostro de sus amigos estos habían interpretado totalmente mal lo que en realidad sucedió.

En la realidad, tanto Mimi como Tai se perdieron en ese recuerdo en particular, para los dos fue un momento que nunca olvidarían, Mimi por la vergüenza, Tai por el desamor y también un poco de vergüenza había besado y vomitado a Mimi en un solo día, Tai apartó sus recuerdos de golpe ¡Mimi le había dicho que podría estar embarazada! ¡Embarazada!

—Mimi—la chica le prestó atención— ¿Estas segura de esto?

Ella se cruzó de brazos y pareció meditarlo un segundo—No lo estoy—dijo—por eso acudí a ti, no quiero hacer esto sola, necesito un hombro para llorar.

Guardó silencio, ¿Por qué acudir a él y no al supuesto padre? Se mordió la lengua, quería preguntarle a cerca de el hombre, pero tenia el presentimiento de que si hablaba Mimi se iba a descontrolar.

—Yo te ayudaré—dijo al fin— ¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital?

— ¡No! Mi papá tiene muchos amigos doctores, si me ven ahí cualquiera le diría a mi papá.

—Solo nos queda comprar una prueba de embarazo.

Ella apartó el rostro—Es que me da pena.

El chico la miró con dulzura—no te preocupes, yo la compraré por ti.

—¿Harías eso por mi?— Ella lo sabia, sabia muy bien que con Tai todo saldría bien, recordó aquella vez en la que tuvo que entrar ella sola a la farmacia a comprar la dichosa pastilla porque a Matt le daba vergüenza entrar con ella, seguramente Matt ni siquiera la hubiese acompañado a la farmacia en esta ocasión.

— ¡Claro! Pero no puedes hacerte la prueba en mi casa, toda mi familia está ahí.

— ¡Vámonos lejos! ¡Por favor! No quiero que nadie se de cuenta de esto.

—Entonces, pediré el auto prestado.

—

* * *

Taichi escuchó un sollozo, seguido tras otros hasta que se formó un suave llanto, sintió como se le oprimía el corazón y con cierta resignación abrió la puerta que lo separaba de la castaña, y la encontró, sentada en un rincón del sucio baño de aquel motel, con su cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas, sobre sus manos sostenía una prueba de embarazo, la cual al tomarla entre sus manos se dio cuenta del resultado ¡Dios! ¿Dónde estaba el maldito padre?

Notas:

Bueno ya e finalizado, este capi esta un poco mas largo que el acostumbrado asi que no se molesten :S

Bien quiero decirles que tengo un nuevo proyecto para una nuva historia esta sera un universo alterno y de ciencia ficcion, a penas tengo la idea original pero cuando este cien por ciento pulida les avisare =D

Comentando un poco el capitulo se que Mimi esta bien llorona, demasiado, pero comprendan, cualquiera lloraria hasta quedarse seco al sentirse como se siente Mimi, Matt casi no participo en el capitulo, pero les prometo que mas adelante sera Matt, Matt, Matt xD y claro tambien Mimi se hara mas fuerte y va a afrontar sus problemas poco a poco aunque para esa tenga que derramar un litro de lagrimas (Propaganda: Vean el dorama un litro de lagrimas es EXCELENTE)

COn respecto a la cancion, no tiene mucho que ver, pero cuando imagine esta escena y escuche esa cancion solo me imagine a Tai pensando toda esa letra y asi es como pienso que Tai se sintio al respecto =D

Espero tener sus lindos reviews, ya saben me alegran el dia xD

Contestando reviews sin cuenta:

liria: hola Liria, espero que estes muy bien =D si igual a mi me dio pesar Mimi, y se que aun sigue sufriendo pero ya veras que vendran hermosos dias para nuestra linda chica =D

criiiisi:¡Heeeey! me alegra tanto leerte =D, me encantan tus reviews xD creo que expusiste bien los dos puntos por un lado la traicion (involuntaria) de Mimi y por otro lado la mala experiencia que ella vivio al tener su primera vez de una forma tan poco convencional. No puedo creer que Kari te caiga mal :O ella fue uno de mis personajes favoritos, aun la quiero, pero Mimi me robo el corazon xD, me alegra que en este fic te este empezando a agradar espero que al final de la historia la quieras xD es mi mision =D Espero que te guste este capi =D y claro verte en mi linda bandeja de entrada xD

DigiKAri: hola Digi, un gusto tenerte de vuelta, con respecto a tu pregunta mmmmm...pues eso es algo que tu tendras que descubrir sola xD ya sabes sintoniza el canal y t daras cuenta xD xD tienes razon ellos lo hicieron y ni se acuerdan :/ OSEA QUE ONDA xD

Bertha: hola Bertha, que bueno es tenerte de vuelta (o eso rimo :O) jajajjajajaja me hiciste reir mucho con tu review jajajajaj la verdad no describi el acto porque es algo que ellos no recuerdan, algo que es irrelevante para Matt y doloroso para Mimi entonces decidi no detallaralo pero no te preocupes mas adelante si explicare a mas detallee jajajaj pero es un secreto SHHHHH con respecto a Sora, asi como todos los protagonistas de nuestra historia ella tambien llorara su litro de lagrimas asi que no te preocupes xD bien espero que te guste el capitulo =D


	6. De Consejos

Digimon no me pertenece, solo mi linda historia

* * *

Capitulo Cinco

De Consejos y Decisiones.

Guardó silencio por varios segundos sin entrometerse en el llanto de su amiga, él no era bueno para las palabras, a él no se le daba bien el consuelo, a la única chica que consolaba era a Sora y porque era la única oportunidad que el tenia para poder abrazarle.

Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Mimi, ella dejó de sollozar, pero Tai supo que el llanto aun no cesaba, con delicadeza la tomó de los brazos.

—Levanta—le dijo suave.

Ella se encogió aún mas, no podía verle la cara a Tai, su pesadilla se hizo realidad, estaba embarazada con apenas dieciséis años, era una chiquilla, aun su madre le lavaba su ropa y le escogía su ropa interior ¿Cómo iba a poder cuidar ella a un chiquillo si ni siquiera podía cuidarse a si misma?

—Levanta—pidió nuevamente en tono cariñoso.

Ella alzó su rostro bañado en lagrimas, se encontró con la mirada intensa de su mejor amigo y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó a sus brazos, Taichi la estrechó con fuerza, ella enterró sus uñas en los costados del joven, él no reclamó, ni se inmuto, dejó que Mimi desahogara su dolor cuanto ella quisiera.

* * *

Hikari bostezó, se sentía cansada, y sus ojos le pesaban, todo por culpa de esas novelas rosa que Yolei le obligó a leerse, estuvo toda la noche leyéndolos porque, según ella, se levantaría hasta las doce de la tarde, pero justo a las siete de la mañana su madre la despertó, pidiéndole que fuese al supermercado por ella.

Y ahí estaba ella, siendo guiada por su carrito de compras, con sus ojos hinchados, se detuvo abruptamente cuando su carrito chocó contra otro, estuvo a punto de soltar un insulto, pero la sonrisa despreocupada de Daisuke la descolocó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Exclamó, frunció el ceño, Daisuke no vivía cerca de aquí para hacer las compras en SU supermercado, se sonrojó cuando el joven comenzó a rascarse la cabeza nerviosamente, ese tipo de gestos eran los que a ella le encantaban.

—Eh…lo que pasa es que iba para tu casa, pero en eso mi mamá llamó diciéndome que ocupaba algunas cosas y pues el supermercado apareció milagrosamente por aquí.

La pequeña no escuchó mas nada después de lo de _"Iba para tu casa" _su corazón bombardeo con fuerza, Daisuke seguía hablando y en algunas ocasiones reía pero ella no pudo distinguir las palabras, en su cabeza, solo escuchaba los fuertes latidos de su corazón ¿iría a verla a ella?

— ¿Kari?

La castaña regresó a la realidad, se enderezo y trató de hacer como que si había escuchado todo lo que dijo Daisuke, al parecer el se lo creyó porque seguía parloteando, Dios, le gustaba el chico, pero en ese preciso instante quería que se callase. Ella musitó varios "oh" y "Ah" pero en realidad no lograba escuchar todo lo que su amigo decía ¡Es que hablaba incluso mas rápido que Miyako! No era su culpa que su cerebro se haya desconectado.

— Así que… ¿Tu y T.k? ¿Eh?

— ¿ah?

Al parecer su cerebro se había dormido por un reto, frunció el ceño, ¿De que hablaba Daisuke?

—Si…ustedes dos están juntos ¿No es así?

"—_Claro que e escuchado ese dicho ¿a que viene todo eso?"_

Y por fin su cerebro hizo click, recordó, el plan mal logrado que trazó con T.K para la noche buena.

"—_Básicamente, solo fingiremos que seremos novios, un par de abrazos, sonrisas tontas y tomarnos de vez en cuando las manos_

—_Eso es lo que exactamente hacemos ahora T.K, no creo que funcione. _

—_Si tienes, razón, Creo que tendremos que darnos un beso."_

Recuerda como ese día sus mejillas se tiñeron en un escandaloso rojo vivo, también recuerda la gran carcajada de T.K y la indignación de ella, no fue hasta que el le explicó lo que en realidad quiso decir, fingir un beso delante de él, para su grandísima suerte fue su hermano el que abrió la puerta.

Ahora, la pregunta era ¿Continuar con esa farsa? Se mordió el labio, frente a ella Daisuke le miraba serio, expectante, sus ojos mostraban un brillo que ella pensó que nunca mas volvería a ver y lo decidió, negaría todo, que nunca estuvo y nunca estaría con T.K es mas, se animaría a decirle que a ella le gustaba otro chico.

—Si.

Inmediatamente la joven se llevó ambas manos a su boca ahogando así un gemido ¿pero que diablos? ¿Por qué había dicho que si? Daisuke torció los labios formando una débil sonrisa.

—Quiero decir ¡No!

— ¿Ah?—el moreno alzó una ceja— ¿Están o no están?

—Ah...eh...n—no.

Ya, lo había dicho, no estaban, ahora tenia que coger un poco de aire y decir: "En realidad me gustas tu"

—En realidad…

— ¡Me alegro por ustedes!

Si Hikari hubiese sido un muñeco animado estaba mas que segura que en esos momentos hubiese caídos de bruces al suelo sin embargó su cuerpo se quedó estático y seguramente su rostro mostraba autentico horror.

—Si ya sabíamos todos que ustedes harían una gran pareja—musitó quedito, le sonrió, pero Hikari lo único que percibió fue tristeza, la castaña en ese momento deseo lanzarse encima de él y golpearlo hasta hacerlo reaccionar.

—Pero…

—Anda, vamos ya—el joven tomó el mango de su carrito y lo jaló—espero que a T.K no le molesté que pase un rato con su novia.

—Pero no andamos—dijo ella, pero Daisuke ya estaba a varios pasos lejos de ella.

* * *

Sus parpados se despegaron cuando escuchó al motor del carro de Taichi apagarse, durante todo el camino ella permaneció en silencio, las lagrimas aun salían pero ella decidió ignorarlas, dejo de pensar y dejó de sentir lo único que hizo fue poner su mente en blanco y olvidar por un segundo todo lo malo.

Taichi por su parte se envolvió en sus propios pensamientos, por una parte no dejaba de recordar cuando Sora también acudió a él y como ese día se emborrachó y pasó una de las peores vergüenzas de su vida, ese mismo día el joven agarró el CD y lo rompió prometiéndose a si mismo que no volvería a sufrir por ella—hecho que no pudo cumplir— Al siguiente día, la pelirroja le llamó por un instante a Tai se le detuvo el corazón el cual volvió a bombardear con fuerza cuando Sora le dijo que todo se debía a una falsa alarma.

Por otra parte, Tai no dejaba de pensar en Mimi, tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle pero al mismo tiempo temía que la chica volviera a descontrolarse, pero es que necesitaba saber, la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo, necesitaba saber todo ya que el aún no creía que su amiga, la portadora del emblema de la pureza fuese la primer chica del grupo en salir embarazada.

Mimi observó su edificio, ahí dentro estarían su madre preparando la cena, tragó saliva, seguramente sus padres se decepcionarían tanto de ella, sus ojos volvieron a aguarse, debía ser fuerte, necesitaba convencerlos de que Estados Unidos era la mejor opción para criar a su bebe.

—Gracias Tai—se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero Taichi le interrumpió al sostenerle con fuerza el brazo.

—Debemos de hablar.

Ella asintió nerviosa, él se desabrocho su propio cinturón y trató de aparentar calma.

—Disculpa si esto te incomoda, si no quieres contestar trataré de comprender, pero, yo necesito saber castaña—posa sus penetrantes ojos en los de Mimi, la cual se sintió indefensa y no pudo sostenerle la mirada— ¿Quién es el papá?

¡No! Se dijo internamente, lo olvidó por completo, había olvidado la existencia de Yamato Ishida, el padre del bebe, soltó un gemido lamentoso, estaba embarazada de Yamato, del chico que la desprecio, que se dedicó a mirarla feo y a tratarla mal, del novio de su mejor amiga ¿Con que cara iba a mirar a Tai?

Tai se regañó mentalmente, Mimi parecía querer volver a perder el control, levantó una de sus manos y apretó el brazo de su amiga, ella pareció volver en sí.

—No lo conoces—dijo al fin.

—Tendrás que decirle.

—No lo haré—se cruzó de brazos, ni porque fuera el fin del mundo, la chica hablaría, primero que le cayese un yunque encima.

—Mimi, él tiene derecho a saber que va a ser papá.

La castaña agachó su rostro hasta cubrirlo con su pelo—Si yo le digo, destruiré su vida.

Tai guardó silencio, pensó en todos los chicos que conocía, empezó con los de su equipo pero rápidamente los descartó, ninguno se llevaba lo suficientemente bien con la chica para llegar a _eso_, pensó en los de su salón, Mimi tenia algunos admiradores ahí pero ninguno lo suficiente apto para terminar en _eso, _ luego vino a su mente Joe, pero recordó que él a penas tenia tiempo para si mismo, imaginó a Izzy pero el joven ahora pasaba mas tiempo con Miyako que con ellos, descartó a los demás, ninguno de ellos encajaba en la lista.

— ¿Es algún compañero de banda de Matt?

Mimi negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Algún vecino tuyo?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Eh…A caso…mmm….por favor, no me digas que es un tipo casado.

Ella estuvo a punto de volver a negar sin embargo a ultimo segundo cambio de opinión, esa era su oportunidad de desviar por completo la verdadera identidad del padre de su bebe.

—Si, es un hombre casado, comprende, si hago esto, mi bebe sufrirá mas de lo que puede hacerlo sin su papá.

Taichi guardó silencio, se recostó sobre el timón y cerró los ojos por un instante, por mas que deseaba no podía evitar juzgar a Mimi, hasta él, que era la persona mas despistada del mundo, sabia que los matrimonios son sagrados y ella no le había bastado meterse con ese tipo si no que hasta salió embarazada, pensó en el bebe, se imaginó a un pequeño llorón y mimado y lo supo, por muy mal que se haya comportado su amiga, el bebe no merecía tener un hogar sin familia.

—Si tú quieres, yo puedo hacerme responsable.

La joven le miró, con sus ojos abiertos como platos, con verdadera impresión, sus penas se disiparon con ese par de palabras, intentó decir algo pero un nudo en su garganta le impidió hablar.

—Yo puedo ser el padre de tu bebe.

La expresión de ella se suavizó, ahora le miró llena de dulzura, cuando Tai se lo proponía, resultaba ser el mejor chico de todo el universo es por eso que el fue el líder cuando viajaron al digimundo, debido a su gran corazón.

—Eres demasiado lindo Tai pero esto es algo que yo sola hice, no puedo arrastrarte a esto, yo me haré cargo de él.

—Mira, yo no dudo que tu salgas adelante tu sola, a decir verdad, todas las madres solteras, son las mujeres mas fuertes que existen en este mundo, mira por ejemplo la mamá de T.K o la de Cody o Sora, todas ellas son mujeres fuertes y admirables, que han logrado sacar a sus hijos adelante pero ¿a caso no sabes que lo que mas desea T.K es que su familia esté unida otra vez? ¿No te das cuenta del sufrimiento de Cody por no tener un papa? ¿Nunca has visto a Sora llorar porque su padre no pudo acudir a un evento importante?

Por cada palabra que el chico le decía, Mimi sentía como perforaban lenta y dolorosamente su corazón, ella nunca tuvo ese tipo de sufrimientos, sus padres se amaban con locura, y a ella la criaron con todo el amor y ternura que un padre podía darle, no era justo que su bebe sufriera por culpa de ella.

—Así que si ellas son fuertes—continuó el joven a modo de conclusión—Pero son los hijos los que sufren por no tener una familia.

—Pero…—su voz sonó entrecortada— ¿Qué pasará cuando el bebe nazca y no se parezca a ti?—la joven no pudo evitar imaginarse a un retoño de ojos azules y cabellos dorados todo lo contrario a Taichi.

El encogió sus hombros y sonrió sin darle importancia a la pregunta—Diremos que los genes de la bis abuela materna son realmente fuertes.

— ¿Qué pasará con tus padres?

—Seguramente me castigaran de por vida, pero no te preocupes Mimi, mamá adora a los niños, en cuanto se le pase el enojo, estará mas que contenta al saber que habrá un bebe con el cual jugar.

—la verdad todavía no estoy muy segura de esto, pero acepto.

El joven le dedicó una tierna sonrisa ella le correspondió al instante, Tai se enderezó y abrió la guantera, comenzó a buscar algo, Mimi le miró atenta, el joven se miraba realmente concentrado, cerró la guantera frustrado, se agachó y continuó su búsqueda en la alfombra del carro.

— ¡Lo tengo!—exclamó triunfante, Mimi observó como el joven alzaba un pequeño anillo con varios diamantes de fantasía incrustados.

—Kari lo dejó tirado aquí hace mucho tiempo, no creo que le importe—dijo para si mismo—Deberíamos de casarnos.

Mimi quedó muda, no hubo ningún nudo en la garganta que le impidiera hablar, esta vez no podía hablar para nada, su cerebro pareció desconectarse, ella pareció olvidar su idioma, Taichi estaba serio sosteniendo aun el pequeño anillo.

— ¡Estas loco!—gritó al cabo de unos segundos— ¡Estoy muy joven para casarme!

— ¡Estamos muy jóvenes para ser padres!—le dijo el, en el mismo tono, solo que el sonreía divertido—y Hemos aquí hablando de nuestro hermoso futuro.

Mimi quiso decirle que él no iba a ser padre, también quiso decirle que no era su obligación tomarse tantas responsabilidades y que un matrimonio sin amor no funcionaria nunca, pero de sus labios solo salieron una simple duda.

—tu estas enamorado de Sora.

—Y Sora esta enamorada de Yamato—ella cerró los ojos al escuchar esa declaración en su mente se dijo que Matt también estaba muy enamorado de Sora, en esa ecuación ni ella ni Tai cabían—y ¿Qué tal si nos terminamos enamorando perdidamente? Puede pasar.

—En las novelas rosa tal vez.

—Vamos Mimi, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, te quiero mucho y tu me quieres, podremos sostenernos en esto y el bebe crecerá en un verdadero hogar ¿No quieres eso?

—Es lo que mas deseo—dijo ella y sin pensarlo mas extendió su mano izquierda, Tai llevó el anillo y procedió a colocarlo—es en el otro dedo—el murmuró un "Disculpa" y puso el anillo en el dedo correcto.

Mimi observó su mano, el anillo le quedaba un poco flojo, pero a ella le pareció muy bonito, por un momento pensó que todo eso se trataba de un sueño aun no podía creer que en poco tiempo seria madre y que se casaría, eso era demasiado para ella.

— ¿hablo hoy con tus padres?

— ¡No! Aun no, necesito más tiempo.

El asintió, volvió a abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y la chica abrió la puerta, bajo del auto y desde afuera se despidió con su mano derecha, el le sonrió y cerró la puerta, cuando el auto se marchó, ella suspiró, definitivamente eso no era un sueño.

* * *

Miyako saboreó su helado de fresa, sabia exquisito y mucho mejor cuando fue su novio el que se lo invitó, eso hacia que ella flotara en su particular nube voladora.

Estaba en un parque, sentados en una banca, ambos comían sus helados en silencio, desde la fiesta de navidad ellos no se miraban y ese día ellos habían discutido, acto que dejó a Yolei en esa semana muy deprimida pues nunca peleaban.

Todo era por su proyecto, ella pasaba horas y horas en esa sala de computación acompañada por Izzy que apenas le daba tiempo de comer y mucho menos para poder ver a su querido novio, lo único que podían hacer era platicar en las noches y esas platicas se redujeron a un buenas noches, hasta pronto.

La chica sentía una opresión en el pecho cada vez que colgaba el teléfono, en varias ocasiones ella le mandaba un mensaje preguntándole si todo estaba bien pero el le contestaba con cualquier otra cosa, ya luego ni le contestaba.

En la fiesta de navidad, ellos salieron al balcón, ella quiso abrazarle pero el la retuvo, sus ojos se aguaron ¿a caso ya no la quería? Pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando, al final de la noche, en la puerta de su casa, el le dio un beso, no uno simple, si no uno largo y entregado, como los que ella siempre había soñado.

—Mamá te manda saludes, pregunta que cuando volverás a casa, extraña tus arrebatos por su comida.

Yolei sonrió nostálgica, desde su proyecto también había dejado de acudir a los deliciosos almuerzos de su suegra, comprendió que estaba descuidando mucho a su novio.

— ¿Cuándo podré ir?

—Siempre serás bienvenida Yolei.

Ella se recostó en su hombro, aspiró el delicioso aroma de Ken y suspiró, no le gustaba que el estuviera molesto con ella, pero si el no le reclamaba ella no podría tratar de explicarse.

—Ken, te quiero mucho ¿lo sabes? ¿No?

Su cuerpo se tensó, Ken no contestó de inmediato como siempre solía hacer, los segundos pasaron y de la boca del chico no salían palabras algunas, su garganta se secó, el helado ya no le parecía delicioso, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, ella sin el…Dios, ni siquiera se lo imaginaba.

— ¿Ken?—musitó con temor— ¿Me quieres?

—Siempre te querré—susurró el tras unos minutos.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no me dices que estas molesto por estar todo el día en mi proyecto?

—No es tu proyecto lo que me enoja Miyako.

El nunca le decía Miyako, para el, ella siempre seria Yolei, el apodo impuesto por sus amigos, agachó su cabeza tratando de esconderse de Ken aunque en la posición en la que se encontraba era casi imposible que el lograse notar como varias lagrimas amenazaban por salir de los ojos de la chica.

—Dime que es y trataré de solucionarlo.

Ken suspiró, tomó una de las manos de su novia y la besó dulcemente—Tranquila, no es nada que tú hagas mal.

—Yo…no entiendo.

—Regresemos a tu casa, ya está oscureciendo.

—Pero…

—Te quiero Yolei, de verdad, y también se que tu me quieres.

Ella asintió, el se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su boca, que le supo a tristeza y pesadez, por mucho que Ken tratase de ocultarlo, sabia que había algo malo en él, y aun en medio de ese beso, Yolei lo único que imaginó es que Ken ya no la quería como antes y eso era mucho mas desgarrador que cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

Taichi observó el techo de su cuarto, estaba recostado en su cama, en esos momentos deseaba que Agumon estuviese con él, el le ayudaría a pensar y a distraerse, necesitaba de su amigo, no es que estuviera inseguro o arrepentido con Mimi, él quería ayudarlos, al bebe y a ella, pero luego, cuando llegó a casa, recordó a la pequeña Juri, a él le gustaba, era una niña bonita y agradable, todas las noches platicaban y el muy bien sabia los sentimientos que ella tenia por él.

Suspiró, lo mejor era hablar con ella antes de que se diera cuenta por otra persona, agarró su celular y marcó el número.

—Hey hola…si estoy muy bien…mira, quiero hablar contigo en persona ¿Nos podemos ver mañana? Si a esa hora me parece bien.

Cuando dejó de escuchar la dulce voz de la chica un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de él ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

* * *

Hikari las divisó, a Mimi sentada en una mesa comiendo y a Yolei sentada en la banca riéndose de algo, se acercó a ellas, decidida a contarles como se sentía, a confesarle a sus amigas sus sentimientos con respecto a Daisuke, tal vez ellas sabrían como ayudarla, después de todo eran mujeres y seguramente le darían un mejor consejo que el enredo que cometió con T.K.

Justo antes de irse a dormir, un mensaje llegó a su celular, era de Mimi, pidiéndoles que se reunieran, que extrañaba mucho a sus niñas y las quería ver, ella no lo pensó dos veces, también extrañaba mucho a las chicas, entre su hermano y Takeru se sentía todo un hombre, necesitaba un poco de feminidad para acordarse de la suya.

—Aquí viene la novia.

Las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron en un rojo intenso al escuchar el comentario sin lugar de Miyako, ambas chicas se carcajearon, ella solo rodó los ojos.

—Oh vamos chica, si todos sabemos lo que ustedes dos hicieron en ese cuartito, eres una picarona—le puyó Yolei, Mimi solo le miró divertida, estaba mas concentrada en comer sus nachos.

Era en esos momentos que Kari deseaba estrangular a su hermano por metiche, chismoso y escandaloso.

—Vamos chiquilla, cuéntanos, ¿Qué tal es besando?

—No nos besamos, sólo estábamos abrazados, Taichi es un exagerado.

— ¡Oh! Que aburridos que son, hubieran aprovechado para practicar más los movimientos lenguaticos.

Mimi soltó una carcajada, su amiga era demasiado ocurrente, de verdad que agradecía no ser el objeto de sus burlas.

— ¡Oh mira quien habla!—exclamó—La chica que dijo que lograría que su novio la besara apasionadamente frente a todos, hace mucho tiempo pasó el mes Inoue, ¿Ya sabes como te llamaras?

Yolei calló, se cruzó de brazos y apartó su rostro, Kari sonrió victoriosa, por lo menos ya no seria el centro de atención.

—Ha habido algunas fallas técnicas—se excusó Yolei—Pero estoy segura que en menos de lo que canta un gallo Ken me demostrara todo su cariño en publico _"a menos que me deje porque le gusta otra"._

Kari notó el cambio de Miyako, su semblante ahora era triste, seguramente tenia problemas con Ken, hecho extraño, porque ellos nunca han tenido problemas, nunca supo de discusiones, nunca ha visto a Yolei llorando.

— ¿Yolei pasa…

— ¡Esto está delicioso!

Ambas chicas prestaron su atención a la joven, la cual ahora bebía de un enorme vaso color amarillo, Hikari entrecerró los ojos, en uno de los dedos de Mimi estaba un anillo que a ella se le hacia muy familiar.

Kari agarró la mano de Mimi, miró el anillo más de cerca, era el suyo, el anillo que pensó haber perdido hace mucho tiempo estaba en las manos de su amiga.

—Eso es mío, hace mucho tiempo lo perdí, no sabia que lo dejé en tu casa.

Mimi apartó su mano, dejó su bebida sobre la mesa y respiró hondo, llegó la hora de la verdad—No lo dejaste en tu casa, Taichi me lo dio.

Kari alzó una ceja— ¿Por qué mi hermano te lo dio?

—ah veras…—se rascó la cabeza y rió nerviosa—pues, mira, lo que pasa es que estábamos en tu auto, y eso fue lo primero que encontró Taichi y el anillo esta precioso ¿Verdad que si Yolei?

—ah…

—No entiendo—interrumpió Hikari— Y no contestaste mi pregunta ¿Por qué te dio el anillo? Aun falta mucho para tu cumpleaños ¿Fue por navidad?

—No—contestó ella—Nos vamos a casar.

— ¡¿Que?!

Gritaron al unísono Miyako y Hikari, Mimi mostró todos sus dientes en un intento de sonrisa, Kari mantenía su boca abierta y Miyako la miraba anonadada.

— ¡¿Es que estas loca?!

Mucho antes de lo que se hubiera imaginado, Kari ya estaba prácticamente encima de ella, la agarró por sus hombros y la zarandeo con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo se van a casar? A penas tienes dieciséis y mi hermano es un inmaduro total, no se pueden casar, ni siquiera son novios.

—voy… a…vomitar.

Yolei tomó a Kari por uno de sus brazos y la jaló—Suéltala Hikari se está poniendo verde.

La joven la soltó pero no se alejó de Mimi, ahora, eran dos chicas las que estaban sobre la mesa.

—Dime que esto es una broma.

Mimi colocó sus brazos frente a la castaña en un modo de defensa—Espera unos segundos mas, antes de matarme, aun no he terminado.

— ¿El que no has terminado?—preguntó Yolei.

—Primero prométeme no matarme—Mimi agarró a Hikari de los hombros y la empujó un poco hasta tenerla varios centímetros lejos de ella.

—No pienso matarte, ¡Suéltame!

—Esta bien—Mimi la soltó— ¡Estoy Embarazada!

— ¡¿Qué?!

La mandíbula de Yolei se desencajó por completo, sus ojos se abrieron hasta mas no poder, intentó decir algo, pero de su garganta sólo provinieron extraños sonidos, pero es que ¿Mimi y Tai? ¿Tai y Mimi? ¿Cuándo sucedió todo eso? ¿Por qué no se lo contó?

Miyako no tuvo más tiempo para pensar, Hikari cayó de la mesa y ella tuvo que extender sus brazos para que no diera contra el suelo, la chica alzó sus manos y las meció cerca de su rostro.

—Aire…necesito aire…

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior _"Creo que esa no fue una buena manera de decirle a Kari" _ la castaña estaba balbuceando en los brazos de Yolei algo así como "Tía", "hermano" "juventud" _"Si no quiero que le de un paro, tendré que decirle la verdad" _

—Kari no te preocupes, Tai no es el papá.

Y en menos de lo que ella se imaginó, Kari ya estaba de nuevo junto a ella, zarandeándola y gritándole, la gente que pasaba cerca de ahí le miraba extraño, Mimi se arrepintió de haberles pedido que se reunieran en el parque cerca de su casa, Yolei también se subió a la mesa y agarró a Hikari trató de separarla sin éxito alguno.

— ¡Engañaste a mi hermano! ¿Con que cara aceptaste casarte con él? ¿Ah? ¿Ah? Eres una mala amiga y una mala novia.

—Espera…Espera….Tai…—dijo con dificultad—nunca he estado con Tai de esa manera…el sólo…quiere ayudar.

Hikari la soltó, Yolei al no darse cuenta de eso, jaló con más fuerza a la castaña, terminando ambas tiradas en el césped, Mimi se acercó y las miró desde la mesa, ambas chicas tenían los ojos desorbitados.

—Entonces, si Tai no es el papá ¿Quién es Mimi?—indagó Yolei al cabo de unos minutos.

Las tres estaban sentadas sobre el césped, los nervios seguían presentes en Mimi, Yolei la miraba expectante y Hikari parecía estar en el limbo.

—Verán, el padre de mi bebe, murió en un trágico accidente.

Ambas chicas fruncieron el ceño, Mimi tragó con dificultad.

—Espera, espera ¿Cómo que murió? ¿En que accidente murió?

—Ah…Mmmm…pues veras en un avión, el avión tuvo un desperfecto y el se asustó tanto que le dio un paro y murió.

Miyako le miró ceñuda—Ya, y ¿Por qué no salió en las noticias?

—O porque eso pasó en Estados Unidos.

— ¿Si murió en estados unidos como es que te dejó embarazada?

—A pues, lo que pasa, es que vino de vacaciones, me lo encontré, y pasó lo que pasó, luego regresó y pasó lo que pasó.

Ambas chicas miraron a Mimi, era más que lógico que ella estaba mintiendo, la historia era tan incongruente como la falsa sonrisa de la chica y era sabido que Mimi era la chica que no podía mentir.

—Esta bien Mimi cuando estés preparada nos dirás quien es el papá—Miyako le sonrió transmitiéndole apoyo.

Mimi agachó la cabeza sintiéndose derrotada, detestaba no poder mentir.

—Entiendo que mi hermano quiera ayudarte, pero no es justo que ustedes dos se casen, ustedes no se quieren.

—Pero…no quiero que mi hijo o hija crezca en un hogar sin familia.

—Mimi, entiéndelo, un matrimonio sin amor es mucho peor que una familia desunida.

Mimi asintió sintiéndose derrotada, era cierto, no podía casarse con Tai, sabia que el joven solo lo hizo para no desampararla a ella y a su bebe, a demás ella había notado como su amigo miraba a esa niña, no era justo que ella arruinara una posible relación.

—Tienes razón, esto es una locura, le diré a Tai que no—Kari y Yolei le dieron la razón en un gesto con sus cabezas— ¿me puedo quedar con el anillo? Es muy bonito.

—Solo si prometes prestármelo cuando lo quiera—le sonrió.

—Una cosa mas, Tai está muy ilusionado con eso de ser padre, Kari no te opongas a eso—le pidió—permite que Tai sea el papá.

Hikari lo meditó por varios segundos, lo que su hermano quería hacer era demasiado serio y conllevaba mucha responsabilidad, pero conociéndolo como le conocía, no podría convencerlo de hacer lo contrario, lo mas que quedaba era apoyar eso por muy absurdo que le parecía.

—Bueno, de todas maneras siempre pensaba ser la tía de ese chiquitín.

Mimi se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza, tomó a Miyako de la manó y la jaló hacia ellas, fundándose las tres en un tierno abrazo.

—Esperen un momento—Miyako se separó de las chicas— ¿Sora porque no vino?

—eh…Sora… yo hablaré con ella después, les quiero pedir un favor, no le comenten esto a nadie, yo quiero darle la noticia a los demás.

Ambas asintieron, Mimi les miró agradecida, bueno, ya iban tres, faltaban diez, suspiró. Lo mejor seria decirlo por un altavoz, así se evitaría muchas preguntas.

* * *

—Mira amor, esta escena es realmente romántica.

Sora volteó a verlo al no obtener respuesta alguna, Su novio se había quedado dormido, una vez mas, estaban en el apartamento del rubio, habían quedado en pasar toda la tarde juntos y mirar películas, pero al parecer a Matt le gustaba mas estar soñando que ver la película.

— ¿Matt?

—Mmm…

— ¿Estas bien?

El se frotó los ojos y estiró los brazos, se acomodó en el sofá, desde hace tiempo el se sentía demasiado cansado y se quedaba dormido con facilidad, era extraño porque estaba seguro que dormía bien, a demás de un tiempo para atrás le dolía mucho la muela o si no eran estúpidos mareos.

—Si estoy bien, discúlpame, es que no dormí muy bien anoche.

—oh ya veo, pero no estas enfermo ¿verdad?

—No lo estoy—la abrazó—cuéntame lo que me perdí de la película.

Ella le contó a detalle la película, el trató de prestarle atención pero el sueño otra vez le estaba atacando, luchó contra el, y pudo mantenerse el tiempo necesario despierto, hasta que la película finalizase.

* * *

Las clases nuevamente comenzaron, ese seria el ultimo trimestre antes de que el año escolar acabase, Mimi se acomodó su uniforme, por suerte a penas tenia un mes—según sus cálculos—su vientre seguía plano, y sus pechos a penas estaban creciendo, por lo menos tenia mas tiempo antes de decirle a sus padres.

Durante esos días pasaron muchas cosas, la primera, Mimi se enfrentó a Tai, le dijo que no podían seguir con esa idea de casarse, no era lo correcto y eventualmente fracasaría, para su sorpresa Taichi estuvo de acuerdo, claro, que ella le dejó en claro que ella aun deseaba que el fuera el papá de su nene, el aceptó y le aseguró que buscaría la manera para que los tres se formaran como una familia.

Después de eso, ella se comunicó con Michael y Charley, les dio la noticia, Michael la felicitó y le pidió que fuera fuerte que en vacaciones el mismo iría a verle, con Charley, la platica fue diferente, había esperado a que Michael se desconectara para que ella se pudiese desahogar.

Le dijo todo, dejó que todos sus temores salieran a flote, la chica en todo el momento estuvo seria, prestando atención a cada una de las palabras de Mimi, la castaña no pudo más y terminó llorando, fue ahí cuando su amiga habló.

—Has que parezca un accidente.

Mimi dejó de llorar, observó anonadada la pantalla de su computadora la cual reflejaba a una Charley completamente seria.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Di que te caíste y lo perdiste—continuó la chica—si de verdad no crees poder con todo eso, piérdelo.

La chica abrió la boca indignada, jamás se le hubiese ocurrido tan horrible idea, abortar a su bebe, eso era peor que engañar a su mejor amiga.

—Pero…

—Piénsalo Meems, es ahora, que aun no tiene corazón, que está pequeño, que no siente dolor, nadie se tiene que dar cuenta de esto, es solo tu decisión, tus amigos entenderán si creen que es un accidente.

No dijeron nada mas, Mimi, aturdida por eso, se desconectó y se cubrió con su cobija, aun estaba a tiempo, si ella no veía la salida, podía hacerlo, nadie se daría cuenta.

A Yamato no le miró desde la fiesta de navidad, seria hasta ese día, que por fin volverían a clases que le vería, al igual que Sora, llevó una mano sobre su vientre y le acaricio, no sabia que hacer, estaba confundida, ellos tenían que saber, pero también estaba Taichi y la proposición de Charley, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, el bebe era suyo, y de nadie mas, y el asesinato no era la mejor opción.

Tomó su maletín y salió de su habitación aún con su cabeza dándole vueltas.

* * *

Al correr la puerta de su salón, le miró, sus piernas tambalearon, su corazón se agitó, en el salón sólo él se encontraba, sentado en su pupitre, con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos encima de la mesa de trabajo.

Parecía que estaba dormido, Mimi entró en silencio, dejó su maletín sobre su pupitre y se sentó erguida, ella le observó, aún seguía recostado, esa era su oportunidad perfecta para decirle, solo estaban ellos dos, si tenia suerte podría decirle todo antes de que sus compañeros entraran.

Él al sentirse observado levantó su cabeza, se giró a la derecha y encontró a su particular acosadora, Mimi apartó la mirada bruscamente y se puso a revisar su celular, Yamato frunció el ceño, ya había pasado un mes desde lo que hicieron y ella seguía viéndose mal, chasqueó la lengua lo mejor era tratar de arreglar las cosas con Mimi para que todo volviese a la normalidad.

—Hey…

El cuerpo de Mimi se tensó, era la hora de la verdad, dejó su celular sobre el pupitre y ladeó su rostro para verle, nunca lo había notado, pero los ojos del chico eran realmente intensos.

—Hola—murmuró ella.

— ¿Qué tal?

—Todo bien.

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar haciendo que el ambiente fuese pesado, Mimi miraba a todos lados menos a él, Matt notó el nerviosismo de la chica y trató de pensar la mejor manera de llegar a ella.

—Oye…yo…

— ¡Aquí esta mi castaña favorita!

Yamato calló abruptamente ante la aparición de un Taichi Yagami, con su uniforme desarreglado y su cabello alborotado, tenía una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y se miraba realmente relajado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—Se acercó a la chica y depositó un pequeño beso en la coronilla de la chica— ¿No quieres nada?

El rubio alzó una de sus cejas, ¿Se había perdido de algo? ¿Esos dos estaban juntos? Observó como el semblante de Mimi cambiaba por completo, ahora se le miraba feliz y hasta risueña, y él, estaba siendo totalmente ignorado, apretó los puños, era un tonto, por un momento imaginó a la chica sola y desamparada, sufriendo por lo que hizo, pero que va, ella ya tenía en quien refugiarse.

—Hola Matt.

El bufó y se volvió a recostar sobre el pupitre, Taichi observó a Mimi preguntándole con la mirada sobre Yamato, ella solo se encogió de hombros, tampoco entendía lo que pasaba con el rubio.

* * *

A la hora del receso, Mimi salió prácticamente corriendo del salón, se sentía mal, no físicamente, si no mental, escuchó que Taichi le llamaba desde lejos, pero ella le ignoró, en su cabeza había un enorme revoltijo, las voces le estaban acechando, ella sabia que era solo su subconsciente haciéndole escuchar palabras que le torturaban.

Subió unas gradas, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, estaba perdiendo el aire y estaba subiendo esas gradas con una velocidad extrema, llegó hasta una pequeña puerta que daba a la azotea.

Se recostó sobre la puerta y empezó a respirar todo el aire que creyó haber perdido, las voces le seguían confundiendo, pequeñas gotas de sudor le recorrieron la frente, agachó la cabeza y miró las gradas y las palabras de Charley resonaron en su mente.

"_Has que parezca un accidente."_

Mimi apretó los puños con fuerza, la altura en la que estaba era perfecta para romperse una pierna y no para morir, Mimi llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, cerró con fuerza sus ojos.

"_Piénsalo Meems, es ahora, que aun no tiene corazón, que está pequeño, que no siente dolor, nadie se tiene que dar cuenta de esto, es solo tu decisión, tus amigos entenderán si creen que es un accidente."_

Llevó otra de sus manos a su vientre, ella no había pensado en esa opción, en su cabeza jamás se cruzó el aborto, pero ahora las palabras de su amiga le confundían, y en el lugar en que se encontraba era mas que perfecto para que todo acabase de una buena vez.

— ¡No!—se dijo a si misma— ¡No soy una asesina!

"_Te lo estoy rogando"_

"_Te lo pido"_

"_no digas nada, no le digas nada a Sora, ella es mi vida entera, estoy enamorado de ella, es mi todo, si tu le llegas a contar esto, destruirías mi vida, la acabarías por completo, por favor, no digas nada."_

Se deslizó hasta caer al suelo, la voz de Yamato en su cabeza seguía martirizándola, recordándole, que el pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre era tan sólo la destrucción del Ishida, la voz de Matt se confundió con la de Charley y junto la de ellos apareció la voz de Sora recordándole lo gran amiga que era ella y por ultimo Taichi se unió, transmitiéndole todo el apoyo que ella necesitaba.

—Lo siento Charley—susurró para si misma—Esta vez no seguiré tu consejo—se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—no lo haré.

_No lo mataré…por mil vidas que destruya….no renunciaré a mi bebe…no ahora que empiezo a quererlo…_

Su voz se impuso ante todas en su cabeza, poco a poco dejó de escuchar esos molestos murmullos, y sus oídos parecieron cobrar vida, escuchó las risas, los pasos, algunos gritos eufóricos y la voz de Sora.

— ¿Mimi? ¿Estas Bien?

Mimi se descubrió el rostro, a unas cuantas gradas mas abajo que ella, estaban Yamato y Sora, ambos le miraban preocupados, respiró hondo, se limpió el sudor con la manga de su camisa y les sonrió.

—Estoy algo mareada, eso es todo.

Ella no diría nada, ella saldría adelante con el plan de Taichi, les diría a todos que su hijo era de Tai, mentiría diciendo que no tenia ni el mes para que Matt no sospechase, pero no permitirá que l la dañara, y mucho menos a su pequeño.

—Te llevaré a la enfermería—Matt la agarró del brazo y la ayudó a ponerse en pie, Mimi le miraba anonadada, pues, no esperaba un gesto amable por parte de él.

—Yo iré con Tai—anunció Sora—El pobre estaba bien preocupado por ti.

Yamato no la soltó, incluso cuando Sora tomó el camino contrario el la guió por el camino hacia la enfermería.

—Mira, creo que aun sigues mal por lo que pasó—dijo Matt, Mimi sintió como él la apretaba con fuerza—No se si mis palabras o mis acciones te hirieron, bueno, creo que si lo hicieron, porque si no, no estarías así como estas.

Se detuvieron, Matt la sentó sobre una de las bancas, el se arrodilló frente a ella.

—Me gustaría regresar al pasado y no decir lo que dije, olvidé por completo que tú eres una chica muy sentimental y romántica y siento mucho haberte arruinado la ilusión.

Ella aun no salía de su asombro, jamás imaginó que Yamato Ishida, el chico que hace un mes la hirió ahora le estuviese pidiendo perdón, incluso estaba arrodillado—aunque eso era para tener una mejor visión de ella, pero Mimi quiso pensar que fue un gesto cursi y romántico como a ella le gustaban—

—Matt ¿No crees que lo correcto seria decirle a Sora?

—Mimi, ya ha pasado un mes, eso se tuvo que haber dicho al instante, si se lo digo ahora, ella querrá matarnos, eso ya pasó Mimi, por favor, olvidémoslo.

Por mucho que ella quisiera, no podía olvidar, dentro de ocho meses seria imposible olvidar, tendría _algo _que se lo recordaría todos los días de su vida.

— ¿Sabes? El sábado viajaré a Hong Kong, nuestro representante nos consiguió ser teloneros de una banda muy famosa de China, me iré solo por una semana.

Mimi lo comprendió, el grandísimo tonto, sólo le estaba hablando bonito para mantenerse callada por esa semana que él no estaría aquí, era una estúpida, por haberle creído, empujó al chico con fuerza y se puso en pie.

— ¡Eres un idiota Ishida! Si crees que con palabras bonitas vas a comprar mi silencio estás muy equivocado.

Le dio la espalda, Matt se puso en pie y la alcanzó en dos zancadas, la volteó con cierta y brusquedad y la sostuvo contra él.

—No. Eso no es lo que quiero Mimi.

Con una de sus manos agarró el mentón de la castaña y lo alzó, los ojos de Mimi se encontraron con los de él y sin entender porque un extraño calor le recorrió el vientre.

—Solo dame esa semana, y prometo decirle a Sora, deja que lo haga yo ¿Esta bien?

Ella aceptó moviendo su cabeza, el la soltó y Mimi sintió como si de repente le faltaba el aire ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué se sentía así?

—Gracias.

* * *

El sábado llegó y como todos los chicos acordaron, estaban reunidos en el aeropuerto para despedirse de Matt, ella acudió, aunque no deseaba verle, se dejó convencer por Yolei, y hela ahí, frente a una pareja de novios que se despedían como que si nunca más se volverían a ver.

Por un instante Mimi sintió remordimiento, Yamato le prometió que después de ese concierto el le diría la verdad a Sora, miró como la peli roja abrazaba con fuerza a su novio y le susurraba algo al oído, seguramente diciéndole lo mucho que le extrañaría—aunque fuese solo por una semana—Mimi se preguntó si estaba siendo egoísta, ahora que el rubio le había prometido su palabra, ella comenzó a dudar, y mas sabiendo que tenia a Taichi de por medio, el se le veía ilusionado, hasta le había regalado una colcha adornada con pelotas de futbol.

Resopló, lo mejor era que Sora no se enterase…No, eso tampoco estaba bien, miró a Tai, el cual ahora estaba en medio de Sora y Yamato, lo mejor era, primero hablar con Tai y luego, tomar una decisión junto con él.

— ¿Todo Bien?

Mimi alzó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de su superior, su amor platónico, también debía hablar con el, Joe se miraba preocupado por ella, se sintió culpable, ella ya le había mencionado del posible embarazo y después no se preocupó para contactarlo, le sonrió, mas tarde vería como reunirse con él a solas.

—Si, no se preocupe.

* * *

Taichi soltó a la pareja y se enfocó en Mimi, la castaña se miraba algo pálida, seguramente tanta gente la estaba sofocando o algo por el estilo, notó también a Hikari y a Miyako observarlas preocupada, Mimi se había apartado del grupo y estaba apoyada sobre una pared.

Cuando le miró acercarse, supo que estaba preocupado por ella, así como el superior Joe, los síntomas del embarazo siempre le atacaban eran simples mareos o nauseas lo normal, pero al parecer Tai pensaba que era una terrible enfermedad terminal.

—Tranquilo—le dijo una vez que el ya estaba a la par suya—Solo estoy mareada, eso es muy normal.

Ahora todos miraban hacia donde estaban Mimi y Tai, Sora hizo una mueca, siempre sospechó que esos dos tenían algo, por mucho que lo ocultaran y desde que entraron al colegio, Tai no se le despagaba a Mimi.

—Quiero hablar contigo Tai ¿Nos podemos ir?

El aceptó, se acercó a Yamato y lo despidió de un abrazo, Mimi también se despidió pero ella solo levanto su mano a modo de despedida, aún se sentía extraña desde aquella vez que él la tocó, definitivamente no deseaba sentir_ eso _una vez mas.

Se excusó con los demás, diciendo que su madre la llamó y que la necesitaba con urgencia, todos parecieron comprender pues no dijeron mas nada.

* * *

Llegaron hasta el edificio en donde vivía el moreno, sus padres estaban trabajando y Hikari seguía en el aeropuerto, era el lugar perfecto para poder platicar.

Mimi salió al balcón seguida por Tai, se apoyó sobre el barandal y miró hacia el cielo despejado.

—Antes de que tu le des tu apellido y nos tengamos que marchar…

— ¿Marchar?—frunció el ceño, en ninguna parte del acuerdo habían quedado en tener que marcharse.

—Si, porque si tu aceptas ser el padre, nos tendremos que ir de Odaiba.

—Mimi pero yo si acepte ser el papá ¿Recuerdas? Yo te lo propuse.

—Esta vez es diferente, puedes cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Por qué cambiaria de opinión?

—Porque te diré quien es el verdadero padre de mi bebe.

* * *

Hola hola, aqui esta un nuevo capi =D

Como podran ver tanto Mimi como Matt se contradicieron en todo el capitulo, por una parte Mimi esta en que no le va a decir nada, despues si, despues no, y asi sucesivamente, al igual que Matt que primero propuso no decir nada y al ver la reaccion de Mimi ha decidido hacerlo, claro despues de su viaje.

Con Respecto al tema del aborto, se que es un tema muy delicado, pero la cultura de estados unidos es un poco mas liberal y debemos recordar que Charley es una chica 100 por ciento gringaaa y es por eso que a ella esos temas no le afectan.

El dolor de muelas, debo decir que mi papa sufrio mucho dolor de muelas cuando mi mama salio embarazada de a yo xD

Ahora si quieren saber la reaccion de Tai cuando se entere de la "Verdad oculta" y claro la reaccion del propio Yamato y Sora pues esto es facil, solo dejen un review y VOILA tendran su reaccion xD.

Tambien les invito a leer mi nuevo fic "Salvame" es un universo alterno con elementos de digimon adventure.

Sin mas que decir me despido =) no sin antes contestar los reviews:

DigiKari: jajajjaja si lo mismo digo, los tauajes son sexys, no habia pensado en la posibilidad de hacerme uno con los simbolos de ellos, me gusta mucho el de Sora, tal vez me lo hago ;) esperare ansiosa tu siguiente review.

criiisi. Heeeeeeeeeeeey hola, que bueno es leerte de vuelta, con lo mucho que adoro tus review =D asi que nuuunca te marches xD cuando pusiste eso de la decepcion en ella misma hasta yo me senti mal, pero creo que en su lugar me sentiria peor, mas bien siento que Mimi lo esta llevando un poco mejor, esta indecisa aun, pero ya lo superará ;) que Bueno que te empiece a agradar Kari, yo tambien detestó a los personajes perfectos, por eso es que cuando escribo no me gusta colocarles como perfectos porque se supone que son humanos y ellos se confunden. Mis personajes favoritos son Tai, Mimi, Matt (aunque en adventure 2 a todos los cambiaron, pero siempre querré a mi rockerito astrounata bello) Espero leerte como siempre =D cuidate.

Berth: Hola linda =D espero te encuentres de maravilla ;) gracias por tu review, jajajja que bueno que te gustó el capi, me llena de alegria poder cubrir tus expectaivas, espero tambien hacerlo con este capitulo =) con respecto a Matt espero que lo aguantes un poquito mas y no lo odies, ya veras que dentro de poco el va a recapacitar =D y sera lindo otra vez, y todas nosotras lo amaremos, si sora fue muy grosera al contarle a Tai, pero ella estaba desesperada y necesitaba apoyo ¿que mejor apoyo que el de tu mejor amigo? Aunque fuese un poco egoista. Jajjajajajaj me mataste con eso de que no esperaba que saliera embarazada XD jajajajja pero si no salia embarazada entonces esta historia ya no seria la historia y pues no tendria mas nada que contar xD pero no se arruinan la vida, por mucho que ellos piensen que si, ese bebe mas bien la mejorará, yo me encargare de so JUAS. espero leerte de nuevo con un lindo y bello review =)

Hikari5: hey hola, bienvenida, gracias por tu review, aunque quede algo confundida, ¿Eres la misma del review anterior?m ¿No? Creo que si xD asi que yo te contestare aqui =D, el dorama es hermoso, yo llore desde el primer capitulo hasta el ultimo, lo recuerdo y aun lloro, es que wooow, esos capitulos, esas actuaciones, esa historia me hizo reflexionar mucho y claro llorar, llorar y seguir llorando u.u Igual a mi me dan ganas de matar a Matt pero ese chico obstinado ya aprendera, ya veras xD jajajaj con respecto al Daikari pues tenia que marcar la diferencia ¿no? y si Davis es un tonto despistado pero que se le va a hacer algun dia entendera las indirectas de Hikari, y T.K pues tambien se me hace tierno que le guste Mimi aunque eso implica un poco mas de drama pero a mi ME ENCANTA EL DRAMA jajajja asi que espero que a ti tambien te guste xD espero que t eguste ste capi, y espero leerte pronto, ya sabes, me daras fuerza xD


	7. De revelaciones

Hola, Izzie aqui =D con nuevo capi =)

Ni siquiera en sueños Digimon me pertenece, hasta mi subconsciente sabe la cruel realidad, soy yo la que aun no lo admite =(

* * *

Capitulo Seis

De Revelaciones.

Cerró la puerta corrediza, una parte de él estaba emocionada ante la idea de saber un secreto, otra parte de él temblaba por el temor que le recorría al pensar que seguramente saber no era una buena idea.

Mimi aún observaba el cielo, su pierna derecha tiritaba ligeramente, Tai pensó que ella estaba mucho más nerviosa de lo que aparentaba, el se recostó sobre la puerta de cristal a una distancia prudencial de su amiga.

—No creo conocer a ningún hombre casado.

La joven pareció despertar de su ensoñación, alejó su vista de las nubes y la enfocó en el suelo, varios risos de su cabello le taparon el rostro, mejor así, Taichi no le miraría cuando ella confesara.

—No está casado.

—Entonces me mentiste—dijo, Mimi pudo reconocer cierto reproche en su voz.

—A Kari y a Yolei les dije que murió de un paro cardiaco—Se rió ella sola ante sus ocurrencias—pero ellas si me descubrieron.

— ¿Por qué estás mintiendo Mimi?—le interrogó—Sabes que se te da muy mal mentir, lo que pasa es que te metiste con un despistado y así esto no es justo.

La chica suspiró, sus dedos comenzaron a jugar por sí solos—Lo se, nunca podría ser actriz, en mi no está el gen de la mentira ¿Sabes? Eso es una gran pena, porque soy bonita y joven, estoy mas que segura que si no es en una película tan siquiera podría salir en un video musical ahí no tengo que abrir la boca.

—Mimi—la joven se calló, los nervios le estaban haciendo hablar de mas—dilo, no sientas vergüenza.

Alzó su rostro pero no se atrevió a mirar a Tai, respiró profundamente y se dijo a si misma_ "a la cuenta de tres"_

1…2…3…

—Es Matt….

Pero esas simples dos palabras fueron opacadas por el fuerte ruido de una bocina y de unas llantas resbalar seguidos por un par de insultos.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—gritó Taichi el cual no logró escuchar nada debido al escándalo que se armó.

Mimi apretó los puños, se volteó y miró la escena, al parecer una niña no logró cruzarse a tiempo y un carro casi la atropella, la joven quiso lanzarse y golpearlos, su cuerpo tembló entero, con tanto que le había costado pronunciar ese nombre y ahora le tocaba decirlo de nuevo.

—Dije—repitió la chica a la vez que volvía a colocarse en su posición anterior—Es Matt.

¡Ahí está! ¡Lo había dicho! Su corazón parecía un volcán a punto de erupción y el silencio por parte de su amigo la estaba torturando, se atrevió a mirar a Tai a los ojos pero lo único que se encontró fue un rostro lleno de confusión.

— ¿Qué pasó con Matt?

Su cuerpo empezó a rebullir, era ella misma la que iba a explotar, en ese instante, Mimi quiso lanzarse encima de su amigo y morderle la cabeza.

—Que es Matt—repitió ella en un tono exasperante—Matt, Matt, Matt, ¡Matt!

—Espera, Espera, creo que me perdí ¿Qué tiene que ver él con nuestra conversación?

Mimi gritó frustrada, Taichi parecía estar en un estado de shock o algo por el estilo, solo había dos posibles opciones o su amigo era un completo idiota o se estaba haciendo el tonto.

— ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué es tan complicado de entender?—le gritó.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Explícamelo tu!—le gritó el devuelta.

La chica pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, al parecer Taichi no lo quería creer, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y su amigo se la estaba agotando poco a poco.

—Mira—suavizó su tono de voz—se que tú ya sabes lo que trato de decirte, entiendo que te niegues a creerlo, yo al principio también lo hice, pero esta es la realidad: Yamato, tu amigo, es el padre de mi hijo.

Tai se apartó bruscamente de la puerta, Mimi palideció, el rostro de su amigo parecía congelado en una horrorosa mueca de incredulidad, su cuerpo vibró y la chica quiso retroceder unos pasos cuando el semblante de Taichi se endureció, cerró sus ojos y solo escuchó el estruendo de la puerta de cristal al verse golpeada por uno de los puños del moreno.

— ¿Cómo pudieron?—preguntó en un tono mortífero que logró helar la sangre de Mimi— ¿como pudieron hacerle eso a Sora?

Abrió sus ojos, era el momento, la necesidad de explicarlo todo se apoderó de ella pero su lengua parecía temblar también.

—Tai…

—Ahora entiendo porque sientes tanta vergüenza.

Abrió la puerta, Mimi le observó mientras se adentraba a su residencia, el pánico le invadió, corrió y lo detuvo al sostenerlo por uno de sus brazos.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Escúchame!

El se apartó rudamente del agarre de Mimi, la miró de reojo y se dirigió a su habitación, Mimi quiso entrar pero se vio imposibilitada cuando la puerta se cerró en sus narices.

— ¡Déjame explicarte!—golpeó la puerta para hacerse notar.

—_No quiero hablar ¡vete!—_escuchó a Tai desde el otro lado de la puerta.

¡Bien! Por lo menos tenia su atención eso era un gran avance.

—Tai escucha.

—_No quiero escucharte, lárgate_.

—Si me dejas expli…

—_Que te largues…_

Ella se sentó en el suelo, al parecer todo eso se iba a alargar más de lo que esperaba, ¡Dios! Si Tai que no era directamente el ofendido se estaba comportando así, no quería ni imaginar a Sora.

—Las cosas no son como parecen—escuchó un bufido por parte de Tai, ella se pegó a la puerta y le gritó—Ni Matt ni yo quisimos hacer esto.

—_Ohhh—_Mimi pareció escuchar un ligero toque de Sarcasmo_—Ya veo, entonces fue por obra y gracia del espirito ¿No?_

Mimi se golpeó contra la puerta, sus ojos se estaban aguando otra vez, odiaba estar tan sentimental, pero es que por cada palabra, gesto, circunstancia, hecho, situación, a ella le daban ganas de llorar, a penas llevaba un mes y el embarazo ya la estaba volviendo loca.

—Por favor Tai—le suplicó—No me odies.

—_A mi no me rugues, el único que me va a suplicar será el idiota de Matt cuando lo muela a golpes. _

—Tai, no golpees a Matt, el no tiene la culpa.

—_No me digas—_otra vez Mimi escuchó el sarcasmo en su tono de voz—_ ¿Abusaste de él? Pobre alma inocente._

—No estoy para bromas Taichi, abre la puerta y hablemos como las personas maduras que somos.

—te tengo una noticia Mimi, ni tu ni yo somos maduros así que no lo repetiré de nuevo, vete, no quiero hablar contigo.

—Pues tendrás que invernar en tu habitación, porque no pienso moverme de aquí.

— ¡Bien!

— ¡Buenísimo!

— ¡Espectacular!

— ¡Inmaduro!

— ¡El burro hablando de orejas!

Mimi apretó los puños con fuerza y soltó un grito reprimido, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas derrumbar esa puerta e ir y matar con sus propias manos a ese chico, inhalo y exhalo varias veces, se reacomodó y esperó, por nada en el mundo se iría de ahí sin arreglar todo ese embrollo.

Pasaron los segundos y la puerta no se abrió, pasaron los minutos, Mimi decidió jugar con su celular, se aburrió, las fotos le parecieron mas interesantes, se tomó una foto, al instante la borro, esa no era su mejor pose, dejó el celular y se dedicó a observar algunos retratos, había un marco en el cual estaban los padres de Tai al parecer era el día de su boda, había otro en el que salía Kari en gracioso traje de gatito, a Mimi le gustó eso, su bebe vestiría todos los trajes de animales habidos y por haber, la chica se impresionó al ver la tercer fotografía en ella posaban un Taichi de unos diez años de edad junto a una Sora de la misma edad, ambos llevaban puesto un uniforme de futbol, Tai sostenía una pelota, ambos estaban sucios pero sonreían radiantes ante la cámara, la foto era hermosa y adorable.

La puerta se abrió, Mimi dejó de observar las fotografías y aprovechó para escabullirse por un hueco entre el moreno y el marco de la puerta, ella gateó hasta llegar a la cama, su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, pero la adrenalina hizo que se le olvidara momentáneamente, Mimi se abrazó a uno de los postes de la cama y miró desafiante a Tai.

—No seas infantil Mimi—Revolvió sus cabellos, hastiado de la situación—levántate de ahí.

—No, hasta que me escuches.

Tai resopló, cerró la puerta de golpe y se sentó a la par de la chica, decir que estaba furioso era mentir, lo que el sentía iba mas haya de la ira, pero el sabia que no era con Mimi, su furia estaba dedicada al idiota del que se supone es su mejor amigo, pero como él estaba en un puto avión con la única con quien se podía desquitar era con su castaña amiga, el quiso alejarla, pero olvidó que ella era igual de terca que él.

—Habla.

— ¿Recuerdas el día en el que decidimos hacer una fiesta porque nos fue bien en el examen?

—Mjm…

—Bueno, Sora no pudo llegar ese día y te estuvimos esperando pero no apareciste.

—Entonces decidieron tener su propia fiesta…

—Déjame continuar, no me interrumpas.

Taichi se cruzó de brazos, lo único que pensaba eran las posibles formas de torturar a Yamato.

—Nuestro error radicó en que nos pusimos a beber, no nos dimos cuenta que estábamos tomando mas de lo que nuestros cuerpos nos permitían, la verdad es que no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, solo sé que desperté en la cama de Matt.

— ¿Y él? ¿Qué con él?

—El tampoco recuerda nada.

— ¿Pretendes que te crea?

Mimi se puso frente al joven, el cual le paró la cara, lo agarró de sus mejillas y le obligó a verle.

—Soy una pésima mentirosa, mírame a los ojos y descubre por ti solo si esto que te dije era una mentira.

Taichi la miró a regañadientes, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, se miraban tan determinados, tan puros que él comprendió que todo lo que su amiga decía era cierto por muy ridículo que sonase.

—Está bien—quitó sus manos de su cara—te creo.

Mimi soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio, uno menos, se dijo ella, sintió como una parte de la carga se aligeraba solo esperaba que los demás entendieran mejor que Tai o que él joven continuara con la idea de hacerse pasar por el padre.

— ¿Por qué no dijeron nada? Pensé que era tu mejor amigo ¿Por qué no acudiste a mí?

—No dije nada porque no pensé que iba a ser tan grave, Tai, al instante en que nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasó, fuimos por una supuesta pastilla anticonceptiva yo la tomé, se supone que eso impediría que saliera embarazada, se suponía nada de esto iba a pasar.

Tai apretó los puños.

— ¿Por qué no quieres decirle a Matt sobre el bebe? ¿Qué ganas tú con ocultarle eso?

—Yo tenía pensado decirle a Sora mucho antes de darme cuenta, pero tú no viste el rostro de Matt, se miraba tan afligido, tan derrotado y cuando me suplicó que no dijera nada yo la verdad me sentiría muy culpable si ellos terminan por esto.

—Maldita sea, lo voy a matar, en cuanto lo vea, lo mataré—murmuró entre dientes—grandísimo idiota.

—Solo imagínate a ti en su lugar ¿Qué es lo que harías?

— ¡Es un Hipócrita!—le gritó—eso es lo que es, un grandísimo cínico, ¿Cómo se atreve a besar a Sora sabiendo que le fui infiel?—sus puños se crisparon de una manera que sus nudillos se emblanquecieron—lo siento Mimi, pero no pienso participar en esto.

Agachó su cabeza, sus ojos volvieron a aguarse, un nudo se formó en su garganta, en ese instante se dio cuenta que estaba sola, que había perdido su único respaldo—Entiendo.

Mimi lo sabia, desde que miró como su rostro se congelaba, ella supo, que Tai solo imaginó a Sora, el amaba a Sora incluso mas que a su vida, hasta el mas tonto del mundo se daría cuenta de eso, ella comprendió que su enojo no era porque le hubiese mentido si no porque ella junto con Yamato traicionaron a Sora a lo que mas apreciaba Taichi.

Tai se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho aquello, no lo quiso decir de esa manera tan brusca pero él no sentía que tenia un cerebro para pensar solo actuaba a puro instinto.

—Matt tiene que saberlo, por muy borracho que estuviera, él participó en eso, está en su derecho, tienes que decírselo.

—No puedo, no me va a creer.

Tai tomó la mano de Mimi—Yo estaré contigo, cuando Matt regrese de su viaje, lo iremos a buscar y le dirás todo.

—Pero Sora…

—Ella no puede vivir engañada ¿Qué pasa si el bebe se parece a Matt? ¿Qué explicación darás? Porque estoy seguro que lo de la bis abuela materna ya no será efectivo.

—Por eso tenia pensado largarme de aquí.

—No puedes huir de tus problemas, dices que has madurado, actúa como la chica que dices ser y afronta tus problemas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—No entiendo ¿quieres ver a Sora llorar?

—Prefiero verla morir de dolor a que tenga una vida de engaños, a demás ella no estará sola.

Mimi sonrió, golpeó el hombro del chico con su puño, el chilló ante la fuerza de aquel "gesto cariñoso" por parte de su amiga.

—Detesto cuando eres la voz de la razón. Por favor no me dejes sola cuando se lo diga.

—No lo haré, te lo prometo.

—Ya estoy en casa.

Taichi se puso en pie, le tendió la mano a su amiga para ayudarle, Mimi se arregló la ropa, detestaba que su ropa se desarreglara, podría estar pasando el peor momento de su vida, pero ella siempre se vería impecable.

—Ya vino mamá ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer?

* * *

— ¿Puedes creerlo?

Yolei rodeó el brazo de su novio y se recostó en su hombro, a penas unos segundos se estaban despidiendo de Matt, la chica deseó hacer una súper fiesta para despedir y al mismo tiempo felicitar a su amigo pero al parecer nadie tenia los ánimos de celebrar, ni siquiera Daisuke que era igual de "fiestero" que ella.

Por lo menos, la ida al aeropuerto le sirvió de excusa para ver a su querido, como siempre el se mantuvo distante pero ella no se le despegó ni un segundo, pues quien sabe cuando lo vería de nuevo y besar a su celular cada vez que se despedía de él, era simplemente ridículo.

—Pues no la conozco mucho, no se si sorprenderme.

— ¡Debes sorprenderte!—exclamó—Siempre imaginé que Sora seria la primera en ser mamá en el grupo, luego yo y por ultimo Kari y Mimi, pero al parecer ella se nos ha adelantado.

— ¿Por qué Sora seria primero mamá?

—Oh es que ella es muy maternal, amorosa, dulce y muy, muy madura, a demás creo que se vería muy linda siendo mamá.

— ¿Mimi no?

Ella lo meditó por un segundo.

—Mmmm…si pero no se, nunca me la imaginé como mamá, ella no es una chica maternal, mas bien uno tiene que cuidarla a ella, pero estoy feliz por ella y por nosotros también.

El enarcó una ceja y le miró dubitativo— ¿Por qué estas feliz por nosotros?

—Porque es obvio, así podremos practicar para cuando nosotros tengamos a nuestro primer bebe.

Yolei ensanchó su sonrisa al ver como el rostro de Ken se enrojecía por completo, le encantaba ver las distintas reacciones de él cuando ella hacia uno de sus comentarios, lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Ya—musitó el aún sonrojado—Pero ¿No se supone que eso era un secreto?

—Lo es—se encogió de hombros—pero tu y yo somos uno solo, Mimi no se enojara por eso, a demás ella no tiene que saberlo.

—eh…

—Y tú no se lo dirás a nadie.

—A nadie…

—Entonces no hay de que preocuparse.

—Tengo hambre—cambio de tema, la verdad no deseaba que Yolei metiera la pata por andar contando cosas que no le competía por mucho que el no fuera a hablar— ¿No quieres ir a comer?

Yolei detuvo su caminar, miró su celular y se mordió el labio, había quedado en reunirse con Koushiro en una hora, el tiempo necesario en que tardaría en llegar a su casa, almorzar y luego ir a la casa de su amigo, Ken la miró expectante, ¿Qué hacer? Era su proyecto o su novio.

—eh…

— ¿No puedes?

—Lo que pasa es que ya había quedado con…—se detuvo, por alguna extraña razón no quiso decir quien era el motivo que arruinaría su cita, Ken se molestaba cada vez que ella mencionaba su proyecto y ese día su novio estaba de buen humor—con mi mamá, quiere que la ayude a hacer unas compras y luego con el inventario de la tienda—tragó saliva, no le gustaba mentir a su novio sin embargo no pudo evitar hacerlo—lo siento tanto—hizo un puchero—pero nos podemos ver mañana ¿Si?

Ken le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa un tanto nerviosa pues mentir era algo muy malo…por muy justa que fuese la causa…

* * *

Hikari observó el cielo, el cual tenía un bonito color anaranjado, a ella le encantaba pasar horas mirando el cielo, las nubes y las estrellas le permitía despejar su mente y relajarse, Taichi abrió la puerta y se colocó a la par de su hermana, ambos permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos.

—eh… ¿Por qué no estas tu dentro?

— ¿ah?

—Con él—dijo con cierto recelo, Taichi era muy sobre protector con su hermana y verla con un chico en términos amorosos era peor que una pesadilla aunque a ese chico lo conociera desde que es un niño.

Hikari ladeó su rostro y pudo verles, a dentro, sentados en el mueble estaban Mimi y Takeru platicando amenamente, justo después de salir del aeropuerto Kari invitó a su mejor a amigo a comer a su casa por ningún momento se imaginó que Mimi también estuviese ahí.

Sintió un poco de culpa, ella sabia muy bien que T.K tenia sentimientos por la castaña y verlo ahí tan alegre riendo a carcajadas con ella le hacia sentir mal aunque ella no entendía exactamente el por qué de su pesadez, decidió ignorarlo y por eso salió a tomar un poco de aire.

— ¿Por qué tendría que estar con el?

—Eh...es que en la fiesta de navidad…ustedes…

—Taichi eres un tonto—le miró mal—T.K y yo no somos novios ni nada por el estilo y por culpa de tu escándalo todos creen que andamos.

—Pero yo los vi…

— ¡Pues viste mal!—le gritó. Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

—Kari… ¿Estas segura? Por que mira, T.k es un buen chico, es como un principito que todas las chicas desean y pues yo lo conozco bien, la verdad no seria tan malo que ustedes dos…

—T.k tiene sentimientos por otra persona—le cortó ella, Taichi le miró extrañado, luego se fijó en Mimi y Takeru el cual tomaba la mano de la castaña y le daba una sutil caricia.

—ohh…eso esta mal, muy, muy mal—susurró el al comprender lo que Kari le confesó—Esto cada día mas parece una película trágica—Taichi sintió pesar por el menor, pues así como le pasó a el, Yamato se encargaría de matarle la ilusión al quitarle la chica que le gusta.

—Hermano ¿Crees que deba decirle? Lo de Mimi, no puedo estar callada, el es mi mejor amigo, no quiero que sufra.

Tai soltó un suspiro lleno de pesadez—No lo hagas—le dijo—Es mejor que se entere por ellos.

— ¿Por ellos?—ella frunció el ceño— ¿A que te refieres?

— ¿Sabes? Yo pensé que los dramas solo se daban en esas novelas cursis que Yolei te pasa pero creo que en la vida real también se dan.

Ella guardó silencio no entendía nada de lo que su hermano trataba de decirle.

—Es feo saber que muchas personas van a salir lastimadas—continuó el—por eso dicen que todo acto tiene su consecuencia.

—Tai ¿te refieres a T.K y a Mimi?—una pequeña bombilla se encendió en su cabeza imaginando lo peor— ¿Has venido aquí con Mimi para hablar con nuestros padres? No puedes hacerlo, T.K está aquí.

—Tranquila, no haré nada, no por los momentos. Mimi tiene que arreglar primero su situación con el padre del bebe.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Taichi se le adelantó, la empujó hasta meterla dentro de la casa.

—No seas metiche y curiosa como tu hermano—le dijo antes de sentarse en la mesa del comedor, estando ahí, miró una vez mas a T.K, el chico era bueno, es una lastima que no se haya fijado en Hikari y el que hasta había hecho el intento por llamarlo cuñado, la señora Yagami colocó los platos sobre el comedor, inmediatamente Hikari fue a ayudarle seguida por Mimi, Tai suspiró, aun seguía enojado con Yamato y el sabia muy bien que T.K era el talón de Aquiles de Matt, era como si la vida le hubiese puesto en sus manos el arma para herir al rubio tanto o mas que lo que el sufrió cuando éste le quito a Sora.

Takeru se levantó también a ayudar con la comida, Taichi le sonrió, en realidad le caía muy bien el chico, que pesar que el también se vería implicado en todo ese enredo, sólo era de levantarse y decirle _"tu hermano embarazó a la chica que te gusta" _ aunque pensándolo mejor, se contuvo, pues conociendo como conocía a Yamato, seria el mismo el que con su propia boca se mataría.

* * *

Yolei estaba contenta, su página web estaba casi lista, solo unos arreglos estéticos que ella le daría y seria perfecta, estaba más que segura que ella quedaría en el primer lugar a lo mínimo en segundo pero jamás en el tercero.

Observó su reloj, ya eran las siete de la noche, era tarde, se apresuró a entrar a su edificio, tomó el elevador, y una vez fuera se dedicó a buscar su apartamento.

Pero lo que la chica jamás imaginó fue ver en la entrada de su casa a Daisuke junto con Ken, se detuvo en seco, ambos se estaban despidiendo de su mamá, Daisuke sonreía divertido y Ken mantenía su rostro mas serio que de costumbre, el terror le invadió ¿Qué hacia su novio ahí? Si vive a kilómetros de ella y lo recordó, se quiso golpear contra la pared por ser tan tonta, esa misma mañana Ken le había contado que Daisuke le invitó a dormir a su casa.

—Oh, Miyako, ya estas aquí—Yolei dejó sus cavilaciones a un lado al escuchar la voz de su mamá—los chicos estuvieron esperándote por un buen rato que bueno que ya has llegado—les sonrió sin percatarse de la pesadumbre en el ambiente—los dejaré solos.

El silencio reinó en el pasillo, Daisuke se sintió incomodo, no comprendía muy bien, Ken solo le había pedido que lo acompañara donde Yolei que deseaba ayudarla con un inventario, se le miraba animado pero en cuanto entraron a la residencia de su amiga y no encontrarla ahí el semblante de Ken cambió radicalmente.

El no era tan tonto para no darse cuenta que habían problemas en el paraíso, se hizo a un lado y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de su amigo.

—Yo...te espero abajo Ken.

Yolei agachó su cabeza, su cuerpo entero estaba tenso y en su mente se imaginaba mil excusas para afrontar a su novio, no sabia si su mamá le había dicho donde estaba ella, así que de nada servía mentir, se armó de valor, no podía meter las cuatro una vez mas.

—Lo siento—dijo en la forma mas sincera posible—de verdad lo siento.

Ken no dijo nada, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se dedicó a mirar el cielo, estaba enojado y eso era algo nuevo para él, nunca se había enojado con Yolei, no sabia como actuar frente a ella, el era un chico reservado, nunca le demostraría a nadie cuan furioso podría estar y mucho menos a ella.

—Ken—susurró la chica, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

—Déjalo—musitó—ya pasó.

—Pero debemos hablar, yo hice algo malo, por favor, hablemos.

—No tengo deseos de hablar contigo—caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella—no hoy, tampoco me llames, no quiero decirte nada que llegase a lastimarte—se alejó por completo de ella, dirigiéndose al ascensor.

— ¡Prefiero que me insultes a que te quedes callado!—le gritó, estaba de espaldas a él, sobre sus mejillas nadaban algunas lagrimas que ella limpió frenéticamente, se volteó y le miró, apoyado en la pared, esperando a que las puertas del elevador abriesen.

—Prefiero que me digas la verdad a que me mientas Miyako—su corazón se heló ante el tono desinteresado de su—ya no tan seguro—novio, un nudo comenzó a formarse en la garganta de la chica, la mirada de Ken era fría, ella quiso decir algo mas, quiso lanzarse al suelo y suplicarle que le perdonara pero antes de cualquier acción las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Ken entró sin mirarle ni una sola vez.

* * *

El lunes llegó, Mimi colocó una "x" en su calendario, faltaban cinco días para que Yamato llegase de su viaje, no estaba muy segura de hacer todo eso pero había dado su palabra y ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Sora se levantó de su pupitre pues ya era hora del receso y como era de costumbre todos los chicos se reunían en una de las áreas verdes del instituto, sacó su almuerzo de su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta, colocó un pie fuera del aula pero unos murmullos le hicieron detenerse en seco.

Miró con el rabillo de su ojo y ahí estaban ellos, sus amigos, los pupitres estaban pegados y ambos cuchicheaban de una forma muy sospechosa, un sentimiento de pesadez le embargó, Taichi y Mimi tenían las cabezas demasiado pegadas, cualquiera que mirara mal que Tai le estaba besando la mejilla.

La pesadez se convirtió en furia, apretó sus labios con fuerza hasta formar una fina línea es que ellos ni siquiera se habían fijado que ella estaba ahí, parada justo a unos cuantos pasos ¿Tan invisible era para ellos?

Pero no, no señor, eso no se quedaría así, por derecho de antigüedad Taichi era más suyo que de ella así que a paso firme se acercó a ellos, dispuesta a participar—interrumpir— en lo que sea que esos dos estaban haciendo.

—No, Mimi, no se lo vas a decir a ella…

Escuchó decir a Taichi, ninguno de los dos se percataban que ella estaba ahí, una vena sobresalió de su frente, con las palmas de sus manos golpeó el pupitre de Mimi ocasionando que ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaran.

— ¿Qué es lo que no van a decir?—preguntó de manera inocente

Mimi pareció aterrarse gesto que le exasperó ¿Qué era acaso ella? ¿Piedmon?, solo quería involucrarse un poco mas con sus amigos, Taichi sin embargo la observó fijamente, Sora trató de ignorar la penetrante mirada de su amigo.

—Lo lindo que se miran hoy tus ojos.

Aquello le tomó desprevenido, Taichi se levantó alzándose con sus manos para quedar en la misma altura de la peli roja, ella tragó en seco, de repente comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa.

—Tienen un brillo muy especial y eso hace que se miren aún mas hermosos—El moreno se acercó mas a la joven hasta que varias mechas de su cabello acariciaran la frente de ella— ¿Por qué están brillando así Sorita?

Retrocedió dos pasos, su corazón palpitada atolondrado, abrió la boca para decir algo, al ver que estaba petrificada optó por marcharse de aquel lugar lo mas digna posible, en esos momentos no dejaba de culpar a Yamato por haberle dejado sola, resopló, esa seria una semana muy larga.

— ¿Qué le pasa?—le preguntó Taichi a Mimi la cual estaba igual de extrañada que su amigo.

—Seguramente le invadieron las mariposas—susurro para si misma, recordó la platica que momentos antes tenia con Taichi y sacó su celular, justo antes de que los interrumpiera Sora, estaban decidiendo a quienes les daría la noticia llegando a la conclusión de que Sora aún no debía de saberlo—Tai, siéntate, voy a hablarle a Izzy.

El joven obedeció, Mimi marcó el número de su amigo y esperó a que este contestara.

—_Estamos en el mismo lugar de siempre—_dijo Izzy en cuanto contestó la llamada_—en realidad solo estamos Daisuke, Kari y yo, los demás no se que se hicieron._

— ¡oh! ¡Perfecto!—exclamó ella—escucha Izzy, tengo algo que decirte, de paso ¿le puedes dar el recado a Daisuke? Pero sólo a él.

—_Oh…esta bien ¿Qué sucede?_

—Voy a tener un bebe—pronunció demasiado rápido, profirió un chillido y luego cortó la llamada.

— ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?—Tai le miró mal—Se supone que se lo ibas a decir en persona, pensé que son buenos amigos.

Mimi se golpeó la cabeza con su celular—Si lo sé, pero me da pena—se dio otro golpe—en especial con él.

El celular de la chica vibró, con cierta resignación contestó.

— _¿Dónde estas?_

—En mi salón de clases.

La llamada se cortó, Taichi apoyó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano derecha, Mimi dejó el celular sobre el pupitre y esperó impaciente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió, Mimi alzó la cabeza, por el marco de la puerta entraba un presuroso Daisuke que en cuanto le vio se abalanzó sobre ella.

— ¡Mimi!—agarró sus manos, detrás de él estaba Hikari e Izzy—Kari nos ha explicado lo que Izzy no logró entender.

—Oh…—musitó la chica—si.

Y ante sorpresa de todos Daisuke se arrodilló, Mimi frunció el ceño, Taichi sonrió divertido, Izzy alzó una ceja aún estaba confundido. Hikari abrió los ojos con verdadera sorpresa ¿Pero que demonios iba a hacer ese grandísimo…

—Mimi, eres una chica muy delicada y frágil en un mundo tan cruel y despiadado como éste, es por eso que necesitas ser protegida y también al futuro bebe y yo estoy dispuesto a ampararte—aclaró su garganta—¿te casarías conmigo?

Ninguno de los espectadores dijo nada, lo único que se escuchaba en ese salón era el tic tac del reloj colocado en la pared, Taichi comenzó a carcajearse, tras unos segundos Mimi se unió a su amigo, secundada por Izzy al ver como el rostro del castaño comenzaba a enrojecerse, Hikari sintió como si algo le estuviese jalando las orejas y en un rápido movimiento agarró a Daisuke por el cabello y lo jaló con fuerza.

— ¡Hikari! ¡Duele!—chilló el menor el cual fue liberado una vez que estuvo en pie.

— ¡No digas estupideces!—le regañó Hikari—Ni siquiera estas gateando cuando ya quieres salir corriendo ¡Tonto!

— ¡Ese es mi chico!—exclamó Taichi, agarró el cuello de Daisuke con su brazo y lo apretó contra el.

Mimi sonrió conmovida ante la escena, Motomiya se parecía mucho a Tai, era igual de generoso y entregado que su amigo, una mano se posó sobre su hombro, Mimi miró a Izzy, ya no reía, ella se puso de pie.

—Vamos a platicar—lo tomó del cuello y lo jaló fuera del salón—tengo mucho que explicarte.

* * *

Hablar con Izzy no resultó mal, es más, le hizo sentirse relajada y a gusto, por un momento olvidó todos sus pesares y se dedicó a explicarle a su amigo lo emocionada que estaba con su embarazo, echo que no había admitido hasta ese día.

Ya iba progresando, poco a poco sus amigos se estaban dando cuenta de su estado y al parecer le comprendían, la que mas le preocupaba era Sora, desde aquel incidente ella dejó de hablarle y aunque al principio Sora trató de llegar a ella con el paso de los días la insistencia de su amiga fue desistiendo.

Suspiró, había decidido también contarle todo a su superior, aunque este ya sospechara, se sentó en una de las bancas que adornaban el instituto de Joe, el ya estaba en el bachillerato y tomando en cuenta la inteligencia y dedicación de él, seguramente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se estaría graduando de la universidad.

La chica lo admiraba, desde que estaban en el digimundo y terminó por gustarle cuando ella tomó la decisión de no seguir peleando y fue su superior Joe el que la acompañó para cuidarla, desde entonces, ella siempre ha vivido enamorada de él, se lamentó, lo mas probable es que con el bebe ella ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad con Joe.

— ¿Mimi?

La chica le miró, su corazón se aceleró, el le sonreía y eso hacia que se mirara mas guapo de lo que ya era, ella intentó sonreírle mas el motivo de su visita le impedía cualquier acción.

—Superior—le saludó— ¡Que bueno es verlo!

—Igualmente Mimi—el le tendió la mano, ella con timidez la agarró y se puso de pie— ¿Vienes desde el instituto?

—Eh…si, pensaba ir a mi casa a cambiarme pero se me hizo mas fácil venir aquí.

—Entonces no has comido ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer?

A decir verdad, había olvidado por completo el hambre, su estomago rugió, ella se sonrojó, no solía ser muy comelona, pero bueno, ahora tenia que alimentar a otro, así que podía comer hasta el triple.

—Es una buena idea.

—Bien—ambos caminaron hasta la salida— ¿Qué se te apetece comer? Yo invito.

—Mmmm…tengo ganas de una sopa de algas—sintió como se le hacia agua la boca al imaginarse la comida.

—Veamos, conozco un restaurante coreano, que venden una exquisita sopa de algas, estoy seguro que te va a fascinar.

—

Joe la miró divertido, nunca había visto a su amiga comer con tantas ganas su comida, se miraba muy tierna, parecía una pequeña niña, Mimi le sonrió un poco nerviosa, el trató de reconfortarla con otra sonrisa, tenia una idea a que venia la chica y lo que mas necesitaba en esos momentos era apoyo incondicional.

—Tiene razón, esta es la mejor sopa que he probado en mi vida.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—guardó silencio, la chica volvió a comer y al parecer no tenia intención de iniciar el tema, bueno entonces el lo haría, tal vez resultaría mejor para su amiga—Mimi.

—Diga.

—tu amiga… ¿Se hizo la prueba?

Mimi dejó sus palillos a un lado y alejó su plato casi vacio de ella, el hambre desapareció y los nervios se internaron en ella, agradeció mentalmente a su superior que haya introducido el tema porque en sus fuerzas no estaba hacerlo.

—Lo hizo—contestó ella apartando sus ojos de los de él.

Joe apretó sus palillos, de repente el también sintió nervios, con cierto temor le preguntó:

— ¿Cuál fue el resultado?

La castaña observó el techo, se concentró en los adornos y los focos del restaurante.

—Positivo—musitó.

Joe la miró comprensivo, imaginaba lo difícil que era para Mimi mirarle a los ojos, pues, el sabía del enamoramiento de la chica, claro que el no se había dado cuenta por si solo, no fue hasta que una vez escuchó un platica entre Taichi y Yamato en los que ellos dos eran mencionados.

Desde la noche en la que Mimi le confesó sus temores, el se preocupó bastante por ella, desde que los conoció, a todos los niños elegidos, el se miraba en la necesidad de protegerlos a todos, a pesar de todos los años que ya pasaron el aun tenia ese instinto protector y en esos momentos deseaba ayudar con todas sus fuerzas a su amiga.

—Un hijo es una gran bendición—dijo el al fin, atrayendo la mirada de la castaña—llena de alegría a nuestros corazones, de verdad que estoy muy alegre por tu amiga.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios de la castaña, los nervios desaparecieron, en ese momento se sentía a gusto.

—Yo…soy feliz aunque no puedo dejar de sentir miedo.

El joven tomó la mano de la chica y la reconfortó, ahora estaba mas alegre que nunca, ella por fin le hubiera admitido que era de ella de quien hablaba.

—No sientas miedo, lo que te está pasando es algo maravilloso, un nuevo ser que tu ayudaste a crear, te pertenece y dependerá mucho de ti.

Ella guardó silencio, esas palabras le calaban el alma, era cierto, ese pequeñito dependía mucho de ella y era solo suyo y bueno también de _él _pero por los momentos, seria solo de ella.

—Se fuerte—continuó el mientras la apretaba la mano—ya no llores, ni te sientas triste, todas las cosas malas que sientas se las transmites al bebe y eso es realmente malo así que de ahora en adelante te prohíbo llorar.

—Se lo prometo, no lloraré más.

El soltó su mano— ¿Ya has ido a revisarte? ¿Sabes cuanto tienes?

—No, en el hospital hay muchos amigos de mi papá, aun no les he dicho, estoy esperando hablar con el padre del bebe.

—Oh…

Mimi se mordió el labio, no estaba preparada por contar eso, y por la mirada de su superior él no se atrevía a preguntar.

—Me gustaría contarle quien es él, pero todavía no he hablado con él, pero en cuanto él lo sepa yo se lo diré.

—Esta bien Mimi, no te preocupes por eso, ahora, vamos a tu casa para que te cambies.

— ¿Y eso para que?

—Buenos debemos ir a hacerte la revisión y un examen de sangre para comprobar cuanto tienes—él se rió ante la expresión de horror de la chica—no te preocupes Mimi, vas conmigo, no dejaré que nadie te vea.

* * *

Yamato abrió la puerta de su apartamento, entró en él seguido por su padre, el cual le ayudó a acomodar las maletas, luego de eso se despidió alegando que debía volver a su trabajo o despedida total.

Estando solo, Matt colocó sobre la mesa una maceta de un cactus, que compró en el camino, no pudo evitar pensar en Mimi en cuanto la vio, sabia que le gustaría tener un recuerdo de su Digimon y resultaba ser una buena ofrenda de paz.

Miró su reloj, dentro de dos horas llegaría Sora y Taichi le había mandado un mensaje alegando que necesitaba verlo, el timbre sonó, seguramente era su amigo, Sora todavía seguía ayudando en la tienda de su madre.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la figura de Taichi, este permanecía serio y hasta en cierto punto enojado, a la par de él estaba Mimi, ella jugaba con sus manos y mantenía su rostro gacho…a caso ¿ella le había contado algo a Tai? La mataría, lo haría inmediatamente después de que Tai lo matase a él.

— ¿Podemos pasar?—demandó Tai y ante el frio tono de su amigo Yamato pudo confirmar sus sospechas ¡Dios! Estaba tan muerto y sin tener a Sora a su lado.

Yamato se hizo a un lado, Mimi entró a la estancia, tenía mucho miedo y muchas ganas de salir corriendo, pero bien sabia que el moreno jamás le permitiría tal acción ya que fue el mismo el que prácticamente la arrastró desde su casa hasta ese lugar.

El ambiente era pesado, ninguno de los tres pronunció alguna palabra, Tai tenía deseos de golpear a Yamato, Yamato tenía deseos de matar a Mimi y Mimi tenía ganas de vomitar.

— ¿Sucede algo?—Matt se aclaró la garganta al escuchar lo ronca que salió su voz.

—Yo iré a la cocina, siento un poco de hambre—se excusó Taichi, primero dejaría que Mimi hablase con él y luego lo golpearía hasta que a él mismo le doliera.

Yamato entró a la sala seguido por Mimi, la chica pudo observar las maletas del joven despilfarradas por el suelo, pensó que había llegado en un mal momento pero a decir verdad en cualquier ocasión seria un mal momento.

Matt agarró la maceta entre sus manos y sin mas que decir se la entregó a Mimi, ella la tomó, frunció el ceño ¿a que venia todo esto?

— ¿Y esto?

El se encogió de hombros—Pensé que te gustaría.

Mimi la observó a detalle, era un pequeño cactus, ella sonrió a recordar a su Palmon, y muy dentro de si estaba realmente impresionada, Yamato nunca le había regalado nada, ni siquiera para su cumpleaños.

—Está muy lindo gracias.

El no dijo nada, se sentó en un sillón y Mimi hizo lo mismo, quedando a frente de él, colocó la maceta con cuidado en la pequeña mesa que estaba en medio de los dos muebles.

— ¿Le dijiste algo a Tai?—preguntó el con cautela, de ser positiva la respuesta, seguramente se tiraría por el balcón.

Mimi guardó silencio, ese era el momento para hablar pero había algo que la retenía, no quería decir nada, Yamato seguramente no le comprendería y seguramente ella empezaría a llorar.

— ¿Qué tal tu viaje?—cambió el tema, mas tarde le diría todo.

Yamato al principio se desconcertó, luego recordó su viaje y sus ojos brillaron.

—Fue excelente…nunca antes habíamos asistido a un concierto con tanta gente, creo que les agradamos, aplaudieron y gritaron mucho.

—Que bueno eso me alegra ¿Cuántas canciones cantaron?

—Oh la verdad cantamos estrofas de varias canciones y luego las únicas dos canciones que hemos compuesto.

—Eso es un gran avance.

—lo es.

El silencio reinó una vez mas, Mimi se dedicó a mirar su lindo cactus, era mejor a tener que soportar la penetrante mirada de Yamato, esos ojos le hacían ponerse nerviosa y ella ya estaba así no necesitaba de más.

—Yo…tenemos que hablar—

El cuerpo de Matt se tensó, seguramente Mimi había venido a pedirle que le contara todo a Sora y lo más probable es que hubiese traído a Tai para que éste lo obligara a confesar a punta de golpes, tragó en seco, tenía que convencer a Mimi de que olvidase todo esto.

—Mimi creo que…

—Espera, déjame hablar, te quiero contar algo muy gracioso.

El frunció el ceño, Mimi se miraba demasiado nerviosa para contar "algo gracioso"

— ¿A si? ¿De que trata?

—Pues trata de una niña que se llama Mimi y de un chico que se llama Yamato.

El enarcó una ceja ¿De que diablos hablaba esa chica?

— ¿Qué puede haber de gracioso en nosotros dos?

Ella empezó a reírse descontroladamente debido a los nervios, una vez que se detuvo volvió a su postura.

— ¿Recuerdas la fiesta?

—Mjm…

¿Como olvidarla? Si le estaba dando los peores dolores de cabeza por culpa de eso.

—Bueno, pues resulta que…es que te vas a reír…la verdad yo llore pero ahora me estoy riendo mucho y no se porque pero me resulta tan cómico, es como si estuviera en una divina comedia, aunque no entiendo que significa ese termino, se que es algo no cómico, pero la verdad no me acuerdo de nada y no se porque estoy hablando sin parar…

—Mimi no entiendo nada de lo que estas diciendo—le paró el joven, la chica estaba hablando demasiado rápido y el comenzaba a marearse.

—te estoy hablando de la divina comedia, te digo que no me acuerdo de que trata pero que el titulo queda como anillo al dedo en nuestra historia y no me preguntes porque, solo que…

—Me estas desesperando….

Mimi suspiró, no pudo evitar hablar como una loca, estaba demasiado nerviosa y eso hacia que hablara hasta por los codos, sus manos empezaron a retorcerse, miró nuevamente el cactus que el rubio le regaló, por lo menos sabia que el joven no guardaba rencor contra ella, solo esperaba que después de la gran noticia no lo odiara a ella ni a su bebe, el chiquitín no se lo merecía, respiró profundamente, era la hora de la verdad, alzó su rostro y miró fijamente a Yamato

—Matt estoy embarazada.

* * *

Uff por fin termine este capi, espero que les haya gustado, en este solo hubieron revelaciones, revelaciones y mas revelaciones, pero es que asi me gusta xD y no se preocupen que de ahora en adelante Yamato participara mucho mas, ya saben el es el protagonista, tiene que participar xD

De paso quisiera pedirles que pooorfavor lean mi mas reciente historia: Leyenda. es que mi mente mimatica me atacó y tuve que escribir a la fuerza no me pude resistir =( y ya saben unos cuantos reviews no hacen daño nadie xD

Bueno de paso quiero saludar a mis lindas amigas Digilec, CandyGiirL12 y Criiisi, gracias por apoyarme de principio a fin, lo siento ando sentimental =( =(

Ahora a contestar los reviews sin cuenta =):

Taishou: Hola, hola =D gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya encantado el capi eso significa que hice un buen trabajo =D como viste Tai si se echo para atras =/ pero bueno tenia que hacerlo o si no Matt nunca participaria en la historia o seria una sola enredadera, espero que te guste este capitulo, vamos a ver si en el siguiente Tai no mata a golpes a nuestro Mat xD

criiis: Hellooooooooooooo you =D ¿Como estas? Espero que stes bien, yo ando un poco triste =( dentro de poco iniciare clases, adios vacaciones T.T pero bueno no escribire de mi sufrimiento, a mi tambien me gustó la fortaleza de Mimi, cualquiera en su posicion dudaria asi como lo hizo ella, pero lo bueno es que se mantuvo firme y no hizo ninguna locura y si lo hiciera pues bueno, ya no habria historia xD jajajja si la pobre Kari casi le da un paro, asi nos podemos dar cuenta que no solo Tai es sobreprotector ella tambien los es xD espero que con este capi Davis te caiga mucho mejor, a mi me cae bien, pero nunca sera como fue Tai, es decir como lider no le llega a los talones -.- Si con T.K en el camino habra mas drama jajaja amo el drama, lo amooor, y que bueno que mi papa no fue el unico, por lo menos se que no es anormal xD y auqi tienes el sexto capi, ojala te guste y como siempre, espero tu review =D nos leemos pronto =)

Mag: que bueno que te gustó este capi, ojala te guste aún mas este =)


	8. Preludio

Hola, Hola, Izzie aqui =) no saben lo feliz que estoy por haber terminado este capi ^^

Como saben Digimon no me pertenece nunca me pertenecera.

* * *

Capitulo siete

Preludio.

Bien, lo había dicho, _lo había sacado, _por escasos minutos Mimi se sintió alivianada, como si le hubieran quitado una enorme roca de encima, se reprimió una carcajada, de la nada, su voz quería alzarse en una estruendosa risa, no supo descifrar si era por la cara que en esos momentos Yamato tenía o porque se estaba muriendo de nervios.

Matt por su parte sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió de punta a punta, se había perdido en un extraño mundo, muy parecido a cuando desapareció por ese extraño Digimon que lo convirtió en niño, estaba seguro que el tiempo se detuvo y que Mimi cada vez se hacia mas lejana ¿O era el que se alejaba?

Esperen un momento ¿Qué había dicho ella? Una palabra definitivamente prohibida o por lo menos para él así lo era.

El frío se convirtió en calor, sudaba como nunca antes, llevó una de sus manos al cuello de su camisa y la jaló, deseando así acabar con el sofoco.

— ¿Matt?

Él no contestó, ya no quería escuchar esa molesta y chillona voz, la miró, ella se veía preocupada pero al mismo tiempo parecía querer reírse. Su cuerpo tembló, ¿Se estaba burlando de su sufrimiento? ¿A caso todo eso seria una broma de muy mal gusto? Porque si era así la mataría.

Mimi le miró, seguía congelado en su puesto, su vista estaba perdida en a saber donde, para mal, ella no aguantaba la ganas de reír, nunca antes le había pasado eso, pero Dios, es que la cara del chico se le hacia tan cómica.

—Disculpa, pero, ¿Qué dijiste?

Y no lo soportó, soltó una sonora carcajada, se cubrió la boca con su mano pero la risa no disminuía, su cuerpo se movía en pequeños espasmos, ella no entendía, no quería reírse, no en esa circunstancia, en ese instante estaba segura que su risa era a causa de los nervios ¿Cómo diablos convencería a Matt si no dejaba de reírse?

— ¿Crees que esto es gracioso no es así?

Mimi calló ante el gélido tono de voz del joven, tragó saliva, se había metido en un gran problema.

— ¡Claro! Hazle una broma al idiota de Yamato para pasarla bien—escupió las palabras con ironía—Hazle pasar los peores segundos de su vida, hazle creer y sentir como su mundo se derrumba…

—Matt—le interrumpió—esto no es ninguna broma.

Yamato apretó sus puños con fuerza ¿Por qué no callaba? ¿Por qué le atormentaba?

—Mimi, deja de decir tonteras, no estoy para esos chistes.

La castaña resopló, se cruzo de brazos y se recostó sobre el sillón, observó el techo por un rato, si no se hubiese reído, tal vez ya hubiera acabado con todo eso.

—Es la verdad—musitó—Lo estoy.

Yamato se pasó una mano por el cabello jalándolo hacia atrás, se mordió el labio inferior, no podía ser cierto, ella no podía estar embarazada, simplemente no.

—Ya.

Mimi nunca imaginó que pudiese existir un silencio tan incomodo como el que estaba viviendo, Matt parecía devastado, eso le dolió, ella no tenia la culpa de estar en esa situación.

—y… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

La mandíbula de la castaña se desencajó, seguramente ahora era ella la que tendría una cara de horror, pero es que, de todas las respuestas posibles, no se imaginó esa, ni mucho menos la indiferencia con que el la trató.

— ¿Cómo que qué puedes hacer?—pregunto a su vez.

Yamato respiró hondo, el no lo creía y puede que jamás lo haría, su subconsciente le decía que Mimi seguía gastándole una cruel broma, a demás, el la vio, la chica se tomó la pastilla justo frente a él, si Mimi estaba en ese estado, no era por culpa de él…así de sencillo.

Se encogió de hombros—No se que quieres que haga.

Mimi cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta diez, todo, para no lanzarse y arrancarle la cabeza.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te hagas cargo Yamato—contestó ella endureciendo su voz—Sólo quiero que sepas que vas a ser papá.

El se cruzó de brazos y le miró por el rabillo de sus ojos.

—No es mío.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Ahí está, lo iba a matar, enterró sus uñas en su piel, su cuerpo parecía estar en estado de ebullición, tembló llena de rabia, ¿Con que cara se atrevía a dar tal afirmación? _Maldito canalla…_

—Que no es mío—se puso de pie, dispuesto a guiarla a la entrada de la puerta y correrla de ahí.

Mimi se puso de pie en respuesta, se sentía ofendida, no, indignada, es más, mucho peor que eso, lo que sentía en esos momentos era imposible de describir.

—Es tuyo—murmulló entre dientes.

—No lo es.

Ella pateó el suelo con fuerza—Y ¿Cómo estas tan seguro Ishida? ¿Por qué crees que me tome la molestia de venir hasta aquí?

El también pateó el suelo con fuerza—Tú—le señaló con el dedo índice—Tu tomaste la pastilla ¿lo recuerdas? ¿No? Yo te vi tomándola y esas cosas son efectivas.

— ¡Pues no lo son!—gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo y al diablo si todo el edificio la escuchó.

— ¿Estas segura?—preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Lo estoy grandísimo idiota.

— ¿éstas segura que es mío?

Ella ahogó un gemido de exclamación, no era el tiempo indicado para convertirse en una homicida, no ahora que estaba esperando un bebe, no quería que su hijo naciese en una penitenciaria.

—Tengo siete semanas de embarazo—tomó su cartera que reposaba en el suelo y de ella sacó un papel—Si quieres una maldita prueba ahí esta—se la lanzó con fuerza—haz cuentas, después de todo eres un genio en matemáticas.

El desdobló el papel, sus manos temblaban, no fue difícil para él descifrar que se trataba de un examen de sangre, leyó el nombre de Mimi y mas abajo la palabra "positivo" cayó en el sillón, estaba perdido, no tenia trabajo, su padre aún lo mantenía, maldita sea, su padre lo mataría, dejó caer el papel, _siete semanas, _el tiempo era el correcto, _siete semanas_, iba a ser padre…

—Yo…tu…tu te tomaste eso…no puede ser….

—Mimi.

La castaña respondió al llamado, Tai estaba recostado en una de las paredes, a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, la chica temió, su amigo no tenia cara de querer hacer una fiesta junto con Yamato, por una milésima de segundos sintió pesar por el rubio, luego recordó lo mal que la trató y toda la piedad se esfumó.

—Espérame en el carro.

Ella asintió, tomó su cartera y salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

En cuanto quedaron solos, Taichi caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de Yamato, el rubio se enderezó en su puesto.

—Levántate Yamato—le ordenó. Matt supo que su amigo estaba enfurecido pues casi nunca le llamaba por su nombre—Quiero que estés en guardia cuando te agarre a golpes.

El obedeció, tal vez un buen golpe lo despertaría de esa terrible pesadilla. Taichi alzó su puño y lo estrelló en la mejilla de Yamato, él retrocedió unos cuantos pasos debido al impacto, el moreno no espero respuesta y atacó de nuevo dándole otro puñetazo en el mismo lugar.

Yamato cayó al suelo, llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla la cual punzó al taco de su palma, torció sus labios en una cínica sonrisa.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Taichi sonrió de la misma manera—No tienes ni una puta idea Ishida.

—Disculpen….

El moreno se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó la voz de Mimi, ella entró con la cabeza gacha a la estancia, no tenia deseos de ver lo que estaba pesando.

— ¿Qué te dije Mimi?

Ella no contestó, llegó hasta le mesa y tomó entre sus manos la maceta.

—Olvidé esto—murmulló y aún sin alzar la mirada, salió de la sala.

Taichi resopló, las ganas de torturar a Yamato, se esfumaron, bueno, no del todo, sólo que no podía pegarle a su gusto estando Mimi interrumpiéndoles a cada segundo.

Lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa y lo estrelló contra la pared, Yamato ahogó un gemido lastimero, su sonrisa desapareció, había recibido los golpes y se dio cuenta que no se trataba de ningún sueño.

—Escúchame bien Yamato porque sólo te lo diré una vez—le susurró en un tono amenazante—Te daré siete días a partir de hoy ¿Entiendes no? Siete días—le recalcó—para que le digas toda la verdad a Sora.

En todo su revoltijo, Yamato había olvidado a su novia, abrió sus ojos con verdadera sorpresa, sintió como algo dentro de él se quebraba, ese era su fin, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, lo que menos deseaba era destrozar el corazón de ella.

—No más ni menos—continuó—si tú no dices nada, no solo le diré personalmente la verdad a Sora, si no que también te quitaré a tu hijo, si ya convencí a Mimi una vez, no me costará hacerlo de nuevo.

Le soltó como si quemase, le dedicó una mirada llena de odio y salió de aquel lugar.

* * *

Colocó sobre su mejilla hinchada una bolsa de hielo, dolía bastante, su espalda también, seguramente al siguiente día aparecería un moretón, golpeó con su puño la pared, ¿Por qué justamente a él tenia que pasarle eso? No estaba listo para ser padre, ni siquiera había salido del colegio, no sentía amor por Mimi, le tenía afecto y tal vez un poco de cariño, pero ¿amor? Esa palabra era demasiado fuerte para calificar lo que en esos momentos sentía por la chica.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, ¿Por qué entre todos Mimi tuvo que acudir a Taichi? Matt le conocía, sabía que hablaba en serio, si él no tomaba una decisión rápida, el moreno lo haría por él y ahí si se podría decir que iba a estar más que jodido.

Salió de la cocina tambaleándose, cogió un poco de dinero, agarró su chaqueta y salió de ahí, necesitaba aire con urgencia.

* * *

—Hey Matt, traje comida.

Hiroaki se extrañó al no escuchar respuesta por parte de su hijo, dejó su chaqueta en el perchero, se descalzó y fue hasta el comedor en donde colocó la bolsa que contenía la cena.

— ¿Matt?

Suspiró, seguramente el enamorado de su hijo estaría con su novia, negó con la cabeza, el mas que nadie sabia lo complicado del amor y los "tontos" que llegan a ponerse los hombres, tomó un plato y se sirvió un poco de comida, se dirigió a la sala, ya que estaba solo, comería acompañado de su amado televisor.

Se sentó en el sillón y colocó su plato sobre la mesita, agarró el control remoto pero éste deslizó, Hiroaki bufó, estaba a punto de agarrar el remoto pero un papel tirado muy cerca de éste le hizo cambiar su acción.

Extendió el papel, achicó sus ojos para poder leer mejor—Tachikawa Mimi—leyó en voz alta, involuntariamente una de sus cejas se alzó—Positivo…

¿Una prueba de embarazo? ¿Qué diablos hacia esa cosa ahí…en su apartamento? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar varios toques en su puerta, dejó el papal sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la entrada principal.

Frunció el ceño—Pensé que estabas con Yamato—dijo en forma de saludo.

— ¿No está?—pregunto Sora a su vez, observó su reloj y efectivamente era la hora acordada.

—No, pero espéralo, seguramente fue a comprar o algo así.

Ella entró a la residencia, Hiroaki la guió hasta la sala, se sentó en uno de los sillones, Hiroaki se sentó en otro, encendió el televisor y procedió a comer mientras buscaba un canal.

Ella se acomodó en su asiento, su suegro era un hombre de pocas palabras a pesar de eso a ella nunca se le hizo incomodo el silencio, prefería estar junto a él, que con la madre de Matt, la señora Takaishi, era una mujer que le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, ella sabía muy bien que el frío carácter de novio lo heredó de ella.

—Oye…

Sora cortó sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Hiroaki— ¿Diga?

— ¿Conoces a alguna Tachikawa?

Ella enarcó una ceja— ¿Mimi?

Hiroaki agarró de nuevo el papel, lo desdobló y leyó el nombre—Sí, Tachikawa Mimi.

—Es una amiga de nosotros.

—Ya veo—dobló el papel y se lo extendió a la peli roja—Esto es de ella.

Ella lo tomó, lo observó ¿Qué hacia algo de Mimi en el apartamento de Yamato? La curiosidad le picó y desdobló el papel.

—Ya estoy en casa.

Soltó el papel, se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta donde estaba su novio, al verlo entrando en la estancia se abalanzó a sus brazos, le rodeó el cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Discúlpame por no haber ido al aeropuerto.

El no correspondió el abrazo, no se sentía capaz ni de mirarle a los ojos, en ese momento se consideraba el peor hombre del mundo entero y le dolía tener que romperle el corazón a Sora, la cual no se lo merecía en lo absoluto.

Ella lo soltó y le miró, estaba un poco aturdida ya que al pegar su nariz en el cuello de su novio, sus fosas nasales se inundaron del desagradable olor a tabaco.

— ¿Te acabaste con todos los cigarros del mundo?—preguntó sarcásticamente, detestaba que su novio fumara, no podía creer como él mismo atentaba contra su vida.

—te llevaré a casa.

—Pero si hace poco llegué—protestó—Mamá sabe que estoy aquí.

—Sora, no me siento bien, estoy enfermo—y en realidad no mentía, Yamato sentía como si un camión le hubiese pasado encima.

Ella no pudo evitar ver una de sus mejillas ligeramente hinchada.

— ¿Te peleaste con alguien?

El abrió la puerta de su casa y salió del pasillo seguido por Sora.

—Taichi—contestó secamente. Cerró la puerta y ambos caminaron en silencio por un rato.

— ¿Esta vez por que se pelearon?

El se encogió de hombros—Discrepancias.

Ella meditó por un segundo, si Taichi estuvo con Yamato, seguramente Mimi también estuvo ahí _"Si claro como ahora son uña y mugre" _

— ¿Mimi estaba ahí?

El cuerpo de Yamato se tensó ¿Por qué tenia que mencionarla justamente a ella?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tu papá me entregó un papel que tenia su nombre.

Yamato moriría, comenzó a sudar frío, su padre había leído el examen de embarazo, estaba frito, moriría en ese día y ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de grabar su disco, y para colmo todavía no tenia dieciocho.

Sora lo tomó de la mano, Matt estaba más pálido, se preocupó, al parecer el viaje no le sentó bien.

— ¿Tienes el ex…papel?—preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—No, lo olvidé en tu apartamento.

Yamato suspiró aliviado, Sora no tenia que saber por esa manera, no quería que le odiara más de lo que iba a ser.

—Hay que apresurarnos—dijo ella—te ves demasiado pálido.

* * *

Yamato abrió la puerta de su apartamento con el corazón latiéndole a mil, su papá no tenía ni un pelo de tonto, y no le costaría hacer conjeturas, escuchó voces provenientes del televisor, respiró hondo y se armó de valor.

Entró a la sala, su padre miraba televisor y comía palomitas, caminó unos cuantos pasos pero su papá no le determinó, se sentó frente a él, sobre una de las orejas del sillón estaba el examen de sangre, con sus manos temblorosas lo agarró, lo extendió y lo leyó nuevamente.

—He estado pensando.

Su cuerpo respingó, sus piernas temblaron al igual que sus brazos, su padre lo sabía, lo sabía, no entendía como es que aún no estaba muerto.

—Y creo que no le hayo lógica a todo esto, pero podrías decirme que hace eso en nuestro apartamento.

Yamato guardó silencio, su lengua estaba trabada y de la nada quería reírse o llorar, lo primero que viniese.

—Yamato ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Empezó a reír, los nervios lo estaban traicionando de la peor manera, ahora entendía a Mimi y como se lamentaba haberse enojado tanto con ella.

—Veras esto te resultara gracioso—su padre le quedo viendo sarcásticamente, el dejó de reír—eh…puede que…Mmmm…parece ser que embaracé a una chica.

Un extraño tic se apoderó del ojo izquierdo de Hiroaki, el bol de palomitas cayó al suelo. Yamato se puso de pie en alerta, se preparo para echar a correr cuando uno de los puños de su padre se alzó, moriría, pero si moría lo haría luchando.

Poco a poco el rostro del señor Ishida se tornó en un rojo escandaloso, Matt imaginó que de sus orejas salían humo y que sus ojos eran de un color verde, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió.

—Voy a matarte Yamato…

* * *

Taichi la miró y debía admitir que estaba impresionado, su amiga se miraba relajada, sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos, pero su semblante mostraba una serenidad que él deseaba.

Era domingo, no tenia mucho que hacer, después de jugar un rato en su playstation decidió ir a visitar a su amiga, ella le invitó a pasar animada, se dirigieron a su habitación y estando ahí el se tiró en la suave cama y ella se sentó en su escritorio.

No hablaron, no necesitaban hablar o por lo menos no en ese instante, Mimi recortaba unas flores de varias revistas, luego les ponía pegamento y las pegaba en la maceta, Tai rió divertido, tal vez eso era lo que la mantenía feliz.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mimi dejó su labor por un rato y volteó a verlo, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No me siento bien—dijo ella con franqueza—Pero siento como si me hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima al haberle contado.

—Matt no es una mala persona, sólo que a veces el también es un inmaduro por mucho que lo niegue, ya veras que recapacitará y hará lo correcto.

Ella agachó la mirada, sus ojos se estaban aguando—Me hubiese gustado que tu fueras el padre y no él—confesó en un tono bajito.

El se acercó a su amiga, colocó ambas manos en el hombro de su amiga y los apretó tratando de darle confort.

— ¿Y es que el bebe no puede tener dos padres? Porque yo siempre voy a ser el papá de ese rubito

— ¡Hey!—chilló— ¿Por qué rubio y no castaño? ¿Ah?

* * *

Satoe Tachikawa escuchó las risas de su hija y su amigo desde la cocina, quiso emocionarse por la felicidad de su hija, pero en vez de eso no pudo sentirse mas decepcionada de lo que ya estaba, ella era mujer, ella también era madre, aunque sólo fuera Mimi su única hija, ella se consideraba la mejor madre del mundo entero, y si la malcrió y consintió tanto fue por el hecho de saber que nunca mas podría volver a quedar embarazada, para opacar el dolor de no poder tener mas hijos.

Se sentía dolida, ella lo había notado, el cambió en su hija, tanto emocional como en su cuerpo, no entendía porque su hija no acudió a ella.

* * *

El fin de semana pasó sin premuras, para casi todos, menos para Sora, desde que Yamato la dejó en su casa, él no le volvió a hablar, ni siquiera la besó cuando se despidieron, ella se aferraba a la idea de la supuesta enfermedad de Yamato, pero, ¿Qué podía ser tan grave para no hablarle por todo el fin de semana?

Llegó al instituto, agarró su celular y marcó al número de Yamato una vez más, no contestó, una opresión en el pecho empezó a sofocarla, guardó su móvil en su maletín y se dirigió al baño más cercano.

Al entrar, se encontró con la figura de una de sus amigas, ella se lavaba frenéticamente su rostro, Sora se acercó y tocó el hombro de Yolei.

— ¿Estas bien?

Yolei dejó de restregarse la cara alzó su rostro y se encontró con sus ojos igual de rojizos, Sora se preocupó al verla en ese estado.

—Es que yo—su voz se quebró—creo que Ken ya no quiere nada conmigo—y sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar de nuevo.

Sora sintió como si era ella a la que le habían cortado, unas lagrimitas resbalaron de sus ojos, no sabía porque para ella eso era sólo una muestra de su futuro.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Ken se enojó conmigo—dijo entre hipidos—y no me habla desde entonces.

Sora suavizó el rostro, atrajo a su amiga y la reconfortó con un abrazo.

—Tranquila, dale tiempo, lo que pasa es que ustedes nunca han peleado, deja que se le baje el enojo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, no tenia la capacidad de hablar.

— ¿has hablado con las chicas sobre esto?

—Mas o menos con Kari—contestó una vez que se tranquilizó—a Mimi no le he dicho nada, la verdad no quiero preocuparla más.

Sora frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué no?

—Ya sabes por su pequeño problema.

— ¿Qué problema?

—si por su….

Varias risas interrumpieron la plática de las chicas, Yolei guardó silencio, no quería que otras chicas se dieran cuenta del embarazo de su amiga, por lo menos no por su boca, le sonrió a Sora.

—Seguimos mas tarde, ya casi empiezan las clases.

* * *

—Y ¿Cómo vas con mi hermano?

Juri se sonrojó con la pregunta, observó como Hikari le sonreía pícaramente, ambas estaban en el salón de clases, esperando a que el maestro llegase.

—a…no se a que te refieres.

Kari rodeó los ojos—No te hagas, si bien se que han estado saliendo y que todos las noches hablan así, que mejor cuéntame, ¿Cómo van?

Su sonrojó aumentó, no era secreto para Kari de su amor secreto por Taichi a ella en realidad le gustaba como nunca nadie y el simple hecho de recibir una sonrisa de ese chico para ella bastaba.

—No se—contestó sincera—lo que pasa es que…hace unos días él me habló de una chica.

Kari insultó mentalmente a su hermano ¿Cómo podía ser tan grosero de hablarle de Sora a Juri?

— ¿Qué te dijo el tonto de mi hermano?

—Pues—ella jugó con sus dedos—que tiene una amiga que está embarazada y que aunque el no tuviese nada que ver deseaba ayudarla, y que no me enojara con él si en algún momento a él lo llamaban papá.

La castaña se enterneció con aquellas palabras, por eso adoraba y admiraba a partes iguales a su hermano, cuando se lo proponía era realmente un príncipe encantador.

—Y eso sólo hace que me guste mas—confesó con vergüenza.

Hikari le sonrió—Mi hermano ya no se hará cargo del bebe de nuestra amiga—le dijo—ella hablará con el padre y solucionaran las cosas.

Juri suspiró aliviada, un rayo de esperanza la albergó, todo ese tiempo había estado desanimada pensando que Taichi se iría con esa chica, para Juri no fue difícil adivinar de quien se trataba, pues, recuerda que un día antes de que Tai le dijese todo eso, la castaña de apellido Tachikawa había ido a visitarlo a una de sus practicas.

—Así que no te desanimes—continuó Kari—Es mas, ¿Sabes? Ya falta poco para el cumpleaños de Tai, deberías de animarte y confesarte.

Juri abrió los ojos desmesuradamente— ¿con…fe…sar…me?

—Mi hermano jamás te hará daño, el es demasiado bueno para insultarte o humillarte, regálale golosinas, lo mataras con eso, confía en mi ¿si?

Juri lo pensó, ella siempre había estado enamorada de Tai, desde que cursaba la primaria, pero, no sentía miedo de ser rechazada por él, no podría soportar el dolor, Kari cruzó los dedos, de verdad deseaba que su hermano fuera feliz, ya no quería verle abatido por Sora, el merecía tener una chica a su lado, una chica como Juri, que lo quisiera como debían de quererlo.

—Creo que lo haré.

Hikari soltó una exclamación eufórica, ella se encargaría de que todo saliese perfecto ese día.

* * *

"_Es el tercer mensaje que te mando ¿podrías contestarme?"_

"_Vamos Mimi, no puedes ignorarme todo el día" _

"_Tampoco puedes huir, este edificio no es muy grande, te encontraré"_

"_De verdad, solo quiero hablar contigo, necesito hacerlo"  
_

Yamato chasqueó la lengua, toda esa mañana resultó ser un infierno, no se atrevía a hablar con Sora en cambio necesitaba poner las cosas en claro con Mimi, pero ella se empecinaba en ignorarle, ya en el primer receso se le había escapado, pero no debía pasarse de ese día o si no su cabeza explotaría.

"_Estoy en la enfermería"_

Releyó el mensaje una vez mas, Mimi por fin le había contestado, una ola de preocupación le embargó, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la enfermería ¿le habría pasado algo malo?

Al llegar, abrió la puerta casi con fuerza, la encontró ahí, reprimió un suspiro de alivio, ella estaba ahí, sí, pero sólo acompañando a una chica.

Todos los presentes le miraron raro, Yamato sonrió nervioso, la acompañante de Mimi se sonrojó y la enfermera solo le miró ceñuda.

— Pensé que te sentías mal— le murmuró quedito, Mimi no volteó a verle, estaba mas ocupada despidiéndose de su amiga— Mimi ¿podemos hablar?— al no obtener respuesta por parte de la chica, la agarró por el brazo y la jaló.

Mimi aceptó ser arrastrada por el chico, ya no deseaba estar jugando al gato y al ratón, lo mejor era poner todo en claro de una buena vez, se sentaron en una banca, que quedaba cerca de la enfermería, la castaña recordó que en esa misma banca habían tenido su ultima conversación dentro del instituto.

Yamato guardó silencio, ahora que la tenia ahí, no sabia que decir, se había memorizado todo lo que le diría pero al parecer su cerebro se había dado la huelga.

— Mimi…

— Mjm

— Eh…T.k… ¿lo sabe?

Lo había visto en la mañana, se miraba alegre y no con ganas de querer matarlo, pero suponía que nadie mas sabia que el era el padre, todos lo trataban como una persona normal y no como un perro infiel.

Takeru también era su otra preocupación, tenia que hablar con él personalmente para poder explicarle todo aunque muy dentro de sí sabía que su hermano siempre lo terminaría odiando.

— No he tenido oportunidad de decírselo.

— Déjame a mí.

Mimi le miró llena de sorpresa, Matt estaba serio y se miraba decidido— ¿Estas seguro?

El asintió— Es mi hermano, creo que es mejor que lo sepa de mi, que de otras personas.

— Pero eso implicaría que…

— También— le interrumpió— yo quiero disculparme, te traté mal y no es por justificarme pero esas son el tipo de noticias que uno nunca espera.

— Matt si tu no quieres, no te metas en todo esto, yo te lo dije solo para que supieras, pero no te estoy obligando a nada.

Yamato bufó— No lo hiciste tú sola, tonta— le recriminó— a veces, cuando duermo, tengo sueños en los que estoy contigo— suspiró, todo ese tiempo había pensado que todo era producto de su imaginación pero estaba reconsiderando que todo aquello eran sólo recuerdos.

— ¿Qué…clase…de sueños?— indagó, su rostro se coloró, ella nunca había tenido sueños con Yamato.

El sonrió, de repente, la situación se le hacía cómica— mmm…en unos nos estamos besando, en otros estamos en mi cama— ella se encogió en su puesto sintiéndose avergonzada— en otros estas gimiendo como loca— Mimi se cubrió el rostro con las manos, Yamato ensanchó su sonrisa, por lo menos se estaba vengando del trago amargó por el que pasó— Oh disculpa ¿te incomoda?— al no obtener respuesta continuó— Porque bueno, también hicimos mas cosas, y todavía tenemos tiempo antes de volver a clases.

— Tengo una ligera idea de lo que hicimos— le respondió cortante, su rostro aún ardía— así que no necesito que me lo describas.

El se encogió de hombros— Tu te lo pierdes.

— Ya.

— Hablé con mi papá.

Mimi nuevamente alzó su rostro sorprendido, ¿Yamato que? ¿Su papá? Entonces, eso significaba que él en realidad iba enserio, su corazón se aceleró ante aquella posibilidad.

— ¿Estas hablando enserio? ¿Qué te dijo?

— Bueno, me dejó un chichote— Yamato bajó su cabeza, por inercia Mimi le palpó.

— Wow, si tienes un bultito.

El rió— Si creo que no se lo tomó muy bien, me castigó por un mes, nunca me ha castigado.

Mimi desvió su mirada— Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

Yamato rodó los ojos, Mimi seguía pensando que ella era la única que velaría por el bebe, él todavía no estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer, pero la platica que tuvo con su padre (luego de que lo moliera a golpes y lo castigase) le había hecho pensar y ver las cosas con claridad, y llegó a la conclusión que Mimi no tenia la culpa, pero tampoco él, le dolía mucho lo que el destino le hizo, pero no podía ganársela con Mimi, ella iba a ser la madre de su hijo, tenia que aprender a aguantarla y tratar de formar una amistad con ella.

— Tampoco le digas nada a Sora— se puso de pie— Bueno, nos vemos.

Mimi le vio marcharse, tenía sentimientos encontrados, en realidad no sabía que pensar ahora de Yamato, es que ese chico, era demasiado bipolar, algún día terminaría ella con un paro cardiaco con la irritable personalidad de él, solo deseaba que su bebe no saliera con ese carácter.

* * *

Al siguiente día, después del instituto y de haber preparado la cena, Yamato emprendió marcha hacia el edificio en donde vivía Takeru, aún no se atrevía a hablar con Sora, su pecho ardía sólo con imaginar decirle al amor de su vida el pecado que había cometido.

Los nervios nuevamente le invadieron cuando se detuvo frente al edificio, quiso dar la vuelta y echar a correr, caminó un paso pero retrocedió otro dos más, se revolvió el pelo lleno de frustración, no podía, por lo menos no en ese momento.

Se recostó sobre una de las paredes del edificio, primero se relajaría, luego enfrentaría a su hermano, sacó su caja de cigarros y el encendedor, su hermano también odiaba que el fumase, pero bueno, situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

* * *

Natsuko achicó los ojos, la figura apoyada sobre la pared se le hacia extrañamente familiar, una sensación de Deja vu le recorrió, avanzó unos cuantos pasos mas hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la silueta.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y su mandíbula cayó al reconocer a su hijo mayor, el cual miraba hacia al frente, una de sus manos tamborileaban la pared, la otra servía de soporte al cigarrillo que posaba en los labios del joven.

Natsuko no pudo evitar ver en Yamato a Hiroaki, su mente viajó al pasado, recordó la primera vez que Hiroaki le pidió una cita, al igual que su hijo, el hombre, estaba recostado despreocupado sobre la pared del instituto, fumaba un cigarro y mantenía una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, la misma que le enamoró.

Pero esperen un momento…su hijo ¿Fumando? Pero ¿Qué diablos? Carraspeó lo suficiente y directamente fuerte, Yamato respingó y en cuanto la miró, todos los colores de su rostro desaparecieron, soltó y el cigarro de inmediato y lo lanzó contra el suelo, sonrió nervioso, lo menos que deseaba era que su madre fuera a provocarle otro castigo con su papá.

Natsuko abrió la boca para regañarle, pero todos sus ánimos se esfumaron, ella no estaba en derecho de regañarle por sus actos, ella no lo crió, ella no era parte de su vida, un nudo se formó en su garganta al recordar que ella simplemente era una extraña para su hijo, su primera ilusión, uno de sus más preciados tesoros.

— ¿Mamá?

Ella forzó una sonrisa, no lo regañaría, no ahora que lo tenía frente a ella y solo para ella, mas tarde se encargaría de reprocharle a Hiroaki, pero por los momentos disfrutaría en silencio lo poco que podría compartir con Yamato.

— Yamato, que bueno verte, cada día estás más guapo.

El sonrió, estaba seguro que si su mamá se diera cuenta del motivo de su visita seguramente no lo elogiaría si no le arañaría esa cara de guapo de la cual él estaba orgulloso de tener. Reparó en las bolsas que su mamá cargaba, seguramente vendría del supermercado.

— ¿Te quedaras a cenar con nosotros?— preguntó, Yamato pudo ver anhelo en los ojos de su madre, simplemente no se podía negar.

— A decir verdad venia esperanzado a que me invitaran a comer, estoy cansado de cocinar siempre.

* * *

Por un momento Yamato pensó que se sentiría incomodo estando con ellos dos, eran raras las ocasiones en las que él acudía a una cena y siempre que lo hacia o iba acompañado por Sora o si no con Tai pero nunca solo, y la verdad se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho antes.

Al terminar ayudó con el aseo, su madre luego se despidió alegando que necesitaba un baño relajador, se fue junto con T.K a la sala, en donde el menor lo desafió a jugar FIFA.

Matt la pasó bien a pesar de haber perdido la mayor parte del tiempo, al parecer ni en video juegos era bueno en el futbol, hecho que realmente era una pena, ya que, se suponía que todos los hombres eran expertos en ello, incluso Takeru el cual su pasión era el baloncesto.

— ¡oh vamos Matt! ¿Qué te pasa? Andas más despistado que de costumbre.

Matt dejó su control a un lado y miró a T.K seriamente, él le puso pausa al juego.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Takeru frunció el ceño, Matt estaba raro, lo supo desde el instante que cruzó la puerta, se le miraba nervioso y preocupado.

—hazla.

— ¿Aún te gusta Mimi?

¿Ah? ¿Esa era la preocupación de Yamato? ¿Sus sentimientos?

—Si—contestó casi de inmediato. Matt quiso matarse mentalmente ¿Por qué tenia que ser el villano de la película? No deseaba serlo.

— ¿Qué tanto te gusta?

—Lo suficiente.

— ¿Lo suficiente? ¿Tanto para matar por ella?

T.k soltó una sonrisa—No pienso matar por nadie Matt, no seas tan exagerado ¿pasa algo con Mimi?

Yamato se levantó del mueble alejándose de Takeru, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, y caminó de un lado a otro.

—T.K tengo que contarte algo, por favor no me odies por esto.

El menor le miró expectante, algo malo había pasado con Mimi, de eso estaba seguro y el silencio de Matt le estaba desesperando.

—Vamos Matt, habla ya ¿le hiciste algo a Mimi?

—Sí—contestó en un hilo de voz—Tienes que saber que yo estaba realmente ebrio y ella también a penas y recordamos.

—Matt, me estas desesperando, cuenta de una buena vez.

—Está bien, me acosté con Mimi.

El control remoto del menor resbaló por sus dedos, se tensó y sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho, miró a Yamato con incredulidad, él sólo apartó su rostro.

— ¿Por…por qué?—indagó, sus ojos estaban ligeramente vidriosos.

—T.K—se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerle sangrar—No me odies, pero, Mimi está embarazada.

No, eso no podía ser, por inercia Takeru se levantó del sillón, su cuerpo temblaba, se sentía traicionado, su hermano, la persona que mas quiere, le había traicionado, todo le daba vueltas, y su cerebro parecía rechazar la información dada por Yamato.

Se masajeó su sien, las palabras de Yamato volvieron otra vez a él, se había acostado con Mimi, Mimi estaba embarazada, un bebe, el hijo de su hermano y de la chica que le gustaba, su sobrino.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó una vez más.

—Te lo juro, no fue mi intención—le dijo.

—Yo…yo….—le dio la espalda, no podía, no quería ver a su hermano, había arruinado su confianza, él no estaba enamorado de Mimi, pero el hecho que Yamato le hubiese quitado "a su chica" le dolía como si le hubiesen atravesado un puñal.

—T.K—musitó alzando una de sus manos hacia él.

—No me hables, no quiero hablar contigo nunca más.

—Entiende fue un accidente.

Sonrió irónico—Eso no fue un accidente, no llames a tu hijo un accidente, eso te hace ser mas canalla de lo que ya eres.

Entró a su cuarto y salió de él con una chaqueta en manos, en la entrada se colocó sus zapatos y salió de su casa dando un portazo.

Matt le siguió, comenzó a trotar su hermano era realmente rápido, por algo era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, al alcanzarlo lo agarró del hombro.

—¡T.K!—chilló.

El joven solo levantó uno de sus brazos soltándose así del agarre de su hermano, continuó caminando ignorándole.

Yamato no lo siguió, sabia que era imposible, pateó una piedra con fuerza mientras se recriminaba mentalmente todo lo que había echo mal, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos en busca de su preciada caja de cigarros, necesitaba desahogarse como fuere.

* * *

El celular de Hikari sonó insistente, la chica se tiró a su cama y buscó el pequeño aparato, vio el nombre de su amigo en el identificador y no dudó en contestar de inmediato.

—Hola T.K—le saludó, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, en verdad adoraba platicar con su amigo.

—_Kari—_Su sonrisa desapareció, una mueca de preocupación apareció en su rostro al escuchar la aflicción en la voz de su mejor amigo—_Yo...te necesito… ¿puedo ir a tu casa?_

—Si—contestó un poco aturdida—te esperaré fuera del edificio.

La llamada se cortó, Kari observó su celular consternada, su amigo en muy raras ocasiones estaba mal, se enderezó y buscó en su armario algo de ropa.

Después de unos interminables diez minutos, Hikari divisó la figura cabizbaja de Takeru, él al sentirse observado alzó la cabeza, Kari le sonrió y alzó su mano en forma de saludo.

Una vez que estuvo frente a ella, dejo caer su cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amiga, Kari en respuesta agarró a T.K de los hombros, recordó a Mimi y su embarazo, lo mas probable es que su amigo ya estaba enterado.

— ¿T.K? ¿Estás bien?

—No—contestó suave.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Matt—suspiró sonoramente—Mimi.

Ella hizo una mueca de extrañeza ¿Qué tenia que ver Matt en todo esto?

—No entiendo—dijo ella dudosa.

—Yo siempre he confiado en él, pequeño lo admiraba, mas grande lo tomé como un mejor amigo y por eso siempre le he confiado todo—apretó sus puños con fuerza, Hikari dejó caer su peso en una de sus piernas para poder resistir un poco mas a su amigo—el sabía que me gusta Mimi, tal vez sea un sentimiento infantil, pero a mi me gusta y él aún así me traiciono.

Hikari ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, la confesión de T.K le había tomado por sorpresa, las palabras de su hermano llegaron a su mente.

—_Hermano ¿Crees que deba decirle? Lo de Mimi, no puedo estar callada, el es mi mejor amigo, no quiero que sufra._

_Tai soltó un suspiro lleno de pesadez—No lo hagas—le dijo—Es mejor que se entere por ellos._

Su hermano se refería a Yamato, eso era grave, no solo Takeru estaba saliendo lastimado, Sora también estaba de por medio, odió a Mimi, por el daño que le estaba causando a su mejor amigo.

—Se acostó con ella Kari—le confesó el menor con su voz quebradiza—se acostó con la chica que me gusta. Lo hizo y no le importó mis sentimientos.

—Yo…yo…T.K…como lo siento—Hikari rodeó su cuello con sus brazos envolviéndolo en un abrazo protector—De verdad lo siento tanto.

—Está embarazada—continuó el joven, el cual se aferraba a Hikari como tabla de salvación—No es justo, Kari, el no tenia que haber echo eso, con tantas chicas que hay en el mundo ¿Por qué tuvo que haber sido ella?

Kari lo abrazó con más fuerza, ella también estaba anonadada, jamás imaginó que Mimi haría algo tan vil como meterse con el novio de su mejor amiga, por lo menos no tenia idea de los sentimientos de T.K porque ahí si la odiaría mas.

—De verdad me gustaba Kari.

—Lo sé, tranquilo, ya todo pasará, yo estaré siempre a tu lado.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

* * *

Los días pasaban y Yamato se hundía más, desde que habló con su hermano, cayó en una depresión, el adoraba a T.K como si fuese una extensión de su cuerpo, saber que ahora su hermano le odiaba le dolía como nunca imaginó, estaba abatido, el siempre imaginó que algún día tendría hijos, pero se imaginaba a él mismo felizmente casado, con treinta años, viviendo una enorme casa, con dos perros y un gato, no a sus diecisiete años con una chica que no quería.

Sora era caso aparte, no podía, por mas que lo intentaba no podía decirle nada, ella no era tonta, ella sabia que él ocultaba algo y siempre que se animaba para confesarle, miraba su carita triste y eso le hacia retroceder. A Taichi no le volvió a hablar desde aquel viernes, lo extrañaba, pero su orgullo era más fuerte y no se permitía acercarse al moreno.

Mimi en esos días notó las gélidas miradas de Hikari y el distanciamiento de T.K, por su mente pasó la posibilidad que ellos ya sabían acerca de Yamato, si eso era verdad, comprendía porque sus amigos estaban enojados con ella, un nudo se formó en su garganta, ella sabía que cuando todos se dieren cuenta le darían la espalda, ya T.K y Kari lo habían hecho.

* * *

El séptimo día llegó, Tai entró al instituto sólo, su hermana había desaparecido desde muy temprano dejándole botado, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminó despreocupado, en la entrada principal observó a Sora, no lo pensó dos veces y la alcanzó.

—Hola Sora.

La aludida volteó a mitad de camino, miró a Tai y le dedicó una sonrisa triste, el moreno no tuvo que verla dos veces para notar sus ojos hinchados y rojizos, eso era, Yamato por fin había hablado.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, Tai noto como sus ojos se aguaban, colocó una mano en su hombro y le sonrió transmitiéndole apoyo.

—No es nada—contestó—Sólo que Matt se ha distanciado de mí—agacho la mirada—desde que regresó del viaje me ha estado ignorando y no se por qué.

Apretó su mandíbula hasta que le dolió, el idiota de su amigo no había dicho nada y se atrevía a hacer sufrir a Sora, pero él se encargaría que ese cobarde dijera todo, como que se llamaba Taichi Yagami.

—Siento escuchar eso.

—No te preocupes—ella se alejó unos pasos—Tengo que ir al baño, nos vemos en el salón.

La miró partir, Tai se sintió impotente, detestaba verla sufrir, su corazón también se partía cuando Sora lloraba, no era justo, él no renunció a Sora para verla sufrir, el desistió para verle sonreír, nunca se lo perdonaría a Yamato, nunca.

—Tai…

El volteó al reconocer la dulce voz que le llamó, instantáneamente una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, era increíble como esa niña le hacia olvidar todas sus penas.

—Juri.

Su sonrisa aumentó al verla, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su mirada perdida en cualquier parte menos en él, la castaña extendió sus manos las cuales sostenía un objeto rectangular adornado con un chongo color rojo, Tai se impresionó, de todos, jamás imaginó que ella sería la primera en darle un regalo.

—Feliz cumpleaños—musitó con sus ojos puesto en sus pies.

Tai agarró el objeto, se dio cuenta que era una gran tableta de chocolate marca Godiva, sus ojos se agrandaron mas, ese tipo de chocolates eran caros y claro de un sabor exquisito.

—Esto es…—la pequeña tragó saliva—un Honmei choco.

El moreno no comprendió porque esas simples palabras le alegraron de sobre manera, muchas chicas se le habían confesado antes, y eso a él no le tomaba desprevenido, a demás, el sabia desde hace mucho de los sentimientos de su amiga era extraño que ahí quisiera brincar de alegría.

—Pero…aún falta para que sea san Valentín.

Ella rió aún un poco tímida—Tu cumpleaños es mas importante y solo faltan nueve días para san Valentín, creo que no importa que me haya adelantado un poco más.

El invadido por un extraño sentimiento atrajo a la chica y la abrazó, Juri sintió como su corazón reventaba ante aquel gesto, Taichi acarició con ternura su espalda y no se separaron hasta que la campana sonó.

* * *

El timbre sonó avisando que ya era hora del primer receso, la primera en levantarse fue Mimi, la cual salió casi corriendo de su salón de clases, sus amigos habían quedado en partirle un pastel a Tai en el lugar donde siempre se reunían.

Sora fue la siguiente en salir del salón, aún se sentía mal ante la indiferencia de su novio, y cada segundo que le miraba las ganas de llorar le invadía, lo único que quería era alejarse lo más que pudiese.

Yamato se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a irse también pero Taichi lo agarró del brazo y con la mirada le ordenó a que se quedara ahí, Yamato sabia lo que se avecinaba, miraba tentativamente la puerta esperando que algo se apareciera y le impidiera hablar con Tai.

Una vez que el salón de clases quedó solo, Taichi no perdió el tiempo, tomó a Matt por el cuello de su camisa y lo estrelló contra la pizarra, Yamato gruñó debido al dolor que sintió, si Tai seguía golpeándole seguramente terminaría en un terrible coma, el moreno colocó su antebrazo en el cuello del rubio, Yamato intentó separarlo, pero cada intento de moverse Taichi le oprimía con mas fuerza.

—No se si te has dado cuenta—dijo en un tono irónico—pero éste es el séptimo día—y ¿sabes que es lo que estoy viendo? Nada, absolutamente nada.

—Yo…no…puedo…hacerlo—murmuró con dificultad.

—Te di siete malditos días y lo único que veo es a Sora con su rostro triste, para esta mierda ya o te juro que yo lo haré y ten por seguro esto: no solo te quitare a Sora también te quitaré a Mimi.

—Dame…más tiempo…

— ¡No!—quitó su brazo y lo agarró nuevamente del cuello de su camisa, lo alzó y lo empujó contra la pizarra—O le dices ahora o yo mismo lo haré y no tendré tacto alguno.

—Por favor…tengo miedo…no la quiero perder…no quiero arruinar mi…

— ¡Maldita sea!—le gritó—deja de decir estupideces, cada vez que dices eso haces sentir mal a Mimi, compórtate como el maldito hombre que eres y enfrenta tus problemas, le dirás todo a Sora, lo harás hoy.

La puerta corrediza del salón se abrió, ambos giraron a ver al inoportuno que les interrumpió, Yamato se sintió morir cuando miró a Sora en el marco de la puerta, Taichi rió sarcástico.

— ¿Qué es lo que me tienen que decir?—demandó—¿Por qué me mencionan a mí y a Mimi? ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

—Pregúntaselo a él—siseó Taichi, soltó bruscamente a Matt y salió del salón de clases dejándolos solos.

* * *

Notitas:

hola espero que les haya gustado el capi, els dire que este si que me costó escribirlo, pero es que ya inicie clases y Dioos como me han atacado con Tareas, es increible, pero bueno ya etsoy aqui, les tengo una noticia, lastimosamente no podre publciar todas las semanas, ahora no tengo el tiempo que tenia en vacaciones, asi que sera una semana si otra semana no, ya que me intercalare con las demas historias =D

bien ahora comentando un poco el capitulo, vieron las mamis participaron, me gusto escribir sobre ellas en especial de Natsuko, ella tendra bastante participacion en la historia.

el Honmei choco es lo que las chicas regalan el dia de san valentin a los novios o a los chicos que le gustan =D

ahora quiero explicar el nombre del capitulo Preludio: segun Wordreference esata palabra significa "Lo que precede y sirve de entrada,preparación o principio de algo" y este capitulo es el preludio de lo que se avecina, es solo una introduccion para lo que en verdad viene, asi que por eso xD

Bueno no se que mas decir, asi que me voy despidiendo, espero muchos reviews =) me alegran tanto

Reviews sin cuenta:

Bertha: volviste T.T pensé que me dejarias sola y abandonada en las penumbras, ok, no, jajajja pero me alegra que hayas vuelto, siiiiiii, y a mi tampoco la universidad me deja ser feliz =( no es justo, si por suerte nuestro lindo Tai ha madurado y claro quiere vengarse de Yamato al obligarle que el mismo le cuente a Sora, asi que eso resume que en realidad no ha madurado (?) y Sora pues la pobre se esta quedando sin los dos =( insisto a mi ella me cae bien, no entiendo porque es la que mas va a sufrir :/ jajajja y si por fin le llegó su hora a Matt ya era tiempo, espero que te guste el capi =) y ya sabes un lindo review.

criiis: Hellooooooooooooo ¿Como estas? espero que muy bien =D, me alegra tenerte de nuevo por aqui con tus lindisimos reviews =D jajajajja que bueno que logre ponerte nerviosa eso significa que no ando bateando YEEEY, jajajaj y si Davis fue muy lindo lo que hizo, a mi me encanto y me rei yo sola cuando me imagine la escena xD con respecto a Sora, ella se pone celosa de todas las chicas que quieren con Tai, ya veras mas adelante, no solo es con Mimi, jajajaj que bueno que te gusta el drama, yo tambien adoro los enredos eso lo hace mil veces mas entretenidos yo por mi parte prometo muuuuuuuuuuchos enredos =D yo por suerte soy la hermana mayor y mis primos no son sobreprotectores asi que por eso no me preocupo. Yo soy de Honduras y estoy en la Universidad y ahorita inciiamos nuestro segundo periodo =D bueno me despido, cuidate mucho, un beso =D


	9. De Pesadillas

Heloooooooooooooo aparecí yeeeeey aqui tienn un nuvo capi ^^

Advertencia: Digimon ni las canciones no son de mi propiedad, no tengo una imaginacion tan extensa.

* * *

Por cierto hay dos canciones que quiero que escuchen (si quieren)

Gloria Trevi-Despiertame.

David Guetta-One love.

* * *

Capitulo Ocho.

De Pesadillas.

Anteriormente:

— _¡Maldita sea!—le gritó—deja de decir estupideces, cada vez que dices eso haces sentir mal a Mimi, compórtate como el maldito hombre que eres y enfrenta tus problemas, le dirás todo a Sora, lo harás hoy._

— _¿Qué es lo que me tienen que decir?—demandó— ¿Por qué me mencionan a mí y a Mimi? ¿Qué diablos está pasando?_

—_Pregúntaselo a él—siseó Taichi, soltó bruscamente a Matt y salió del salón de clases dejándolos solos. _

Cerró la puerta corrediza de su salón de clases, dándoles así privacidad, apoyó su frente en la fría pared, se sentía fatal, abatido, derrotado, rió irónicamente, era el día de su cumpleaños y la estaba pasando pésimo, claro, sin olvidar que empezaba a arrepentirse por permitir que su mejor amigo le rompiera cruelmente el corazón a su Sora.

Su celular vibró, él se irguió, miró a su alrededor y lo sacó, una pequeña y sincera sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al leer el mensaje, sus amigos le esperaban, guardó el móvil y se dirigió al sitio donde siempre se reunían.

El lugar, en si, era el menos frecuentado por los alumnos, hecho que le convertía en el sitio favorito de los once. Era la parte trasera del colegio, justo frente al muro del instituto, el pasto era de un resplandeciente verde habían unos cuantos árboles, al fondo unas mesas de cemento y por último el muro que los separaba de la calle, los chicos estaban sentados bajo uno de los árboles.

Hikari chilló de la emoción cuando le miró, de un brinco se puso de pie y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano.

— ¡Felicidades!—Taichi devolvió el abrazo emocionado, los demás no tardaron en felicitarle, el moreno ensanchó su sonrisa cuando se percató de que Juri también estaba ahí.

Entre risas, todos se sentaron, Tai junto a Juri, Takeru y Kari frente a Mimi la cual estaba en medio de Daisuke e Izzy, Yolei a un lado de éste.

Una agradable sensación se apoderó del moreno al ver que sobre el pasto estaba un pastel de chocolate decorado con fresas y crema batida, Tai pensó que todo hubiese sido perfecto si Sora se hubiese acordado.

—Sólo faltan Matt y Sora—anunció Kari—Y así podremos cantarte.

Taichi resopló, con el simple hecho de mencionarlos, el estomago se le revolvía y la felicidad se le esfumaba.

—Ellos no vendrán—dijo con pesadez—ellos están platicando.

Él le lanzó una mirada significativa a Mimi, que no pasó desapercibida ni por T.K ni Kari, la cual le dio un ligero codazo a su mejor amigo, la castaña palideció, sus manos de manera inconsciente se retorcieron, sudó frio, no estaba preparada para enfrentar a Sora, aún no.

Daisuke carraspeó, no comprendía por que de repente el ambiente se tornó pesado, era el cumpleaños de Tai, la persona que más admiraba, no permitiría que se le aguara el momento.

—Bueno, entonces empecemos—Daisuke sonrió—Muero por morder ese pastel.

Todos asintieron, cantaron el famoso "Happy Birthday to you", el moreno sopló las velas no sin antes pedir su deseo y todos aplaudieron emocionados, incluso Mimi, que por dentro estaba que explotaba de nervios.

Kari agarró el pastel y con ayuda de Yolei se dispusieron a partirlo, Daisuke se movió para platicar con Koushiro, Taichi le susurraba unas cosas a Juri, Mimi quiso meterse a cualquiera de las dos platicas, estar ahí sentada, revisando el reloj de su celular a cada segundo le ponía peor, no podía evitar mirar hacia atrás, temía que en cualquier segundo Sora se apareciere y la arrastrare por el pelo.

No podía, tenía que huir, no iba a ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos, no cuando su alma se quebrara por culpa suya y de Yamato, hizo el ademan de levantarse, pero la mano firme de Taichi anclada en su brazo se lo impidió, ella le miró suplicante, él solo negó con su cabeza y continuó platicando con Juri.

—Bueno, bueno, el pedazo mas grande tiene que ser para Mimi—anunció Yolei mientras colocaba en un plato desechable un gran pedazo de pastel.

Mimi trató de sonreír, le gustaba que la consintieran, quizás ese seria el último día en que lo hicieran.

—Concuerdo contigo Yols—Dijo T.K—Ahora Mimi comerá por dos—le arrebató el plato a Yolei y lo alzó hacia la castaña.

Mimi tragó en seco, Takeru le miraba inescrutable, no con su tierna y cálida mirada, él ya lo sabía, eso significaba que Yamato ya había hablado con él, ahora entendía porque Kari y él la evitaban todo el tiempo, sus ojos se aguaron, ellos ya la juzgaban y eso solo era el comienzo.

—Gracias—murmuró quedito apartando su mirada de la de él. La verdad agradecía no por el pastel, si no por no evidenciarla frente a todos.

Takeru no dijo nada, se limitó a observarla, se sentía dolido, no quería pagarla con ella, pero de verdad le dolía toda esa situación. Tai se puso de pie, él también se miraba muy serio, a pesar de tratarlo de ocultar, el moreno se apoyó en una de los árboles y se dispuso a mirar el cielo. T.k notó como el rostro de la castaña se tornaba angustioso, ella se levantó y se fue donde Tai, ambos susurraban, ella se miraba desesperada, sintió pesar, seguramente tenia miedo de enfrentarse a Sora.

—Por favor—pidió quedito—Quiero irme.

—No iras a ningún lado, Mimi—le susurró Tai—No debes de huir, ya no mas.

—Tengo miedo—ella agachó su rostro, derramó unas cuantas lagrimas.

—Tranquila, yo estoy contigo.

— ¡Mimi!—le gritó Yolei— ¿No quieres fresas? Ven apresúrate, antes de que Daisuke se las coma todas.

La castaña limpió disimuladamente sus lágrimas, forzó una sonrisa y se sentó en medio de Yolei y Daisuke, Hikari se apartó, Mimi trató de ignorar lo mejor posible ese pequeño rechazo.

* * *

Sora miró expectante a Yamato, dentro de ella, era una revolución de emociones, sentía miedo, nervios, desilusión, esperanza y tristeza, nunca pensó que podría sentir tanto, sin saber exactamente que es lo que sucedía con su novio y amigos.

Ella no tenía pensado espiarles, jamás fue su intención, si no hubiese sido por uno de sus compañeros avisándole que Yamato y Taichi se estaban peleando, ella nunca se hubiera postrado frente a la puerta.

Yamato le dio la espalda, recostó su cabeza en su antebrazo escondiendo sus ojos llorosos, Sora le vio temblar y supo que estaba llorando, sus ojos se aguaron, todo eso era un presagio del mal que estaba a punto de suceder.

El rubio golpeó con su puño la pizarra, la peli roja respingó, él limpió con su manga sus lágrimas y con toda la voluntad que tuvo, volteo, quedando frente a frente.

Sora le miró, estática a unos cuantos pasos de él, el cual se le hacia muy lejano, sus mejillas estaban húmedas, pero ella no se dio cuenta, ni percató que lloraba en silencio, Yamato se maldijo, ni siquiera había dicho una palabra y ella ya lloraba.

En d dos zancadas la alcanzó, agarró su rostro con sus dos manos y lo acarició, con sus pulgares limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que danzaban en sus mejillas, en un impulso atrapó los labios de ella entre los suyos en un beso lleno de anhelo y desespero, con sabor a tristeza y amargura, pues, Yamato sabía que ese sería el último beso que le daría.

Ella lo apartó, no estaba para besos, no en esos momentos, cuando todo le daba vueltas cuando sentía que su historia estaba llegando a su fin.

— ¿Esto es un beso de despedida?—Demandó, su voz temblaba, al igual que su cuerpo entero.

Él se alejó, se apoyó nuevamente en el pizarrón, alzó su rostro para así poder tragarse sus lágrimas.

—Por favor—pidió ella quedito—Ya no aguanto más esta situación.

Matt aclaró su garganta—Yo…hice algo malo—le confesó sin poder mirarla a los ojos—Y no quise contártelo y gracias a eso…ya no podemos seguir juntos…

**No, no es posible no está pasando  
se que sigues enamorado no me mientas  
que amanezca por favor.**

Su corazón se detuvo, el pánico la invadió, su mente le decía exactamente lo que Yamato quería confesarle, pero no quería, no quería preguntar, no deseaba que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, no podía ser cierto, no, Matt no podía…él no…

Su llanto aumentó, los sollozos se hicieron presentes, ella lo amaba, con todo su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo le pertenecía a él, no concebía que Yamato le estuviese terminando, no aceptaba lo que su mente le decía.

— ¿Qué hiciste?—preguntó en un hilo de voz.

No contestó, escondió sus ojos con su flequillo, su cuerpo bullía, lo único que deseaba era estar dentro de una pesadilla y que al levantar se encontraría con el rostro sonriente de su novia.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste?!—le gritó con fuerza, apretó sus puños, su pecho subía y bajaba con aceleración, una vez le dijeron que el que callaba otorgaba, Yamato no escuchaba lo que ella sospechaba, pero estaba segura que con esa pregunta no contestada, su ahora ex novio le afirmaba sus miedos—Yamato…por favor—sollozó—no me hagas pensar mal, por favor.

**Di, si alguien me robo tu mirada  
dime que estoy equivocada que imagino  
que la luna se apagó.**

Ella retrocedió dos pasos, chocó con uno de los pupitres ocasionando que las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa cayeran al suelo, ella se agachó, con sus manos temblando reunió todos los lápices y un cuaderno, Sora al instante reconoció que ese cuaderno de pasta verde decorado con florecitas le pertenecía Mimi.

"_Deja de decir estupideces, cada vez que dices eso haces sentir mal a Mimi, compórtate como el maldito hombre que eres y enfrenta tus problemas, le dirás todo a Sora, lo harás hoy."_

Las palabras de Taichi le atravesaron su cerebro como si se tratase de una cuchilla penetrándole lenta y dolorosamente, todo tenia sentido en ese momento, su mente hizo conjeturas y su alma se derrumbó, apretó el cuaderno con fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba lleno de ira, lanzó el cuaderno a los pies de Yamato, él cual aún no se atrevía a verla.

— ¿Me engañaste con Mimi?

Ahora comprendía tantas cosas, entendía porque ella dejó de hablarle de la noche a la mañana, porque la evitaba, el rechazo por su parte, con su mano derecha palpó el collar que tenia la mitad de un corazón, el collar que simbolizaba la supuesta amistad.

Y ella pensó que…rió irónicamente, ella se echaba la culpa, pensaba que hizo algo mal con Mimi, que tonta había sido, ellos dos le habían visto la cara de estúpida.

—Yo…

—No digas nada—le detuvo, se tapó los oídos con sus manos y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Él se agachó y la agarró por los hombros.

— ¡No me toques!—forcejeó, Yamato la apretó, Sora trató de ignorar el dolor físico que le causaba.

—Mírame—ella apretó aún mas sus ojos, él la zarandeó—No fue mi intención, no fue algo que decidimos hacer—le dijo con desespero, ella se obligaba a no verlo—esa noche nos emborrachamos, ni siquiera recordamos como pasó.

**Corre el tiempo y me detengo yo  
esto es un mal sueño yo estaba segura de tu amor**

Ella abrió sus ojos, Yamato estaba muy cerca de ella pero sus lágrimas le impedían verlo claramente, ella hipó, trató de contenerse, pero entre mas se decía "Tranquilízate" mas lloraba.

— ¿Qué…tan…lejos…llegaron?

Esa vez fue Yamato el que cerró sus ojos, la soltó de su agarre, no se permitía tocarla, no cuando estaba a punto de quebrarla.

—Sora…yo….Voy a ser papá.

**Despiértame sacúdeme y arráncame esta pesadilla amor  
Despiértame y abrázame  
y despiértame y bésame  
hazme sentir que sigo viva  
y despiértame y cuídame  
protégeme que soy tu niña igual que ayer  
como ayer  
despiértame**

Soltó un gemido lastimero, con sus manos tapó su boca tratando de contenerse, ella le dio tanto, por Dios, le entregó su cuerpo y su corazón entero, ella confiaba en él, ella creía cada vez que el le decía que su amor era eterno, ella estaba cegada, cegada de amor y él…él, no pudo mas, se puso de pie, su llanto era audible, por mucho que se tapara sus sollozos siempre escapaban.

—Sora…

Ella le ignoró, en su mente seguía escuchando esas palabras, Sora nunca pensó que una simple oración terminaría matándola en vida, abrió la puerta corrediza y salió de ahí, dispuesta a enfrentar a la que una vez ella consideró como su mejor amiga.

* * *

Mimi agarró su celular por quinta vez, faltaban tan solo diez minutos para que la hora del almuerzo terminara, diez minutos que a ella se le hacían eternos, Yolei y Daisuke chisteaban de algo que ella no podía comprender, Izzy platicaba con Hikari, mientras que T.K reía con Juri, Taichi seguía recostado sobre uno de los árboles.

—Te noto un poco tensa.

La castaña trató de sonreírle a Yolei que le miraba preocupada—No estoy tensa, solo me siento cansada.

— ¿No quieres recostarte?—preguntó Daisuke—Yo te puedo servir de almohada si quieres.

—Eres muy lindo—le alagó—No te preocupes, ya falta poco para que finalice el alm…

Se calló, su garganta se secó en cuanto miró el fino cuerpo de Sora aparecer, se cabeza estaba gacha, sus puños firmemente apretados y si la miraban mas de cerca podían apreciar como su cuerpo daba pequeños espasmos.

Mimi se preparó mentalmente, se puso de pie, todos guardaron silencio y observaron a las chicas, una caminaba apresurada hacia la otra y ésta mordía su labio inferior con ahínco.

—Mimi ¿Estas bien?

Ignoró el llamado de Yolei, sus ojos estaban fijos en el cuerpo de la pelirroja la cual estaba a sólo unos pasos de distancia, los presentes observaban desde el suelo sin tener ni idea de aquella escena tan bizarra.

Y sucedió, en menos de un segundo, las uñas de Sora se enterraron en la mejilla de la castaña, se escuchó un gemido de sorpresa por parte de los presentes, Yolei tapaba su boca con sus manos, Hikari apartó su mirada, Takeru crispó sus puños, Izzy y Daisuke abrieron sus ojos de par en par, Juri observó anonadada como la castaña se enderezaba sin hacer ningún movimiento, Taichi se cruzó de brazos y endureció su rostro.

Sora la agarró del codo y la jaló, Mimi se dejó hacer, sentía vergüenza, remordimiento, miedo y tristeza, se dejó arrastrar por la chica, sentía su corazón apretado en su garganta, pero, lo mejor era dejar que su amiga se desahogara.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!—Le gritaba mientras la arrastraba— ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!

La empujó con fuerza contra el muro, Mimi apretó sus labios para no chillar del dolor, Yolei se puso de pie dispuesta a intervenir pero fue T.K el que la agarró del brazo impidiéndole la ida.

— ¿Pero que te pasa?—demandó—Está embarazada, Sora no la puede golpear.

—No la golpeará más—le aseguró Takeru—Déjala que se desahogue.

Yolei frunció el ceño— ¿Desahogarse?

—No te metas—dijo a modo de ultimátum.

Ella no supo que hacer, no comprendía la situación, los miró a todos, ninguno quiso intervenir, Izzy y Daisuke estaban demasiado aturdidos para siquiera respirar, Hikari mantenía la cabeza gacha, Taichi las observaba inescrutable, y T.K seguía a su lado sin hacer nada.

— ¡Yo confié en ti!—la tomó por los brazos —Te confié a Matt ciegamente, de todas las personas en este mundo, tú eras mi mejor amiga.

Nuevamente, Mimi tuvo que reprimir un gemido de dolor, Sora enterraba sus uñas en la piel de la joven, a pesar que su uniforme fuera manga larga, la castaña sentía el filo de las uñas a carne viva.

Yolei no podía creer, su mente se cerró, no quería hacer conjeturas, no quería pensar que la persona que ella admiró bastante, se había metido y dejado embarazar del novio de su mejor amiga.

— ¡¿Por qué no dices nada?!—Le vociferó con su voz entrecortada—Di algo maldita sea—un sollozo involuntario escapó de sus labios, la jaló y la empujó contra el muro una vez mas—di algo—la castaña agachó su cabeza, sintiéndose impotente—Miénteme—su voz poco a poco se iba quebrando—por favor…miénteme…hazlo di que todo esto es una mala broma.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Mimi, sin poder contenerse rompió a llorar, Sora la miró desesperadamente como queriendo buscar en sus ojos un atisbo de que todo aquello era una simple y cruel broma.

—Niégame todo, Mimi.

—Lo siento—lo dijo con su voz cortada—lo siento tanto.

Sora gritó, dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña y lloró como una pequeña niña, gemía y sollozaba con fuerza, sin importarle lo que pensase los demás, su cuerpo se convulsionaba contra el de Mimí, enterró sus uñas con mas ahínco en los brazos de la castaña deseando que por lo menos sintiera tan siquiera un poco del dolor por el cual ella estaba pasando.

Mimi ignoró el dolor físico y se concentró en su dolor interior, no le importó que Sora la lastimara, tampoco le importaría que la insultase, lo que le dolía en el alma era verla tan derrotada, tenerla en sus brazos, llorando y gimiendo de dolor, con su alma rota y todo por culpa de una noche de alcohol.

Taichi se descruzó de brazos, caminó hasta quedar frente al frágil cuerpo de Sora, con delicadeza la tomó por la cintura y como si tratase de su mas preciado objeto la atrajo a sus brazos.

Mimi agachó su cabeza sintiéndose incapaz de aguantar tantos pares de ojos, Sora se dejó caer en el pecho de Taichi, palpó con su mano derecha el collar que compró para ella y para Mimí y lo arrancó de un solo tirón, miró despectivamente a la castaña y le lanzó la joya a sus pies.

Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, Sora limpió sus lágrimas, se separó de Tai y con paso firme se fue de ese lugar dispuesta a perderse para toda la vida.

Mimi recogió el collar y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, no se atrevía a alzar la cabeza, no necesitaba ver para darse cuenta que todos ellos la observaban, el silencio era espeso y pesado, la angustia la carcomía por dentro, sabía muy bien que en ese momento todos sus amigos la odiaban.

—Mimi—Tai levantó el mentón de la chica, en su mejilla derecha, se podía apreciar tres largas y finas líneas de un color rojizo—Vamos, te llevaré a enfermería.

* * *

No entró a ninguna de sus clases, supuso que tanto Sora como Yamato tampoco entraron, por su parte, pasó las dos ultimas horas escondida en la terraza del instituto, apagó su celular y escondió su cabeza en sus rodillas, Taichi trató de convencerla a que entrara a clases, pero ella sabía, que no solo sus amigos presenciaron aquella escena, si no que unos cuantos alumnos mas, seguramente el chisme no tardaría en llegar a oídos de todo el alumnado, considerando que Yamato era demasiado popular por su banda.

Cuando el timbre sonó anunciando la salida, Mimi abandonó el edificio tratando de no ser percatada por nadie, minutos antes, recordó a su superior, tenía que hablar con él antes de que los demás—entiéndase, Yolei—hablaran con él y tergiversaran mas los hechos.

No tardó mucho en llegar al instituto que acudía Joe, colocó sus manos en sus rodillas y comenzó a jadear, estaba cansada, no había corrido mucho, a pesar de eso su cuerpo se había agitado, se regañó mentalmente, había olvidado por completo a su bebé.

Entró al lugar, se sentó en una de las bancas y esperó impaciente a que los alumnos salieran, tras unos diez minutos, una bola de estudiantes salía apresurados, Mimi se puso de pie y lo buscó con la mirada, no tardó en encontrarlo, alzó sus manos y las movió frenéticamente, Joe sonrió cuando la miró y en unos cuantos pasos ya estaba frente a ella.

— ¡Mimi!—le saludó, sus ojos fueron a dar en las tres finas y rojizas líneas que adornaban su rostro— ¿Qué te sucedió?

Ella agachó su cabeza, sus ojos derramaron lágrimas, su mejilla herida ardió cuando el agua salada le recorrió, Joe la tomó del brazo y la condujo fuera del instituto.

—Sora es una chica muy fuerte ¿No lo cree?

Joe frunció el ceño cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, Sora era una chica muy pasiva, por algo su emblema era el del amor, ella nunca se atrevería a golpear a una persona, mucho menos a una de sus amigas.

— ¿Sora te hizo eso?

— ¿Podemos ir a hablar?—preguntó a su vez—quiero sentarme y tomar agua, por favor.

—Está bien, vamos donde Shuu, ¿te parece? Él está solo y nadie nos va a molestar.

* * *

Se desahogó, derramó todo, confió en su superior, quien le escuchó atento de principio a fin, sin a atreverse a juzgarle, acomodó su cabeza en el regazo del joven, el cual acariciaba el cabello de Mimi.

—Así que…tu y Matt…

Ella aumentó su llanto, él estaba demasiado aturdido para pedirle que no llorara, Mimi le había contado todo, sin vacilar en ningún momento, sus palabras sonaban sinceras, y el dolor por el cual estaba atravesando era palpable, quiso ponerse en su lugar, quiso tratar de vivir tan siquiera un poco lo que ella estaba viviendo, pero no pudo, por mucho que lo intentó, no lo logró, su situación entre los tres, era la mas complicada, ella era la que cargaba con el bebé, ella era ante los ojos de los demás, la que se había entrometido en la relación de Yamato y Sora.

—Por favor—dijo Mimi entre sollozos—No me juzgue, se lo ruego, usted no.

—Shh…—le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, ella respingó al sentir un poco de dolor, seguramente ahora tendría un enorme moretón—No te juzgo, solo que todo se me hace tan irreal.

—No lo quise hacer, si yo hubiese sabido que íbamos a terminar así, le juro que nunca hubiese puesto un pie en ese lugar.

—Mimi, tranquilízate, el hubiera no existe, ya lo hecho, hecho está, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

—No puedo tranquilizarme—ella se abrazó mas a él, tratando de encontrar un poco de confort y refugio—usted no la vio ella estaba destrozada y todo por mi culpa.

—No lo es Mimi, ni tampoco de Matt, solo fue un cruel juego del destino.

—Superior—ella alzó su rostro empapado y le miró fijamente—Tuve tantas oportunidades para decirle a Sora lo que hice y nunca me atreví, dejé que Matt hablara con ella, en ningún momento me entrometí, no me tomé la molestia de explicarle que todo fue un error, que no fue intencional.

—Pero ya pasó—el le agarró el rostro y limpió sus lagrimas—ya no puedes volver al pasado, ya lo que hiciste no se puede remediar, actuaste mal, lo sé, ¿Pero que ganas con estarte lamentando?

Ella apartó su mirada de la de él, sintiéndose impotente.

—Lo único que estas logrando con esa actitud es dañar a tu bebé ¿Eso es lo que quieres?—ella negó con su cabeza—Pues no parece, le estas transmitiendo toda esa energía negativa a tu bebé, lo estas dañando desde tu vientre ¿Eso no te convierte en mala persona?

—Yo….

—Mimi, un hijo es una bendición, siento mucho como sucedieron las cosas, pero ahora ustedes van a ser padres y si Matt se atrevió a contarle todo a Sora, fue porque él está interesado en el bebé, él también quiere formar parte de su vida, ahora tienen que ser fuertes y aprender a soportarse.

—Lo sé—ella se enderezó y dejó de llorar, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a su superior—Muchas gracias.

Él la atrajo hacia su pecho y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, ella se dejó hacer, necesitaba de todo el cariño posible, necesitaba sentirse reconfortada.

* * *

Sora se apoyó en el barandal, el viento soplaba fuerte, y la visión de toda Odaiba era simplemente maravillosa, hace varios años, en una caminata junto con Taichi, ellos encontraron ese mirador, era un lugar apacible, era frecuentemente visitado por parejas, debido al romanticismo que presentaba la escena, Sora cada que se sentía mal, acudía a ese lugar para sentirse un poco mejor.

Pero esa vez, no estaba funcionando, ella se sentía abatida, ni la perfecta visión de la región le hacia sentir mínimamente mejor, se sentía peor que una escoria, se sentía traicionada y dolida, agarró su celular y lo prendió, éste al cabo de unos segundos empezó a vibrar, Sora pudo notar que tenia varios mensajes no leídos, dudó en abrirlos pensando que se trataba de Matt o de Mimi, pero la curiosidad le ganó y se atrevió a leerlos.

"_estoy contigo Sora, Mimi puede ser una de mis mejores amigos, pero lo que hizo rompe el código de amistad, eso es imperdonable, yo por mi parte no la perdonaré, déjalos ahí, que se apoyen mutuamente con el fruto del pecado"_ Yolei.

"_Sora, yo te admiro y te aprecio mucho, estoy de tu lado, lo que ellos hicieron, no tiene nombre, y es por eso que con Yolei hemos decidido hacerles la ley del hielo, no te preocupes invocaremos todo el grupo para tomar medidas sobre esto"_ Daisuke.

"_Ánimos amiga, no te sientas mal por como actuaste, si yo estuviera en tu lugar haría exactamente lo mismo, así que tranquilízate, hombres hay millones en la tierra, no te dejes hundir por un idiota y nos tienes a Yolei a mí, nosotras si somos amigas de verdad" _Hikari.

Sora no quiso seguir leyendo los demás mensajes, agradecía el apoyo de sus amigos, pero eso no evitaba que ella se sintiera cada vez un poco peor, con la ira disipada, se daba cuenta que había actuado como una bestia y que había golpeado a una mujer embarazada y eso la convertía en una mala persona como ellos dos.

Escuchó a lo lejos un fuerte sonido, ella agudizó el oído y pudo distinguir el ritmo de su canción favorita, volteó, la música cada vez venia mas cerca, sus ojos se ensancharon cuando la camioneta de Taichi se aparcó justo al frente de ella.

**Can anybody help me? im outta plans guess  
i left my world in somebody`s hands i don`t like to  
hurt but but everyone gets weak someone to rely on that`s  
what i really need**

El moreno abrió la puerta, subió el sonido hasta el máximo, dejando retumbar por toda la zona la pegadiza canción, salió del auto y le regaló una sonrisa sincera a Sora, ella le miró anonadada, no se atrevió a moverse de su lugar pero cuando Taichi extendió sus brazos hacia ella, en una invitación, no pudo contenerse, corrió y se lanzó a esos brazos, el moreno la envolvió y la apretó contra sí, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta hacerla perder el aliento, ella no se quejó. Se dejó hacer, lo necesitaba tanto como respirar.

—_Ahora estamos aquí para quedarnos_—le cantó Tai en el oído—_es todo lo que valemos_—continuó, abrazándola con más fuerza, acariciando con sus manos la espalda de su Sora—_He pasado a través del dolor y he sido arrastrado a través del polvo. Lo que sea que te digan somos mas grandes que las palabras_

Por una razón, Sora pensó que lo que su mejor amigo le estaba cantando, salía realmente de su corazón y no simplemente palabras de aliento, Sora sintió como el corazón de Taichi palpitaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Yo he estado en tu situación, yo se lo que duele —Un escalofrió le recorrió desde los dedos de sus pies hasta la mas pequeña hebra de su cabello cuando su amigo le cantó esa parte, Taichi, mas que nadie decía comprenderla, le transmitía lo que una vez el sintió, Sora trató de hacer memoria, pero nunca le vio sufriendo por un amor ¿a caso el también sufrió con lo que Matt y Mimi hicieron? ¿A caso Taichi estaba enamorado de Mimi?

—_Ahora deja que esta sea nuestra canción y este nuestro día, si estamos juntos, estaremos bien, porque nosotros somos sobrevivientes…._

**One love — this is the way we found  
One love — even though they'll let you down  
One love —nobody`s perfect now  
One love —don`t let that hold u down  
One love — lets stick together now  
One love —we got to stand our ground  
One love — its easy to believe in  
One love — believe in u and me  
Onee love**

Taichi continuó cantándole en el oído, ella se recostó en el hombro de su amigo y se movieron lentamente, en un pequeño y reconfortante baile, ella dejó de llorar, estar en los brazos de Taichi, le hacia sentir protegida.

—Estas aquí—dijo Sora—Estas aquí conmigo, no con ella.

Él la separó unos cuantos centímetros, acarició su mejilla y depositó un pequeño beso en la frente de la peli roja, la volvió a abrazar con fuerzas y murmuró contra su oído—Yo siempre estaré contigo, siempre.

—No me sueltes nunca.

—Nunca—le sonrió cálidamente—Por cada lagrima que derramaste yo te haré sonreír, es una promesa.

* * *

Sora entró a su casa ya pasada la hora de la cena, cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre esta, compartió toda la tarde con Taichi y realmente le ayudó bastante, primero la obligó a gritar, que gritara con toda su fuerza, a ella le pareció ridículo, pero luego cuando Taichi le acompañó con un grito estruendoso, ella no se quedó atrás y lesiguió, nunca imaginó que eso le haría sentir tan bien.

Luego, dieron una caminata hasta que sus pies dolieron, el la invitó a un helado, se subieron a la ruleta, y por último entraron a un edificio al azar y jugaron a tocar las puertas y salir corriendo, Sora no había reído así en tanto tiempo, incluso, rio aun mas cuando uno de los inquilinos los siguió por todos los pisos.

Terminaron hablando en el pasillo de su edificio por un largo tiempo, hasta que él tuvo que despedirse, en esos momentos, Sora se sentía dividida, una mitad de ella sufría por lo pasado en el instituto, su otra mitad bailaba de la alegría, ya que esa tarde había sido la mejor de todas.

— ¿Sora?

Ella alzó la cabeza, su madre la miraba consternada, la chica dibujó una sonrisa triste en su rostro, y a paso lento llegó hasta donde su mamá.

— ¿Estas bien?

—No—contestó con tristeza—Yamato y yo terminamos.

Toshiko no dijo nada, abrazó a su hija y acarició su cabello, Sora se dejó abrazar, en esos momentos necesitaba tanto de su mamá, de su cariño y comprensión.

* * *

Entró a su habitación y se recostó sobre su cama, sus parpados pesaban y el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, recordó la canción que Taichi le cantó, tomó su laptop y la reprodujo, cerró sus ojos y sonrió satisfecha, ahora esa canción le recordaría para siempre a Tai.

"_Ahora deja que esta sea nuestra canción y este nuestro día, si estamos juntos, estaremos bien, porque nosotros somos sobrevivientes…."_

Su canción, de ellos dos, su día, solo para ellos dos, ese día, en el que Sora rió como nunca antes, seria el día oficial entre ella y Taichi, agarró su celular y miró la fecha, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y el celular resbaló de sus manos, en ese instante Sora se odió, se detestó, por haber sido una egoísta y haber olvidado por completo el cumpleaños de Tai, sus ojos se volvieron a cristalizar ¿con que derecho tildaba de malos a Yamato y a Mimi si ella era igual de mala que ellos?

* * *

El lunes llegó, Mimi trató e cubrir su pequeña herida con maquillaje pero lo único que logró fue acentuarlo más, no tuvo mas remedio que irse a lavar el rostro.

Llegó temprano al instituto para así evitar malas caras, no lo logró, las pocas chicas que estaban ahí le miraban feo, ella alzó su cabeza con dignidad e ignoró todas las malas miradas y los murmullos en contra de ella.

Escuchó unas risas dentro del salón, suspiró, pensó que estaría sola por algunos segundos, en cuanto abrió la puerta, las risas se extinguieron, dentro del aula estaban tres chicas, sentadas en la esquina del salón, ellas le miraron entre divertidas y despectivas, Mimi las ignoró y se sentó en su pupitre.

— ¿Viste la marca?—susurró una de ellas lo mas audible posible—Al parecer es cierto lo que dicen, le bajo el novio a Takenouchi.

—Tan santurrona que se miraba—comentó la otra—y resulta que es toda una zorra.

Mimi agachó la cabeza, encogiéndose cada vez mas con las crueles palabras, se dijo a si misma que no lloraría, no lo haría, no seria una mala persona para su bebé.

—Oh vamos eso no es nada—comentó la última, Mimi tragó en seco, temía que ellas supieran de su embarazo—Dicen que también se acuesta con Yagami, ¿Pueden creerlo? La tipa esa nos está quitando a los chicos más guapos.

La puerta corrediza se abrió de golpe, Taichi entró ardiendo en furia, había escuchado lo último que esas tipas habían dicho, él jamás permitiría que alguien dañara a sus amigos, nunca lo haría.

Las chicas guardaron silencio abruptamente, Mimi alzó su cabeza y miró a Taichi, ella sintió pesar por sus compañeras, Tai enojado era como enfrentarse contra el mismísimo diablo.

— ¿Qué si se acuesta conmigo?—Demandó Taichi con su voz gélida—Mimi puede hacer lo que se venga en gana y si quiere estar conmigo lo está.

Ellas fueron las que agacharon la cabeza avergonzadas.

—¿A caso sienten envidia?—rio irónico—Claro que sí, ustedes son feas, mal educadas, escuálidas y parecen viejas urracas y dejen de estar soñando, ni Yamato ni yo estaremos nunca con mujeres como ustedes, ninguna es digna siquiera de pisar por el mismo lugar por el que mis amigas pasan….

—Tai—intervino Mimi—Ya basta…

—Y para que lo sepan, Mimi es mi novia—continuó ignorando por completo a la castaña—Si Sora y ella se pelearon fueron por circunstancias que a ustedes nos les interesa.

—Lo-lo sentimos tanto—las tres hicieron una reverencia.

—Si escucho una tan sola palabra de ustedes contra Mimi, juro que les haré la vida imposible por el resto de sus días.

Ellas asintieron y con sus rostros enrojecidos salieron disparadas del salón, varios alumnos entraron al tiempo en que ellas salían, entre ellos Yamato.

Mimi se puso de pie— ¿Qué pretendes con decirles eso?—le susurró en el oído—Sólo lograras que la gente hable mas.

Yamato dejó caer la mochila en su pupitre, se acercó hacia ellos y a ambos los agarró del hombro.

— ¿Me pueden decir que mierda se traen?—susurró para que solo ellos dos le escuchasen— ¿Ahora son novios? ¿Para que me sacrifiqué entonces? ¿Para ver como otro se queda con mi hijo?

Taichi se soltó del agarre de Yamato de forma brusca, agarró a Mimi de su brazo y la jaló hacia él, la chica se movió a medias ya que Matt también la sostuvo del brazo y no permitió otro movimiento.

—A ti no te interesa la vida sentimental de Mimi, idiota—escupió Taichi aún en susurros.

—Claro que me interesa, no permitiré que Mimi esté con otro mientras espera a mi bebé.

—No digas estupideces, ¿Sabes que? He cambiado de opinión, a demás de quedarme con Mimi me quedo con el bebe—Taichi la jaló hacia él.

— ¿De que mierda estas hablando?—Yamato también la jaló por el otro brazo, Mimi quedó en medio de los dos, sus brazos ardían al estar extendidos completamente—No te puedes quedar con él, es mío, no tuyo.

— ¿A quien crees que acudió primero Mimi?—le sonrió hipócritamente—A mí, ella lo dejó a mi decisión, y yo elijo quedarme con él, es mi hijo no tuyo.

—No seas idiota—Yamato jaló con mas fuerza a Mimi—por si no te das cuenta yo se lo puse.

—Padre no es el que engendra—Taichi también jaló con más fuerza a la castaña—Si no el que cría.

—Noticia de última hora, yo lo voy a criar.

Mimi observó como todos sus compañeros los rodeaban hasta formar un círculo, todos miraban divertidos la escena, algunos hasta sacaron sus celulares expectantes por una pelea, por suerte ellos seguían hablando en murmullos y casi no se entendía lo que decían, Yamato y Taichi seguían jalándola cada uno a su lado, ella empezaba a exasperarse, explotó cuando Sora acompañada por Yolei entró al salón.

— ¡Ya basta!—gritó Mimi, ambos dejaron de forcejear— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Ya!

Ellos obedecieron, la castaña se abrazó a si misma, les miró mal por un largo tiempo.

—Ninguno de ustedes dos pueden tomar una decisión sin mí, ¿Saben que es lo que yo quiero? A los dos fuera de mi vida.

El maestro llegó al salón, todos los alumnos corrieron a sus lugares, Taichi y Yagami hicieron lo mismo refunfuñando, Sora sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta al verlos pelear por Mimí, el odio hacia ella incrementó, Mimi le dedicó una mirada a Yolei, ella le dio la espalda y salió del salón, Mimi suspiró, ya había perdido a todos sus amigos, estaba sola.

El resto del día se le hizo difícil, justo después de regresar del receso encontró en el pizarrón con letras gigantes la palabra "Zorrikawa" ella se tragó las lagrimas y con toda la paciencia del mundo borró aquella palabra, no está de mas decir que cuando Matt la encontró con su labor, en silencio la ayudó a borrar esa fea palabra, tampoco queda de más comentar que Taichi se enfureció aún más.

A la hora del almuerzo, no supo que hacer, sabia muy bien que con sus amigos no era bienvenida, y en cualquier lugar por el que pasaba, la gente murmullaba contra ella, así que su refugio se convirtió en la azotea, muy poca gente iba hasta ahí y por lo menos esos no se metían en su vida.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron, Mimi se acostumbró a las malas miradas por parte de Yolei y Sora, al rechazo de Hikari, Takeru y Daisuke, también descubrió que si sentaba en una banca cerca del laboratorio de computación Izzy la invitaba a pasarla con él, ella se sentía agradecida con él, su amigo fue el único que se le acercó, diciéndole que no tenia motivos para estar enojado con ella o con Yamato, que no era nadie para juzgarlos, ella se sintió mínimamente alegre, por lo menos no estaba tan sola.

Aún así la presión estaba haciendo mella en ella, la gente seguía criticándola y señalándola sin tener idea de su embarazo, no se imaginaba en lo absoluto cuando ellos se dieran cuenta de su estado, en su hogar las cosas estaban mal, su madre sospechaba, Mimi sabia que su mamá no era tonta, pero tenia tanto miedo de ver la decepción en su rostro, que no se atrevía a hablar.

Como era su costumbre, a la hora del almuerzo ella llegó hasta la azotea, la misma gente de siempre estaba ahí, Mimi se extrañó cuando miró a Yamato apoyado sobre la malla observando el paisaje que brindaba ese lugar.

Mimi se sentó en una banca frente al rubio, Yamato al sentir una presencia se volteó y la miró, la castaña pudo notar como el rostro del chico se miraba demacrado y ojeroso ella supuso que también se encontraba de la misma manera, hace mucho tiempo que se miraba sin verse realmente.

—Matt—le llamó suavemente.

—Mmm—el recostó su espalda contra la malla.

—Ya no aguanto mas—le confesó Mimi.

El rubio agachó su mirada—Siento colocarte en esa situación, no es justo que ellos te tilden y te critiquen de esa manera.

—No puedo con esto—Continuó ella, el temor se apoderó de Matt, ¿En que estaba pensando Mimi? ¿Querría deshacerse de su bebé? –Le diré a mi mamá que me regrese a Estados Unidos.

Yamato la miró con verdadera sorpresa, su corazón se agitó y poco a poco la impresión se convirtió en ira ¿Es que no tenía ni voz ni voto?

—No puedes hacer eso—le reprochó alzando un poco la voz, Mimi respingó—No puedes tomar una decisión tan drástica sin mí, yo soy el papá del bebé Mimi, no puedes alejarlo de mí.

—Yamato yo…

— ¡No! No lo voy a permitir—le interrumpió—No después de haber perdido a Sora—su voz se quebró—No perdí a Sora a cambio de nada—sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos—no perdí a mi hermano para quedarme sin el bebé—varias lagrimas se derramaron involuntariamente, Yamato las limpió frenéticamente—No perdí a mi mejor amigo para que tú decidas irte y dejarme con la carga.

Yamato le dio la espalda, se recostó sobre su antebrazo encima de la malla, y se dejó llorar, lloró todo lo que no hizo cuando terminó con Sora, dejó que su cuerpo se estremeciera y que varios sollozos escaparan de sus labios, todos pensaban en Mimi, para bien o para mal, pero nadie se detuvo a pensar en como él estaría, en como su alma también estaba destrozada.

Mimi apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de Matt y también lloró, se sintió mal, le había prometido a su superior no volver a llorar, pero ver a Yamato, la persona mas dura desmoronarse de esa manera, le hacia lagrimear, así que se permitió llorar todo lo que no lloró en esos días, por el rechazo de sus amigos, por los rumores y por la tristeza de ver al rubio llorar.

Rodeó la cintura de Yamato con sus brazos, regalándole así un cálido abrazo, él se dejó hacer, necesitaba que alguien le apoyara, necesitaba tanto un abrazo, un poco de cariño, palabras reconfortantes, con su mano libre agarró una de las manos de Mimí y la estrechó con fuerza, la castaña lo apretó aún más y sólo en ese instante, ambos se sintieron infinitos, ambos olvidaron sus tristezas y se dejaron consentir, llorar y olvidar en ese íntimo abrazo.

* * *

Notas:

Espero que les haya gustado, a mi en lo particular fue uno de los capis que speraba escribir desde que me imaginé la historia, es uno de los capis que ya tenia planeado sin siquiera tenr la historia definida completamente, asi que este capi es muy especial para mi =D

les iba a comentar mas cosas pero ya no me acuerdo :/ que memoria la mía =/

Bueno no sé, revisé l fic y no me acuerdo que tenia que decirles, mejor ustedes comentenme que les pareció, eso me gusta mas =D a si ya me acordé de algo, con respecto a que la mayoria se fue del lado de Sora, en especial los de la nueva generacion, debemos recordar que Sora estuvo mas tiempo con ellos que con Mimi, ya saben, porque ella vivia en USA, así que por eso ellos le guardan mas cariño a Sora que a Mimi, pero no se preocupen, dentro de poco ellos aceptaran de nuevo a la chica y a mi Yamato tambien.

y sé que tenia que decir mas cosas, pero sigo sin acordarme así que mejor paso a contestar los review sin cuenta=

LeahC: hey hola =D me saliste de imprevisto xD justo ahorita vi tu review, gracias por leerte la historia, espero que este capitulo te guste =)

criiis: hola amix, si alfin Matt, se me hizo tan lindo en este capi cuando defiende su derecho como padre xD (yo sola me alago jajajajjaja) Matt y T.K tienen una relacion de hermanos que ya quisiera yo tenerla con el mio u.u pero por la misma relacion que ellos guardan, no tardaran en reconciliarse, ya veras, yo se porque te lo digo xD jajajaj mira tengo pensado que sean 10, 5 niños y 5 niñas jajajajajjaja y los nombres, bueno tengo que pensar en diez nombres ya vere como se llamaran, se aceptan propeustas, dime nombres de niños y niñas que te gsuten ^^ solo que sea en japones o alguno que otro gringo, pero de niño, porque el de niña ya lo tengo xD Huuuy no tiens idea del estres de tareas que tengo, preguntame si he hecho alguna? nada jajajaja me vale =( pero bueno soy todapoderosa o yeaaah en un segundo las hare (eso espero) bueno dejo de molestarte =) cuidate y nos leemos pronto =)


	10. De Dudas

Hola, Hola izzie aquí =D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Digimon no pertenecerme a mi =(

* * *

Capitulo Nueve

De Dudas.

Hikari observó desde una de las gradas de la cancha de fútbol a su hermano y a Daisuke jugar en un partido amistoso, a un lado tenía a Juri y al otro a Takeru, él cual no se le había separado en ningún momento desde que pasó con lo de Mimi.

La castaña se sentía mal, incluso un poco arrepentida, sabía que su comportamiento con Mimi no fue el adecuado, pero es que, no concebía ni aceptaba lo que su amiga había hecho, no solo había roto el corazón de Sora, si no que también el de Takeru y él era como una extensión mas de su cuerpo, si a T.K lo lastimaban a ella también, si su amigo lloraba ella lo hacia, si él reía ella también.

Aún así ella sabía que ese no era motivo suficiente para estar molesta con Mimi pero no lo podía evitar, detestaba a Mimi por el daño que le causó a sus amigos, ahora, era rutina de todos los días, ir a consolar a Sora, a la hora del almuerzo, la cual se escondía en una de los cubículos del baño y lloraba amargamente, hasta que Yolei o ella la convencían de salir de ahí, sólo para que Sora terminara en los brazos de ellas dos, con su llanto.

T.K era el que mejor lo llevaba, Kari sabía que su mejor amigo no estaba enamorado de Mimi, pero aún así siempre quedaba la desilusión, desesperanza y ese pequeño dolor que se formaba en el pecho cada vez que uno recuerda como le hirieron el corazón, T.K no le decía eso, pero ella lo conocía muy bien y con una sola mirada podía percibir todo lo que los demás no lo hacían.

—Kari ¿Estas bien?

Kari le sonrió con pesadez y negó con la cabeza— ¿Podemos ir a dar un paseo?

T.K asintió, se despidieron de Juri y caminaron en silencio, Hikari seguía luchando contra sus sentimientos con Mimi, no sabía que hacer, como actuar, que pensar, su hermano ya le había parado en seco unas noches atrás, fue una de las tantas noches en las que Yolei la llamó para hablar nuevamente sobre el acontecimiento, Taichi salía de su habitación cuando escuchó un comentario de parte de ella, Tai se enojó, a pesar de que ella no dijo nada malo, fue suficiente para que su hermano agarrará el teléfono, lo colgará y la arrastrara a ella a su habitación.

La sentó en la cama y él se arrodilló frente a ella, Kari se puso nerviosa, su hermano se miraba molesto y si Tai estaba molesto los demás deberían de correr o afrentarse a la furia del Yagami.

—Antes de ponerte a juzgar, a sentenciar y a hablar de una persona—le dijo Taichi con un tono de voz seco—Primero averigua bien como fueron los hechos, escucha que fue lo que pasó en realidad y no te pongas a criticar si no sabes nada—se puso de pie y le dio la espalda—lo que estas haciendo no es digno, Kari, no puedes irte solo por las apariencias y por lo que ves a simple vista, eso no es algo de ti—abrió la puerta—De verdad me decepcionas.

Hikari lloró esa noche, ella adoraba a su hermano, era su todo y pensar que por primera vez en su vida había decepcionado a su hermano y por culpa de Mimi, le ponía en depresión y al mismo tiempo la enojaba, no era justo, Taichi desde entonces no le dirigía la palabra y ella estaba en su etapa orgullosa en la que no se permitía tomar la iniciativa con él.

Llegaron hasta la azotea, no había mucha gente, se respiraba tranquilidad, de haber sabido con anterioridad la paz que albergaba el lugar desde hace mucho tiempo hubiese venido, Takeru se detuvo en seco, ella chocó con su espalda.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Su amigo no contestó, ella observó la misma dirección a la que él miraba, ahí a unos cuantos pasos se podía apreciar a dos figuras abrazadas, en una escena demasiado romántica, Hikari se impresionó, al descubrir que se trataban de Mimi y Yamato, por un momento se enojó, luego el enojó se transformó en consternación, cuando, al agudizar su mirada notó como los cuerpos de ambos temblaban de manera irregular, no fue difícil para ella imaginar que ambos lloraban, las palabras de su hermano acudieron a ella una vez mas y se sintió pésima, terriblemente mal, el arrepentimiento la embargó y supo que estaba actuando sin saber el resto de la historia.

Takeru fue el que se acercó a ellos, Hikari aguardó en el mismo lugar, no se sentía capaz de ir a donde ellos, seria demasiado hipócrita ir y consolar a Mimi si en un rato iría a consolar a Sora por el mismo sufrimiento.

* * *

Con delicadeza, Takeru tomó de la cintura a la castaña, ella dejó de llorar cuando sintió como la alejaban del cuerpo de Yamato, cubrió su rostro con sus manos, Matt no se movió de su puesto, estaba demasiado abatido para siquiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Takeru quitó las manos de la chica, Mimi apartó su rostro, él tomó su mentón con una de sus manos, la castaña aún no se atrevía a verlo, él le sonrió con ternura y tal vez un poco de compasión, con su mano libre limpió las lagrimas que danzaban por la mejilla de Mimi, palpó con cariño, las tres líneas rojas que aún seguían en su rostro, estaban costrosas, lo mas seguro es que dentro de muy poco ya no habría señas de ellas.

La sentó en la banca y él se arrodilló frente a ella, Mimi se atrevió a mirarlo, no entendía, hace apenas unos días él no le hablaba y ahora estaba ahí junto a ella, sonriéndole con la calidez que lo caracterizaba.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

Mimi volvió a apartar su mirada, el nudo en la garganta seguía presente y le imposibilitaba hablar.

—Por todo—dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

Takeru desvió su mirada a Yamato, su hermano seguía ahí en el mismo lugar, su cuerpo estaba quieto, supuso que había dejado de llorar, miró una vez más a la castaña.

— ¿Por qué llora?

Mimi observó también a Yamato—Por todo—le contestó casi de inmediato.

T.K asintió, dándose por entendido—Mimi, ¿Me dejarías un momento a solas con mi hermano?

Ella aceptó, se puso de pie con ayuda del menor, arregló su uniforme el cual estaba arrugado, limpió las nuevas lagrimas que salieron y se dirigió a la puerta, en ningún momento se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada a Hikari, ya no tenia caso, pasó de lado lo mas rápido que pudo, no deseaba otra mirada recriminatoria por parte de ella.

* * *

Una extraña sensación recorrió los poros de Hikari, se sintió realmente mal al ver el devastado semblante de Mimi, se sintió una egoísta al no pensar en ella, tal vez su hermano tenia razón, ella necesitaba saber la versión de sus hechos antes de juzgarla, Mimi pasó de lado sin siquiera voltear a verla y Kari se dio cuenta del daño que le causó, con su corazón apretado, la siguió.

* * *

Takeru se enderezó, observó su alrededor y notó que Kari tampoco estaba, se acercó a su hermano y le tocó el hombro, Yamato no hizo movimiento alguno, lo apretó un poco y su hermano se volteó, al igual que Mimi mantenía su rostro gacho.

— ¿Estas bien?

Yamato rió con ironía, por supuesto que no estaba bien, esa era la peor pregunta que le habían hecho a lo largo de su vida.

— ¿Qué puede estar bien con mi vida?—Dijo entre dientes.

T.K se encogió de hombros—Bueno, si yo me diera cuenta que voy a ser papá, mínimo estaría brincando de alegría.

Él suspiró—Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes, tal vez estaría así, pero no tengo trabajo, apenas estudio, la estúpida disquera no responde y…no quiero a Mimi, no de esa manera.

El menor endureció su mirada—El no quererla no fue motivo suficiente para que te acostaras con ella.

Yamato cerró sus puños con fuerza—Tú no sabes nada—masculló.

— ¿Qué es lo que te tiene mal, hermano?

Él lo miró incrédulo— ¿Lo que te dije no es motivo suficiente?

—No. Como te digo, yo seria muy feliz a pesar de las circunstancias—observó el cielo—Así que te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué es lo que te tiene mal?

Yamato resopló, no le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos en especial sus temores, no fue capaz de hacerlo con Sora peor con su hermano, pero en esos momentos, necesitaba tanto de una mano, que alguien lo escuchara y le apoyara, unas palabras de aliento.

—Sora es la que me tiene mal—dijo al cabo de unos segundos—Fueron tres años de relación, estoy enamorado de ella, no sé si pueda ser capaz de sobrevivir todo esto sin ella, la necesito a mi lado, por muy egoísta que suene.

Takeru continuó observando el cielo sin decir nada, Yamato no se exaltó, conocía a su hermano y sabia que le escuchaba atentamente.

—Taichi también me está causando un gran dolor de cabeza—continuó Yamato—No me habla desde que le conté todo a Sora, está enojado conmigo porque asegura que yo le quité su derecho de ser el padre de mi bebé—soltó una pequeña carcajada incrédula, Takeru le miró sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué Tai tendría derecho de ser el padre antes que tú?

—No entendí muy bien, solo sé que Tai le dijo a Mimi que él se haría cargo del bebé y la muy tonta aceptó sin siquiera pensar en mí.

Takeru no pasó desapercibido el ligero toque de celos con los que iban acompañadas esas palabras sin embargo rió, Yamato le miró ofendido, no era el momento para reírse de sus penas.

—Es que es gracioso—se excusó T.K—Por lo que te dejas afligir, Tai no lo hace con maldad, tampoco te quiere quitar a tu hijo.

Yamato se cruzó de brazos—lo quiere hacer T.K seguramente ahorita está pensando alguna estrategia para convencer a Mimi para quedarse con el bebé.

—Entonces tú también busca alguna estrategia, aunque, llevas las de ganar—le sonrió con picardía—era a ti a quien estaba abrazando como si fueras un enorme peluche, así que no veo que es lo que te preocupa.

El rubio se ruborizó, al mismo tiempo se sintió mal por haber permitido que Takeru observara esa escena tan comprometedora, T.K notó la aflicción en el rostro de su hermano, anteriormente quiso sonar relajado, como si no le importase que la chica que _aún _le gustaba estuviese en los brazos de su hermano, al parecer no le salió bien el plan.

—No quiero que estés enojado conmigo T.K, tu eres el principal motivo de mi tristeza.

—Yo…la superaré—le dijo el menor—Si me resultó chocante verla contigo, por eso la separé de inmediato—sonrió avergonzado, no tenia pensado contar eso—lo que quiero decir, es que estoy dispuesto a escucharte, eres mi hermano y tampoco soporto estar peleado contigo.

Yamato le mira sorprendido— ¿De verdad?

T.k asintió, se sentó en la banca, seguido por Matt, el cual procedió a contarle todo lo que pasó aquella noche.

* * *

Mimi limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme, bajó las gradas con desgano, su cabeza dolía, sus ojos ardían y su garganta estaba seca, necesitaba un poco de agua, y veinte mil pastillas que seguro su superior se lo iba a prohibir, suspiró, eso de estar embarazada no era como lo pintaban en esas películas rosas que tanto le gustaban.

Hikari la siguió en silencio, deseaba hablar con ella, tal vez aclarar todo ese enrollo, y disculparse, pero no sabía como llegar a ella, no se sentía capaz de acercarse y hablarle como si fueran las mejores amigas del mundo, en parte se sentía un poco hipócrita porque sabía que mas tarde, ella estaría junto con Sora, consolándola por el daño que Mimi ocasionó.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar mas nada, como cámara lenta, observó como el cuerpo de Mimi se tambaleaba, alzó su mano para alcanzarla, logró sostenerla por el hombro, pero no fue suficiente, Kari también perdió el equilibrio y ambas cayeron.

— ¡Kari!

Gritó Mimi, ella estaba de rodillas en el suelo, por suerte solo le quedaban un escalón cuando perdió el equilibrio y su tobillo se dobló, fue Hikari la que recibió el mayor daño al estar un poco mas arriba que ella.

Hikari la miró desde el suelo, su brazo y su pierna dolían, Mimi le ofreció su mano, ella la tomó y logró sentarse, la castaña apartó su mirada cuando Mimi le miró con preocupación, era ella la que debería de estar preocupada por el estado de su ya- no- tan- amiga y no al revés.

— ¡Mimi!

Yamato llegó donde ella en dos zancadas, la agarró por los hombros y con gran facilidad la levantó, la examinó de pies a cabeza, la castaña se ruborizó con la penetrante mirada azulina del rubio, agradeció que el chico estuviese ocupado observando su cuerpo y no su vergonzoso rostro ardiente.

— ¿Están bien?

Takeru ayudó a Kari ponerse de pie, ella sobó su brazo adolorido. —Estoy bien pero…

—Yo estoy bien—se adelantó Mimi y eso era cierto, sólo era su tobillo el que palpitaba con fuerza y sus rodillas que se mallugaron con el golpe, pero en general se sentía de maravilla.

— ¿Estás segura?—preguntó Takeru.

—ehh…creo…

Yamato la soltó, sacó su celular de su bolsillo y marcó un número, se alejó unos cuantos pasos, Mimi le miró preocupada, los nervios le invadieron y comenzó a temer, inconsciente, llevó una de sus manos a su vientre.

—Tranquila—Kari rodeó el hombro de Mimi con su brazo—No pasará nada, la caída no fue tan grande.

Mimi asintió con su cabeza, no muy segura, Takeru se mordió el labio inferior, él tampoco estaba seguro de las palabras de aliento de Hikari y no deseaba por nada en el mundo que esa situación se convirtiera en tragedia.

Matt regresó, se puso frente a Mimi y le miró las piernas, ella nuevamente se volvió a ruborizar.

— ¿Q-que pasa?

—No estas sangrando—dijo aliviado— ¿Sientes algún dolor?

Ella negó con la cabeza, al igual que Matt, revisó lo que alcanzaba ver de sus piernas.

—Hablé con Joe, él nos arregló una cita con una amiga de su padre.

Ella abrió los ojos por la impresión— ¿Ahora?

—Es lo mejor—intervino T.K—Que te revise un doctor para ver si no hay nada malo.

—Pero…

Ella quiso decir _"no, tengo miedo"_ pero de sus labios no salieron ni una palabra, un escalofrío le recorrió con imaginarse al doctor diciéndole que su bebé ya no…borró todos esos malos pensamientos cuando Yamato la agarró del codo y la arrastró hacia la salida.

* * *

Yolei se encerró en el baño, miró el número de celular de Ken desde la pantalla de su móvil, con sus dedos temblorosos apretó el botón "Send" y escuchó el repicar por varios segundos hasta que la mandaron al buzón de voz.

Sus ojos se aguaron, ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que ken y ella "discutieron" un nudo en la garganta la sofocó, necesitaba tanto de su novio, necesitaba desahogarse, que él la regañara y le dijera que todo lo estaba haciendo mal, necesitaba escuchar tanto su voz, lo quería con ella, a su lado, no sabría si seria capaz de sobrevivir sin su Ken y lo peor, ya no tenía a Mimi a su lado para que la consolara, por primera vez, en tanto tiempo, ella se sentía sola.

* * *

Koushiro revisó su reloj, faltaba todavía veinte minutos para que la hora del almuerzo finalizara, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se dirigió para el laboratorio de computación, su refugio, muchos de los alumnos, lo tildaban de nerd, empollón, un anti—cool para ser amigo del capitán del equipo de futbol y de un rockero en ascenso, a él nunca le afectó ese tipo de insultos, mucho menos las burlas en su cara, el sabía lo que era y con eso le bastaba, tenia muy buenos amigos que siempre estarían a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, era por eso, que en ese momento en el cual Mimi, una de sus mejores amigas, estaba pasando un momento amargo y difícil de llevar, que el se prometió a si mismo, darle todo el apoyo necesario, sabia que eso no era suficiente, peor por lo menos, lograba que Mimi sonriera por una milésima de segundo.

Llegó hasta su destino, se impresionó cuando la persona que estaba en esa banca-a un lado de la puerta-no se trataba de Mimi, si no de Miyako, su corazón palpitó con fuerza, el quiso detener ese frentico movimiento de un golpe, no le gustaba sentir esa horrible sensación cada vez que esa chica se le acercaba, no cuando sabía que Miyako solo tenia ojos para Ken, y ese simple pensamiento le causaba un sabor amargo.

— ¿Yolei?

La chica le miró, torció sus labios en una sonrisa triste, Izzy tuvo el impulso de querer borrarle esa mala mueca con un beso, se mordió la lengua para evitar esos malos pensamientos, si su amiga estaba triste simple y sencillamente era causa de Ken Ichijouji.

— ¿Todo bien?—se atrevió a preguntar.

—No—contestó con honestidad, necesitaba de alguien que la escuchara y le diera unas cuantas palabras de aliento.

El peli rojo guardó silencio no muy seguro que decir, a él, eso de los sentimientos y consejos no se le daba muy bien, el prefería que le preguntaran a cerca de la ecuación mas difícil del mundo y de un maligno virus atacando todas las redes del mundo, pero no sobre el amor, ese era terreno no pisado por él y estaba seguro que no quería dar ese paso con una chica a la cual su corazón le pertenecía a otro.

—Eh… ¿Quieres hacerme compañía?—le señaló el laboratorio de computación, Yolei asintió un poco mas animada, pues, aunque Izzy no le diera palabras de aliento, su simple compañía le bastaba.

* * *

Salir del instituto no supuso problema alguno, es mas no tuvieron que mentir ni mucho menos, el tobillo de Mimi se estaba hinchando, unas cuantas lagrimas de la castaña y la enfermera le dio permiso de tomarse el día en reposo, Matt exclamó que él la iba a ir a dejar a su casa.

Llegar hasta el hospital fue el problema, Yamato solo usaba su moto y sabia que montarse con ella en ese estado y él con sus nervios a flor de piel seria simplemente ponerlos en peligro así que optaron por el metro, hecho que también resultó ser difícil debido al tobillo adolorido de la castaña.

En el hospital, primero fueron a que le examinaran el tobillo a Mimi, luego de asegurarle que era un esguince en primer grado-como la enfermera aseguró en el instituto- según el médico nada grave, solo debía guardar reposo y evitar actividades físicas por dos o tres semanas, le colocaron un vendaje elástico y le recetaron unas cuantas pastillas, Mimi y Yamato guardaron silencio, no sabían si era correcto que ella tomara medicamentos en su estado, ella sintió mucho vergüenza para anunciar su embarazo.

—Ehh…ella está embarazada—anunció Yamato, el rostro de Mimi se enrojeció por completo— ¿Puede tomar esos medicamentos?

—Ohh—el médico revisó su receta—Ya veo, entonces, sólo bajaré la dosis—sonrió—No hay de que preocuparse.

Luego, en completo silencio y con ayuda de Matt, subieron hasta el área de ginecología, Mimi trató de ocultarse escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del rubio, eso solo causó que se les dificultara mas caminar.

Mimi se sentó en uno de los asientos que estaban en la sala de espera, Matt dio su nombre a la secretaria, ella anunció que dentro de unos cuantos minutos la ginecóloga los atendería.

Cuando Mimi escuchó su nombre, su cuerpo se tensó, Yamato la ayudó a ponerse en pie y ambos entraron al consultorio. Dentro, Mimi pudo respirar el característico olor a medicina combinado con aire acondicionado, una señora de no más de treinta y algo de años, envuelta en una bata blanca, de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos cafés les sonrió amable.

—Mucho gusto, Uchida Haru—la mujer extendió su mano, Mimi trató de sonreírle, Yamato sostuvo su mano en un formal saludo— ¿Ustedes son los amigos del pequeño Joe? ¿No es así?

Ellos asintieron, ella ensanchó su sonrisa, no tenia que ser adivina para darse cuenta que los chicos estaban mas que nerviosos, si se impresionó un poco al ver a la chica, la cual aparentaba catorce o quince años, ella imaginó que ellos estaban en el mismo nivel que Joe.

Los invitó a tomar asiento, una vez ahí, Haru sacó un papel en blanco y una pluma, comenzó por escribir la fecha y el nombre de Mimi.

—Así que ¿Es la primera vez que vienen donde un ginecólogo?

—Si—contestó Mimi con timidez—Pero ya había venido antes a hacerme el examen de sangre.

— ¿Tienes el examen?

—Lo perdí.

—Oh bueno, no es de importancia—dijo restándole al asunto, ambos jóvenes se miraban demasiados tensos, Haru optó por relajar el ambiente primero—A ver, Mimi ¿Puedo llamarte así?

—Oh…sí…

— ¿Tú como te llamas?—se dirigió al Rubio el cual se enderezó de inmediato, la mujer quiso reír ante eso.

—Matt—negó con su cabeza—es decir Yamato…

—Que lindo nombre tienes ¿Puedo llamarte Matt?

—Si, claro.

Haru asintió satisfecha—Bueno Matt, Mimi, no se preocupen, no es por ser egocéntrica, pero les aseguro que están en buenas manos, y no deben sentirse nerviosos, no los regañaré ni nada por el estilo, así que respiren tranquilos.

Mimi torció sus labios en una sonrisa nerviosa, Yamato trató de hacer lo mismo pero a él no se le daba muy bien eso de sonreír.

—Ahora, para romper un poco el hielo, les contaré sobre mí, tengo treinta y cinco años, soy ginecóloga y especializada en obstetricia, el año pasado tuve a mis gemelos, así que Mimi, no te preocupes, yo más que nadie comprendo la situación.

Mimi se sintió agradecida, la mujer que estaba frente a ella se miraba tan amable y comprensiva y no parecía juzgarla por ser una adolescente "con hormonas revueltas" a demás de que era una mujer y decía comprender por lo que ella estaba pasando, eso le hacia sentir mas segura.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciséis.

—O que bien, por un momento pensé que tenías menor edad.

Ella sonrió—La gente suele decirme eso.

— ¿Sabes cuanto tienes de embarazo?

—Pues…—ella se golpeó mentalmente, no recordaba, con todos sus problemas olvidó llevar la cuenta—Yo sé que tengo dos meses, la verdad perdí la cuenta de las semanas.

—Bueno, nada que no se pueda arreglar. Joe me contó que te caíste ¿Cómo fue eso?

—Estaba bajando las gradas y perdí el equilibrio, me doblé el tobillo y caí de rodillas—observó como la doctora escribía todo eso en el papel en blanco.

— ¿Sientes algún tipo de dolor?

—No.

— ¿Has sangrado?

—No me e revisado—contestó con vergüenza—Tengo miedo.

—Bien, permíteme a mí revisarte.

La mandó a sentarse en una camilla, Yamato la ayudó a acomodarse, lo primero que hizo Haru, fue auscultarle el corazón y los pulmones, tomarle su presión arterial, luego su peso y estatura.

Le hizo los exámenes ginecólogos de mayor importancia, revisó su pelvis, su pecho y sus pezones, por ultimo la mandó al baño para que le diera una muestra de su orina.

Mimi suspiró aliviada al no ver ninguna mancha de sangre en su ropa interior, con un poco más de ánimos salió del baño, le entregó el frasco a la ginecóloga, la cual lo aceptó gustosa.

— ¿Quieren ver como está el bebé?

Ambos se emocionaron al escuchar eso, seria la primera ecografía que tendrían de su futuro hijo, Haru tomó ese gesto como una aceptación, mandó a Mimi a que se recostará nuevamente en la camilla, mientras ella preparaba todo.

Loa castaña se recostó, la bata rosada era demasiado grande y la cubría todo el cuerpo, Yamato se paró al lado de ella, los nervios de la chica eran palpables, él los disimuló, cuando Haru llegó hasta ellos, Matt agarró una de las manos de la castaña y la apretó con fuerza transmitiéndole su emoción.

* * *

Los dos observaron maravillados el pequeño cuerpecito que mostraba la pantalla, una agradable sensación les invadió, al saber que ese pequeñín era de ellos dos y de nadie más.

—Ohh…no—musitó Haru en un tono de voz triste, los chicos se tensaron y todos los malos pensamientos y preocupaciones les invadieron en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿P-pasa algo malo?—preguntó Mimi en un hilo de voz.

—El bebé esta dormido—les anunció con pena—Es una verdadera lastima—Ella calló al notar la pesadez y en parte el alivio de los jóvenes—O disculpen ¿los alarmé? –Al ver que ninguno de los dos se atrevían a contestar ella continuó—Este pequeñín es verdaderamente fuerte, está muy sano y todo está en perfecto orden.

— ¿Está segura?—preguntó Yamato observando detalladamente la pantalla.

—Ciento uno por ciento—les guiñó el ojo— ¿Quieren escuchar el corazón del bebé?

Los ojos de Mimi lagrimearon cuando escuchó los fuertes latidos del corazón de su bebé, Yamato observó atónito aquello, nunca antes había escuchado algo semejante, y eso solo le hizo enamorarse de ese pequeño ser que crecía en el vientre de Mimi, la castaña sacó su celular, y grabó el hermoso sonido que emitía ese aparato.

* * *

—Por último te haremos un examen de sangre, solo para ver si todo está bien con tu cuerpo. —regresaron otra vez al escritorio de la ginecóloga, los tres mostraban todos sus dientes en una resplandeciente sonrisa, Haru no pasó de lado el detalle que ellos dos aún estaban agarrados de las manos—Hacen una pareja muy linda ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

Los rostros de ambos jóvenes se coloraron, Yamato se dio cuenta que no soltó a Mimi desde que se hizo la ecografía, hizo el ademan de soltarla pero Mimi lo apretó con fuerza.

—Un año—contestó ella, rogando en sus adentros que no se le notara que mentía.

— Vaya bastante tiempo, me alegro por ustedes—Mimi sonrió nerviosa, Yamato solo apartó su mirada—y tú jovencito—El rubio respingó—Tienes que ser perseverante, atento y cariñoso con Mimi, los embarazos hacen que el humor de la mujer cambie a menudo, los síntomas del embarazo son realmente molestos y los antojos uff…mejor ni te digo…así que tienes que consentirla en todo ¿De acuerdo?

Yamato abrió sus ojos pasmado, ¿Consentir a Mimi? ¿Mas de lo que ya era? ¡No! Crearía un monstruo si la hacía, miró a la castaña de reojo, la cual también estaba pasmada por la petición de la doctora, pero bueno, se supone que son novios, a de ser normal que un novio quiera consentir a su novia embarazada ¿No?

—Está bien, prometo hacerlo—Mimi le miró anonadada, sabia que él solo estaba mintiendo para aparentar, pero escucharlo a él, prometer consentirla, era algo que nunca en su corta vida imaginó.

—El bebé podría nacer para finales de agosto o a principios de septiembre. Debes de tomar ácido fólico ¿Lo estas haciendo?—La castaña asintió, Joe ya le había dado un frasco lleno de esas pastillas—Bueno entonces sólo te recetaré unas vitaminas para…

—Tengo una pregunta—Haru dejó de dar las indicaciones y prestó atención a la castaña—Cuando…después de…que lo hicimos—retorció sus manos debido a los nervios—Yo tomé una pastilla para evitar quedar embarazada y se supone que son efectivas.

—Mmm—la peli negra lo meditó por varios segundos, luego volvió a sonreír con su característica sonrisa—Ya no son tan efectivas como antes, seguramente estabas en tu periodo mas fértil o la pastilla ya estaba vencida.

—Y eso ¿No le causará un daño al bebé?—preguntó Yamato.

—Como ustedes vieron, él está en perfectas condiciones, así que, despreocúpense.

Haru les dio unas cuantas indicaciones más, sobretodo abundante reposo para evitar otra caída, les dejó su numero de teléfono, y les programó una cita para la siguiente visita, Haru le entregó un sobre de manila en el cual estaba la foto de la ecografía del bebé, ambos le agradecieron y salieron del hospital con un verdadero sentimiento de felicidad, algo que ninguno de los dos sentían hasta el momento.

* * *

Caminaban en silencio, Yamato sostenía a Mimi por la cintura para permitirle moverse con mas facilidad y no apoyar demasiado el pie, la castaña en todo el camino se sintió extraña, ellos nunca habían sido amigos como ella lo era con el resto del grupo, ni mucho menos como lo era con Taichi, nunca compartieron una platica a solas a no ser por las clases o algo sobre el digimundo, nunca salieron solos y mucho menos habían compartido un abrazo como ese.

Y en ese día, Yamato la abrazó en todo el tiempo, a pesar de que solo lo hacia para ayudarla a caminar, para ella era un gran paso para romper esa enorme barrera que se había construido con Yamato, incluso, el delicioso aroma que desprendía el joven le estremecía y le causaba nauseas, no supo descifrar si era por un síntoma de su embarazo o porque era una chica con hormonas desenfrenadas.

—Mimi…

Ella alzó su cabeza para verle mejor, él no volteó a verla así que lo único que tuvo fue una panorámica de su mandíbula.

— ¿Si?

—Yo…—calló, su rostro ardía, él no era muy bueno pidiendo cosas y mucho menos a Mimi, pero era algo que deseaba y tendría que arriesgarse—Yo…me preguntaba…si…. ¿podría…puedo quedarme con la eco del bebé?

La impresión de la castaña fue indescifrable, de todas las cosas que se le pasaron por la cabeza, jamás imaginó que Yamato le estaría pidiendo tal cosa, sintió como su estómago se revolvía, las temerarias mariposas le estaban atacando, trató de ignorar eso, ella sólo estaba emocionada al saber que Matt estaba dispuesto a ser parte de la vida de su bebé.

—Si—ella se detuvo, el rubio hizo lo mismo—Sólo déjame tomarle una foto con mi celular—el asintió, ella sacó su celular y también la eco y le tomó una fotografía, no se miraba muy bien debido a la resolución de su cámara, pero, que Yamato Ishida le pidiere quedarse con la primer ecografía de su bebé simplemente valía la pena.

Ella le entregó el sobre a Yamato, él lo sostuvo en sus manos y lo guardó en su mochila, le sonrió brevemente y tomó a Mimi por la cintura y continuaron con su camino.

* * *

Escuchó por tercera vez, desde la comodidad de su cama, los latidos del corazón de su bebé, soltó una sonrisa boba, ese simple sonido, lograba que todo su sufrimiento se esfumara y que entrara en un estado de éxtasis total.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente, Mimi escondió su celular y se acomodó en su cama, Satoe se apoyó en el marco, la castaña tragó saliva, su madre se miraba enojada, sobre sus manos sostenía un tazón lleno de hielo.

—Dime algo—dijo ella como quien no quiere la cosa— ¿Por qué siempre que pasas por esa puerta—refiriéndose a la entrada principal—te encuentro con un golpe nuevo?

Mimi se encogió de hombros y fingió una sonrisa— ¿Una serie de eventos desafortunados?

Satoe alzó una de sus cejas en un gesto de incredibilidad, entró a la habitación, colocó el tazón lleno de hielo en el suelo, se sentó en el borde de la cama de su hija y con su mano derecha sostuvo el mentón de ella.

—Tienes suerte de que eso haya sido solo superficial si no tu rostro quedaría marcado de por vida. ¿Te estas poniendo la crema?

Mimi asintió con su cabeza, Satoe soltó su rostro y dirigió sus manos al tobillo vendado de la castaña, quitó la venda y le dio un pequeño masaje, ella trató de reprimir un chillido de dolor.

—Ahora ¿Qué pasó?

—Perdí el equilibrio y me doblé.

La señora Tachikawa no dijo mas nada, le dio unas cuantas palmaditas a Mimi para que se enderezara, ella se sentó y con indicaciones remojó su pie dentro del hielo, miró de reojo a su mamá, ella estaba entretenida mirando el suelo, mordió su labio inferior, cada vez que estaba con su madre se podían pasar horas hablando y no sentirlas, podrían reírse de todo, chismosear sobre chicos, películas, familia, cualquier cosa, pero no ese silencio tan incomodo que danzaba por la habitación, un nudo se formó en su garganta, su mamá no era tonta, tenia muy presente que su madre sospechaba de ella.

—Mimi… ¿Crees que fue lo correcto haber venido aquí?

Agachó su mirada, tratando de ocultar sus ojos vidriosos—No lo sé.

Satoe suspiró, dentro de sí, se arrepentía mil veces de haber regresado a Japón— ¿Sabes? Yo siempre me consideré como tu mejor amiga, siempre traté de darte tu espacio y al mismo tiempo ganarme tu confianza—ella sonrió triste—por un momento pensé que así fue, incluso, con las vecinas de Nueva York, siempre alardeaba nuestra gran amistad, me sentía orgullosa decir que tú no me ocultabas absolutamente nada.

—Mamá…

—Y la verdad—su voz se cortó—Me duele mucho que ahora me tengas secretos.

—Lo siento mucho—dijo quedito—pero no quiero decepcionarte.

—Ya lo estas haciendo, Mimi—Notó como el cuerpo de su hija se estremecía ligeramente, supuso que estaba llorando—Soy tu madre, te conozco mejor que nadie, solo me basta con verte una sola vez para descubrir que algo anda mal en ti.

No pudo hablar, el nudo en la garganta le sofocaba, sintió los cálidos brazos de su madre rodearla y eso le hizo sentir peor, alzó su cabeza y acercó sus labios en el oído de la mujer.

—Lo siento mucho mamá…yo no quería decepcionarte—Los ojos de Satoe lagrimearon e inevitablemente también rompió a llorar en silencio—Estoy embarazada—apartó su rostro de el de su madre, sintiéndose incapaz de verla a los ojos, durante varios minutos en aquella habitación solo se lograba escuchar los pequeños sollozos de ambas mujeres.

— ¿Fue aquella vez?—Satoe carraspeó y limpió sus lagrimas— ¿Cuándo llegaste llorando?

—Sí…

— ¿Por qué llorabas?

—Me sentía mal por haberte mentido—le contestó quedito—Lo siento mucho mamá, simplemente se dio, yo nunca lo planeé.

—El chico de cabello despeinado, el que viene casi todos los días, ¿Es el padre?

Mimi negó con su cabeza, hace algunos días, deseaba que Taichi fuera el padre, en esos momentos tenía sentimientos encontrados.

—No, él es el mejor amigo del papá.

Satoe llevó una de sus manos a su cabello y lo revolvió frenéticamente, ahora venia la pregunta que mas temía, si lo que hizo Mimi simplemente había sido una aventura, se le partiría el alma un poco más de lo que ya estaba, porque eso significaba que su hija seria una madre soltera, que estaría sola en un paso tan grande como ese, que no tendría una familia tan hermosa como la que ella formó junto con Keisuke y que ella falló en enseñarle la importancia de una relación verdadera.

—Y… ¿Es tu novio?

— ¡Lo es!—contestó sin siquiera pensar en su respuesta, porque ante los ojos de su madre no quería quedar como una cualquiera—Somos novios.

— ¿por qué nunca lo he visto?

—Es muy tímido.

Ella achicó los ojos— ¿Quién te hizo esa marca en la cara?

—Él es muy popular, una de sus admiradoras se dio cuenta de mi relación con él y se molestó mucho.

La castaña cruzo sus dedos esperando a que su mamá creyera su mentira, Satoe guardó silencio, conocía a su hija y su naturaleza no mentirosa, se dijo a si misma, que lo mejor era no presionarla, cuando Mimi quisiera ella hablaría.

—Invítalo a cenar—ordenó ella—los dos tienen que hablar con Keisuke.

Los ojos de Mimi se agrandaron, por su mente jamás pensó que su mamá la obligaría a que ella y Yamato le dieran la gran noticia a su padre, comúnmente, cuando Mimi hacia algo malo, era su mamá la que le anunciaba a Keisuke para bajarle el enojo con sus cariñitos, los nervios la invadieron ¿Cómo se suponía que hablaría con su papá, si nunca en su vida se tomó la molestia en decirle las travesuras que hacia?

* * *

Como todos los días, Mimi llegó temprano al instituto, no faltaron las malas miradas, ni mucho menos las criticas pero la chica estaba mas preocupada en como pedirle a Yamato que hablara con su padre que en los mismos chismes de siempre.

Mimi se detuvo al ver a Sora sentada en una banca cerca de su salón de clases, ella aún no la había notado, estaba absorta leyendo un libro, la castaña se mordió el labio inferior, insegura de que hacer, desde que la peli roja se dio cuenta del embarazo, ella no había tenido la oportunidad de disculparse y tratar de explicarle a su ex amiga, pero, si la primera vez casi la arranca la cara no quería imaginar lo que le haría si se le acercaba.

Se enfundó de valor y se acercó hasta la joven, ya no huiría mas, su fuerte no era enfrentar los problemas si no mas bien esconderse en la primer persona que estuviera dispuesta a ayudarla, ésta vez, lo que había hecho suponía a mas involucrados y no podía esconderse, tenia que resolverlo antes de que eso fuera dar a mas.

Se sentó al lado de la chica, ella alzó su cabeza, rodó los ojos cuando la miró y continuó con su lectura, Mimi inhaló aire y lo exhalo con pesadez, debería ser fuerte, agradecía que Sora aún no le hubiere dado una patada en el trasero, eso por lo menos le daba esperanzas de poder solucionar un poco las cosas.

—Sora debemos ha…

—No me interesa—le cortó la pelirroja sin apartar su vista de su libro.

No se dejaría flaquear, ella estaba dispuesta a arreglarlo todo y no se iría de ahí hasta hacerlo.

— déjame explicarte las cosas, no es como tu crees, de verdad, por favor, permíteme hablar.

Sora cerró su libro con brusquedad, Mimi respingó, la morena le miró inescrutablemente.

— ¿Sabes?—le preguntó en un tono de voz apagado—Tú y yo tenemos algo en común.

La castaña guardó silencio expectante a lo que Sora le diría.

—Ambas perdimos la virginidad con el mismo hombre…o ¿Me equivoco?

Mimi la miró con cautela tratando de asimilar la indirecta que su ex amiga había lanzado.

— ¿Insinúas algo, Sora?

—No—Ella abrió su libro y lo ojeó—Pero simplemente no creo en tu jueguito.

La castaña le arrebató el libro, Sora le miró entre impresionada y molesta, Mimi dejó el libro a un lado y la encaró.

—Estoy harta—le musitó—Sinceramente estoy cansada que me anden juzgando sin saber como fue que sucedieron las cosas, estoy tratando de solucionar las cosas, si tú no me crees ya no puedo hacer nada mas.

Sora no dijo mas nada, ella sabia todo lo que pasó aquella noche, Taichi se tomó la molestia de ir hasta su casa para relatarle los supuestos hechos pero era su corazón herido el que no le permitía ver con claridad que todo eso era la verdad y no un simple pretexto que Tai se inventó para que ella perdonara a Mimi.

—No, no te creo—le hizo saber—Y si las cosas sucedieron como dice Tai, la verdad me alegra, porque sé que Matt está haciendo eso solo por obligación y nada mas.

La chica sintió como un puñal le atravesaba lenta y dolorosamente, trató de disimular el dolor que le causaron esas palabras provenientes de la que una vez fue su mejor amiga.

—También sé que si tú nunca hubieras salido así—continuo Sora escupiendo cada palabra con saña—Matt jamás se hubiera atrevido a contarme ¿Eso en que posición te coloca?—la miró de pies a cabeza y una sonrisa cínica se formó en sus labios—Estás sola y siempre lo estarás, ningún chico se fijará en ti, no con la carga de un hijo de otro.

Mimi apretó sus puños con fuerza, cada palabra salida de los labios de Sora le dolían y la hundían un poco mas, ella estaba consciente de todo eso, pero jamás había dejado que eso saliera a flote, y ahora que le estaban diciendo sus temores en la cara le hacia querer derrumbarse, pero no, no se dejaría caer, no se dejaría vencer, les demostraría a todos lo fuerte que en realidad era, por ella y por su bebé.

—Puede que tengas razón—Sora apartó su vista y fingió no escucharla—Si, me quedaré sola, ningún chico va a querer estar conmigo, mucho menos criar a un niño que no es de él, pero eso no me perturba—Mimi le sonrió— ¿Sabes por qué? Porque estoy feliz, a pesar de que a cada paso que de surjan cosas malas, yo soy feliz con mi bebé Y Matt…lamento decirte esto….pero él también es feliz.

Mimi se puso de pie y le dedicó una última mirada a Sora, por mucho que le partiera el corazón ella ya no intentaría volver a retomar esa amistad.

—Puede que Matt no me quiera a mí, pero quiere a mi bebé y con eso me basta.

Y sin más que decir, con el corazón apretado y porte digno entró al salón de clases dejando a una chica con un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

Las crudas palabras dichas pro Sora aún le quemaban por dentro, no escuchó ninguna de sus clases, lo que su ex amiga le había dicho le apuñalaba una y otra vez haciéndole sentir a cada segundo un poco mas miserable de lo que ya se encontraba, porque sabía que todo eso era muy cierto, estaría sola, ningún chico intentaría algo con ella, al menos no algo formal.

Sus ojos se aguaron mas de una vez, pero ella se tragó sus lágrimas dispuesta a no dejarse caer por algo como eso, seria fuerte, se lo demostraría a todo el mundo hasta a ella misma. Resopló internamente _"Esto de ser fuerte está haciendo que me de hambre" _pensó la castaña mientras observaba como todos sus compañeros escribían frenéticamente en sus cuadernos.

Detuvo su vista en él que consideraba a su mejor amigo, el castaño parecía estar dibujando que escribiendo lo que el maestro explicaba, sonrió aliviada, al menos no era la única que no prestaba atención en clases, detalló a Taichi, en realidad él no era feo, era alto, con un cuerpo que a cualquiera volvería loca, una sonrisa encantadora y una increíble personalidad.

Mimi recordó cuando Taichi le propuso matrimonio y justo en ese momento, luego de la terrible verdad escupida por Sora, ella consideró a su amigo como algo mas, él estuvo dispuesto a intentarlo a tratar de tener sentimientos amorosos con ella, Mimi pensó en esa posibilidad, Tai era su mejor amigo, lo adoraba con todo su corazón y no le suponía un reto enamorarse de él.

Con cautela sacó su celular y le mandó un texto, a los segundos, su amigo volteó a verla, levantó su pulgar en señal de aceptación y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, Mimi inhaló aire, no estaba muy segura de hacerle esa proposición.

* * *

Mimi llegó una media hora después que el entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol terminara, la cancha estaba vacía a excepción de dos personas que estaban sentadas en una de las gradas que adornaban aquel lugar, ella suspiró desganada, Hikari estaba junto con su hermano y así seria muy difícil hablar con él.

Hikari la miró a la distancia, Taichi sonrió efusivo y alzó su mano en señal de saludo, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la castaña, Kari la miró, aún le costaba caminar y su rostro se miraba mucho más triste que de costumbre, se preocupó, según T.K nada malo había pasado con el bebé, pero esa no es la cara que una futura madre tiene cuando sabe que su bebé estaba fuera de peligro.

Taichi se levantó, bajo las gradas hasta llegar donde ella, Hikari hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo sigues?—le preguntó con cierta timidez la castaña menor a Mimi.

—Un leve dolor—contestó ella—Mi tobillo estará como nuevo dentro de un par de días.

— ¿Y el bebé?

—Mas sano que nunca—Mimi sacó su celular y le enseñó la foto a Hikari, ella lo tomó en sus manos y sonrió con ternura, Taichi le arrebató el celular y miró aquella foto.

—Me alegra eso, con toda la honestidad del mundo—le dijo Hikari.

—Gracias—le sonrió.

—Yo…eh…los dejaré solos…

Hikari se alejó de ahí, aún no estaba preparada para disculparse con Mimi, no después de haberla juzgado y criticado de esa forma, Mimi la miró con cierta melancolía, detestaba esa incomodidad que surgía cuando estaba cerca de ella, no era justo, Mimi quería mucho a sus amigas y le dolía tanto tener que estar separadas de ella y todo por un mal entendido.

— ¿Qué parte del cuerpo es esta?

Taichi le pasó el celular a Mimi, la castaña trató de explicarle, el joven se sentó en la primera banca y ella quedó de pie señalándole con su dedo índice cada parte aun por desarrollarse del cuerpo de su chiquito.

—Esto es maravilloso, Mimi—Taichi la miró mostrándole todos sus dientes en una radiante sonrisa—Es increíble, esta tan pequeño, no puedo creer que….la verdad es que estoy sin palabras.

—Matt tiene la original, deberías de pedírsela.

La sonrisa del moreno se disipó, Mimi rio divertida ante aquel gesto—Habla con él Taichi—él cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos—él te extraña, no sabes cuanto, eres su mejor amigo y te necesita, y sé muy bien que tú también—Taichi continuó con su pequeño berrinche—está bien, no te quería contar esto, pero ayer estuvo llorando.

El castaño abrió los ojos impresionado, Yamato era un chico duro, era muy extraño que expresara sus sentimientos con cualquiera.

— ¿Lloró por mí?

Ella se encogió de hombros—En parte.

Él soltó una pequeña risita—Ese marica, lo dejo solo por un segundo y ya se pone como mujer—Mimi lo miró recriminatoriamente—Tranquila, hablaré con él, yo también lo extraño.

Mimi sonrió victoriosa, la primer fase de su plan estaba lista, ahora venia lo mas difícil, proponerle lo que se había cruzado por su cabeza, respiró hondo, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno y lo abrazó, Taichi respondió el abrazo amistosamente, ella se acomodó en sus piernas y en el acto se sonrojó, los japoneses no expresaban tanto afecto en la calle, pero ella había notado que siempre que Charley quería algo hacia cosas como esas y de inmediato lo conseguía.

— ¿Mimi?

La castaña pegó sus labios en la oreja del moreno—Tai ¿lo intentarías conmigo?

Él la separó un poco para verle a los ojos—¿A que te refieres?—le miró consternado.

Ella apartó su mirada de la de él—No quiero quedarme sola Tai, ningún chico querrá estar conmigo si se dan cuenta que tengo un hijo y tú nos quieres a los dos, eres un gran chico no me costaría para nada enamorarme de ti.

—Mimi—levantó el mentón de la chica obligándola a verle—Si buscas el amor desesperadamente nunca lo hallaras, en donde menos lo esperes, cuando menos lo busques, él aparecerá y ten por seguro que valdrá la pena.

—Pero…

—Eres preciosa y una gran persona, el hecho de que tengas un hijo, no resultará una molestia para esa persona, te amará con todo lo que tengas y amará a tu bebé por ser un extensión mas de ti, así que despreocúpate.

— ¿Y si nunca llega?

—Mmmm….entonces hagamos un trato—le guiñó el ojo—Si a los cuarenta ninguno de los dos nos hemos casado, entonces tu y yo estaremos juntos.

— ¿Cómo un respaldo?

El se encogió de hombros—Se podría decir.

Mimi le sonrió agradecida, aún sentía un hueco en su pecho y una sensación de soledad que nunca antes había sentido, pero por lo menos, lo intentó, Taichi la atrajo y besó su frente con ternura, ella lo abrazó una vez mas sin siquiera molestarse por escuchar el click de una cámara fotográfica.

Ella se puso de pie seguida por Tai.

—No sabes cuanto deseo que ese chiquitín ya esté con nosotros.

—Dentro de poco, Tai, ¿Te gustan mucho los niños? ¿No es así?

—Bueno—sonrió avergonzado—Adoro a los niños, es que, ellos son tan inocentes, tan llenos de vida, sin preocupaciones mas que jugar, hacer travesuras y causar dolor de cabeza a los adultos, a mi me encantaría regresar a esa época.

—Tai—él la miró atento— ¿Quieres ser el padrino del bebé?

Los ojos del castaño se iluminaron—Estabas tardándote en preguntar ¿Eh?

—Mejor tarde que nunca—le guiñó su ojo y se adelantó unos cuantos pasos más que él, ninguno de los dos sospechó al par de chicas que se escondieron a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

* * *

Mimi agarró su celular y marcó el numero de Yamato, con cada repicar, sus nervios la envolvían mas y mas, se sentía una cualquiera, primero proponerle algo así a Taichi, olvidando por completo la mentira acerca de ella y de Matt para que cuando llegara a su casa, su madre le recordara que en esa noche ella junto con su "novio" tenían que hablar con su padre.

— _¿Hola?_

La castaña se estremeció al escuchar lo ronca y varonil que sonaba la voz de Yamato, se sonrojó levemente, desde aquella vez que escuchó a Matt cantar, no había vuelto a pensar en lo endemoniadamente sexy que era su voz.

—_Mimi._

—Ah…eh…Hola….

—_Hola._

— ¿Matt?

— _¿Si?_

Ella mordió su labio inferior ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado eso? Así se hubiera evitado la molestia de pedirle a Tai ser su novio o por lo menos algo parecido ¡Tonta mil veces!

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—_Bueno._

—Veras hablé con mi mamá.

— _¿Qué pasó?—preguntó en un tono preocupado._

—No se lo tomó a mal…la cosa es que…tuve que mentirle…

Silencio….

— ¿Matt?

— _¿Qué dijiste Mimi?_

Ella rio nerviosa—Esto te resultará gracioso….

— _¡No me vengas con rodeos!—le chilló—al grano, Tachikawa._

—Tu yo somos novios—le disparó—Lo siento, tuve que decirle eso a mi mamá, si no ella se decepcionaría tanto de mi y es lo que menos quiero, de verdad lo siento tanto.

* * *

Yamato suspiró aliviado, por un momento había pesando que Mimi negó su paternidad o algo parecido.

—_Matt ¿Estas enojado?_

—No lo estoy, te comprendo.

Escuchó como la castaña suspiraba aliviada, sonrió al imaginársela toda nerviosa y mordiéndose el labio hasta enrojecerlo, por un segundo Yamato imaginó mordiéndole él los labios de ella hasta oscurecerlos, movió frenéticamente su cabeza, tratando de desaparecer sus pecaminosos pensamientos.

— _¿Matt? ¿De verdad no estas enojado? Desde hace ratos te estoy hablando y no contestas._

— .enojado—le dijo entre dientes, sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado para hablarle en ese momento—Estaba distraído, ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

_Ella resopló—Te decía que mi mamá me pidió invitarte a cenar a la casa para….mmm…hablar con mi papá._

— ¡¿Qué?!

Tragó saliva, no podría, no se atrevería a hablar con el padre de Mimi, maldita sea, si solo con pensarlo las piernas le temblaban ¿y si lo mataba? ¿Si lo torturaba y luego lo mataba? ¿Si lo cortaba en pedacitos? ¿Si lo dejaba estéril para toda la vida?

—_Por favor Matt—_le suplicó la castaña_—Solo te harás pasar por mi novio, no es nada difícil, le diremos todo a mi papá, él es muy comprensivo y me adora, si tu actúas bien tu papel te terminará queriendo…¡Por favor!_

—Eh…esto es algo difícil para mí, no todos los días uno se enfrenta con el padre de la chica a la que embarazó.

—_lo sé, entiendo, pero no puedo hacer esto sola yo…te necesito._

Esas simples dos palabras hicieron que algo revolcara dentro de él, no supo a ciencia cierta de que se trataba, pero de pronto, sentía empatía por la chica y un gran deseo de volver a escuchar esas dos frases.

—Está bien, ahí estaré.

— _¿De verdad?_

—Si, ¿A que hora tengo estar ahí?

— _¿Siete?_

—hecho…

Mimi cortó la llamada luego de mencionarle un mil gracias como por cinco minutos, el tragó saliva ¿En que se había metido?

* * *

Sora observó ofuscada y con su vista nublada las imágenes que hace poco Yolei le había mandado a su celular, en todas, aparecían Mimi y Taichi, en una posición demasiado comprometedora, la primer foto el sostenía su mentón, en la otro le daba un beso en la mejilla y en la última aparecían abrazados, sin obviar el hecho que Mimi estaba sentada en las piernas del moreno.

Borró dos imágenes casi con odio, cuando Yolei le escribió para decirle que unas compañeras de su clase le habían mandado unas imágenes "escandalosas" nunca imaginó que se trataría de eso, no entendía nada, no lograba asimilar al juego en que esos dos estaban.

¿A caso Taichi y Mimi se empeñaron en separarla de Matt? ¿Mimi y Tai estaban juntos? ¿De quien estaba embarazada ella? Las lágrimas rodaron de sus mejillas, sin saber porqué, le dolía ver a Taichi con otra y más si se trataba de Mimi la chica que se acostó con su ex novio y amor de su vida.

Se dirigió a su bandeja de mensajes y cegada por los celos, la furia y el dolor escribió un texto, sin pensarlo dos veces adjuntó la única foto que quedaba en su biblioteca de imágenes, en la que Tai besaba la frente de la castaña.

* * *

Yamato observó su reloj, faltaba media hora para las siete, revisó su atuendo en el espejo y frustrado regresó a su armario y rebuscó la ropa más formal que tuviera, sus manos sudaban y sus piernas temblaban, aún no estaba muy seguro de hablar con el papá de Mimi, según T.K, ese señor era amor y paz, pero estaba seguro que hasta la persona más tranquila del mundo se convertiría en un temible ogro si se daba cuenta que a su única y consentida princesita se la había comido un lobo feroz con aires de rockero sin disco.

Su celular vibró, dejó de buscar la ropa y se acercó a su mesita de noche, agarró su móvil y abrió el texto, sus ojos se ensancharon con sorpresa e incredibilidad.

"_¿Qué tan seguro estas de que es tuyo? ¿De verdad creíste que Mimi era virgen cuando se acostó contigo? ¿No recuerdas aquel día que la encontramos bañándose con Tai? Es una mentirosa Yamato y tú un idiota por meterte con una zorra y arruinar lo que teníamos, que era puro y verdadero, espero que tu caída sea peor que la mía, espero que te duela mas de lo que me duele a mí, te lo mereces"_

Cayó sentado en su cama, releyó el mensaje una vez más, la imagen fotográfica también le tenía impactado, esa imagen mostraba a una tierna y amorosa pareja de novios, debía admitir que le molestó eso pero era ese mensaje el que le había calado con fuerza, las imágenes de aquel día volvieron a su mente, recordó cuando llegó a la residencia de Taichi junto con Sora y que al abrir la puerta del baño se encontró a Mimi saliendo de la ducha y segundos mas tardes el moreno asomara su cabeza.

Rió con ironía, se revolvió el cabello desordenándolo, se sentía un estúpido, le habían visto la cara de tonto, el que se suponía ser su mejor amigo y ella, que con su carita inocente le había hecho creer que él fue el primero en su vida, observó el pequeño sobre de manila que reposaba en su mesita y se sintió pésimo, lo que Sora le dijo inevitablemente le hizo dudar, ahora no sabía que pensar, ¿El bebé que Mimi esperaba era suyo? De todo corazón deseaba que así fuera…pero en esos momentos no sabía que pensar….

* * *

Mimi miró su reloj una vez mas, ya eran las siete y media y Yamato aún no aparecia, observó su ventana impaciente, su madre preparaba la mesa en silencio y su padre leia el periodico ajeno a las preocupaciones de ambas mujeres, la castaña al ver que los minutos corrian comenzó a desilucionarse, tal vez, Matt se habia arrepentido de tomar una responsabilidad tan gran y tan seria, con una fuerte y dolorosa opresion en el pecho, Mimi se quitó el vestido que se habia puesto para esa ocasión, se puso un short y una camisa mangalarga azul con blanco y se recostó en su cama con una sensacion de decepción, desilución que le apreataba aún mas su pecho.

* * *

Notitas:

Pensaba hacer el capi mas largo, incluir la escena de la"pequeñisima" _travesura _de Mimi, pero no queria que sus ojos ardieran por tenerlos pegdo en la compu así que tuve que cortarlo, ahora, hagan sus apuestas ¿Como creen que reaccionará Keisuke? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Diganme que piensan =D

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW mil veces WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW estoy tan emocionada por los reviews que recibí la semana pasada que no me pude contener y actualicé este en vez de los demas xD pero no se preocupen que todos seran actualizados, como seaaa, pero esque no tienen idea de como emocionó ver sus lindos reviews, eso me emocionó y me insipiró tanto, es que sus reviews son un gran apoyo para uno, en especial para mí que me alegran el dia cada vez que veo uno en mi bandeja de entrada =)

Hablando un poco del capitulo, si lo sé, un super cliché, pero tenia tantas ganas de poner un cliché en mi historia que, bueno, no me pude resistir xD y como veran ambos estan dudando, Mimi duda de poder encontrar a su verdadero amor y Matt por culpa de cierto mensajito duda de su paternidad ¿ocasionará esto algun problema? tendran que seguir leyendo xD

y un poco de publicidad barata: les invito a leer mi nueva historia "Diez dias" me imagino que me querran matar porque es un Sorato, pero un sorato con motivo fundado, na, mentira, la verdad es que si me gustaria que la leyeran porque pienso hacer una historia en base a ese fic que será un Mimato, para que no se me pierdan por si quieren leer ese one shot.

Ahora a contestar sus lindos reviews para las que no tienen cuenta=

Faby Hola: Hola faby =) muchas gracias por tu review y bienvenida =) me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, ojala que este capitulo tambien te guste, a mi me encanta el drama, lo adooooro, pero no me gustan los finales tristes, quedo tan traumadas con ellos que no dejo de pensar y pensar en eso y me frustro yo sola xD y gracias a tí por tomarte la molestia y leerlo =)

LeahC: hola =D que tal? espero estes bien, yo tambien amé la escena de Tai y Sora, es que yo tengo algo, cada vez que escuchó una cancion tengo que pensar ¡a que personaje le quedaria esta cancion? y es así como las encuentro, me encanta hacer eso, es divertido xD y tambien amo a esa pareja son el uno para el otro =) espero que te guste el capi =)

criiisi: Heeeey que tal? estuve leyendo los nombres y el que mas me gustó fue Kazuki aunque siendote sincera lo siento mas para niña que para niño, me gustaria decirte los nombres que tengo pensado pero ummm y si alguien mas lo lee por aqui? o.o muy riesgoso xD Raidon definitivamente para Taichi, concuerda mas para un hijo de Tai, me alegra que te gustara el capi =) para mi fue uno de los mas importantes aunque el siguiente es el que va a marcar el antes y despues, ya veras, ya veras xD la cancion de David es simple y sencillamente GENIAL es una cancion tan linda, te motiva tanto, puedes estar en una mala situacion y esa cancion pues te sube el animo asi como tu dices, me alegra que te haya subido el animo ese dia, siento que hice una gran accion xD y de paso tambien te agradezco por tu review en Diez dias, yo tambien me sorprendi cuando se formó en mi mente esa historia, pero esque desde hace tiempo queria crear un sorato y BUM de la nada se me vino a la mente esta historia y pues no me pude contener xD pero solo por eso hare mas mimatos YEEEY bueno amix, no me extiendo mas que me pueden cobrar por linea :S asi que cuidate y espero leerte pronto =)

Bertha Jovel: hola =) Espero que estes muy bien =) jajjajajja y si tienes razon, nadie los obligó a emborracharse, por eso dicen "todo con medida, nada con exceso" es una lastima que nadie los haya advertido, pobrecitos =( jajajjaja lo del apodo de zorra y el apellido de mimi fue un momento de delirio xD ademas rima hahahhahahahhahahha y yolei es que ella es bien inmadura, hace las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias, asi es como la veo yo a ella y es por eso que en esta historia está va de meter la pata u.u pero ya se tranquilizará =D espero que te guste el capi, nos leemos pronto =)

teffy: Hola, hola =D gracias por tu review, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la historia =) hahhahahha con respecto a tu pregunta yo me dije a mi misma:"¡Dios! ¿cuanto durará esta historia?" :S la verdad no estoy muy segura, lo que pasa es que se me vienen tantas ideas a la mente que cuando estoy escribiendo se me acumulan todas que tengo que parar y cortar el capi y pues eso hace que se alargue mas pero no es mi intencion, tengo que buscar una solucion para que no se haga demasiado largo :S ya dentro de poco todo será alegria para ellos dos =D y a mi tambien me encanta el Yamato tierno pero tampoco que sea empalagoso, si no un termino medio, no sé si me di a entender xD es que no sé como explicar mis ideas, en fin, espero que te guste el capitulo, saludes y cuidate =)

Palmon: Hey hola, bienvenida =) gracias por haber comentado para mi eso vale mucho =) me gusta mucho saber la opinion de todas ustedes =) lo bueno es que solo me tarde una semana en publicar =D yeeeey asi que espero que no haya sido una agonia =) por lo menos en este capi ya la mama de mimi sabe, quise poner tambien al papá pero no pude =( me salia demasiado largo pero el proximo si te lo prometo =) y claro que Tai dira algo a los chicos, por el algo fue el lider, para ponerlos en su lugar por andar de bobitos xD espero que te guste el capitulo =) nos leemos pronto n.n


	11. De Riñas

Digimon no ser de mi propiedad pero cuando conquiste al mundo, eso sera lo primero que compraré, volveré a transmitir la serie y quitaré ese horrible epílogo =D

* * *

Capitulo Diez.

De Riñas.

Observó el techo de su habitación sin realmente mirarlo, una de sus manos acariciaba su vientre de manera inconsciente, su cuerpo seguía recostado en su cama y su mente vagaba por los recónditos lugares de su cerebro, en donde habitaba el miedo, la desolación y la desesperanza.

No le gustaba estar así, sabia que dañaban a su pequeño con pensamientos negativos pero era algo que no podía evitar, se sentía pésima y con el corazón partido, miró su reloj una vez mas, ya eran las ocho con diez minutos y de Yamato no hubo señal, ni una pequeña llamada, nada y eso le mataba porque la ausencia de Matt era una sutil indirecta de desligamiento de ella y de su bebé.

— ¡Mimi!

La chica rodó y se tapó la cabeza con su almohada, seguramente su madre le exigiría explicaciones que ella no estaba dispuesta a dar, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, se sentía mas sola que nunca, también sabía que no podía acudir a Taichi para que le salvara el pellejo a menos que le hablara a Izzy o a su superior pero moriría de vergüenza antes de pronunciar una sola palabra.

— ¡Mimi!—le gritó una vez más su madre—Que vengas... ¡Ya!

La joven se levantó de su cama con desgano, se colocó sus pantuflas y salió de la habitación, su cabeza la mantenía gacha y su cerebro inventaba una y mil escusas para darle a sus padres.

Se detuvo en seco cuando miró la puerta principal abierta, su madre estaba ahí sosteniéndola y en el pasillo, con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos estaba _él_, Yamato, con su cuerpo rígido y su semblante ensombrecido.

Mimi quiso lanzársele y abrazarle por no haberle dejado plantada al mismo tiempo quiso agarrarlo a golpes por haberle hecho pasar la peor hora de su vida.

Ella le sonrió tímida, él solo asintió con la cabeza, Mimi pudo notar como los ojos azulinos de Yamato no tenían ese brillo particular y como su rostro se mantenía inmutable, no tenia que ser adivina para darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien con él y sus miedos volvieron a hacer acto de presencia en su cabeza.

* * *

Esa noche, Hikari se quedó en la residencia de Juri, debido a una tarea que debían de presentar en menos de una semana, no tenia deseos de marcharse de su casa para tener que trabajar en una tediosa investigación, mucho menos cuando ya había solucionado su problema con Taichi.

Ella no era una chica orgullosa, era atenta y muy cariñosa, ella sabia cuando estaba equivocada y en esa ocasión en la que juzgó a Mimi sin ponerse a escuchar la versión completa supo que estaba haciendo mal, por eso, primeramente acudió con Tai, para disculparse por no actuar como la persona que era y dejarse llevar por los prejuicios.

Tai le sonrió pero al mismo tiempo le dijo que no era con él con quien debía disculparse y fue en ese momento cuando Mimi llegó al campo de futbol, era la ocasión perfecta para pedir perdón, pero no se atrevió y terminó huyendo de aquel lugar.

Su celular vibró al mismo tiempo que en el de Juri sonaba una melodía, ambas chicas cogieron su celular, era un mensaje de texto. Específicamente una carta cadena.

"_O.M.G Esto es peor que una telenovela en auge chicas y chicos, Nuestro querido Yagami, capitán del equipo de Futbol de nuestro instituto e Ishida el vocalista de la famosa banda "Teenage Wolf" envueltos en un CUARTETO, si, queridos compañeros, nuestros dos chicos mas populares del instituto están envueltos en un tórrido romance que nos dejará con los pelos e punta, ahora, la pregunta aquí es ¿Quién es el cornudo en este colosal enredo? ¿Yagami? ¿Ishida? ¿Takenouchi? ¿Tachikawa?"_

Hikari observó impresionada las tres imágenes en las que Mimi aparecía sentada en las piernas de Tai, había otras mas, en una aparecía su hermano abrazando a Sora cariñosamente, en otra a Yamato y a Mimi hablándose muy de cerca y en la última a Sora y a Yamato besándose, seguramente mucho antes de que todo ese problema surgiera.

La castaña dejó su celular a un lado, miró como los ojos de Juri estaban vidriosos, sintió una pesadez invadirle al ver la tristeza que embargaba a su amiga, ella sabía muy bien lo enamorada que estaba Juri de Taichi, gruñó, no era justo, que vinieran un par de personas sin vida y jodersela a los demás.

—No es lo que tu crees—trató de excusarse Hikari.

— ¿Ah no?—preguntó con ironía—Porque esto parece exactamente como yo creo.

Kari se mordió el labio, tomó su celular y salió de aquella habitación, dispuesta a buscar como solucionar ese embrollo.

* * *

La castaña no tuvo tiempo de meditar el rostro fúnebre de Yamato, lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló para que entrara en la residencia, Satoe cerró la puerta, escrutó al joven con la mirada, era guapo no lo podía negar, lo había visto en una que otra fotografía pero nunca en persona, no supo descifrar si él era o no una buena persona.

Lo arrastró hasta la sala, en donde su padre miraba televisor sentado en uno de los sillones, Satoe los siguió, Mimi carraspeó nerviosa, el hombre alzó su cabeza y cuando los miró les sonrió amable, apagó el televisor y se puso de pie.

—Así que nuestro invitado ya llegó—se acercó hasta la pareja e hizo una pequeña reverencia—Tachikawa Keisuke.

El rubio hizo lo mismo, no muy seguro de si mismo—Ishida Yamato.

Keisuke asintió alegre, con su mano derecha llamó la atención de su esposa la cual se colocó a la par de su marido—y ella es mi bella esposa Satoe.

Satoe hizo una reverencia, su rostro se mantenía serio todavía sin saber que pensar acerca de ese chico.

Los cuatro acudieron al comedor, Satoe ya le había mencionado a su esposo que el novio de Mimi iría a cenar a casa, él al principio se impresionó, para él su hija todavía era una pequeña niña, nunca se imaginó que tan rápido ella ya estaría presentando a su primer novio, con cena y todo.

La cena transcurrió relativamente tranquila, Satoe no pudo hablar, Mimi mantenía su mirada en cualquier punto menos en su padre, Yamato se seguía preguntado si había sido lo correcto haber acudido ahí y Keisuke estaba enfrascado en hacerle todas las preguntas posibles al joven rubio.

— ¿Tienes hermanos?

—Si—contestó cordial—Un hermano menor.

—Oh…nuestra pequeña siempre quiso un hermanito—El rostro del hombre se transformó a uno nostálgico—Es una pena que no pudiéramos concebir a otro pequeño, a esta casa le vendría bien la alegría de un niño.

Satoe y Mimi tragaron en seco, su padre no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, ya que, dentro de siete meses un bebé estaría en esa casa.

— ¿te llevas bien con tu hermano?

Él asintió—Somos inseparables.

—Veo entonces que no les causan problemas a sus padres.

—No, todo lo contrario, mis padres están divorciados, mi hermano vive con mi madre y yo con mi papá.

Keisuke guardó silencio sintiéndose apenado, él no concebía un hogar destruido, para él, el matrimonio y la familia era lo mas sagrado que pudiese existir en la tierra, que una pareja destruyese una familia era, según él, el peor pecado que pudiese existir.

El resto de la cena fue en un total y rotundo silencio.

* * *

Taichi jugaba entretenido en su consola a pesar de tener millones de tareas y una prueba pendiente él prefirió continuar con ese entretenido juego de peleas y no con una aburrida tarea, su celular comenzó a sonar, el suspiró y le puso pausa a su juego, con desgano miró su móvil.

Era un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido, con curiosidad lo abrió y sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos, era una carta cadena, con varias imágenes de él, Matt, Mimi y Sora, su corazón latió con fuerzas, estaba en problemas, en grandes problemas, eso era grande, si Yamato o Sora llegaran a ver esas fotografías…tragó saliva con dificultad, tenia que hablar con ellos y solucionar ese embrollo, marcó el número de Sora pero de un solo lo mandaron al buzón de voz, llamó a Yamato pero éste no contesto, optó por marcarle a Mimi pero al igual que su amigo tampoco contestó.

Se revolvió los cabellos con verdadera frustración, una llamada entrante cayó, se desilusionó al ver que se trataba de su hermana y no de sus amigos.

— _¿A que diablos estas jugando Taichi Yagami?_

El moreno separó el celular de su oreja—No es lo que tu crees, Kari.

— ¡_Yo no lo creo! ¡Pero los demás sí y sinceramente no importa lo que yo crea!—_le continuó gritando—_Ash, eres un tonto, todo lo arruinas._

— ¿Podrías dejar de gritarme?—le reprochó—Mejor ayúdame a pensar como solucionar este problema.

—_Suficiente tengo con tratar de arreglar a Juri, eres un tonto, bien que te esmeras en romperle el corazón a mi amiga… ¡Tonto!_

— ¡No fue mi intención!—chilló—. Lo que menos deseaba era hacer sentir mal a Juri. Yo no pagué para que me fotografiaran con Mimi y con Sora, ellas dos son mis amigas y no veo de malo abrazarlas y darles un poco de cariño.

—_Mimi estaba en tus piernas—_murmuró entre dientes.

—No te hagas Hikari Yagami, si sé muy bien que la última vez que T.K se quedó a dormir en la casa se escabulló a tu cuarto y no salió de ahí hasta que amaneció—le reprochó. No era un tonto y a pesar de tener sueño pesado, aquella noche fue capaz de sentir los pasos del menor hasta salir de su habitación y entrar a la de Hikari—Si no dije nada fue para evitar un escándalo frente a papá.

Hikari guardó silencio, Taichi sonrió victorioso, a demás había recordado que le debía una paliza a Takeru… ¡Dos pájaros de un solo tiro!

—_Eh…yo…. ¡Se me quema la sopa! Tengo que irme._

En cuanto la llamada terminó, Taichi abrió su armario y busco algo de ropa, debía ir donde Matt y explicarle las cosas antes de que estas se tergiversaran mas de lo que ya estaban.

* * *

Después de la cena, los cuatro pasaron a la sala, Satoe les sirvió té, Yamato y Mimi estaban sentados frente a Keisuke y su esposa.

Keisuke sentía el ambiente terriblemente pesado, no lograba comprender por qué, su mujer y su hija, dos mujeres que hablaban hasta por los codos, estaban en silencio y el chico se miraba demasiado nervioso para una simple cena formal ¿Se estaba perdiendo de algo?

Mimi se mordió la punta de su lengua, insegura de que decir, miró a Yamato de reojo él estaba entretenido mirando sus zapatos y no parecía muy dispuesto a empezar con la conversación, la castaña deslizó su mano hasta colocarla sobre la del rubio, él, de manera disimulada la apartó, un pequeño nudo se formó en la garganta de Mimi, algo malo había pasado con Matt y ella aún no lograba comprender que era.

Yamato estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, él no quería llegar a ese lugar, no después de haber visto aquella imagen, no después de que Sora le haya insertado la semillita de la duda, justo después de haber leído aquel mensaje, Yamato agarró su moto y se dirigió sin rumbo fijo. En menos de lo que imaginó se encontraba en el edificio donde vivía Mimi, estuvo apunto de dar la vuelta y continuar con su desenfrenado paseo pero él le había dado su palabra a la castaña, a pesar de dudar de su paternidad, él prometió llegar a esa cena y dar la cara, ya después vería que hacer, así que entró a ese lugar con un cincuenta por ciento de duda.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?—Preguntó Keisuke interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los demás presentes.

—Hace algunos meses—contestó toscamente Yamato.

—Me alegra mucho que hayan decidido formalizar su relación—les dijo con sinceridad el hombre—Es un paso grande y que lo estén dando habla mucho de ustedes dos.

Mimi agachó su mirada al mismo tiempo que su madre lo hacia, Matt tragó duro, la peor parte venia, tener que dar la cara por algo en lo que no estaba cien por ciento seguro ¿Por qué había puesto un pie en ese lugar?

—En realidad he venido por algo mas—anunció Matt, el estomago de la castaña se revoloteo, se arrepintió tanto de haber comido esas bananas, con arroz blanco, helado y jarabe de chocolate.

— ¿Eh?—Keisuke alzó sus cejas.

—Señor Tachikawa—agarró una de las manos de Mimi y la apretó con fuerza tanta que le dolió a la castaña— Mimi y yo…vamos a tener un bebé.

El vaso de Keisuke cayó al suelo derramando en la alfombra todo su contenido, Mimi no fue capaz de enfrentarlo, Satoe permaneció en silencio, los ojos del señor Tachikawa se ensancharon y quedó en trance por varios segundos.

— ¿Qué…Dijiste?—preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Matt trató de ignorar el temblor de sus piernas.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó de nuevo alzando su voz.

—Dije que…

—Estoy embarazada—intervino Mimi—. Papá.

La joven volvió a apartar su mirada, moriría si su papá le mirara completamente decepcionado, Keisuke se puso de pie, se quitó los lentes y restregó sus ojos, Satoe lo observó desde su lugar con verdadera preocupación, Yamato se preguntó una vez mas que hacia ahí.

—Mimi—musitó el hombre.

—Papá…—varias lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, detestaba llorar, pero la situación lo ameritaba tan sólo un poco.

—Keisuke—Satoe agarró a su esposo del brazo y lo jaló hasta sentarlo nuevamente en el sofá.

El hombre escondió su cabeza en sus manos en un gesto derrotado, Mimi sintió una opresión en el pecho al verlo así.

—Yo…no te crié de esa manera, Mimi.

Ella no pudo decir nada, el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía.

—Siempre cumplí con todo lo que me pediste…querías el mejor vestido de la tienda te lo di, querías los juguetes mas caros del mundo….todos te los di….querías la mejor casa en los suburbios te la di….quisiste regresar a Japón…regresamos, todo te lo di, Mimi, Todos y cada uno de tus caprichos te los cumplí—le reprochó con su voz entrecortada—. ¿Por qué tú no pudiste cumplir con lo que yo quería? ¿Por qué nos pagas de esa manera?

—Keisuke—intervino Satoe—. Tranquilo, esto no es malo, incluso tu dijiste que a esta casa le hacia falta la alegría de un niño.

—Yo sé que no es malo—aseguró—. No lo es, pero en estas circunstancias, es peor que malo—le dedicó una mirada intensa a Mimi—. A penas tiene dieciséis, ni siquiera ha terminado el instituto, su futuro se verá truncado porque tendrá que criar a su hijo—Apartó su mirada de la de su hija y la dirigió a Yamato—. ¿y tú? ¿Cómo pretendes hacerte cargo?

—Ah…. —Él ya había tenido esa plática con su papá, decirle a él que con su disco cuidaría a su bebé no era difícil, decirle al padre de Mimi que mantendría a su futuro nieto con un disco inexistente sonaba a suicidio—. Trabajaré después del colegio—optó por decir.

Keisuke rió irónico—. ¿Lo ves, Satoe? Es un niño aparentando ser un adulto.

Matt apretó sus dientes—Yo no…

—Ese no es el futuro que yo quería para ti, Mimi—continuó el hombre—. Yo esperaba verte realizada, que te graduaras primero, que estudiaras en la universidad y cuando ya fueras una profesional, casarte y luego tener hijos…

—Lo siento, papá—Musitó Mimi entre lagrimas.

—Lo siento mas yo—Pronunció sintiéndose completamente rendido, Satoe trató de descifrar las palabras ocultas de esa oración—. Mimi, tú sabes que tu mamá y yo te amamos…lo mucho que yo te amo, pero esta vez…no puedo consentirte en esto.

Yamato y Mimi temblaron, temiendo lo peor, él estrujó la mano de la castaña con más fuerza, olvidó por completo todas sus dudas y se preparó para luchar hasta con los dientes por ese bebé.

—No pienso permitir…

—No me malinterpretes—le interrumpió tajante—. Mimi estoy decepcionado de ti.

Y esas simples palabras rompieron por completo el corazón de la castaña, ella siempre fue la princesa de su padre y saber que le había decepcionado era el peor castigo de todos.

—Y no puedo ni quiero verte en estos momentos.

Ella se levantó de su asiento como un resorte, Yamato miró con incredibilidad aquella escena.

— ¿A que te refieres?—le preguntó con su rostro conmocionado.

—No soy capaz de verte a la cara en estos momentos—el hombre también se puso de pie—. Lo mejor será que te vayas con él y formes tu propia familia.

Los tres contuvieron el aliento con semejante declaración, Mimi sintió como alguien la empujaba hacia un desesperanzador abismo, Yamato pensó que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, Satoe jamás imaginó la decisión tan radical de su marido. El hombre le dio la espalda a Mimi, dispuesto a marcharse de ahí.

— ¿De verdad?—inquirió la castaña con su corazón latiéndole a mil —. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Por segunda vez, Keisuke rió con ironía—No—contestó gélidamente—. Eso tú lo sabes muy bien, y aún así en ningún momento pensaste en lo que yo quería para ti, así que ahora no importa lo que yo quiera o no.

Mimi lo observó encerrarse en su habitación con su alma hecha pedazos.

* * *

Miró con cierta turbación el edificio en donde vivía desde el pavimento, a unos cuantos centímetros Yamato hablaba con su celular, ella se abrazó a si misma para darse confortación, esperó impaciente y con esperanzas a que la puerta de su apartamento se abriera y de ella saliera su padre pidiéndole que regrese.

Todo había pasado en un pestañear de ojos, en un segundo estaba en su casa enfrentando a su padre y en el otro era arrastrada por Matt, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cambiarse sus zapatos, mucho menos buscar sus cosas, hecho que le dolía tanto pensar, ella no quería dejar su hogar e irse al de una persona que aún no le tenia cien por ciento de confianza, el nudo en la garganta se extendió pero la misma conmoción no le permitía llorar.

Sintió un calor envolverla por completo y el delicioso aroma al perfume de Yamato inundó sus fosas nasales, observó sus brazos y su pecho los cuales estaban envueltos en la chamarra del rubio, agradeció mentalmente ese gesto, pues, logró conseguir la confortación que tanto deseaba.

— ¿Todo Bien?

La pregunta estaba de más, él bien lo sabía, nada estaba bien, pero se sentía en la necesidad de preguntar.

—Tranquilo—dijo Mimi—No te preocupes, mi mamá convencerá a mi papá, todo saldrá bien.

Yamato no dijo nada, esas palabras parecían que iban dirigidas hacia ella que a él mismo, metió sus manos a su bolsillo y esperó que su papá llegara lo más pronto posible, por mucho que Mimi dijera que nada pasaría lo único que se le ocurrió a Matt fue llamar a su progenitor, tal vez con él presente se podrían solucionar o empeorar las cosas.

Mimi comenzó a impacientarse cuando los minutos pasaron y ni su padre ni su madre aparecieron ahí, se abrazó aún más y cruzó sus dedos mentalmente, esperando a que un milagro sucediere.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos una camioneta se estacionó justo en frente de ellos, su corazón se agitó cuando el señor Ishida bajó de éste, verlo con su rostro serio y caminando hacia ellos sólo demostraba aquella escena un poco mas real.

Yamato se adelantó, ella quedó congelada en su sitio, tragó con dificultad cuando el señor Ishida asesinó con su mirada al rubio.

Matt rió nervioso, su papá tenía cara de pocos amigos, y vaya que lo comprendía, llamarlo a la hora de su serie favorita para anunciarle que debía venir a traer a la madre de su futuro nieto porque la corrieron de su casa no era para nada bonito, ciertamente, se merecía una paliza.

Mimi hizo una larga reverencia cuando los ojos de Hiroaki se posaron en ella, el hombre pasó su vista de lado y la enfocó en su primogénito al cual desheredaría pero no sin antes de torturarlo por haberla metido hasta el fondo—literalmente—

Agarró a su hijo del codo y lo jaló lo más lejos posible de la castaña, Yamato sonrió nervioso, sintió como todo su cuerpo sudaba frio.

—Ves lo bonita que es—Dijo una vez que se detuvieron, ensanchó su sonrisa exageradamente, Hiroaki entrecerró los ojos—. El bebé será realmente guapo o guapa, ya sabes con los genes Ishida y los de ella… ¿Qué crees que saldrá?

Hiroaki apretó con fuerza el brazo de su hijo, él reprimió un gemido lamentoso.

—Matt, eres un idiota—Sentenció el mayor de los Ishida—. Es una niña, ¿Cuánto tiene? ¿Catorce?

— ¡No seas exagerado!—replicó Yamato sin dejar de reír a causa de los nervios—. Tiene dieciséis no es tan niña, sé que tiene carita de bebé pero nada que con el tiempo no se pueda arreglar…

Hiroaki soltó a Yamato, llevó ambas manos a su cabeza en un gesto dramático y exagerado—. ¡Dios! ¡Te van a meter a la cárcel! ¿Pero que diablos sucede contigo? Idiota.

— ¡Hey!—alzó sus brazos en un gesto protector—. No solo yo tengo la culpa de todo esto, tú también tienes parte de la culpa.

El cuerpo del hombre se tensó, Yamato pudo notar como el rostro de su padre se enrojecía por completo.

— ¿En que mierda tuve yo la culpa?—ladró—. ¿Es que acaso los obligué?

—Bueno, hubieras comenzado con enseñarme que el sexo antes del matrimonio es malo.

Hiroaki sintió como estaba a punto de ebullición, extendió sus manos dispuesto a zarandear a Matt hasta hacerle vomitar la cena de la navidad pasada.

— ¿Qué parte de "No se la metas a ninguna chica a menos que tengas un puto condón a mano" no entendiste?—le recriminó con los dientes apretados.

— ¡Vamos papá!—Chilló el rubio—. Lo sobrellevé bien por un año, no tengo la culpa que esa noche estuviera demasiado borracho para no recordar usar un condón.

_Upss…_Eso era algo que no pretendía contar en su vida, retrocedió dos pasos al momento en que los ojos de su padre crisparon, estaba en un terrible problema, no sólo había embarazado a una chica, si no que la había embarazado estando terriblemente borracho sin mencionar que el hecho se suscitó en su hogar…Y bueno, eso si que no pensaba decírselo nunca, ya bastaba con la tortura que se avecinaba.

—Yamato…juro que te voy a matar, lo juro.

* * *

Mimi los miró discutiendo, no logró escuchar lo que decían, estaban a una distancia prudencial pero con sólo notar la palidez en el rostro de Matt supo que estaba en problemas, por lo menos, no era la única que sufría en esos momentos.

—Mimi…

Su corazón brincó de alegría al escuchar la suave voz de su madre, ella sabia que no la dejaría sola, su mamá le había salvado el pellejo una vez mas, con ilusión la encaró, sus esperanzas murieron al ver el rostro compungido de su madre, su corazón se partió al ver que entre sus manos sostenía una pequeña maleta.

—No—Musitó.

—Lo siento mucho—dijo la mujer con su voz entrecortada—. De verdad que intenté pero él necesita tiempo.

Mimi retrocedió varios pasos—. No, por favor, mamá…no me dejes ir…

Satoe soltó varias lágrimas, no la quería dejar ir y mucho menos con personas desconocidas, observó como ese chico junto con un hombre mayor se dirigían hacia ellas, una vez que estuvieron al frente de ella, el hombre hizo una reverencia.

—Ishida Hiroaki—se presentó el mayor—. El padre de Yamato.

La mujer respondió con otra reverencia—. Tachikawa Satoe.

Le entregó el celular y la maleta a Matt al ver que Mimi aún no reaccionaba, caminó unos cuantos pasos seguida por Hiroaki, estando a una distancia prudencial, habló:

—Por favor, acepte a mi pequeña por un tiempo—pidió—. Prometo pagar su estadía, sólo necesito un poco mas de tiempo para convencer a Keisuke que lo que hizo está mal…Por favor…no me la deje desamparada….

Mimi ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Yamato y lloró amargamente, él no supo que hacer, acarició su cabello con una de sus manos, él era malo para dar consuelo, no supo si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no.

Satoe los miró desde lejos, su hija se aferraba a ese chico como si fuere su tabla de salvación, él sin embargo se miraba incomodo incluso en la forma de acariciar a su Mimi, él no aparentaba el tipo de chicos de los que su hija vivía enamorada, esos que parecían príncipes o caballeros de blanca armadura, él se miraba rudo, el típico chico malo que enamoraba a todas las niñas a excepción de Mimi, por eso, no lograba comprender en qué momento su hija se enamoró tanto para entregarse a él, se preguntó internamente si estaba haciendo lo correcto en dejarla ir.

* * *

Se despidió de su hija con un abrazo más, ella seguía llorando siendo incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, la mujer también lloraba y le pedía entre sollozos que tuviera paciencia.

Yamato llevó la maleta al carro, abrió la puerta corrediza y la introdujo ahí, su papá ya estaba dentro esperando por la castaña, cuando ella se vio liberada del abrazo de su madre caminó hacia el carro cabizbaja.

El rubio la ayudó a subir, Mimi le sonrió tímida, él le correspondió y acto seguido cerró la puerta, la chica pegó sus manos a la ventana y le miró incrédula, él le dio unas palmadita a la puerta y el carro arrancó, marchándose sin Yamato, dejando a la castaña a solas con el abuelo de su hijo.

Matt suspiró, no era su intención dejarla sola con el ogro de su papá, pero, él andaba en su moto y no podía dejarla desamparada en ese lugar tan frio.

* * *

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

La chica resopló ante esa pregunta, bebió de su café para tomarse un poco mas de tiempo para contestar con verdadero fundamento aquella pregunta.

Luego de haber platicado con Sora y haberla escuchado llorar, sin olvidar la sorpresa de las fotografías que Kaoru, una de sus amigas del instituto, le mandó, Koushiro le llamó, diciéndole que estaba cerca de su edificio, ella no lo pensó dos veces, arregló su atuendo y salió corriendo a su encuentro.

Y como solían hacer cada vez que terminaban de arreglar su proyecto, fueron por un café, charlaron un rato, rieron otro más y luego, de regreso a casa, Yolei se atrevió a contarle los motivos por los cuales comenzaba a sentir arrepentimiento.

Se detuvo a mitad de camino, estaban a unas cuantas calles de su edificio, Izzy se paró al lado suyo esperando por la respuesta de su amiga.

—No lo sé—admitió sintiéndose avergonzada—. Simplemente actué por impulso, no imaginé que Sora se iba a poner tan mal por ver esas fotos.

Izzy también miró aquellas imágenes, las cuales seguramente se propagaron por todos los celulares de los alumnos, quiso buscar la manera de detener ese mensaje, pero supo que era tiempo perdido, ya a esa hora, todos tendrían esas imágenes en su celular, lo único que le quedaba eran borrarlas cuando estuvieren en internet.

—A veces un simple impulso puede dañar muchos corazones.

Yolei asintió sintiéndose a cada segundo un poco peor.

—De verdad que estoy arrepentida—dijo—. No quiero causar más problemas.

—No te sientas mal, eso era inevitable, de cualquier manera Sora se iba a enterar.

—Es que no lo puedo creer—exclamó ella en un tono frustrado—- La gran imagen que tenía de Mimi se desmoronó, comprendo que se haya metido con Tai, es un buen chico y está soltero, pero ¿Meterse con Matt? Era el novio de su mejor amiga y ella aún así no vio eso, a demás ¿No cuidarse? ¡¿En que cabeza cabe eso?!

— ¿Estas segura que así son las cosas?—preguntó Izzy con su tono de voz sereno.

Ella le miró incrédula—Los hechos me lo dicen una y otra vez—le dijo—. ¿Cómo no voy a estar segura de lo que mis ojos ven?

El peli rojo sacó el celular de su bolsillo, buscó las imágenes y se las enseñó a su amiga.

— ¿Estas imágenes que te dicen?

Ella las observó detenidamente, abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el joven.

—A mi muestran lo gran amigo que es Taichi al reconfortar a Mimi y a Sora.

Yolei miró nuevamente la imagen de Mimi junto con Taichi, en ese instante lo que pudo presenciar fue una conmovedora escena como de unos hermanos que se apreciaban mucho.

—En ésta—Mostró la fotografía de Matt y Mimi—. Estoy viendo a dos amigos que están platicando de cualquier trivialidad.

La chica observó nuevamente esa foto y pudo ver lo que Izzy le decía, se mordió el labio inferior al saber que todo lo mal interpretó.

—Una imagen nos puede decir cualquier cosa, Yolei—concluyó el joven—. Uno ve lo que quiere ver.

—Pero…Mimi está embarazada de Matt, hizo algo malo—Refutó más para ella misma que para él

—Y ¿Eso a ti en que te afecta?—le demandó sin exaltar su voz—. Los implicados en todo esto sólo son Sora, Matt y Mimi, no quiero sonar grosero….pero nadie mas encaja ahí, ni siquiera Tai.

Yolei se cruzó de brazos y apartó su mirada, la vergüenza la invadió por completo, Izzy tenía razón, ella no encajaba en eso, ella no tenia nada que ver con el problema y aun así se inmiscuyó como si fuera la principal afectada.

—Por un momento imaginé que Mimi había hecho todo eso pero con Ken—confesó—. Y solo con pensar que Ken hubiere embarazado a una de mis mejores amigas….

Guardó silencio incapaz de continuar, Izzy tampoco mencionó nada, decir que no le dolió lo que Yolei le confesó seria engañarse a si mismo, en realidad le había dolido mas de lo que imaginó, su amiga estaba ciegamente enamorada de Ken y él no podía hacer nada para detener un amor tan puro.

—Supongo que me puse en el lugar de Sora sin pensar en un solo segundo en Mimi.

Él notó la tristeza que se albergó en el rostro de Yolei y en cuestión de segundos también se sintió mal, en un impulso colocó su brazo alrededor del hombro de la chica, atrayéndola hacia él, ella acomodó su cabeza contra la de él, al ser del mismo tamaño, era la mejor manera para acurrucarse.

—Lo bueno es que ya te diste cuenta.

—Pero…lo que hizo Mimi estuvo mal, Izzy…

—Lo que haga o no haga Mimi tampoco es nuestro problema Miya…

Ella suspiró—Tú no lo entiendes, nosotras somos chicas, para nosotras ese tipo de cosas son importantes y…lo que mas me duele es que no me haya contado nada de eso.

—Por algo debe de ser, si tanto te agobia eso, ve donde ella y pídele que te explique por qué hizo eso.

—No se si pueda—murmuró—. ¿Tú lo sabes?

—Sí, Matt y Mimi me contaron hace poco.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron esperanzados—. ¿Me contaras?

Izzy rió al anticipar eso, lo que mas le gustaba de Yolei era su carácter, tan impulsivo y un poco predecible.

—Si de verdad quieres saber pregúntale a Mimi.

—Pero…

—Mira—el joven alzó una de sus manos al cielo—. Una estrella fugaz.

* * *

Mimi observó el paisaje desde la ventana del carro del señor Ishida, sus piernas y manos no paraban de temblar, su corazón parecía estar a punto de una arritmia, el silencio la estaba volviendo loca, en esos momentos deseaba pedirle al señor Ishida que prendiera la radio, pero la pena le impedía hablar.

— ¿Me repites tu nombre?

La chica respingó en su lugar, la fuerte y ronca voz del padre de Matt la sobresaltó.

—Mimi…

Esperó impaciente a que él contestara, pero al parecer la gran conversación había muerto ahí, empezó a tronar sus dedos para tener un poco de ruido, le impacientaba tanto el silencio, ella era una de las personas que no podía estar encerrada en una habitación sin ruido.

—Por mas que lo intento, no logro recordarte—dijo Hiroaki tras meditarle un largo rato.

—Oh…Yo fui al campamento también, fui una de las niñas elegidas, tal vez no me recuerde, pero usaba un enorme sombrero rosado.

Hiroaki trató de hacer memoria, por su mente cruzó una pequeña niña de vestido rosado.

—Y pues estuve viviendo durante un tiempo en Estados Unidos—continuó la joven tratando de opacar con su voz el silencio—. Y hasta el año ante pasado regresé.

—Ya veo…pero aún así el año pasado nunca te vi en la casa.

—Lo que pasa es que casi no me llevo con su hijo.

—Ya—musitó el hombre.

Mimi quiso golpearse una y otra vez al haber dicho aquello, se insultó con todas las malas palabras que ella conocía tanto en ingles como en japonés, al haber confesado aquello.

"_Eres una tonta, Tachikawa, le dices que no te llevas con su hijo pero bien que cargas a su bebé…. ¡Tonta mil veces! Ahora te creerá peor que una prostituta"_

En ese instante, la castaña ratificó su odio al silencio, tanta tranquilidad le hacia pensar y hablar de mas, el señor Hiroaki se miraba muy serio y ella no sabia como llegar a él.

—Por un momento pensé que tenías catorce o menos—le contó—. No tienes idea de las ganas que tenia de colgar a Yamato por infanticida, lo bueno es que sólo te lleva un año, ¿Cuándo cumples años?

Mimi agradeció que el señor Ishida hiciera lo posible por romper el hielo eso le hizo sentir un poco mejor consigo misma y con la situación.

—El dieciocho de octubre.

—Vaya, falta bastante tiempo, espero que Matt no vaya a la cárcel, el cumple los dieciocho en abril.

Mimi le miró atenta, ya faltaba poco para el cumpleaños de Yamato, seguramente ese seria el primer cumpleaños que lo pasaría sin Sora y con una serie de problemas que venían uno tras uno, ella se sintió mal, no deseaba que el rubio la pasara mal en ese día.

* * *

Taichi se recargó en su camioneta, marcó nuevamente el número de Yamato y tras varios repiques lo mandó al buzón de voz, se despeinó sus cabellos, fue al apartamento de su amigo y nadie le abrió, decidió esperarlo afuera, para tomar un poco de aire y pensar exactamente en lo que le diría con claridad.

El auto del señor Ishida estacionó, el moreno soltó un suspiro aliviado, a menos con el padre de Matt ahí, él ya tenia asegurado la platica con Yamato, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando la castaña salió del coche siendo ayudada por el señor Ishida.

Mimi agradeció con una sonrisa cuando el papá de Matt la ayudó con la maleta, ella buscó a Yamato a su alrededor peor no vio rastros de él, Tai levantó una de sus manos en forma de saludo y ella se percató de su presencia al igual que Hiroaki, el castaño caminó hasta quedar frente a ellos.

—Tai—el hombre le dio una pequeña palmada al hombro del castaño—. Tiempo sin verte por la casa.

—Lo siento, he tenido mucha tarea en todo este tiempo—Explicó el chico—. Pero no se preocupe ya me tiene aquí de nuevo.

Hiroaki asintió, le lanzó una mirada de reojo a la castaña la cual no pasó desapercibida por Tai—Bueno, me iré adelantando.

El moreno esperó a que el señor Ishida estuviere dentro del edificio para enfocarse completamente en Mimi.

— ¿Él ya lo sabe?—preguntó—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mimi suspiró cansinamente, ella apenas estaba procesando todo lo que le había pasado en esos dos últimos meses.

—Matt le dijo cuando se dio cuenta—le respondió—. Y pues yo…

— ¿Era una maleta lo que llevaba él?

Ella asintió—. Al parecer a mi papá no le agradó mucho la idea de ser abuelo.

El rostro de Tai se desencajó—. ¿Te corrió?—le interrogó sin poderse creer que el señor Tachikawa, la persona mas dulce y bondadosa del planeta tierra haya hecho eso.

El sonido del motor de una moto acercándose le impidió contestar, ambos observaron como Yamato estacionaba, al quitarse el casco, Mimi pudo notar como el rostro del rubio había vuelto a ensombrecerse.

Matt dejó el casco sobre su motocicleta casi con furia, apretó sus labios hasta formar una sola línea, enterró sus uñas en la palma de sus manos al cerrar sus puños con fuerza.

— ¿Matt?

Le llamó Taichi y escuchar su voz fue el detonante que explotó dentro de él.

— ¡¿Es enserio, Mimi?!—Le reprochó a la castaña la cual le miró extrañada— ¡¿Tuviste que llamarlo a él?!

Sus cejas se levantaron—Yo no lo…

— ¡¿Por qué mierda no lo llamaste desde un principio?!—le interrumpió—. Así me hubieras evitado toda esta mierda.

Ella abrió su boca, vaciló, insegura de que decir, Yamato se miraba enfurecido y ella no lograba comprender exactamente el por qué, el rubio se restregó los ojos y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

—Matt, Mimi no me llamó—aseguró Tai—. Yo he venido porque quiero platicar contigo.

El rubio detuvo su caminar y fulminó con su mirada al castaño.

— ¿Qué casualidad, no?—Indagó con ironía—.Justo cuando la princesita tiene un problema llegas tú con tu armadura blanca a rescatarla ¿No?—Rió al sentirse nuevamente un idiota que se dejó ver la cara.

Mimi miró de reojo a Taichi— ¿Qué le pasa?—Susurró lo mas bajito que pudo.

— ¡Oh, Si! ¡Claro!—bramó— ¡Secretéense como la linda y cursi parejita que son!

La castaña frunció el ceño, Tai se maldijo al comprender que su amigo ya había visto esas fotografías.

—Matt, no es como tú crees—Se explicó el joven.

—No es como yo creo, es como es—Replicó— ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Es que acaso quieren volverme loco?

—No entiendo—dijo Mimi—Nosotros no te estamos haciendo nada, no estamos juntos.

—No te hagas, que tampoco soy estúpido, esa fotografía me lo confirmó.

La chica comenzó a impacientarse, ¿De que fotografía hablaban?

Taichi se asombró, él había acudido ahí para aclarar más que todo la situación con Sora, sin embargo, era solo de Mimi por quien le reclamaba su amigo.

—No hagas caso a esa carta cadena, Yamato.

— ¿Qué carta cadena?—Preguntaron Matt y Mimi al mismo tiempo.

Taichi se extrañó, ellos parecían verdaderamente consternados, no habían visto la carta, eso quería decir que alguien más mandó las fotos, con peor intención que esa estúpida carta cadena.

—Una que andan mandando a los celulares.

Mimi agarró su celular y lo ojeó, tenia varias llamadas perdidas de su amigo y para su sorpresa un mensaje, con sus dedos temblorosos lo abrió, tapó su boca con una de sus manos sin poder creer lo que sus ojos miraban.

— ¿Quién carajos te mandó esa foto?—le exigió el moreno.

Yamato le mira desafiante—. Sora, Yagami, ella parece haberse dado cuenta y yo de idiota les creí a ti y a Mimi que ese bebé que espera es mío— río con sarcasmo—. Vaya torpe resulté, ¿no?

De todas las personas que pensó, nunca se imaginó que Sora fue la que mandó ese mensaje, sintió un ligero dolor recorrerle en el pecho, muy cerca de su corazón, ella mandó ese mensaje para perjudicarle, a él, a la persona que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella,

—Espera un momento, Ishida, al bebé no lo metas en todo esto—le advirtió Mimi—. No tengo necesidad alguna de mentirte.

— ¿A sí? –Levantó una ceja—. Has estado mintiéndome en todo este tiempo, Tachikawa.

—Mimi, no tiene caso—intervino Taichi con su voz apagada—. Vamos—la tomó del brazo—.Deja que este idiota crea lo que quiera, yo no pelearé, ni perderé mi paz por eso.

Yamato se indignó cuando esos dos le dieron la espalda, se enojó aún mas cuando Mimi aceptó dejarse llevar por el que se supone era su mejor amigo, y su sangre hirvió al darse cuenta que lo dejarían con la palabra en la boca.

Pero no, él no lo permitiría, su orgullo no lo permitiría, cerró su puño derecho y cegado por la furia avanzó hasta alcanzar a Taichi.

Todo fue cuestión de un parpadear de ojos, Tai sintió que lo jalaron del hombro y no tuvo tiempo si quiera para pensar en el puño que se estrelló en su rostro, escuchó el grito aterrador por parte de Mimi, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, aturdido, llevó una de sus manos a la comisura de sus labios, sobre ella viajaba un hilo de sangre.

El moreno sonrió con pesadez, él no quería llegar a eso, no buscaba pelea, sólo deseaba solucionar todo ese problema, pero si Yamato lo buscaba, lo encontraría, limpió el resto de sangre y se lanzó con su puño alzado el cual fue a dar contra el ojo del rubio.

Mimi miró horrorizada como Yamato no se quedaba quieto y respondía al ataque de Taichi, lanzándose de nuevo a pegarle, ella retrocedió varios pasos hasta chocar contra el auto de su amigo, ella odiaba las peleas, siempre las odió, en el Digimundo no aguantaba cuando ellos dos se agarraban a golpes y tener que revivir la escena en vivo le hacia sentir peor.

El moreno esquivó uno de los golpes de Yamato, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo empujó, él perdió el equilibrio pero eso no le impidió lanzarse contra Taichi y tirarlo contra el suelo en donde le dio otro puñetazo.

Mimi cerró los ojos sintiéndose mareada al escuchar el ruido seco de los puñetazos, ninguno de los dos se dejaba vencer, ambos rodaban por el suelo lanzándose golpes, la chica trató de buscar la manera en como detenerlos pero estaba en desventaja, una: era mujer, dos: estaba embarazada, nunca lograría separarlos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, era Taichi el que estaba encima de Yamato, ella exploró desesperadamente a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar a una persona que le ayudara a separarlos, con decepción se dio cuenta que estaba sola, sin saber que mas hacer, llevó sus manos a su vientre y gritó.

Taichi detuvo su ataque al escuchar los gritos de dolor provenientes de Mimi, se levantó de inmediato, Yamato con cierta dificultad también se puso de pie, se alarmó cuando miró a la castaña retorciéndose de dolor.

— ¡Mimi!—Taichi la agarró del hombro— ¿Qué te duele? ¿Está todo bien con el bebé?

La chica detuvo su pequeña actuación-se felicitó mentalmente por haberlo hecho también- alzó su rostro y fulminó con su mirada a ambos jóvenes.

—Idiotas—musitó—. Son unos idiotas.

Ambos chicos quedaron callados incapaces de refutar lo que Mimi les dijo.

—No pretendan que pelean por mí—les pidió con su tono de voz apagado y su rostro contraído en decepción. Alzó su rostro y pasó de lado, indispuesta a soportar otra rabieta por parte de ellos dos.

* * *

Yamato entró a su apartamento, la sangre aún le hervía y aún sentía deseos de discutir, cuando Mimi se adentró al edificio, se volteó hacia Taichi dispuesto a terminar con lo que empezó, pero el moreno sólo le miró despectivamente y se adentró a su auto, dejándole con las ganas de pelear.

Se revolvió el cabello con furia y sin pensar ni medir las consecuencias se fue en busca de la castaña.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasó?

Le preguntó su padre en cuanto le vio entrar por el umbral, él le ignoró y buscó a su alrededor, Hiroaki previendo las intenciones de su hijo, le paró en seco.

—Yamato, no busques pleitos, deja a la chica en paz y atiende a tu ojo.

Él chasqueó la lengua, abrió la puerta que comunicaba a la sala y ahí la encontró, sentada en aquel sillón donde la vio cantar aquella vez, ella revisaba su celular, absorta en sus pensamientos.

Entró dando un portazo, Mimi respingó pero al darse cuenta que se trataba de él, rodó los ojos. Ese gesto le enfureció mas, se sentó en el borde de la mesa, quedando justo frente a la castaña a la cual agarró bruscamente por los hombros.

Mimi le miró con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Vamos a arreglar esto ahora, Mimi—siseó— ¿Es o no es mío?

— ¡Oh por Dios!—exclamó ella— ¿Por qué tengo que responderte esto? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerte creer que eres el padre del bebé?

—Eso me lo tendrás que responder en este instante—la apretó con mas fuerza—. ¿A qué estas jugando?

— ¡A nada!—vociferó— ¡Vamos Yamato! Usa ese pequeño cerebro que tienes, como te dije antes, no tengo necesidad de mentirte.

— ¡Ves! Estas mintiéndome ahorita mismo, eres una gran mentirosa.

— ¡¿En qué?! Soy una pésima mentirosa, mencióname una sola vez en la que te haya mentido—le retó.

Él entrecerró sus ojos—Me has estado mintiendo, incluso con tu supuesta virginidad.

— ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio!—chilló.

— ¡Esto es muy enserio!—le gritó—. ¿A caso crees que olvidaría el día en que te encontré bañándote con Tai?

Mimi se maldijo internamente, había olvidado por completo aquel incidente tan comprometedor, explicarle a Matt que eso no fue como sucedió era más que imposible y una gran perdida de tiempo.

—Tú viste la sangre en tu cama—dijo entre dientes.

—Algunas mujeres sangran más de una vez—refutó.

—Si tienes respuestas para todo, deja de estar preguntándome.

— ¡No! Quiero que me digas la verdad en este preciso momento, ¿Estas o no estas con Taichi?

Mimi le miró incomprensible, ¿Cuándo la discusión de "De quien es el bebé" pasó a ser "Con quien está Mimi"?

— ¿Por qué te interesa mi vida amorosa?

—Mira, no eché a perder mi relación con Sora, sólo para cuidar al hijo de otro…

La castaña rodó los ojos por segunda vez, la actitud de Yamato le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

— ¿Sabes qué Matt? No me creas... no te necesito.

La soltó como si quemare, esas palabras le habían perforado hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, se levantó y se paseó por toda la habitación ante la inquisidora mirada de Mimi, pronto, el dolor que sintió se tornó en cólera ¿Cómo que no lo necesitaba? Si horas atrás le había dicho que lo necesitaba, eso solo le ratificaba lo mentirosa que era.

— ¿A sí?...demuéstramelo.

— ¿Qué cosa?—le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Demuéstrame que no me necesitas, y así me alejo de ti.

Él sonrió con arrogancia, eso a ella le alteró los nervios, se levantó del sillón y le dedicó una mala mirada.

—Me largo—anunció—. Ni el bebé ni yo te vamos a estar aguantando tus berrinches de niño malcriado.

Ella le dio la espalda, Matt apretó su mandíbula, no quería empeorar las cosas, de verdad que no, pero su lengua le picaba por hablar y estaba seguro que no aguantaría tanto.

— ¿Dónde se supone que te iras?—soltó sin poder contenerse—Te recuerdo que no tienes donde ir…

— ¡Eso no te importa!—le gritó sin darle la cara.

— ¿Te iras con él no es así?

¡Oh vamos! ¿Por qué tiene que mencionar a Taichi en todo?

— ¡Si! Me voy con él, ¿Estas contento? Cumpliré con tu estúpida fantasía….

¡Oh Diablos! ¿Por qué tuvo que sentir que se le paró el corazón con esas insensibles palabras? Pero no, no se lo demostraría, jamás le demostraría a esa niña el posible daño que le hiciera.

— ¿Sabes qué? ¡No me importa! ¡Lárgate con él! Si están hechos el uno para el otro…

Ella le ignoró, salió de ahí con su cuerpo ardiendo en cólera, abrió la puerta principal y se fue sin saber exactamente a donde ir, pero no le importaría dormir en la calle con tal de no tener que escuchar los gritos de Yamato.

* * *

Matt salió de la sala dispuesto a buscar a Mimi para…bueno ciertamente no sabia para que la quería encontrar, tal vez para pelear un poco mas ya que aún no se sentía completamente descargado.

—Matt—le llamó Hiroaki desde el comedor, sostenía el control remoto, el televisor estaba en silencio— ¿A dónde vas?

—A buscar a Mimi—contestó secamente.

—Matt—el hombre apagó el televisor—Te daré un consejo, no eches todo a la borda como yo lo hice con Natsuko, que te separen de un hijo es un dolor que no te puedes imaginar.

Él agachó la mirada.

—Es aún más doloroso cuando también te están quitando al amor de tu vida y si sigues así los perderás a los dos.

Se asombró, su padre no era de los que contaban su vida privada, de ese divorcio sabia tanto como sabia de Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie, es decir nada, porque no le interesaba—Angelina y Brad—Su padre si le interesaba, pero cada vez que tocaba el tema, su viejo siempre huía y esa era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir que estuvo enamorado de su mamá.

— ¿Escuchaste todo?

—Todo Odaiba los escuchó.

Se mordió el labio inferior—Lo siento….Ah…Yo…trataré de solucionar esto.

—Entonces, ve, no te retrases.

* * *

No tardó mucho en encontrarla, a unas cuantas cuadras la divisó, en una banca frente al mini mercadito, no se miraba triste, ni parecía estar llorando, estaba bebiendo algo de una cajita, seguramente leche por el color de ésta.

Yamato suspiró aliviado, por lo menos ya la había encontrado, se acercó al lugar y se sentó a la par de ella, Mimi no reaccionó.

—Mimi—le llamó—Yo….

—Dijiste que te alejarías de mí—le interrumpió en un tono de voz gélido— ¿Por qué no cumples tus promesas?

No dijo nada, la opresión en el pecho le cortó el habla.

—Quiero estar sola, vete.

—Discúlpame—le pidió pronunciando lo mas rápido que pudo, esperó alguna reacción en la chica, tal vez que se lanzara en sus brazos llorando, como comúnmente le hacia, pero esa vez, no se inmutó.

— ¿Por qué dudas, Matt?—le preguntó— ¿Por qué haría algo así? No tiene lógica Matt.

—Tal vez porque…. —Yamato quiso decir _"porque tú tampoco sabes de quien es" _pero el amaba su pellejo y decirle algo así seria una muerte lenta y dolorosa, por lo tanto se tragó esas palabras y optó por hacerse el desentendido—. La verdad no lo sé.

— ¿Por qué sabiendo el gran hombre que es Tai y su deseo de ser el padre, prácticamente me arrastré para que tú me aceptaras?

Él apartó la mirada, las palabras "Gran hombre" acompañadas con "Tai" le hicieron sentir mucho peor de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Qué no ves que con Tai me hubiera evitado todo este sufrimiento?—continuó ella— ¿Por qué tendría que acudir a ti teniéndolo a él?

—Entiendo—musitó.

—No tienes idea de cuanto deseé que él fuera el padre….

Y esa simple oración fue el puñal que le atravesó lento, profundo y desgarrador, tanto su orgullo como su corazón estaban heridos, pero él tenia la culpa, desde un principio la tuvo, nunca aceptó a Mimi, ni siquiera cuando se dio cuenta que se acostaron, fue un egoísta y se preocupó por el mismo y por su relación con Sora, no se detuvo a pensar en lo que Mimi sintió en ese mes, tampoco puede culparla de haber acudido a Tai primero, su amigo era una persona muy considerada y sobre protectora, no podía culparla por haberse sentido protegida por él y de haberlo aceptado a él como el padre, mucho menos de que ella se enamorará de él, no tenia derecho si quiera a inmiscuirse en su vida amorosa, por mucho que le doliera tener que lidiar con una relación de a tres.

—Pero…al verte tan ilusionado y todos los sacrificios que hiciste por el bebé, de verdad que me alegré de que tú eres el padre.

Un pequeño rayo de luz le iluminó disipando por un segundo todos sus tormentos.

—Actuaste como un idiota—Sentenció.

Sonrió de lado, su especialidad era esa, actuar como un reverendo idiota y añadidos, pero esa vez, dejaría su orgullo a un lado y lucharía por lo que el quería.

—Mimi—agarró la mano de la chica entre una de las suyas y la estrechó contra sí—No me alejes del bebé, de verdad lamento tanto haber dudado de ti, soy una persona impulsiva y la mayor parte del tiempo actuó por impulsos, así que…—inhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron—Perdóname—Soltó el aire un poco mas aliviado—Regresa a casa, prometo cuidarte y te daré todo lo que quieras.

Ella llevó su mano libre a su barbilla y aparentó estar pensando.

—Mmmm…. ¿Y si me levantó a las tres de la madrugada pidiéndote un pastel?

Una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad se formó en los labios del rubio—Entonces, te buscaré el mejor pastel del mundo.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta, se levantó de la banca sin soltarse de su agarre.

—Entonces, vamos—lo jaló—Hay que ver como curamos ese horrible ojo morado.

él también se levantó, había olvidado por completo su golpe y en cuanto Mimi se lo recordó el dolor apareció atacándole con fuerza, pero lo ignoró, había ganado una batalla contra su orgullo y eso era suficiente para hacerlo sentir pleno, caminó junto con la castaña sin soltarse de las manos, a ella no parecía molestarle el agarré y eso le dio la seguridad para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella y en silencio se dirigieron a su apartamento.

—Mimi…. ¿Es enserio lo del pastel?

* * *

Bien antes que todo, o primero que nada, o antes que nada, no se como es la cosa xD quiero agradecer a Sleeping Hook Shipper

por haberme regalado sus lindas ideas ;) gracias a ella pude moldearme mas xD

Bien, hablando un poquito de la historia, como dice una amiga a Mimi le llueve sobre mojado xD pero bueno, tenia que hacer esto para que el Mimato en realidad empezara, asi que apartir del diez es cuando empieza el Mimato xD pero lo bueno es que nuestra chica sabe pelear y ha dejado en su lugar a Yamato, el cual al final terminó disculpandose y tragandose todo su orgullo!

En algunas paginas sale que la fecha de cumpleaños de Mimi es el 28 de febrero, en Wikipedia sale que es el 28 de octubre, lo he dejado en octubre porque en la historia ellos estan en febrero mas o menos por esas fechas y no quiero que Mimi sufra en su cumpleaños =D

Bueno y como siempre, olvidé lo demas que tenia que decir asi que mejor me dedicaré a responder los reviews sin cuenta:

Bertha Jovel: Hola amiga =) un gusto leerte por aqui ^^ jajajjajajajaj me dio risa tu comentario pero tienes razon, nuestra Mimi si que está salada, pero ya se le acabará su racha de mala suerte (Espero) Poco a poco los chicos se daran cuenta que no tienen que andar juzgando a las personas sin realmente saber lo que pasó, Hikari y Yolei ya estan entendiendo, T.K tambien, Sora será lo ams complicado ella es la mas afectada en todo y eso la hace actuar por impulsos y regarla mas :/ Y Aqui esta el capi espero que te guste =)

criiiis: EL CORREO NO SE QUEDÓ GUARDADO, si quieres revisa el review, no hay nada T.T mandamelo por separado así: nombre hotmail o yahooo para que pueda guardarlo, borra las direcciones electronicas ¬¬ tontos. En fin contesando tu review: yo pense que me habia quedado interminablemnte largo :O lo bueno que no, asi que por eso hice este capi con tres hojitas mas xD Sora está actuando solo por despecho, pero no es porque sea algo innato de ella, ya con el tiempo se le pasará xD aunque seguirá molestando un pixin mas a Mimi xD ya sabes para no perder la costumbre xD si T.K es una ternurita y para su edad muy maduro, a mi me encantó esa escena, todo celosin pero sin aparentarlo es una dulzura xD QUE bueno que descargaste la cancion es una de mis favoritas y siempre que la escucho me emociono, y bueno el papá de mimi no reaccionó muy bien que digamos :/ Me dejas tu correo si =) lo estaré esperando ;) cuidate.

Faby Hol: Hi, hi, =) gracias por tu lindo review =) jajajjajajja yo soy la hija mayor y no soy consentida =( mis papas no me concienten T.T no es justo, pero bueno el señor Keisuke no reaccionó muy bien, no se enojó simplemente está decepcionado y eso le duele mas a Mimi que cualquier otra cosa, Yo tambnien quiero a Mimi y a Tai juntos (me gusta esa pareja xD) pero hacerlo alargará mucho mas la historia y habrá menos oportunidad para el Mimato y no, no, no conviene xD pero los celos seguiran, esto solo fue una premisa (ya que Matt aun no está enamorado) imaginatelo enamorado? sera peooooooooor xD espero que te guste el capi =)

Leah: Hola gracias por tu review =) yo tambien odie a Sora, no te imaginas cuanto xD pero al mismo tiempo la comprendo, el corazon de una mujer despechada es el que mas rapido se oscurece. El personaje en sí nunca lo e odiado, pero si odie que se quedara con Matt y le partiera el corazon a Tai, nunca se lo perdonare u.u espero que te guste el capitulo =) nos leemos pronto.

Tefy: Hola Tefy gracias por tus reviews y por apoyarme en mis historias, no sabes cuanto me alegra eso =) Y si Yamato ha dudado pero aún asi se atrevio a aparecerse en la casa de Mimi eso quiere decir que en el fondo no ha dudado y que por los celos actuo como lo hizo, es tan lindo xD Espero que te guste el capitulo =D cuidate =)

Palmon: Hola =) gracias por tu super largo review, los amo asi de largos, incluso si son mas largos los amaré mas xD T.K fue un tarron de azucar es tan lindo, siempre preocupado por su hermano *.* Kari ya se está rectificando al igual que Yolei que gracias a las palabras de Izzy esta comprendiendo que actuo mal, y que tampoco debio de haber mandado esas fotos, por suerte nuestro Matt se atrevió a dar la cara por el bebé aunque aun tenga dudas, pero mas que todo eran los celos que lo tenian mal, lo bueno es que nuestra Mimi lo puso en su lugar Yeeey, las chicas no escucharon la conversacion pero si la regaron un poco mas de lo regado que ya estaba xD colegios siempre con sus chismes, pero, que seria un colegio sin chisme? Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo =) cuidate

Mag: Hola gracias por tu review jajajjaja me hiciste reir con esas palabras, trateré de hacercelo llegar a la Toei xD cuidate q tengas un lindo dia.

Deniss: Hola gracias por tu review =) que bueno que los capitulos no se te hagan largos xD tratare de alargarlos mas, solo por eso =) cuidate =) espero leerte de nuevo =)

Guest: Hola, tu nombre no quedó guardado creo :/ pero bueno gracias por tu review =) actualicé lo ams rapido que pude y espero no haberte dejado en esperas xD pero aqui estoy presente y con nuevo capitulo sacado del horno xD jajajajja si Sora está actuando muy mal, pero ya se redimirá aunque ahora tambien tendra a Tai en su contra por haberlo querido perjudicar :/ pobre pero lo bueno es que Matt si apareció =) con dudas y con ganas de pelear con todo mundo pero apareció xD me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, hago mi mejor esfuerzo =) y ojala que ste capitulo tambien te guste, nos leemos pronto ;)


	12. De Visitas Incovenientes

Capitulo Once

De Visitas Inconvenientes.

Yamato respingó, el dolor no se hizo esperar al sentir el frio tacto de la bolsa con hielo contra su ojo, su cuerpo tembló y se reprimió un gemido de dolor.

—Eso te pasa por ser tan peleón.

Lo miró recostado en el sillón, con sus labios fruncidos y su ojo no hinchado cerrado con ímpetu, ella se acomodó en el borde de la mesa que estaba frente al sillón para tener una mejor posición, apretó con un poco mas de fuerza aquella bolsa solo para molestarlo un poco mas, él se estremeció y tensó su mandíbula, Mimi se contuvo las ganas de reír, era de mala educación gozar por el mal ajeno.

—Si no fueras tan impulsivo, te aseguro que tu ojo estaría en perfecta condición.

No contestó, no estaba de humor para los regaños de nadie, su cabeza le dolía y su ojo palpitaba, ¿No era eso suficiente tortura?

—Eres verdaderamente celoso—Continuó ella—Siempre te imaginé como una persona pasiva, por lo menos en ese ámbito, Sora nunca se quejó de una escena de celos.

Él chasqueó la lengua, no habían motivos para que ella le mencionara a Sora en ese preciso momento.

—Siempre me comentaba de la confianza ciega que le tenías, incluso ella ha pasado mucho más tiempo con Tai, él se ha comportado mucho más cariñoso con ella que con otra chica y a ti no te importaba.

—A ese no me lo menciones.

Apartó la mano de la chica bruscamente y se dio la vuelta, internamente, le dio la razón a Mimi, él nunca actuó de manera celosa frente a Sora, nunca se preocupó que Taichi estuviera cerca de ella, es mas, su amigo siempre besaba la frente de su novia y a él eso no le importaba en lo mínimo, ¿Por qué con Mimi si? ¿Por qué no podía siquiera escuchar el nombre de su amigo de los labios de ella? ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? Él no es así, no es celoso, nunca lo fue, ¿Por qué tenia que celarla precisamente a ella?

— ¡Pues te equivocas!—exclamó alzando ligeramente la voz—Para tu mayor información, detesto con toda mi alma que toquen lo que es _mío. _

Yamato se dio cuenta de lo que dijo cuando no escuchó ningún ruido, quiso arrancarse todos los pelos de su cabeza por haber hecho semejante confesión, Mimi por su parte, quedó helada tras aquella confesión _"Habla del bebé, Tachikawa, respira tranquilamente"_ se dijo a si misma, pero eso no impidió que su corazón palpitara con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

El rubio se levantó del mueble, tapando su ojo malo con la bolsa se dirigió a la cocina, por inercia, Mimi le siguió.

—No aguanto el dolor—Musitó el joven, abrió una de las gavetas y buscó con desespero una pastilla.

La castaña se le unió, abrió otra gaveta y le ayudó a buscar, no dijo nada, no se atrevía, su corazón no dejó de palpitar acelerado y por un momento pensó que Yamato escucharía a su desbocado corazón.

— ¡Aquí hay una!

Yamato le arrebató la pastilla y sin pronunciar palabra alguna agarró un vaso y lo llenó de agua, se tomó el medicamento y dejó el vaso en el fregadero, salió de la cocina seguido nuevamente por Mimi.

—Vete a dormir, ya es tarde.

—Pero…

El abrió la puerta de su habitación, la castaña olió el característico aroma que desprendía Yamato y sus piernas flaquearon, miró aquel cuarto con duda, no estaba segura de querer entrar ahí, no cuando su primera vez la tuvo en esa misma cama y sin siquiera recordarse.

—Entra, no te haré nada, yo dormiré en la sala.

—No te preocupes por mi—Replicó—Yo puedo dormir en la sala.

Él rodó los ojos, la empujó levemente para que entrara, una vez dentro, ella escrutó la habitación, no era muy grande y contaba sólo con lo elemental, el armario, un escritorio, una repisa, su mesita de noche y la cama, en una de las esquinas reposaba la preciada guitarra guardada en su funda.

— ¿Estas seguro?

—Tú solo hazlo, ahí está tu maleta, duerme.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado, Mimi respiró intranquila, no le gustaba dormir en otro lado que no fuera su cama, en las pijamadas comúnmente se quedaba despierta hasta que ya no aguantaba, pero, si viviría ahí por un tiempo indeterminado no podría estar jugando con su sueño.

A paso lento llegó hasta la cama en donde estaba su maleta, se sentó en el borde del colchón y continuó explorando la habitación, sus ojos depararon en la mesita de noche, en donde estaban cuatro objetos, una lámpara, un vaso con la mitad lleno de agua, un portarretratos y un sobre.

Mimi sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho al ver el portarretratos, en él, se mostraba la imagen de Yamato abrazando por la espalda a Sora, ambos se miraban muy alegres, disfrutando del momento, se regañó mentalmente, ella no debía sentirse mal porque Matt aun tuviera aquella foto en su mesita, era lo mas justo, considerando que apenas tenían unas semanas de haber terminado.

Agarró la pequeña maleta y la abrió, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con su uniforme perfectamente doblado, habían unas dos pijamas y unas cuantas mudadas, a demás de su ropa interior y su cepillo de dientes, Mimi resopló, a su mamá se le olvidó ponerle maquillaje, tan siquiera le hubiera puesto un brillo, pero nada de nada y lo peor, unas simples zapatillas y sus zapatos de escuela, con eso no sobreviviría. Sin dejar a un lado el hecho de que las vitaminas del bebé tampoco estaban.

Frustrada se quitó la ropa y se colocó una de sus pijamas, quiso hacerse una trenza, pero a su mamá también se le olvidó ponerle un cepillo y una cola, así que peino sus cabellos con sus dedos, agarró su cepillo de dientes y salió de la habitación con sigilo.

Todo estaba ya a oscuras, encendió su celular para iluminarse, frente a ella había dos habitaciones una cerrada y la otra con la puerta medio abierta, entró por la que ya estaba abierta y encendió la luz, por suerte no se había equivocada, estaba en el baño.

Quiso cerrar la puerta, para su sorpresa ésta se abrió de un solo, la cerró nuevamente pero ésta la desobedeció, quiso tomar la manija pero para su desagradable sorpresa se dio cuenta que en el lugar donde debería de estar la manija lo que había era un enorme hoyo.

El pánico la invadió, la puerta no cerraría a menos que alguien la estuviera empujando, se sentó en el retrete y estiró su mano la cual no alcanzó la puerta para empujarla, Mimi quiso gritar, llorar, relinchar lo que fuere, observó la cortina que tapaba la ducha solo para darse cuenta que se transparentaba, llevó sus manos a su rostro y apretó sus mejillas en un gesto de desesperación…. ¡En su vida iría al baño! A menos que estuviera sola en la casa.

Se levantó del retrete y salió de ahí prácticamente corriendo, llegó hasta la sala y encendió la luz, Yamato se removió desde el sillón, se tapó sus ojos con su brazo al sentir que estos ardían por la luz, Mimi se acercó hasta él y lo tomó de los hombros.

—La puerta—Dijo en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Qué puerta?—Musitó.

—LA puerta….no cierra…. ¡No tiene manija!

Yamato se enderezó— ¿La del baño?

Mimi asintió.

—Se arruinó hace poco—contestó encogiéndose de hombros—Vete a dormir, tengo sueño.

— ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!—Le chilló en el tono de voz mas bajo que pudo hacer— ¿Si me dan ganas de hacer….mis cosas?

—Vas y ya—le dijo.

—No seas tonto, no puedo, la puerta no se cierra y yo no alcanzo para cerrarla.

— ¿Tienes ganas de ir ahora?

—Sí—respondió, sus mejillas ardieron por la vergüenza, vamos, que era algo normal, pero la idea de anunciarle a Matt cada vez que tenia ganas de ir le resultaba humillante.

—Mira mi papá ya está dormido y yo estoy aquí, ve tranquila, a demás si mi papá sale vera la luz prendida y no irá.

—Pero…

—Mañana hablaré con mi papá, así que ve al baño y luego a dormir….

Yamato se recostó en el sillón y le dio la espalda, dando por finalizada la conversación, Mimi se fue de ahí no muy convencida.

— ¡Mimi! ¡Apaga la luz!

* * *

La castaña se movió por décima vez tratando de encontrar el lado en el que estuviere más cómoda, al no obtener éxito alguno resopló, agarró una de las almohadas y se tapó la cara tratando de asfixiarse a si misma logrando con esa acción impregnarse aún mas con el aroma de Yamato.

De repente sintió nauseas pero no estaba segura si era por su embarazo o por cualquier otra cosa que en su vida reconocería, tiró la almohada lo mas lejos que pudo y se sentó, con frustración miró el reloj de su celular, ya era las doce de la madrugada, moría de sueño sin embargo no podía pegar el ojo.

Se levantó de la cama, agarró el vaso de la mesita de noche y salió de la habitación lo más silenciosa que pudo.

* * *

— ¡Maldita sea!

Yamato despertó al escuchar una exclamación entre dientes, agarró su celular y lo encendió para iluminar la estancia encontrándose con Mimi agarrándose un pie con una mano y con la otra apoyándose en una de las orejas del sillón individual.

Se reprimió un insulto, ¿Por qué diantres no se dormía? Ella tenia la cama, la almohada y la cobija calentita, ¿Qué le costaba poner su cabezota ahí y dormirse?

Entre gruñidos Yamato se levantó, encendió la luz y ayudó a Mimi a enderezarse.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Quiero agua—dijo ella poniendo su mejor cara de inocente.

Agarró a la castaña por los hombros y prácticamente la arrastró hacia la cocina, una vez ahí, ella tomó un poco de agua y lleno nuevamente el vaso, Yamato la volvió a arrastrar hasta que entraron a su habitación, encendió la luz y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Qué…que haces?—Preguntó la castaña con su voz temblando.

—Me duele el ojo, hay que despertarse temprano y estoy así…—juntó su dedo índice con su pulgar—. De que me de un ataque al corazón ¿Por qué no me facilitas las cosas y te duermes?

Mimi se sentó en la orilla de la cama, juntó sus dedos índices a la altura de su pecho y jugó un rato con ellos.

—Es que tengo insomnio.

—y ¿Qué quieres? ¿Leche? ¿Galletas? ¿Un cuento?

—Un cuento no me vendría mal.

Yamato retrocedió dos pasos, no hablaba enserio, era sarcasmo, del mas puro sarcasmo pero los ojos brillantes e ilusionados de la Tachikawa le decían que ella se la había creído por completo.

Soltó un suspiro cansino, arrastró sus pies y se sentó a la par de la castaña.

—Está bien, acuéstate—Recogió la almohada del suelo y se la dio.

Mimi se recostó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, a pesar de que los ojos le pesaban y su cabeza también dolía la sola idea de escuchar a Yamato contarle un cuento le hacia mantenerse mas despierta que nunca.

— ¿Qué me vas a contar?—preguntó una vez que ya estaba recostada en la cama.

Matt también se acomodó, movió las piernas de Mimi para adentrarse mas, cruzó sus piernas y apoyó su espalda en la fría pared. La castaña ignoró el cosquilleo que sintió al tacto de las manos del joven.

—Eh…bueno…había una vez, una niña que era muy consentida, caprichosa y llorona.

Mimi le escuchó atenta adivinando al instante que se trataba de ella misma.

—Que le gustaba ser el centro de atención y muy quejica.

—No me está gustando ese cuento—se cruzó los brazos e hizo un ligero puchero.

—Pero es mi cuento así que no te queda de otra—le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa traviesa—O si olvidé mencionar que también es muy berrinchuda.

—Es el peor cuento que me han contado—masculló.

—Pues resulta que un día—continuó Yamato ignorándola por completo—Un primero de agosto para ser exactos, a los papás de esa niña se les ocurrió meterla a un campamento, imagino que para arreglar esa horrible actitud o porque ya no la aguantaban.

— ¡Hey!

—Y bueno, estando ahí, esa niña junto con otros niños bien portados y buena gente, fueron tragados por una gran ola y ¡Paff!—alzó sus brazos de manera exagerada e hizo una mueca que pretendía ser tenebrosa—. Que despiertan en un mundo desconocido. Es decir el Digimundo.

Mimi soltó una carcajada, recordó todas sus aventuras en el digimundo y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia.

—Matt—le interrumpió—Quiero ir al digimundo, quiero hablar con Palmon.

El joven esta vez si la escuchó pero guardó silencio, él también debía anunciarle a Gabumon de que dentro de unos cuantos meses seria padre, es más debía explicarle tantas cosas y desahogarse de todo eso que le estaba afligiendo.

—Seria bueno ir—Comentó.

—Cuando estemos bien con todos los chicos, deberíamos de ir ¿No?

—Me parece buena idea.

Yamato continuó hablando de cualquier tontera que se le ocurrió acerca de la chica, los reclamos por parte de ella fueron cesando con el pasar del tiempo hasta que quedó dormida, suspiró con alivio, se estaba muriendo del sueño y no veía la hora por poder cerrar su ojito y lanzarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Con cuidado, se levantó de la cama, jaló una cobija y la arropó, no pudo evitar mirarla un poco mas de lo necesario, así, dormida se miraba mucho mas bonita de lo que era y eso era increíble porque las personas comúnmente se miraban feas así o tal vez era él el que ya estaba delirando y miraba todo hermoso.

Dejó sus cavilaciones a un lado y salió de la habitación anhelando tanto un poco de sueño.

* * *

El primer día en su nuevo "hogar" fue simplemente desastroso, empezando que se levantó justo a las siete de la mañana con cuarenta minutos, salió a paso apresurado al baño pero el ruido de la ducha le hizo saber que éste ya estaba ocupado, sin tener otra opción se encerró en la habitación de Yamato a cambiarse sin poder bañarse.

El susodicho ni siquiera se levantó del mueble, ella trató de despertarle, él solo musitó que ese día no iría al colegio, quiso refutarle pero la ronca voz del señor Ishida anunciándole que él la iba a ir a dejar y que se apresurara le hizo salir despavorida del lugar, sin lavarse los dientes, sin comer y definitivamente sin un delicioso almuerzo de por medio.

Al llegar al colegio las miradas no se hicieron esperar, por todos los pasillos que ella recorrió recibió miradas curiosas, una que otra desdeñosa y un millón de murmullos, ella los ignoró desde que se dio todo ese embrollo con Yamato, ella aprendió a hacer caso omiso a lo que los demás decían, solo deseaba muy en el fondo que nunca se dieren cuenta que ahora ella vivía con un chico.

La hora del receso la pasó junto con Taichi, encerrados en el salón de clases, él le regaló su merienda, ella agradeció gustosa, su bebé necesitaba alimentos y más que su mamá olvidó empaquetarle sus vitaminas, bueno, no es que ella supiera donde estaban escondidas.

—Tengo que ir a casa—Dijo Mimi atrayendo la atención del castaño el cual mantenía su rostro recostado sobre el pupitre, la castaña no se atrevió a preguntarle el motivo de su decaimiento, muy en el fondo ella sabia a que se debía—. Tengo que ir a traer las vitaminas del bebé. ¿Me acompañas después de clases?

Él asintió no muy convencido—. ¿Éstas segura que Ogro Ishida no me querrá matar?

Mimi pareció pensarlo un momento—. No sé. No entiendo por qué se molesta que esté contigo.

—He pasado mas tiempo junto con Sora que contigo—apoyó su quijada en su mano—. He sido más cariñoso con ella estando él presente, sin omitir el hecho que estoy enamorado de ella. Yo tampoco entiendo por qué se puso tan celoso ayer.

Ella no dijo nada, en su mente rondaron aquellas palabras que lograron descolocarla de sobremanera, aún lograba escucharlo decir eso y cada vez ocasionaba el mismo efecto: Un ataque de mariposas asesinas agujereando a su estomago y revolviendo a su bebito.

"_Detesto con toda mi alma que toquen lo que es mío" _Sus mejillas ardieron y una extraña sensación de felicidad se albergó en su pecho.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—Taichi achicó sus ojos escrutándola, Mimi se hizo para atrás con su rostro mas enrojecido que nunca—. Mimi…no me digas que te gusta ese idiota.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Se puso de pie violentamente ocasionando que la silla tambaleara— ¡Estas loco! ¿Cómo me puede gustar?

—Mimi, siéntate—le pidió, la castaña se sentó de golpe aún con sus mejillas rojas—.No lo hagas.

Ella le miró descolocada—. ¿A que te refieres?

—No te enamores de Yamato, no lo hagas.

Aquella sensación de felicidad que minutos antes sintió en su pecho, se convirtió en una sofocante opresión.

—Él te dañará, sé que es el papá del bebé, pero no te puedes enamorar, no cuando su corazón aún le pertenezca a otra.

Sabia que Taichi solo estaba preocupado por ella, que solamente quería lo mejor para ella y no herirla sin embargo esas palabras le apuñalaron en lo mas profundo de su ser sin comprender exactamente por que le dolía algo que ella ya conocía desde hace mucho.

—No te preocupes—Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente—No lo haré.

* * *

Al finalizar las clases, junto con Taichi, se dirigieron al edificio de su apartamento, Mimi no se atrevió a entrar así que le dijo a su amigo todo lo que necesitaba para que el fuera, tras unos diez minutos Tai salió del edificio con una bolsa llena de sus vitaminas y sus apreciados accesorios.

Su madre en ningún momento salió, ni siquiera para despedirse de ella, Mimi tuvo que ignorar el nudo en la garganta.

Después de eso, fueron por un helado, la castaña se atrevió a preguntarle cual era el motivo de su tristeza pero el chico simplemente se alzó de hombros y le restó importancia al asunto, ella no volvió a insistir.

Llegó a su nuevo hogar, a falta de llaves, tocó la puerta, Yamato le abrió, seguía aún con su pijama y su ojo se miraba mucho mejor que la noche anterior.

—Fui por unas cosas a mi casa—Anunció la chica antes de que él le preguntara el motivo de su tardanza.

—Está bien—Murmuró, se hizo a un lado permitiéndole la entrada a la chica, ella se descalzó y entró a la estancia.

—Iré a tomar una ducha, no entres al baño.

El resto de la tarde pasó mortalmente aburrida, Yamato estaba enfrascado en la televisión sin percatarse de su presencia, ella decidió dormir las horas que no lo hizo la noche anterior.

Alrededor de las siete y media Hiroaki llegó, su semblante se miraba cansado y sobre una de sus manos cargaba una bolsa llena de comida y en la otra una colchoneta enrollada, se dirigió al comedor y colocó la bolsa sobre la mesa.

— ¡He traído la cena!

Al cabo de unos segundos los chicos ya estaban frente a él, Yamato fue a buscar los platos y Mimi se sentó con timidez en uno de los asientos, Hiroaki sirvió la comida y Matt el refresco, ella aceptó agradecida.

Tras agradecer por la comida, los tres empezaron a cenar en un mortal silencio.

—Espero que te guste—dijo Hiroaki dirigiéndose a Mimi—. En realidad no sabia que traer, aquí somos algo fanáticos a la comida chatarra.

—Y a los dulces—Afirmó Yamato—. Sin olvidar la Coca—Cola.

Mimi sonrió divertida, Matt se miraba un poco mas animado.

—No se preocupe—Dijo Mimi—. Esto está delicioso.

—Bien—Sonrió el hombre—. Como no hay inconveniente con la cena, entonces vamos a establecer las reglas.

Tanto Yamato como Mimi dejaron de comer y se miraron extrañados, Hiroaki ensanchó su sonrisa, logrando asustar a los chicos.

—La primer regla—Alzó su dedo índice—. Mimi, como tú sabes, sólo nosotros dos vivimos aquí y es por eso que nos dividimos el aseo, ahora, tú como miembro de la casa, te tocará un día de aseo, obviando el trabajo pesado. ¿Estas de acuerdo?

La castaña asintió con una sonrisa falsa, agarró su vaso con fresco y empezó a tragar duro, ella ni siquiera podía agarrar una escoba, su mamá era una obsesiva compulsiva con el aseo y nunca la dejaba a ella tocar las cosas replicando que Mimi todo lo hacia mal.

—La segunda regla—Alzó sus dos dedos—. Y la más importante: Nada de sexo.

Mimi se ahogó con su bebida y podía jurar que ésta salió por su nariz, la tos la invadió al igual que el inevitable calor debido a la vergüenza, Yamato por su parte, al igual que Mimi se sonrojó como un tomate y miraba con incredibilidad a su padre.

Hiroaki se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto—. Bueno, si yo no tengo sexo, en esta casa nadie lo tendrá. ¿Entendido?—les miró amenazante.

—N-no se preocupe—Musitó la castaña, Matt simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

—La tercer regla—Alzó tres de sus dedos—. Como ves— se dirigió a Mimi—. Sólo tenemos dos habitaciones y por prioridad dormirás tú en la cama y Yamato en el suelo.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Exclamó Yamato alargando más de lo debido la letra e. —. Pero ¿por qué?

—No te preocupes, ahí te conseguí una colchoneta, no seas quejica.

—Pero…

—Cuarta regla— Le cortó Hiroaki alzando un poco más la voz—. En la noche esa puerta—refiriéndose a la del cuarto de Matt—. Nunca va a estar cerrada, ya saben para evitar infringir la regla número dos. ¿Queda claro?

—Si—dijeron los dos, uno con desgano y la otra mas avergonzada que nunca.

—Ahora: Las cenas….

* * *

Yamato se removió incomodo en esa colchoneta en la que prácticamente sentía estar en el suelo que en esa cosa, como habían pactado la puerta quedó abierta al igual que la de Hiroaki ya que su habitación quedaba justo enfrente de la de Matt.

—Si quieres podemos turnarnos—Le propuso Mimi en un susurro—. Mañana dormiré ahí y tú en la cama.

—No seas tonta—Masculló—. Sólo duérmete, tengo mas sueño que ayer, no me hagas desvelar.

Ella obedeció y se cubrió con la cobija hasta tapar su cabeza.

* * *

Marzo.

Los días pasaron y Mimi logró amoldarse a una nueva rutina, ella despertaba mas temprano que todos, obligaba a Yamato a custodiarle la puerta, se arreglaba y preparaba las meriendas, todo listo para poder irse al colegio tranquila.

El ojo de Matt seguía adornado por un hermoso color morado el cual estaba perfectamente maquillado "Cortesía de Mimi" claro que el chico se negó unas cien veces antes de aceptar tener maquillaje bajo la excusa de _"Cuando seas famoso te tendrán que maquillar cuando salgas a cantar, así que aguántate, es lo que te espera en la vida" _así que a regañadientes dejó que le aplicaran esa horrible y pegajosa base.

—Ya tengo tres meses.

Le dijo un día, los dos estaban en la habitación del chico, Mimi recostada en la cama y Yamato tocando las cuerdas de su guitarra sentado en una silla, él alzó su cabeza y la miró, su cuerpo recostado boca arriba y una de sus manos acariciando su vientre, de repente, a él también le dieron ganas de acariciarlo.

—Que rápido pasa el tiempo—musitó.

—Demasiado—respondió parcamente.

Colocó su preciada guitarra en el suelo y salió de la habitación, tras algunos segundos regresó con una cámara en su mano.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?—le preguntó la castaña alzando sus cejas sospechosamente.

—Vamos, el bebé querrá saber como fue la evolución ¿no?

—No le digas evolución, no soy un mono.

Yamato rió divertido—. Lo siento—Encendió la cámara—. Levántate.

Al levantarse de la cama sintió como de nuevo esas horrendas mariposas le torturaban el estomago, detestaba sentirse así, porque eso inmediatamente le hacia tener nauseas y muy en el fondo deseaba que _eso _simplemente fuera ocasionado por el bebé y no por otra cosa.

—Levántate la camisa.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Chilló colocando sus manos frente su pecho.

—No seas mal pensada—Se acercó hasta quedar a una corta distancia de la chica, llevó una de sus manos al borde de la camisa de la joven y la levantó.

El corazón de la castaña palpitó con fuerza y pensó que caería al suelo cuando sintió el suave roce de los dedos en su estomago, Yamato sonrió divertido y luego se separó, Mimi miró hacia abajo, su camisa estaba enrollada justo debajo de sus pechos.

— ¿Enserio tienes un bebé de tres meses ahí adentro?—Indagó el joven alzando la cámara fotográfica—Esa pansa está mas pacha que la de una modelo anoréxica.

— ¡Hey! No nos insultes—Agarró su pequeña tripa con sus dos manos— ¿No ves que ahí está? Grosero.

Yamato soltó una pequeña carcajada—Si, si, ponte lado que se me caen las manos ya.

Ella obedeció, y sonrió a la cámara, Matt tomó la fotografía y quedó maravillado con lo increíblemente bonita que Mimi se miraba ahí, mas tarde, recostado en esa incomoda colchoneta se preguntó una y otra vez el por qué hasta ese momento encontraba a Mimi tan bonita, en el pasado ni siquiera se detenía en ella ni por dos segundos, soltó el aire por su nariz, eso de estar bajo el mismo techo le estaba revolviendo las hormonas.

* * *

El famoso día blanco llegó a las calles de toda Japón, fecha especial en la que los chicos regalaban flores, chocolates, dulces a las niñas que les dieron algo para San Valentín, para muchos era una perdida de tiempo o una simple estrategia comercial pero para las chicas era el perfecto día para vestirse lo mas bonitas que pudieren y esperar impacientes que los amores de sus vidas se le declararen.

Para Taichi resultó ser que ese seria el día de su suerte, convenció a Hikari a que invitara a Juri al parque de diversiones junto con Miyako, Daisuke y Takeru, obviando a los mayores, para que la chica no se sintiera incomoda y para que él no perdiera los nervios con Sora cerca.

Llegaron al lugar indicado, en la entrada lo chicos junto con Juri ya estaban ahí, el rostro de la niña se enrojeció al tener la presencia de Taichi.

— ¡Chicos!—Hikari alzó su mano y los saludó con una radiante sonrisa.

— ¡Kari!—Daisuke la tomó del brazo—. Se tardaron mucho, muero por subirme a la montaña rusa, vamos, vamos—la arrastró hacia el interior seguido por Takeru el cual entre bromas le recordaba que él era el "novio" de Hikari.

Juri apartó su mirada sin saber que hacer, Taichi metió las menos en su bolsillo y en uno de ellos palpó el presente que tria consigo, alzó su cabeza al cielo y observó por un rato las nubes.

—Y ¿Yolei?—preguntó casualmente.

—Su novio vino, decidieron dar un paseo—le contestó sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Juri… ¿Podríamos hablar?

—N-no te preocupes—ella trató de sonreírle—. No hay nada de que hablar, enserio.

Él la agarró del codo y la acercó hacia él—. Por favor, nada es lo que parece, déjame explicarte.

Juri se mordió su labio inferior, insegura de que hacer, ella estaba muy enamorada de Taichi, siempre lo estuvo aún se dormía en las noches con una tonta sonrisa en los labios al recordar aquel abrazo que compartieron pero fueron varias las noches en las que durmió con un fuerte nudo en la garganta, ella le quería mucho, mas que a cualquier otra persona y pensar que él, en cualquier momento le rompería el corazón, era mucho para ella.

—Por favor…

Sus pupilas se perdieron en las castañas de él, las cuales le miraban suplicantes, ella supo que perdió su lucha interna y con cierta resignación aceptó la proposición de Taichi.

Caminaron en silencio, la chica iba enfrascada en sus zapatillas y Taichi aún miraba entretenido el cielo, sacó el pequeño regaló de su bolsillo y detuvo su caminar, Juri avanzó unos cuantos pasos, al sentirse sola, se detuvo y volteó hacia el moreno, él le regaló una cálida sonrisa, ella pensó que en ese instante se desmayaría.

Acortó la distancia hasta quedar frente a frente, Tai alzó una de sus manos mostrando una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de un sol, la niña miró atenta aquel objeto sin percatarse que la mano libre del chico agarró la de ella y la extendió colocando sobre ella el collar.

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mirando alternativa a Taichi y al collar.

—De verdad…no tienes que hacer esto.

—No lo hago por obligación, Juri—cerró el puño de la chica el cual contenía el regalo—. Desde hace tiempo lo tengo, pero bueno, las chicas se emocionan mucho en estos días y pensé que esta era la ocasión perfecta.

Ella le regaló una pequeña sonrisa—. Gracias—dijo en un suave susurro.

—Oye…acerca de las fotos…

—No digas nada—le detuvo—. Yo…confiaré en ti….

El moreno soltó un suspiro aliviado, un extraño sentimiento que creyó muerto le invadió cuando la pequeña enrollo sus brazos en su cintura recostando su cabeza en su pecho, Taichi la envolvió con sus brazos acariciando su espalda levemente.

"_Esto es para siempre, esta vez…voy a olvidarte Sora"_

Y con ese último pensamiento tomó el mentón de la chica y juntó sus labios con los de ella, regalándole su primer beso y la esperanza de un amor como en los cuentos de hadas.

* * *

— ¡Lo Siento tanto!

Ken la miró, su rostro enterrado en la mesa, su cabello revuelto, sus lentes tirados a unos escasos centímetros de ella y su cuerpo convulsionándose debido al insistente llanto de ella.

Se arrepintió, por haberla dejado sola, por no contestar sus llamadas, por haber sido tan egoísta y no haber pensado en ella ni un solo segundo, alargó una de sus pálidas manos y acarició el brazo de la chica, Yolei no se levantó, el dolor y la vergüenza le estaban carcomiendo el alma y el corazón.

—Yolei, tranquila, discúlpame tú a mí.

Ella alzó su rostro y le miró con incredulidad.

—Pero ¿Por qué?

Ken suspiró, él en realidad no quería ir y mas en esa fecha, pero la insistencia de Daisuke le habían llevado al borde de una Angina, así que aceptó el hecho de ir y enfrentar a su novia, aunque ahí, estando frente a ella fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le extrañó.

—Por haberte abandonado todo este tiempo, fui muy egoísta.

Ella mordió su labio inferior y apartó su mirada, incapaz de verle a los ojos en ese momento, las ganas de llorar le volvieron a atacar y se sintió una escoria por ser tan cobarde y querer vivir en un mundo de fantasía.

—No Ken, fue mi culpa—Le susurró—. Siento mucho haberte mentido. —apretó sus puños sin atreverse a contar lo demás.

—Tranquila—Repitió—. Ya pasó.

"ojala y todo hubiera ya pasado" se lamentó, Ken deslizó su mano hasta tocar la de Yolei, enredó sus dedos con los de ella y le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

—Ken…por favor, nunca me dejes.

Ella estrujó su mano y le miró suplicante, si Ken se atrevía a dejarla, no sabría que hacer con su vida, él era su todo, sin él a su lado, vagaría por un mundo sin rumbo y es que, ese mes que estuvieron separados para ella fuer el peor, no podría, no resistiría vivir una vida entera sin él, era por eso, por muy egoísta que fuera, ella no le diría nada.

* * *

Mimi cambió los canales del televisor con desgana, se sentía pésima, justamente catorce de marzo y ella encerrada en un apartamento que no era el suyo, sin los apapacho de su mamá ,sin ningún chico que le regalase un chocolate y con un Yamato fuera del hogar desde la mañana, bufó, tonto Yamato, él si podía salir y regalarle chocolates a quien fuera, seguramente, estaría ahí, como tonto, en el apartamento de Sora, con una enorme caja de chocolates y con una sonrisa de idiota, enterró sus uñas en una de sus piernas y apretó con mas fuerza el control remoto.

Soltó el control remoto y despegó su mano al sentir el ardor en sus piernas, impresionada, miró la marca de sus uñas en su blanca piel, restregó sus rostro con frustración ¿a que había venido todo eso?

Resopló, el año pasado no había sido así, ella el catorce de febrero regaló chocolates a mundo y Raymundo-Incluyendo al ogro de Yamato- y en Marzo, todos los chicos le devolvieron el gesto, llenándola con chocolates-A excepción de Yamato, que alegó haber olvidado ese día-Su superior, le regaló un par de chocolates y ella fue la chica mas feliz del mundo, ¿Quién diría, que un año después ella estaría echada en un mueble, viendo una muy mala película de acción y con un bebé en su vientre? Claro, sin olvidar que el bebé no es de su superior si no de Yamato, el ex novio de la chica que fue su mejor amiga.

— ¡Ya estoy aquí!

Escuchó decir desde la entrada principal, Mimi rodó los ojos, al principito ya se le ocurría venir, seguramente Sora le había dado una reverenda patada en el trasero y él, como tonto que es, seguramente se quedó lamentando el hecho de que le rechazaran el horrible chocolate que debería ser para ella y no…

La chica tensó su mandíbula, se reprimió todos esos pensamientos cuando escuchó las pisadas del susodicho, ella no debía pensar así de él, Yamato podría ser el padre de su hijo, pero nada más, el único lazo que los unía, que la mantenía a ella viviendo en esa casa, era su bebé, si Sora decidía perdonar a Matt y regresar con él, ella no podía hacer nada mas que aceptar con una enorme sonrisa la relación, se regañó mentalmente, ella nunca había pensado de esa manera, ella siempre fue feliz por la hermosa relación que ellos dos mantenían, incluso, cuando Sora le contó que le gustaba Matt ella fue la primera en animarla para que se le declarara, ella le ayudó con muchos de los regalos de aniversario y cumpleaños, incluso el año pasado le horneó un pastel para uno de sus aniversarios, ¿Qué cambió en ella? ¿Por qué imaginarlos juntos le sabia tan mal?

— ¿Mimi?

La chica respingó al escuchar esa voz asomándose por el marco de la puerta, Yamato entró a la estancia y se sentó en uno de los sillones, Mimi le miró por el rabillo del ojo, no se miraba la caja de chocolates rechazada por Sora en ningún lado.

— ¿Ya comiste?

—Mjm…

—Ah…eh… ¿Qué miras?

La castaña le volteó a ver feo ¿Qué no entendió la indirecta de "vete al demonio con tus ridículos chocolates y déjame en paz"? Yamato se extrañó ante la fría mirada de la chica.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—No me pasa nada—le contestó cortante.

— ¿Ah no?—enarcó una de sus cejas.

— ¡Que no!—chilló.

— ¡Oye! No me grites.

—Entonces no me molestes—le dijo elevando un poco la voz.

— ¡Pero si no te estoy haciendo nada!—espetó en un tono exasperado.

Ella rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. —. Entonces no me hables.

Él la miró incrédulo…pero ¿Qué diablos?

— ¿Me podrías decir que te hice?

— ¡Ash!—ella se levantó— ¡Eres tan irritable!—le gritó— ¡Dios!

Yamato la observó marchándose a grandes zancadas, se encerró en su cuarto dando un portazo, ¿Qué le pasaba a esa loca? ¿Lo único que había hecho fue preguntarle si ya comió? ¿Eso era irritable? Pero, eso no se quedaría así, no señor, nadie lo dejaría con la palabra en la boca.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación, una vez ahí, giró la manija pero la puerta no abrió, la dio unos cuantos toques al no recibir respuesta alguna golpeó con mas insistencia.

— ¡Lárgate!—escuchó decir desde el otro lado.

— ¡No pienso largarme de mi propia habitación!—le gritó él.

—Pues el cincuenta por ciento de la habitación es mía—le rebatió la castaña.

— ¡Ábreme la puerta!—le insistió—. ¿Qué diablos te hice?

— ¡Nada!

— ¿Cómo que nada? Entonces ¿Por qué estás gritándome? ¿Ah?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, las palabras del chico quedaron en el aire cuando la miró, vamos… que se miraba encabronada y él seguía sin entender que mierda había hecho para enfurecerla tanto.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

Frunció el ceño. —. Haciendo unos mandados.

¡Lo sabia! El muy tarado estaba comprando chocolates para Sora, ¡Grandísimo tonto! Yamato se extrañó aún mas al verla enrojecer.

— ¿Con quien?—le recriminó endureciendo su voz.

Yamato estaba a punto de replicar, pero todo llegó a él como un rayo comprendiendo la amargura de Mimi, una sonrisa se ladeó en su rostro, así que eso era, Mimi se perturbó ante el cambio de humor del chico.

—Tachikawa—él la miró acusadoramente, se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de la chica— ¿No me digas que estas celosa? ¿Eh?

La aludida se tensó, sus piernas temblaron al tenerlo tan cerca y su sangre se espesó ante la insinuación de él, ¿Celosa ella? ¿De Yamato? ¡Ja! Ni en sus mejores sueños, Primero que le cayera un Yunque antes de estar celosa de ese egocéntrico, la ira volvió hacia ella, achicó los ojos y agarró la puerta.

— ¡Vete al demonio, Ishida!

Yamato no tuvo tiempo de replicar, la puerta fue cerrada en sus narices, no borró su sonrisa, eso de que Mimi estuviere celosa, le sabía perfectamente bien.

* * *

— Así que…uh… ¿Un bebé?

Yamato ignoró deliberadamente esa pregunta, bebió un poco de su lata de coca—cola ante la inquisidora mirada de sus compañeros de banda, dejó la bebida sobre el suelo y se dedicó a tocar algunos acordes de su guitarra, Takuya le dio un codazo a Kouji, el cual simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Ese día se reunieron en el garaje de la casa de Takuya, en donde comúnmente era el punto de reunión de la banda desde que ellos se formaron, todos estaban sentados en unas sillas formando un pequeño círculo.

El chico suspiró, su banda aún no sabia de la nueva noticia, no es que tuviera mucho deseos de decirlo pero, bueno, tampoco podía llegar un día con su bebé en brazos, seguramente ellos se resentirían con él además estaba el hecho de que necesitaba dinero para mantenerlo y su única fuente eran esos chicos ahí presentes.

—Si, un bebé—Contestó restándole importancia al asunto.

—Y… ¿Sora que dice al respeto?—preguntó Henry.

—Imagino que ha de estar con ganas de jalarte las orejas—Dijo Takuya—. Por haber metido la pata.

Yamato soltó un suspiro, aún le dolía que le mencionaran a Sora, tampoco podía mentir e involucrar a Sora en donde no debía de estar, ellos eran sus amigos y estaba seguro de que guardarían su secreto o al menos eso creía.

—Sora no es la mamá—Musitó.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, en parte impresionados y en parte incrédulos ante dicha declaración, de los cuatro, Yamato fue el que mas proclamaba amor eterno a su novia, incluso hasta le dedicó una canción, sin obviar que en todos los ensayos parecían uña y mugre y que Matt siempre andaba con una cara de tonto, expulsaba amor por los poros de su piel, ¿Que diablos pasó ahí?

El cortante silencio fue interrumpido por una estruendosa carcajada proveniente de Takuya, los demás le vieron como éste se sostenía el estomago con fuerza.

—Debes…de….ser….el…tipo…con…la….peor….suerte….del… .mundo…

Yamato le miró mal, Kouji se unió a la risa y por último Henry terminó también riendo ofendiendo aún mas al rubio, se suponía que eran sus amigos, debían apoyarlo y no burlarse.

—Quita esa mala cara—Dijo Kouji tras recuperarse de su ataque de risa—. Debes de reconocer que tuviste muy mala suerte, mira que a la primera y la embarazas.

— ¿Cómo que a la primera?—Preguntó Henry— ¿Tu ya sabias de la chica que Yamato tenia bien escondida?

Kouji se alzó de hombros, Yamato ya le había contado hace algún tiempo que se acostó con una amiga de Sora lo que le tomó por sorpresa fue darse cuenta que esa amiga terminó premiada.

—Supongo que si tengo mala suerte—Admitió el joven.

—La peor de todas, amigo—dijo Takuya—. Tú lo que necesitas es un manual de: "Como serle infiel a tu novia sin ser descubierto en el proceso".

—Debí haberlo leído antes—Masculló tratando de no dejarse molestar por las burlas de ese tarado.

—Es que es enserio—continuó el de cabellos castaños—. Que la otra haya salido embarazada y no la oficial…uuuu….

—Bueno, bueno—le cortó Henry—. Ya déjale de recalcar eso, mejor dinos, ¿Qué paso con Sora?

El rostro de Yamato decayó—. Pues lo más sensato, me dejó.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Pésimo, es horrible estar sin ella—Suspiró nuevamente—. A veces siento que me falta el aire…—Los chicos guardaron silencio, permitiendo que el rubio se tomará su tiempo para poder desahogarse—. Se que lo que hice estuvo pésimo, pero…. ¡Dios!—escondió su rostro en una de sus manos—. Como la extraño.

—No es por arruinarte el momento, ni nada—dijo Kouji—. Pero ¿Qué pasó con la otra?

—Ahí está—contestó vagamente, la verdad es que si Mimi no estuviera con él en esos momentos estaría hundido en un profundo abismo, era un poco contradictorio, ya que a fin de cuentas, Mimi fue la causante de su rompimiento con Sora pero al mismo tiempo, cuando estaba con la castaña, olvidaba por completo a la que fue su novia—. No lo sé. Es complicado….cuando estoy con ella el dolor que me dejó Sora se desaparece y eso me confunde mucho.

—Bueno si la elegiste como amante, por algo fue ¿No?—Replicó Henry.

—No fue así—reprochó Yamato—No la elegí, estaba muy borracho y ella también, simplemente se dio.

— ¡Oh Dios!—gritó Takuya—. Eso si es mas patético, ¿recuerdas lo que hiciste?—Matt negó con su cabeza—. Eso es mil veces peor, ni siquiera recuerdas si lo disfrutaste y de por si la chica te sale con un regalito—Takuya negó con la cabeza.

—No ayudas en nada—le susurró Kouji a Takuya.

—Dejemos ya eso de un lado—Pidió Yamato—. La verdad es que necesito que nos firmen el contrato, el bebé está en camino y no tenemos nada….

—Espera, espera—interrumpió nuevamente Takuya—. Nosotros tres queremos conocer a la futura madre de tu grandiosa hazaña, así que lo más justo es que nos digas quien es.

Tanto Henry como Kouji asintieron con la cabeza, Yamato chasqueó la lengua y esa terrible ola de furia que sintió cuando miró a Mimi con Taichi le recorrió por dentro, la sola idea de que la castaña fuera punto de escrutinio por sus tres amigos—sin obviar el hecho que Takuya siempre recalcó que Mimi era su amiga mas bonita de todas—le hacia que su sangre hirviera.

—Algún día sabrán quien es—contestó en un tono de voz gélido—. Lo importante aquí es que ustedes tres pongan a trabajar sus cabecitas y me den una canción hermosa.

Los tres le miraron con sus cejas alzadas, Yamato trató de mantenerse serio.

—Y ¿Tú que harás?

—Esperar impaciente por la canción.

Takuya se puso de pie y se estiró—. Creo que aquí el que tiene una buena fuente de inspiración es Yamato.

Kouji hizo la misma acción que su amigo seguido por Henry.

—Takuya tiene razón—dijo Henry—Tienes un corazón roto, una chica y un bebé, estoy mas que seguro que la canción será hermosa.

—Pero…

—Bueno Yamato—intervino Kouji—Tienes tres temas para escoger, estaremos esperando impacientes por la canción.

Los tres chicos se fueron dejando completamente solo al líder de la banda.

—Pero…. ¡Si yo no tengo cabeza para una canción!

* * *

Yamato ralló el papel en blanco que reposaba sobre su escritorio dibujando en él el primer garabato que su mano formara, sinceramente no tenia mucho caso preocuparse por la estética de esa hoja ya que estaba mas que seguro que ésta terminaría arrugada en el cesto de basura.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, se sentía bajo presión, debía crear la canción que él mismo propuso hacer y su inspiración parecía estar en huelga hecho que era increíble porque como sus amigos decían él tenía tres temas que utilizar para la canción perfecta, pero ¿Qué utilizar? ¿El corazón roto, la chica o su futuro bebé?

Soltó el lápiz con frustración, ni una sola palabra salió de su mente, se masajeó su sien y se recostó sobre el respaldar de la silla teniendo una perfecta visión de el foco de la luz, suspiró, todo en su vida cambió y él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo, era increíble, su vida dio un completo giro en unos solos días, de tener a la persona que se suponía con quien debía casarse terminó compartiendo habitación con una chica que en su vida él imaginó que sería Mimi.

Con Mimi nunca tuvo un acercamiento, si bromeaban, tenían algunas conversaciones pero la mayoría eran acerca de tareas o estudios incluso justo antes de que sucedería aquel dichoso evento que cambió su vida por completo, él consideraba que Mimi seria la pareja perfecta para Taichi, aún recordaba como con Sora siempre planeaban tratar de unirlos de alguna manera o salían solo los cuatro para intentar un acercamiento entre ellos y ahora sólo con escucharla mencionar el nombre de su mejor amigo, le daban ganas de ir y partirle todos los huesos.

¿Cómo era posible que todo eso hubiere cambiado en a penas unos días?

—La cena está lista—Escuchó decir a Mimi desde la cocina, trató de empujar todos sus pensamientos no deseaba agobiar con su mala cara a la chica.

* * *

Se despertó al escuchar la vibración de su celular, se removió en la cama y le ignoró por un momento pensó que su móvil dejaría de molestarla pero al cabo de unos segundos éste volvió a respingar, con sus ojos firmemente cerrados palpó el colchón hasta que dio con ese molesto aparato, medio abrió uno de sus ojos y apretó el botón verde.

—Mmm…. —Contestó.

—Mi…Mi.

La castaña despertó por completo al escuchar la ronca, arrastrada y risueña voz de Taichi.

—Mimiiiiiii….

La chica se sentó en la cama tratando de hacer el menor silencio posible.

— ¿Tai? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien?—Susurró quedito.

El joven soltó una carcajada—. No lo estoy—contestó entre risas.

Yamato despertó, aturdido escuchó la suave voz de Mimi.

— ¿Estas borracho?

— ¡Bingo!— exclamó el joven en una torpe imitación a la chica de cabellos morados, rió una vez más—. Oh Mimi, no tienes ni idea de lo que he hecho.

— ¡Tai!—elevó un poco más su voz— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Espera, espera, espera—dijo el arrastrando las palabras—. Que no has escuchado lo mejor...eh hecho dos cosas malas.

El pánico invadió a la castaña, ella mejor que nadie sabia que su amigo borracho era una persona completamente diferente.

—Es que te vas a reír tanto—Dijo él sin poder contenerse la risa—. Mira que el equipo de fútbol ha salido junto con el de tenis y ¿A que no sabes?

— ¿Qué hiciste?—le replicó nuevamente.

Mimi junto con un silencioso Yamato esperaron impacientes a la respuesta del castaño y en su caso, a la reacción de Tachikawa.

—Que me he peleado con Sora…peeero….no te asustes que no le confesé mi amor eterno—soltó otra carcajada—. Pero la he hecho llorar.

"Así que era eso" Se dijo mentalmente Mimi, cada vez que pasaba algo con Sora, Tai se emborrachaba hasta perder la razón y comúnmente casi siempre terminaba llamándola a medianoche.

—Espera…Espera aquí viene lo mejor...me acosté con una de las amigas de Sora y ni siquiera me acuerdo del nombre.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!—Y esa vez no le importó gritar—. Hay Tai… ¿Te protegiste?

—Que fue amor a primera vista—Dijo riéndose de su mal chiste—. Por supuesto que me protegí, yo no tengo el cerebro tan pequeño como el de ustedes dos…en especial el idiota de Matt.

La castaña guardó silencio pensando en la manera más convincente para que él le dijera en donde estaba y preguntar también por el paradero de Sora.

—Mimi...Ayúdame a olvidarla….

¡Oh! ¡Claro! No podía faltar eso, ¿Cómo no pudo prevenirlo? Cada vez que Tai le llamaba le pedía exactamente lo mismo., para su amigo, en esos momentos, Mimi era como una vía de escape, como la única persona que le arrancaría todo su sufrimiento.

—Te recuerdo que ya me rechazaste una vez.

Yamato abrió sus ojos de par en par, ¿Qué qué? ¿Taichi rechazó a Mimi? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Vamos Mimi, tú eres bonita, bondadosa, estatura y cuerpo perfecto para mí a demás prácticamente sigues siendo virgen, eres la mujer ideal.

—No digas tonteras mejor dime donde estas.

—Mimi….por favor—su voz se entrecortó—Te diré en donde estoy si prometes pasar conmigo el resto de la noche.

¡Oh! ¡Vaya! El lujurioso Taichi ya se había hecho acto de presencia, es más, a Mimi ya le extrañaba que el chico no hubiese dicho ninguna tontera.

—Mira, tú sólo dime donde te encuentras y e iremos con Matt.

Taichi rió una vez más—. Por muy tentador que suene un trío la verdad prefiero que sea con dos mujeres, a demás no quiero que el bebe salga traumado. Ya sabes, el padrino, el papá y la mamá.

Mimi rodó los ojos, quiso decirle algo, pero antes de abrir la boca escuchó los sollozos de su amigo, su corazón se arrugó, detestaba que el sufriera por una persona que ni se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos.

— ¿Por qué es así conmigo, Mimi? Yo que lo único que hago es tratar de protegerla, ¿por qué se esmera en hacerme sufrir? Yo que la amo tanto, yo ya no puedo con esto, Mimi.

—Oh, no llores—le pidió—. Tai ocupo que me digas donde está Sora.

Yamato se levantó de la dura colchoneta y se lanzó contra Mimi, la castaña soltó un chillido cuando el joven le arrancó el celular y la empujó a un lado.

— ¿Qué diablos hiciste, Yagami? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Sora?

Ninguno de los dos escuchó la respuesta de Tai, un fuerte porrazo proveniente de la puerta principal les puso alerta.

Tras el primer golpe vinieron varios mas, los cuales iban aumentando a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Yamato tiró el celular y salió disparado de la habitación, Mimi se pegó el celular a la oreja y también salió del cuarto.

— ¡Maldito Infiel!

Alcanzó a escuchar desde el pasillo una femenina y arrastrada voz, el señor Ishida también salió alarmado de la su habitación.

— ¡Eres un maldito infiel!

Mimi llegó hasta la entrada principal junto con Hiroaki.

— ¡Y tú Tachikawa una grandísima Zorra! ¿Me oíste? ¡Zorra! ¡Zorra! ¡Zorra!

Yamato abrió la puerta, detrás de ella apareció una ebria Sora Takenouchi siendo sostenida por dos chicas, bueno, por lo menos, ella ya había aparecido…se dijo Mimi aunque esa no parecía ser una visita amistosa….

* * *

Hola, Hola =) he vuelto con un cpai recien salidito del horno ^^

Ojala que les haya gustado, a la pobre de Mimi le toca vivir en una nueva casa con nuevas reglas xD mientras que nuestro lindo Yamato tiene la cabeza hecha un lio, sin olvidar que Mimi ya le estan dando ataques de celos y no sabe diferenciar sus nauseas xD en el siguiente capitulo veremos una nueva visita al ginecologo y ya veran lo que les tengo preparado xD

Con respecto a la cancion que Matt debe componer el se refiere a: Sora, Mimi o el bebé ¿ustedes que creen que elija?

Por cierto Digimon no me pertenece u.u

Y bueno sin nada mas que decir, es hora deeeee contestar sus reviews yeeeeeeeeeyy :

Palmo: OH DIOOOOS me adivinastes taaaaaaaaaaaantas cosas jajajjaja pero no te diré que me adivinaste xD pero de verdad que cuando leí tu review quedé así :O jajajjaja es que wow, lees mi mente xD jajajjajaj ami tambien esta historia me hace sentir bipolar xD pero ser un poco bipolar no es malo, ya sabes, una vez al año no hace daño, Sora actua mal pero solo es una chica despechads sin olvidar que Matt fue su primero en todo y fue una relacion de tres años, cualquier mujer reaccionaria como Sora, para mi Yolei, es una chica impulsiva que no piensa antes de actuar y que es muy leal a los valores, ella siempre es la amiga incondicional de Mimi pero esta vez se dejó atacar por las palabras, rumores, fotos, y eso hizo a que actuara con inmadures. Y Siii por fiiiiiiiiiin nuestro Yamato ya está sintiendo cosas por Mimi aunque ahora tenga la cabeza hecha un lio pero eso es un graaaan comienzo, y claro que el bebé saldra lindo, tiene que hacerlo! y Nuestro lindo Tai sigue sufriendo =( pobre, Sora lo tiene pésimo, pero ya saldrá de su hoyo, tiene que hacerlo, yo le ayudaré xD jjajjajajajja hasta que tenga cuatro meses Mimi sabrá el sexo, aun falta xD Bueno como puse n el fic Mimi ya tiene tres meses =) las demas preguntas tendras que leer el fic para darte cuenta que sigue ;) Espero leerte pronto, cuidate.

tefy: Holiiiis, espero que en este capi no te haya dejado con la intriga xD entiendo ese sentimiento, es taaan feo, te dire algo yo me morí de la risa cuando escribí esa escena es que ya me imaginaba a Matt sudando frio y con esa sonrisita nerviosa *.* es una ternuraaaa, jajajjaja yo si hubiera sido Hiroaki ya me le hubiera lanzado encima, pero por lo menos se contuvo xD Ya los dos estan dando indicios de que algo pasa mmmmm...ya dentro de poco empezará a surgir algo xD asi que no te lo pierdas por nada del mundoooo. Cuidate =)

Bertha: Hi you :) Yo tambien morí de la risa con la conversacion de Matt y Hiroaki, igual mi papá mata a mis hermanos si salen con esa tontera jajajajajjaja pero por lo menos Hiroaki fue paciente y no hizo nada xD es que los señores que ya tienen mas experiencia ya saben lo que los jovenes aún no saben xD ha sido tan sabio que les prohibio aquello jajajajajjajajaja. Que tengas un buen dia.

Valeee: hola, hola, me alegra tanto que te gusté mi historia siempre pongo lo mejor de mi para que cada dia slaga mejor =) así que espero que este capi haya valido la pena, y no te preocupes que ya falta poco para que surja la chispa entre estos dos =D que tengas un gran dia, cuidate ^^

criiis: Tenemos que trazar desde YA esa conquista al mundo jajajajjajajaj, ya quiero a mi Matt con chonguito y todo xD SI la verdad es que no hubo otra forma de imaginarme la reaccion de Keisuke, era como la mas esperable y por lo menos Hiroaki la aceptó como un miembro mas de la casa ^^ y eso es super bueno, no cualquiera haria algo así, jajajja parece que nuestro Matt ahora anda con lio en la cabeza el pobre esta confundido con toooooodo, yo nunca vi a yolei con davis es que son del mismo caracter y siempre estarian chocando, seria pelea, pelea, pelea, aunque una pareja interesante, espero que te guste el cpaitulo =) estamos en contacto =)

Faby Hola: Me alegra mucho que te haya encantado el capi, a mi me encantó el review *.* asi que muuuuchas gracias =) Si hubiera sido bonito que Mimi se hiciera del rogar pero bueno era de noche y quedarse sola en la calle tampoco era lo mas optable pero ya Mimi pondra de cabeza a Matt, mas de lo que ya está xD jajajjajaj y claro que habran mas celos, amo los celos y bueno Ken por fin apareció xD que tengas un gran dia ^^ cuidate


	13. De Noticias

Digimon no es de mi propiedad =(

* * *

Capitulo Doce.

De Noticias.

* * *

Agarró una flor y la metió en el jarrón que estaba decorando, la movió hasta dejarla en el ángulo perfecto, tomó otra flor e hizo el mismo procedimiento hasta quedar completamente satisfecha con su labor.

Observó la entrada principal de la tienda de su mamá, anhelando a que cualquier persona entrara por ella y la distrajera de sus pensamientos los cuales lentamente le estaban matando.

Era increíble como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su mundo se derrumbó, ella lo creía tener todo, esa felicidad que todos deseaban tener y que por un momento la tuvo, fue tanto el sentimiento que la hizo volar por los cielos pero cuando le fue arrebatado ella estrelló contra el pavimento quebrándose por completo.

Dejó a un lado el jarrón y escondió su rostro con sus manos, sentía como un pedazo de piel le fue arrancado y luego para torturarle sobre la herida fresca le hubieran rociado con limón y sal y Dios como ardía, por Dios que ardía, el dolor que atravesaba su corazón era incomparable con cualquier dolor físico ese era mas tormentoso, mas lento y mas agonizante.

Sin poder evitarlo a su cabeza volvieron aquellos recuerdos, la primera vez que se dio cuenta que le gustaba Yamato, fue un sentimiento que le perturbó por varios meses ya que en su niñez ella tuvo un enamoramiento infantil por Taichi, no era caprichoso, era un amor puro como el de una niña de once años que admiraba a profundidad al niño que lideró su aventura en el Digimundo, como la niña de doce años a la cual el niño que le gustaba le regaló un broche para el cabello y no uno de esos gorros que tanto adoraba.

Recordó ese día y la furia que le invadió cuando Tai llegó con ese broche, se sintió ofendida creyendo que su mejor amigo pensaba que ella se miraba fea con gorros, estuvo todo ese tiempo esperando una disculpa de él y cuando ésta llegó sintió una alegría como mucho antes.

Pero…algo cambió, ellos crecieron, Taichi, Yamato y ella, siempre fueron inseparables, recordó que cada vez que había un estreno de una de las películas de "Harry Potter" todos sus compañeros los llamaban el trió dorado, Yamato bufaba, Taichi reía contento y ella simplemente asentía concediéndoles la razón, porque era cierto, ellos eran solo ellos tres, nada ni nadie podía cambiar eso.

Incluso, cuando comenzó a mirar a Yamato con otros ojos nada en ellos cambió, fue algo tan repentino de un día para otro lo encontró tremendamente guapo así como las faldas le parecieron lindas y descubrió que el maquillaje podía ser un gran aliado suyo pero el gran cambió en su vida fue cuando los sentimientos hacia Taichi desaparecieron y fueron reemplazados por Yamato, porque el representaba lo que ella no podría ser, él era ese chico que con una sola palabra la podía hacer soñar, era ese chico que con una sola mirada la hacia sentir como una princesita, que con su hermosa voz le hacía pensar en lo afortunada que era por ser su amiga.

Mientras que con Taichi ella seguía siendo ella, Sora, _la niño_ que su madre no deseaba que fuera, por eso ella lo decidió, se acercó más a él a Matt el mejor amigo de Taichi.

Primero empezó con las llamadas hasta tarde, luego los mensajitos, los recesos juntos y la nueva amenaza al digimundo lo único que logró fue unirlos mas y sin poder evitarlo a ella le gustó, como nunca le ha gustado un chico, ese nuevo descubrimiento fue algo extraño para ella, quiso compartirlo con Taichi pero no lo vio conveniente, quiso contarle a cualquier persona incluso a su mamá pero ninguna le pareció adecuada, hasta que su mente se iluminó y vino a ella la imagen de una niña de cabellos castaños y sonrisa encantadora.

Sora rió con ironía, ella confió en Mimi desde un inicio, Mimi fue la primera en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Yamato incluso ella la alentó para que se le confesara y aunque dudó por muchos días, se atrevió, lo hizo, infundada por el apoyo de Tai ella le regaló unas galletas a Matt.

Esa misma noche corrió emocionada a contarle a la que fue su mejor amiga como Yamato le regaló una tierna sonrisa y aceptó gustoso el regalo y que si no hubiese sido por Jun tal vez él le hubiere pedido una cita.

Y así fue como comenzó, la llamada tardó en llegar pero la llamó pidiéndole la tan esperada cita y desde entonces fueron inseparables, Sora se enamoró estúpidamente de él, se lo dio todo, su cuerpo y su alma, por un momento pensó que él también le entregó todo.

Cuando Mimi anunció su regreso a Japón ella fue feliz, con completa sinceridad lo fue, ella era su mejor amiga y por fin estarían juntas, ese primer año ella lo pasó de maravilla pero su perfecta vida estaba cambiando, primero empezó con Taichi, su mejor amigo pareció haberse olvidado por completo de ella y parecía tener ojos solo para Mimi, ella intentó no enojarse, era Mimi después de todo pero al ver a Tai que no se le despegaba ni por un segundo a la castaña ocasionaba que la sangre le hirviera pero estaba bien, todo estaba bien, ella tenia a Yamato a su lado y con su novio a su lado no debía de preocuparse por su castaño.

Pero la muy…se mordió el labio para evitar insultarla mentalmente, ella, su mejor amiga, la chica a la que le confiaba todo, Mimi, a la chica que le confió a su novio, a ella a la cual no le bastó quitarle a su mejor amigo si no que también a él, a Yamato, al amor de su vida.

Ella se lo arrancó y de paso despedazó su corazón, y no solo le bastó con besarle, con tocarle, con revolcarse con él….no le bastó, ella…su mejor amiga…se dejó embarazar de él…de la persona que amaba con locura.

¿Era malo odiarla con cada fibra de su ser? ¿Estaba obrando mal con detestarla como lo hacia? ¿Era acaso un pecado guardar sentimientos negativos hacia ella? ¿Fue justo haberla golpeado en su estado? Mimi la destrozó, ella sólo alcanzó a rasguñarla ese dolor no era para nada comparado con lo que ella aún sentía.

La campanita sonó, anunciándole la llegada de un cliente, Sora se acomodó y con desilusión observó a su mamá entrar cargada con unas bolsas, la mujer le regaló una cálida sonrisa y ella intentó corresponderle.

—Oh Sora, disculpa la tardanza ¿Te aburriste mucho?

Ella negó con la cabeza, agarró el jarrón recién decorado y lo llevó hacia una mesita adornándola con el objeto.

—Me entretuve en el centro comercial—.Se fue hasta el mostrador y colocó las bolsas detrás de él—. ¿A que no vas a creer a quien me encontré?

—No tengo una idea—Contestó con cierto desgano, desde que su mamá se dio cuenta de su rompimiento con Matt se encargó de distraerla con cualquier cosa incluso con chismes de personas a quien no conocía.

—A Satoe—Dijo ella con entusiasmo.

Sora se tensó, su mamá se encontró con la madre de Mimi y eso no significaba nada bueno, se arrepintió de haberlas presentado y haber creado ese tonto plan con la castaña de convertirlas en amigas.

— ¿A sí?—indagó ella tratando de sonar con tranquilidad.

— ¡Si! Y la pobre anda por la calle de la amargura.

Se movió de un lado a otro buscando cualquier cosa que hacer y no ver a su mamá a los ojos—. Y ¿Eso?

—Es sobre Mimi, ¿Puedes creer que está embarazada?

—Eh…bueno ya lo sabía—dijo Sora con falsa tranquilidad—. Soy su amiga ¿Lo recuerdas?

Toshiko soltó un suspiro—. Sinceramente no sabría que hacer en su lugar, es que es una nena, criar a un bebé no es como jugar a las muñecas—Dijo con pesar—. Su vida se ha visto truncada, es una pena, teniendo un futuro por delante.

—Ella se lo buscó— Escupió amargamente. —. Nadie lo obligó.

—Espera, que no te e contado lo peor.

Sora tragó duro, no quería seguir escuchando a su mamá, si seguía así ella no tardaría en desahogar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

—Que el novio ha ido a hablar con Keisuke y que él no se lo ha tomado para nada bien.

La miró con verdadera impresión, dejó de caminar, su cuerpo se ancló y no quiso responder a los llamados desesperados de su cerebro para salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero es que ¿Novios? ¿Yamato y ella eran novios? Su garganta ardió y el dolor en su pecho la ametralló sin piedad.

— ¿Y…que….ha pasado?—preguntó quedito, temiendo la respuesta.

—Se ha ido a vivir con su novio.

Y eso fue, la daga que terminó por matarla, el filo le abrió su corazón y la punta envenenó su sangre, todas sus entrañas se contrajeron, retrocedió dos pasos, su cuerpo entero tembló y su cerebro pareció desconectarse justo en la última oración, que la condenó a un sufrimiento eterno.

— ¿Sora?—frunció el ceño—. ¿Estás bien?

—Yo…yo…me duele la cabeza tengo que irme.

Ella le dio la espalda antes de que su mamá dijere algo y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, una vez estuvo fuera de ahí se permitió llorar, dejo soltar todas las lagrimas y el dolor que la estaba carcomiendo, lloró como una niña pequeña, como aquella vez en que se dio cuenta del engaño de Yamato….y con mas tristeza se dio cuenta que Mimi una vez mas la destrozó.

—

Esa noche aceptó salir con sus compañeras del equipo de tenis, no tenia mucho deseos de salir pero con tan solo imaginarse encerrada en su habitación llorando por un hombre que seguramente en esos momentos estaría _cogiéndose _a su ex amiga le hacia sentir repulsión hacia si misma.

Así que no lo pensó mucho, pidió permiso y se arregló lo mejor que pudo, Misaki la capitana del equipo fue la que la recogió en su casa, prometiendo a su mamá que la cuidaría.

Llegaron a un pequeño bar, todas las chicas del equipo estaban ahí, al entrar escuchó de fondo una tonada de una de las canciones más populares en Japón, caminaron hasta llegar a una mesa alargada y grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió a todos los integrantes del equipo de futbol incluido su capitán, su mejor amigo: Taichi.

Sora trató de saludarle con la mirada pero Tai en ningún momento volteó a verla, se tranquilizó a si misma, asegurándose que seguramente su amigo estaba tan feliz que no notó las sutiles miradas de ella.

Aunque eso no le ayudó, desde el día que miró aquellas fotografías y le mandó el mensaje a Matt, Tai dejó de hablarle, ella no era tonta, sabia que el castaño estaba enojado con ella por haberlo involucrado en ese enorme enredo pero…si él mantenía una relación con esa…no era justo que le viera la cara de tonta, ya no mas.

La velada en un principio estuvo tranquila pero cuando las primeras botellas de alcohol llegaron supo que todo terminaría mal, ella negó un vaso, en su condición, beber seria una catástrofe total, observó de reojo a Taichi, el cual estaba sentado frente a ella, bebía sin parar y su rostro se miraba levemente sonrosado.

Ella nunca lo miró beber como lo estaba viendo ene se momento, cuando salían Tai lo mas que tomaba era unos dos o tres tragos jamás imaginó verlo beber ese liquido como si fuera agua.

—Tai—le llamó, él la ignoró—. Tai…. ¡Taichi!

El joven la miró por leves segundos, luego volteó su rostro con indiferencia gesto que irritó a la castaña.

— ¿Podrías prestarme atención cuando te llamo?

Todos los demás presentes dejaron de hablar al escuchar el exasperante tono de voz de Sora.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres?—Le dijo con su voz seca y cortante.

Ella ignoró la mala forma en que la llamó—. Deja de beber tanto, te puede hacer daño.

Él alzó su vaso lleno de alcohol y le sonrió—. Que te den…—Y se bebió el líquido de un solo trago.

Sora le miró entre indignada y dolida, trató de comprenderle, él estaba enojado con ella y el alcohol estaba avivando esos impulsos.

—Tai…por favor…déjalo ya.

Él rodó los ojos—. Mira, entiéndelo de una buena vez, tú no eres mi madre así que déjame hacer lo que se me pegue la regalada gana.

—No te estoy hablando como una madre, te estoy hablando como una amiga preocupada.

La miró con ironía en sus ojos, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa burlesca y Sora sintió una punzada mas en su pecho.

— ¿Amiga? ¿Tú? Pero si lo único que ha hecho mi "gran amiga" es joder mi amistad con Yamato…

— ¿Y que querías que hiciera? No es justo que ustedes dos jueguen con nuestros sentimientos.

—No digas estupideces, Sora—se levantó de su sillón y se inclinó sobre la mesa con ayuda de sus manos hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros cerca de ella—. La única que se pone a jugar con nosotros eres tú, no sólo me perjudicaste a mi si no que hiciste ver a Mimi como una cualquiera.

— ¡Es una cualquiera!—Chilló sin poder contenerse mas.

— ¡Que no lo es!

— ¡Se acostó con mi novio! ¿Qué no puedes ver lo que me hizo? ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?

— ¡Porque ella jamás buscaría hacerme daño!—le gritó desgarrándose la voz en el proceso. —. No como tú que me has destrozado una y otra vez.

—No digas tonteras, Taichi. —Su voz tembló al pronunciar su nombre.

—No estoy diciendo ninguna tontera, Sora, es lo que es….Me has jodido tanto, una y otra vez y lo peor es que ahí estoy como un idiota perdonándotelas todas.

— ¡Pero es que no he hecho nada!—le exclamó.

— ¡Me has hecho todo y mucho mas!—alzó sus brazos y la agarró por los hombros obligándola a ponerse de pie y acercarla aún mas a él—. ¿Qué no te parece suficiente haber mandado esas fotografías a Yamato? ¡Maldita sea! Matt me detesta y todo eso es por tu culpa.

Sora trató de zafarse, pero entre más se movía mas presión ejercían sobre ella.

—Estoy harto…estoy hastiado de toda esto y ya no lo soporto mas…

—No entiendo a que te refieres—. Musitó conteniéndose las ganas de llorar.

—No te hagas la estúpida, sé muy bien que lo sabes solo quieres hacerte la tonta.

—De verdad que no lo sé…

—Eso no importa ahora ¿sabes por qué?—Ella negó con su cabeza, tragando el nudo en su garganta—. Porque ahora lo único que siento hacia ti es rencor, porque todos estos años me has destruido una y otra vez…pero ya no mas…porque a partir de ahora tu ya no existirás en mi vida.

—Pero…—Dos lágrimas danzaron por su mejilla.

—Desde ahora serás una perfecta extraña, ¿Entiendes?—la zarandeó un poco—Una maldita desconocida a la cual no le daré ni la puta hora…

Sora no lo aguantó mas, apartó su rostro con brusquedad, nuevamente sus ojos derramaron grandes y espesas lagrimas, una de sus amigas se levantó y jaló a Taichi de un brazo él agarró una botella de cerveza antes de perderse con ella en la pista de baile.

Se derrumbó en su sillón, el silencio en la mesa era aún mas incomodo, ella limpió sus lagrimas y les sonrió a los demás los cuales la miraron con compasión, ella los ignoró y para tratar de aminorar la pesadez agarró la botella y rellenó su vaso con el transparente liquido comenzando a beber el primero de muchos tragos.

* * *

—No podíamos llevarla a su casa, su madre la matará.

Explicó una de las chicas, de cabello corto y ojos cafés, sostenía a Sora por uno de los brazos.

—Y tampoco podemos llevarla a nuestras casas, nuestros padres nos mataran.

Dijo la segunda chica, una de cabellos largos y rizados la cual sostenía el otro brazo de la tambaleante chica.

—En eso ella empezó a gritar que quería verte y para serte franca solo conocemos tu casa.

Mimi la observó, su cuerpo recostado en el de las dos chicas, sus ojos perdidos, su boca ligeramente abierta y sus mejillas enrojecidas.

La aludida se revolvió entre las dos chicas.

—Ya…ya…sued…suedte...mé…

Ella se apartó bruscamente de las chicas y en el proceso perdió el equilibrio que de no haber sido por Yamato hubiere besado el piso.

Alzó su dedo índice y lo presionó contra el pecho de su ex novio.

—Eres un Mal…Maldiiito Infiel.

—De verdad lo sentimos mucho—Dijo la de cabellos cortos—. Pero no teníamos donde mas llevarla.

—No se preocupen, yo la cuidaré.

Ellas asintieron, sus rostros de preocupación se tornaron a la chica la cual seguía envuelta en los brazos de su ex novio.

Yamato la agarró por los hombros y la arrastró hasta meterla a la casa, Sora alzó su rostro todo le daba vueltas menos ella, la chica que arruinó por completo su vida, una ola de furia la envolvió por completo, ahogándola aún mas de lo que ya estaba.

— ¡Tú!—su dedo índice señaló a la chica la cual retrocedió dos pasos—Te voy a matad—Se zafó de los brazos de Yamato e intentó abalanzarse contra Mimi pero su cuerpo una vez mas se desequilibrio y terminó en el suelo.

Hiroaki se pasó una mano por el cabello al ver aquella escena, su apartamento se había convertido en un ring de peleas por culpa del irresponsable de su hijo, juró que al siguiente día aumentaría su castigo.

Mimi quedó estática en su puesto, Matt la agarró por los hombros y la levantó.

—Suedtame Yamatto que voy a maatad a godpes a esa—Una vez mas se tambaleó, su visión le traicionó haciéndole ver dos Mimis—Ped…Godfa…

—Sora, tranquila, vamos a tomar agua ¿Si?

— ¡No!

Intentó abalanzarse una vez mas contra Mimi pero Yamato la sostuvo firmemente por los brazos.

— ¡Yo confié en ti!—le reprochó con su tono de voz arrastrado—. Y Túu te encadgaste de des…dest…—Negó con la cabeza al verse imposibilitada de decir esa palabra—. Me quitaste a mi mejod amigo…y no sólo eso te badsto también me quitaste a mi novio.

Su voz se quebró, Mimi la miró y sintió su corazón quebrarse cuando su ex amiga empezó a llorar, dejó caer su celular al suelo olvidándose de Taichi, avanzó un paso queriendo llegar hacia ella y abrazarla pero la mano de Hiroaki en su hombro le impidió tal acción, ella le miró, él le negó con la cabeza y la arrastró hacia la sala.

—Dime ¿A caso pensaste en mi—. Mimi se detuvo al escuchar a Sora—. Cuando te estabas acostando con él?

—Sora—Musitó.

—Vamos por agua ¿si?—le susurró Yamato al oído.

— ¡No!—Chilló y por tercera vez alzó su dedo índice en dirección a Mimi—. Edes una Godfa, una pe…puta, adastada— Yamato la jaló en dirección a la cocina— ¡Zo…rrrra!

La sentó en una silla, se arrodilló frente a ella, la pelirroja escondió su rostro con sus manos y se dejó llorar con más fuerza, Yamato sintió su dolor y eso le hizo sentirse peor, cuando terminó con ella Sora no se dejó ver llorar por él y tenerla ahí frente a ella, llorando con amargura le hizo darse cuenta de lo basura que resultó ser con ella.

— ¿Sora?

Se levantó y agarró con delicadeza a la muchacha por los hombros, ella se dejó hacer, sintiéndose demasiado débil para pelear, la abrazó por los hombros y la ayudó a caminar.

Mimi los miró, ella estaba en la sala junto con el señor Ishida el cual murmuraba entre dientes, ellos pasaron de lado y agradeció internamente que Sora no le mirara.

—

—No…no quiedo…

La chica se paralizó en la entrada a la habitación de Yamato.

—Vamos, tienes que dormir un poco.

— ¡No! No quiedo dodmid en la misma cama que ella duedme.

—Shh…—la instó a moverse, ella a rastras entró a la oscura habitación, se dejó caer en la cama, Yamato se sentó en el borde de ella, le quitó el abrigo y sus zapatillas.

Mimi no lo pudo resistir, se levantó del sillón y de puntillas llegó hasta el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Yamato, se recargó en ella y los miró, Sora seguía llorando y Matt acariciaba su espalda.

—Ella eda mi mejod amiga y me engañó…me duele tanto—sollozó—. Me duele mucho.

La castaña sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en su pecho, a ella también le dolía, Sora era su mejor amiga, ella la quería mucho y nunca fue su intención meterse con Yamato es mas ni siquiera recordaba lo que pensó cuando estuvo con él.

—Tranquila—susurró Yamato—. ¿Quieres que te cante una canción?

No esperó respuesta por parte de ella, se recostó a un lado y le cantó una nana, Mimi escuchó atenta la dulce voz de Yamato y pronto la punzada se convirtió en acuchillada, Matt era atento con ella y eso a Mimi no debería de dolerle, debería de comprender, ellos fueron novios por muchos años y no terminaron por falta de amor si no por un bebé de por medio.

Acarició su vientre inconscientemente y sintiéndose derrotada se alejó de la habitación, llegó a la sala en donde seguía el señor Ishida.

Se sentó en el sofá grande, agarró su celular y procedió a marcar el número de Taichi mandándola al buzón de voz, se desesperó no tenia idea alguna de donde podría estar su amigo y aún escuchaba los sollozos de Sora provocándole a ella ganas de llorar.

—Deberías de ir a dormir, puedes ir a mi habitación.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento, sus parpados pesaban y estaba a un cerrar de ojos para quedar profundamente dormida pero no podría no con Yamato y Sora a unos pasos de ella.

—No se preocupe, de todas maneras es sábado y puedo dormir hasta tarde.

No dijeron nada más.

—

Yamato salió de su habitación veinte minutos después, se sentía cansado, triste y con una sensación de haber perdido una importante batalla, se arrastró hacia la sala y ahí los encontró a su papá sentado en el sillón individual tapándose el rostro con un cojín y a Mimi recostada de lado en el sillón alargado profundamente dormida.

Se sentó en el sofá, sostuvo las piernas de la chica y las acomodó en su regazo dándose mas espacio en el sillón, Hiroaki se removió al sentir la presencia de su hijo.

—Tu castigo se ha triplicado—Musitó.

—Entiendo—.Murmuró, su padre era malísimo para castigarlo y bien sabía que ese castigo nunca llegaría.

Esperó a que su padre se fuera a su habitación y los dejara solos, una vez que sucedió, él se inclinó al cuerpo adormilado de la castaña hasta quedar prácticamente encima de ella, separó algunas hebras del cabello de ella dejando su oído al descubierto.

—Mimi—. Susurró quedito.

—Mmm…

—Lo siento.

Ella despertó al escuchar su voz aterciopelada contra su oído y el sentimiento con que fueron dichas, se removió en su puesto hasta quedar de espaldas contra el sillón encontrándose con la intensa mirada de Yamato, la cual brillaba como nunca antes.

Su rostro se coloró y su estomago se revolvió al saberlo encima de ella, una de sus manos descansaba inconsciente en la rodilla de ella y la otra estaba apoyada en el respaldar del sofá, Mimi tragó duro, estaban a sólo centímetros de distancia, bastaba con que ella se alzara un poco para sellar sus labios con los suyos.

—N-no te preocupes.

—Ella no es así, lamento mucho que te haya insultado, porque ambos sabemos que no resultó ser así, prometo hablar con ella.

Ella asintió nerviosamente, su cercanía la estaba mareando y parecía que él no se daba cuenta de eso, se dio la vuelta quedando en la posición en la que se encontraba anteriormente.

—Durmamos, tengo sueño.

* * *

Se despertó al escuchar unas fuertes pisadas, su brazo estaba dormido y su cuello dolía, Yamato se levantó del sillón y corrió hacia el baño, ella se enderezó y restregó sus ojos e igual que el rubio se puso en pie y se dirigió al baño.

Se asomó por el marco de la puerta y lo escuchó, el despreciable e incomodo sonido a arcadas, Sora estaba de rodillas frente al inodoro botando todo el alcohol que ingirió la noche pasada, Matt estaba a un lado de ella, sosteniendo su cabello.

La imagen junto con el sonido causaron estragos en ella, su estomago se revolvió y la bilis se le fue hasta la garganta, se tapó la boca con una mano y salió corriendo en busca del lugar donde echar todo lo que llevaba dentro de ella, llegó hasta la cocina en donde un adormilado Hiroaki preparaba su desayuno.

— ¿Mimi? ¿Todo bien?—. Preguntó el hombre al ver la palidez de la chica.

Ella no contestó la pregunta, con ojos alarmados se disculpó y corrió hacia el lavabo en donde vomitó toda la bilis, Hiroaki dejó a un lado lo que estaba preparando y retrocedió hasta salir de la pequeña cocina, de repente la comida ya no se miraba apetitosa.

Y para su mala suerte al asomarse por el pasillo escuchó nuevamente a otra persona vomitar… ¡Genial! ¡Simple y maravillosamente genial! Su casa no solamente se convirtió en un ring de peleas si no también en un "vomitadero", mataría a Matt, lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente.

— ¡Tu otra mujer está echándolo todo en el lavabo!

Le gritó a su hijo antes de encerrarse-con un portazo-a su habitación.

* * *

—Me disculparé con ella.

Musitó una apenada Sora una vez que salió del edificio acompañada por Yamato, el frió viento matutino la envolvió ocasionando que su dolor de cabeza aumentara, se abrazó a si misma debido a que el abrigo aún lo sentía frio.

—Te acompañaré a casa.

—No lo hagas—Dijo ella, su garganta dolía y pronunciar esas palabras le ocasionaron más dolor—. Quiero estar sola.

—Por favor, debemos hablar, necesito explicarte como fue todo.

Ella alzó su cabeza y le miró—. De nada sirve que me expliques, no podremos regresar al pasado.

Le dio la espalda dispuesta a marcharse, él la sostuvo del codo antes de que ella diere un paso.

—Sé que no regresaremos al pasado pero podemos evitar que suceda algo como esto.

—No lo volveré a hacer, no te preocupes.

—Sora—la jaló obligándola a ponerse frente a él—. Yo siento mucho el daño que te hice.

—Yo lo siento mucho mas—Apartó su rostro del de él.

—Déjame remediarlo, por favor permíteme explicarte, hazlo por la relación que tuvimos, no quiero que tengas un mal recuerdo de mi.

—Ahora no—Se alejó de él—. Me duele todo y…quiero estar sola.

—Sora…

—Te llamaré, por ahora déjame sola.

Yamato no dijo nada, sabía que intentarlo de nuevo seria una pérdida de tiempo así que la dejó marchar, ya vería la oportunidad de poder solucionarlo todo.

* * *

Soltó un largo bostezo mientras caminaba por aquel largo pasillo, se limpió las lagrimitas con la yema de sus dedos una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta deseada, alzó su puño y la dio varios toqueteos.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la fina figura de Hikari, la cual abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al verla ahí.

— ¡Mimi!—musitó, mordió sus labios al recordar la incomoda relación que ahora tenia con ella.

La castaña le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora tratando aliviar un poco el ambiente.

—Hola, ¿Está Tai?

—Ah...Eh…es que él está dormido—Se apresuró en decir—. Ayer se descompuso.

¡Vaya! Mimi hubiera deseado tener una hermana tan linda, protectora e encubridora de los desastres de su hermano mayor.

—No te preocupes, sé porque se descompuso y de verdad que ocupo hablar con él.

— ¡oh! Bueno solo… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Mimi asintió, Kari aún se miraba incomoda cuando estaba cerca suyo, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, era muy injusto que una nueva vida causare el alejamiento de sus amigos.

—Aquí están mis papas y también una amiga así que…no le grites mucho.

—No lo haré—levantó su pulgar dando a entender que todo estaba bien.

* * *

Juri se desperezó en el cómodo sofá, estaba en la sala de la familia Yagami en donde miraba una película con su amiga, su verdadero plan era pasar toda la mañana y tal vez el resto del día con Tai pero para su mala suerte su casi y esperado novio estaba enfermo y su amiga no le permitió entrar a la habitación de él.

Escuchó varias voces, alzó su cabeza y la miró a la chica embarazada, la misma que fotografiaron con Taichi y según tenia entendido la que le robó el novio a su mejor amiga, a Juri no le gustaba prejuzgar, era raro cuando lo hacia pero verla ahí siendo abrazada por su -deseada- futura suegra causaba que se le revolvieran las entrañas y que los celos causaren estragos en su ser.

Y ese sentimiento aumentó cuando la miró entrar a la habitación de Taichi, el miedo la invadió, ella era muy bonita y recordó aquella vez en que Tai le dijo que quería ser el padre de ese bebé, lo ilusionado que se miraba, Juri temió, si esa chica llegara a pedirle una oportunidad a Tai estaba segura que él la aceptaría sin pensárselo dos veces y romperían su corazón en miles de pedazos.

* * *

Mimi se acercó hacia la cama en donde descansaba su mejor amigo, el cual estaba boca abajo con la sábana enredada en sus piernas y uno de sus brazos colgando.

Alzó su puño y lo estrelló contra uno de los hombros del chico, Taichi respingó y soltó un gemido lleno de dolor.

—Despierta de una buena vez, que ya son más de las doce.

Taichi balbuceó, se removió en su cama hasta darse la vuelta y mostrarle la espalda a la castaña.

—Sora llegó a la casa en la madrugada—le comunicó.

El joven se sentó sobre la cama de inmediato y sus ojos aturdidos fueron a dar con los de Mimi.

—Estaba borracha, yo nunca la había visto así—Continuó.

— ¿Sora?—Murmuró con su voz enronquecida, llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza—. ¿Estás segura?

—Que sí, llegó a la casa toda histérica, insultándonos—El moreno se hizo a un lado dándole espacio a la castaña, ella se sentó en el borde de la cama—. Tai ¿le dijiste a Sora que estoy viviendo con Matt?

—Yo no lo recuerdo—se masajeó la frente—. Ni siquiera sé como es que llegué aquí.

— ¡Oh! Ahora que lo recuerdo—. Volvió a levantar su puño y lo estrelló nuevamente en el pecho de su amigo—. Eres un tonto Taichi, no sabes lo frustrada que estuve porque me apagaste el teléfono.

—Diablos, mujer—Se masajeó su adolorido hombro—. Deja de golpearme ya, suficiente tengo con mi cabeza.

— ¡Eres un tonto!—continuó ignorando por completo las quejas de él—. Te metiste con una chica que ni siquiera conoces.

— ¡Shh! Baja la voz que mis padres están afuera y si la conozco.

Ella enarcó una de sus cejas—. ¿Qué sucedió con Sora? Ella se miraba realmente mal.

— ¿Te hizo algo malo?

—No, estaba demasiado borracha, no podía ni moverse.

El joven trató de hacer memoria pero lo único que recordaba fue haber ido a ese bar, tomar como un desquiciado, decirle cosas a Sora y terminar enrollándose con esa chica en la parte trasera del auto de ella.

—Sé que discutimos, pero no logro recordar por qué.

—Creo que lo que tu dijiste y el haberse dado cuenta de lo de Matt y yo causó estragos en ella.

—Yo…no era mi intención lastimarla—Su voz tembló debido al remordimiento—. Estaba demasiado enojado con lo de las fotos que eso hizo que yo explotara.

—Deberías de disculparte.

Él soltó un suspiro derrotado—. Debo de hacerlo pero no se si pueda.

—Eres tú—le regaló una tierna sonrisa—Sé que podrás hacerlo, por cierto aquí está Juri.

Mimi se tragó la carcajada cuando el rostro de Taichi palideció más de lo que ya estaba, el moreno se pasó las manos por su cabello varias veces.

— ¡maldita sea! Soy la peor persona del mundo.

— ¿Estas con ella?—preguntó con incredulidad al no tener respuesta de él continuó— ¡Oh por Dios! Eres un….

— ¡No! No andamos—le interrumpió antes de recibir el insulto—. Bueno no aún, solo nos besamos.

—Y de ahí te acostaste con otra chica—Le reprochó.

— ¡Que bajes la voz!—exclamó en un susurro, Mimi rodó los ojos—. Ya se que soy el peor hombre del mundo, no me lo recuerdes.

—Tendrás que decírselo a ella.

—Pero ¡¿por qué?!—Dijo y a Mimi le pareció ver a un niño berrinchudo.

— ¿Qué tal si la chica aparece embarazada?

Bufó—Ese tipo de mala suerte solo a ustedes les sucede—Se cruzó de brazos—. No puedo decirle eso a Juri, a demás esto acaba de pasar y no somos novios.

—Pero la besaste, eso quiere decir que quieres una relación con ella.

—lo que cuenta es que esto pasó antes de que tengamos algo, así que no vale.

Mimi negó con la cabeza—.A veces eres tan bueno para algo pero otras veces resultas ser un completo inmaduro.

—No me regañes—masculló—. Me duele la cabeza.

Mimi no volvió a mencionar el tema, sabia que en ese estado de resaca no lograría absolutamente nada, ya tendría el tiempo para convencerlo en hacer lo correcto así que optó por dejarle solo para que pudiera cambiarse, Yuuko la invitó a almorzar y no pudo negarse, a pesar de Kari aun no se atrevía a hablarse, que Tai traía la peor cara del mundo y que Juri le mirara raro la castaña no la pasó tan mal con ellos.

* * *

Mimi entró a su nueva habitación, se dejó caer en la cama y se masajeó la sien, dentro ya estaba Yamato sentado en su escritorio se le miraba concentrado escribiendo empecinado en un papel, la castaña le miró atenta, se soltó su cabello de su apretada trenza y lo revolvió un poco.

— ¿Qué haces?

Yamato respingó, soltó el lápiz y escondió la hoja entre los demás papeles—. Nada.

—Oh, seguramente fue una imaginación mía—Dijo con un ligero toque de sarcasmo.

—Lo mas seguro—. Se levantó de su asiento y se desperezó.

Ella no le pudo apartar la mirada, el chico era endemoniadamente guapo y hasta ahora se daba cuenta, lo miró a detalle, desde su cabello largo y rubio, sus brazos estirándose ocasionando que la camisa se levantara levemente y pudiere ver parte de su estomago, Mimi se ruborizó cuando por su mente pasó el deseo de querer ver mas.

Se recostó de lado en la cama, Yamato apagó la luz del cuarto, se aseguró de dejar la bendita puerta abierta y se sentó en la horrible y dura colchoneta.

—Hoy Sora me escribió—le dijo—. No fue un testamento, solo me puso "lo siento" pero de verdad me sentí feliz de que ella hubiese tomado la iniciativa ¿No crees?

—Puede ser—susurró—. Sora no es una mala persona, solo se está dejando llevar por las apariencias.

—Lo sé, sólo espero que algún día me pueda perdonar.

Yamato guardó silencio, de verdad esperaba que Sora los perdonara, pero en esos momentos había algo que le andaba rondando en la cabeza y tenia miedo de preguntar hecho que le frustraba de sobre manera porque no debería de temer por una tontería.

—Eh…y ¿Tai?—Preguntó tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible.

—Estaba con una terrible resaca—Contó—. Pero bien merecido se lo tiene, nadie lo mandó a acabarse con todo el alcohol de Odaiba.

Bueno, ahí está, ya había iniciado la conversación y debería de seguirla sin verse como un loco psicópata o un acosador de primera.

—Y…oye— Se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Enserio Tai te rechazó una vez?

— ¡Estuviste escuchando!—le recriminó.

— ¡No es mi culpa!—Refutó—. Tú estabas gritando.

Mimi soltó una pequeña carcajada, Matt se escuchaba nervioso, ella nunca lo había escuchado de esa manera y realmente se le hacia divertido.

—Y ¿Bien?—le instó en un tono de voz como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Bueno, en realidad cuando le conté lo del bebé, Tai me pidió matrimonio.

— ¡¿Qué?!—El joven se levantó, entre la oscuridad y la tenue luz desde la sala miró a Mimi como si fuera un horrible alíen, ella le puso su mejor cara de inocente, esa nueva faceta de Matt le encantaba—. ¿Pero tu le dijiste que no?

—Oh no, de hecho acepté—levantó su mano y le enseñó el anillo que reposaba en su dedo de en medio.

Y la cara que hizo Yamato fue mas que poética, Mimi reprimió sus ganas de lanzarse al suelo y llorar de la risa, Matt en cambió miró anonadado el pequeño anillo que Mimi siempre llevaba puesto, era sencillo y con varios diamantitos, de repente al joven le dio deseos de arrancarle el dedo junto con esa horrenda joya y quemarlos juntos, claro y de paso quemar a Taichi por tener tan malos gustos.

— ¡Oh! ¡Claro!—bufó—. Y que a Yamato se lo chupe la bruja ¿No?

Y no lo pudo soportar, nuevamente se carcajeó hasta que le estomago le dolió.

—No te lo tomes tan personal—Dijo ella entre risas—. Cuando se lo dije él no sabia que tú eres el papá, así que intentó protegerme y pues yo tenía miedo de que me rechazaras.

—Pero no lo hice—murmuró entre dientes.

—Tai fue el que me impulsó a hablar contigo, no te molestes con él.

Él se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda a la castaña, Mimi se arropó con la cobija dando por terminada la plática y tratando de contener su risa cerró sus ojos, Yamato se recostó en la colchoneta murmurando entre dientes.

—Ten por seguro que hablaré con él— Fue lo último que escuchó la castaña antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

La castaña arregló su ropa una vez mas, ese día tenia cita con su ginecóloga y desde aquella pelea con su papá al fin podría ver a su mamá, la cual aceptó acompañarla a su cita, hecho que la emocionaba porque eso era un gran paso para que sus padres al fin aceptaran su embarazo aunque en este caso fuera solo su madre.

Se colocó un lazo en su cabello y una vez que se vio lista—Sus típicos shorts y camisa— Salió de la habitación, Yamato ya la esperaba en la sala, sentado en uno de los sillones mirando su celular.

—Ya estoy—Anunció la muchacha—. Sólo tenemos que esperar a mi mamá, que dijo que vendría primero al apartamento.

El joven asintió, Mimi pudo notar el semblante preocupado que mostraba el rostro de Yamato.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Eh…—rascó su nuca—. Creo que a tu mamá no le va a gustar que yo vaya.

— ¿Por qué?—Alzó una de sus cejas.

Él se encogió de hombros—. No sé, creo que haber embarazado a su única hija es suficiente motivo para odiarme por una vida entera.

Ella bufó—. Patrañas, mi mami es un terroncito de azúcar, es incapaz de odiar a las personas.

Y como si la hubiere invocado se escucharon varios golpeteos en la puerta, Matt tragó duro mientras miraba a la castaña desaparecer como si fuere un correcaminos, inhaló profundamente, él si sintió las malas vibras cuando fue al hogar de Mimi y estaba seguro que ese día no estaría exento a un mal trato.

Mimi abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios la cual se borró de inmediato al ver a su madre sosteniendo en una de sus manos una maleta mas grande que la anterior y en la otra el cactus que Yamato le regaló.

* * *

—Creo que en este mes que nos separamos nuestra relación se fue a pique.

— ¿por qué?

Ken resopló, ese día acudió a la casa de Daisuke para poder despejarse con el que era su mejor amigo y su familia, siempre que iba a ese lugar todas sus penas se convertían en alegrías y olvidaba por un instante lo agitado que era el mundo.

Y en un inicio así lo fue, si divirtió escuchando las anécdotas del señor Motomiya y las quejas de Jun acerca de su novio pero al momento en que los dejaron solos y a Daisuke se le ocurrió jugar a la playstation y estando ahí siendo derrotado una y otra vez Ken recordó a Miyako.

—Creo que me oculta algo.

— ¿Yolei?—puso pausa al juego y le volteó a ver ceñudo—. Sin ofender, pero esa mujer es la mas chismosa del mundo, es imposible que te oculte algo.

Decidió no refutar eso, su amigo tenia razón Yolei era una chica que no se guardaba nada pero, aquel día en el parque de diversiones él notó en ella una tristeza que nunca antes profesó, y estaba mas que seguro que el distanciamiento que tuvieron no era el motivo de su rostro triste.

—Yo…solo tengo miedo de perderla.

—No seas dramático, no la perderás, Yolei te adora.

—Pero…

—Él que debería de estar lamentándose aquí, soy yo—Dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla—. He estado enamorado de Kari desde hace mucho tiempo y en vez de luchar por ella permití que se fuera con otro.

—Y con un amigo tuyo—Recalcó.

—Y síguele echándole sal a la herida.

Rió levemente—. Lo siento, pero ten el consuelo que los dos estamos sufriendo de amor.

—Aquí el único que está sufriendo por amor soy yo.

—Bueno, mira el lado bueno, por lo menos no tendrás que enfrentarte a Tai.

Daisuke tembló al imaginarse pidiéndole permiso a Taichi para tener una relación con Hikari—. Pero por Hikari creo que valdría la pena.

—Pero ella ahora está con T.K y él también es amigo de nosotros, no seria justo que intervinieras.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

Se encogió de hombros—. Si me toca esperar, podría esperarla una vida entera.

* * *

Satoe escrutó el apartamento con ojo crítico, no se miraba ni la mitad de limpio como el suyo, era demasiado pequeño y no tenia el característico olor a lavanda que a ella tanto le gustaba, Mimi la guió hacia la sala en donde Yamato seguía en la misma posición.

El joven se enderezó al tener sobre él la fría mirada de la abuela de su hijo, la mujer le extendió el cactus a la chica y ella lo puso sobre la mesita.

— ¿Ya nos vamos?—Preguntó Yamato con su voz enronquecida.

—No, quiero hablar primero con Mimi.

Se levantó del sillón—. Bueno iré a dar una vuelta.

Mimi los miró a los dos y se dio cuenta que Yamato tenia razón, su madre parecía querer acuchillarlo con sus ojos, eso era extraño, su mamá era un amor con todos, no lograba comprender porque no parecía querer a Yamato si de todas maneras terminarían vinculados para toda la vida.

Se sentó en el lugar donde antes estaba el rubio, su madre se sentó frente a ella y suavizó su mirada, Mimi trató de sonreírle pero esa maleta y su cactus era un mal presagio.

—Te ves demasiado flaca, se supone que tienes que agarrar peso, no perderlo, no maltrates al bebé y come.

La chica se miró el cuerpo—. Yo no me veo flaca.

— Es de lógico uno nunca ve sus defectos.

—Mamá, ¿Por qué la maleta?

El rostro de la mujer se entristeció—. Hija, tu padre ha pedido vacaciones.

Mimi frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Pues…me iré con él de viaje por toda Europa por un mes.

La mandíbula de la castaña cayó debido a la impresión, su sueño era conocer Europa y sus padres se iban sin ella, ese era el verdadero castigo de su embarazo a temprana edad y vaya que dolía.

—Por lo tanto tendrás que seguir viviendo aquí.

* * *

Bueno bueno volviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¿Me extrañaron? Yo siii T.T Dejenme contarles queeeee ya en el siguiente capi veremos mas el progreso del embarazo de Mimi y queria poner la visita al ginecologo pero estoy cansadita así que será hasta el próximo xD por cierto vamos a suponer que Tai y los demas entraron al bar a escondidas o que pagaron yo no sé jajajja ustedes tienen unz extensa imaginacion xD

Etsoy mas que apurada así que me despido =) que tengan un excelnte dia =D

Contestando reviews sin cuenta:

Darkela: Hola ^^ muchas gracias por el review, de verdad que leer comentarios como los tuyos me hace sentirme satisfecha porque e logrado que te atraiga un personaje que no es tu favorito y para mi eso es INMENSAMENTE GRATIFICANTE espero que a partir de stos capitulos que se vienen empieces a amar a Matt porque el es una lindura y no es justo que lo odies xD y bueno aqui está el capitulo ojala que te guste mucho y que la espara haya valido la pena.

LeahC: Hola linda =D espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho (valga la redundancia) y bueno ya viste lo que pasó con Sora a la pobre se le han ido las palabras pero ha sido madura y se disculpó con Mimi.

Denisse: Hola ^^ aquí está la continuación espero que te guste =) Que tengas un gran dia.

tefy: Hola, Hola tiempos sin saber de ti ^^ jajajaj mira te recomiendo que muerdas un lapiz jajajaja creo que ya te lo habia dicho xD pero es mejor morder lapicitos (de carbon preferiblemente) que tus uñitas, pobres, a demas quedan feicitas despues xD jajajajjaja y si exageras jajajjajaja mira la ventaja que por ahora etsoy publicando cada dos semanas asi que por lo menos ya sabras cuando ams o menos se viene la actualizacion ^^ y sabes estoy alegre porque pasé todas mis clases =) jajajjaja Yamato es una ternurita me encantó cuando le dijo evolucion y tambien me gustó mucho una parte que escribí ahi que me rei tanto cuando la estuve escribiendo vamos a ver si congeniamos xD Espero haber conetestado todas tus dudas con la actualizacion y si es una pena que Keisuke aun no le hable y no la perdone =( esperemos que con el tiempo pueda perdonarla, a demas ellos no pueden vivir sin ella asi que no creo que pase mucho tiempo =) Bueno que tengas un excelnte dia, exitos =) P.D: inmediatamente te agrego a ala lista de integrantes para conquistar al mundo contigo ya somos...TRES xD

Faby Hola: hellooo, lastimosamente Mimi no pudo estar con Tai porque el bruto a apagado el celular pero ella tan linda fue a verlo a la mañana siguiente aunque fuera solo para pegarle y regañarlo y tiens razon he dejado a T.K a un lado prometo incluirlo en el siguiente capitulo ^^ a mi tambn me gusta mucho a Mimi y a Tai como pareja en este fic suena atrayente pero seria mucho mas drama xD pero no te preocupes que Sora se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Tai sea como sea xD que tengas un gran dia.

Criiiisi: Amiga del alma aqui estoy con nueva actualizacion =D No odies a Sora :O pobre no es justo quierela la pobre le tocara duro en este fic :/ necesita el apoyo de sus fans, esque ste Tai e smuy ocurrente y mas cuando está borracho es por eso que se imaginó lo del trio xD y la cancion bueno te dejaré con la duda xD sabes? me gustó mucho el analisis que hiciste eso de que Matt ve a sora mas maternalmente que amorosamente no se creo que es un buen argumento y capaz te lo robo jajajajjajaja Esq esta Sora ocultaba sus celos frente a Matt y por eso se ponia a planear con él eso de juntarlos pero por dentro ardia de furia jajajajjaja ya tenemos una nueva integrante para conquistar al mundo ya somos tres OH YEAAAH


	14. De Medidas Desesperadas

Capitulo Trece

* * *

De Medidas Desesperadas.

* * *

Extrañamente Mimi no se sintió mal con la noticia, es más una agradable sensación de alivio le invadió, la idea de seguir viviendo en ese apartamento no le resultaba del todo mal, ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir ahí, dormir acompañada no le suponía mal y el señor Hiroaki la trataba muy bien.

Sintió la penetrante mirada de su madre la cual la miraba angustiada y sus ojos parecían a punto de derramar un diluvio de lagrimas, Mimi se regañó mentalmente se suponía que debía estar triste llorando amargamente y no sintiendo felicidad por seguir en ese lugar así que optó por hacer una mala cara, su madre frunció el ceño, se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo al parecer su mamá no le creyó su linda carita de tristeza.

—Oh…estoy verdaderamente triste—

Musitó mientras hacia un gesto dramático y exagerado que pareció convencer a su madre la cual se lanzó a los brazos de su hija.

—Lo siento tanto, Mimi, pero prometo que en cuanto vengamos te llevaré de vuelta a tu hogar.

* * *

Mimi esperó a que su madre se moviera al baño, la conocía perfectamente y sabia que después de quince largos minutos de espera ella se movería hacia cualquier lado, miró hacia ambos lados de los pasillos del hospital, al saberse sola se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta Yamato el cual estaba apoyado sobre la pared.

—Matt.

—Mmm…

—Mis padres se irán de viaje y me dejaran sola.

Yamato la miró impresionado, ella se miraba verdaderamente abatida, sus labios estaban fruncidos y sus ojos brillaban como si estuvieran a punto de soltar un diluvio, el joven sintió pena, no era justo que sus padres fueren tan crueles con ella, suficiente castigo tuvo cuando la echaron de su casa.

—Lo siento mucho, Mimi.

Mimi iba a decir algo más pero se abstuvo cuando uno de los brazos de Yamato la rodeó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él y…oh bueno, ya que estaban así no pasaría nada si ella se pegaba un poquito más a él ¿verdad?

Así que lo hizo, se puso de puntillas y pegó su nariz en el cuello de él, lo sintió estremecerse contra ella y eso la impulsó a rodear su cintura con sus brazos fundiéndose más en él, inhaló—disimuladamente— el delicioso aroma que desprendía el rubio y su cuerpo entero tembló es que…olía tan delicioso, si fuera por ella se dormiría todas las noches con una de sus camisas pegada a la nariz pero, bueno, eso seria muy acosador ¿no?

Su corazón bombardeó con fuerza cuando Yamato acarició su cabello y su espalda, eso de hacerse la triste era demasiado beneficioso ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Así conseguiría abrazos como esos todos los días y ya que estaban en eso… _un beso de consolación no le vendría para nada mal._

—Estoy muy triste—. Le dijo contra su cuello.

Yamato la separó por los hombros lo suficiente para verla a los ojos.

—Lo siento mucho no es justo que te traten así.

—Son muy groseros—. Formó un pequeño puchero.

— Eh…puedes contar conmigo, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

— A decir verdad…—sus piernas temblaron y su estomago se revolvió—. Si hay algo que puedes hacer.

— ¿A si?—enarcó una de sus cejas, gesto que le pareció extremadamente sensual a la castaña—. ¿El qué?

Mimi abrió la boca pero las palabras nunca salieron, justo antes de pedir lo que estaba a punto de pedir la puerta del consultorio de su ginecóloga se abrió, ambos chicos se separaron como si quemaren, Haru despidió a la pareja que estaba antes con ella y en cuanto ellos se marcharon la mujer volteó hacia ellos.

— ¿Interrumpí algo?

Ambos jóvenes negaron con la cabeza estando demasiado avergonzados para poder hablar.

"_oh maldita sea, ¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer? "_

* * *

Mimi entró al consultorio con su cabeza gacha y su cuerpo en estado "gelatinoso" no fue capaz de responder entusiasta al saludo de su ginecóloga y no se preocupó por que su mamá aun no llegase al lugar, en su mente solo rondaba la _estupidez _que estuvo a punto a pedirle a su—se podría decir—amigo.

¿Con que cara lo vería si él la hubiese rechazado? ¿Cuál hubiere sido su reacción ante una negativa por parte del rubio? Detestó a sus alborotadas hormonas que la hicieron sentirse _extraña _en los brazos de él, Yamato solo la estaba reconfortando, nada mas, simplemente sentía empatía por su situación, a demás... ¡Era el ex novio de su mejor amiga! ¿Con qué derecho pasó por su mente pedirle un beso?

— ¿Mimi todo bien?

La muchacha dejó sus cavilaciones a un lado, asintió con una sonrisa a su ginecóloga y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, Yamato optó por quedarse de pie, él también estaba aturdido por lo que pasó segundos antes pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

Esperaron a que Satoe regresara y tras varios "lo siento" por parte de la mujer, Haru se sentó frente a ellos y tomó nota a todo lo que Mimi decía.

—Ya éstas finalizando el primer trimestre—le anunció con una efusiva sonrisa—. Y por suerte muy pronto estarás terminando esta etapa que es la más riesgosa para la mujer.

Mimi asintió emocionada, seguida por una Satoe a la cual parecía brillarle los ojitos.

—Tendrás bastantes cambios en tu cuerpo, tu pecho crecerá y te va a doler un poco, con respecto a los síntomas los mareos y las nauseas continuaran, puede que tengas mas ganas de ir al baño así que no te asustes si eso pasa, sentirás mas sueño y estarás mas cansada que lo habitual y ¿Cómo vamos con ese apetito?

—Esta terriblemente delgada, no sé que es lo que le dan de comer ahí.

— ¡Mamá! Eso es mentira—se dirigió a Haru—. Yo no suelo comer mucho pero desde hace unas semanas devoro todo lo que está frente mío.

—O eso es normal, sólo trata de habituarte a una dieta nutritiva para que después no te cueste bajar los kilitos de más.

— ¿Y el bebé?—Se atrevió a preguntar Matt—. ¿Cómo va?

Satoe lo miró de soslayo, al parecer el chico se miraba interesado por la condición del niño que estaba dentro del vientre de su hija, algo que no se apreciaba en muchos chicos en esa edad, no supo que pensar de él, se miraba demasiado arisco, brusco, antisocial, todo lo contrario a su princesita, no concebía el hecho de que estuvieren juntos es que a leguas se notaba que eran como el agua y el aceite no estaba segura de que ellos congeniarían en un largo futuro y sintió pavor se moriría si su muñeca quedaba sola con un hijo a costas.

—Ahora el bebé está creciendo—Contestó Haru—. En este mes estará aprendiendo a utilizar las nuevas partes de su cuerpo, lo más probable es que en esta ecografía lo podremos ver moviendo sus dedos, manos o pies.

— ¿Es enserio?—. Exclamó una entusiasmada Mimi—. Ya lo quiero ver, por favor.

—O claro que lo veremos, ¿sabes? Ahora tu bebé ya tiene uñas, se le están formando los intestinos, y ya tiene sus genitales externos, pero para estar completamente seguros del sexo del bebé lo haremos hasta el siguiente mes ¿Te parece?

Haru continuó contándoles los progresos del bebé, tras varias indicaciones, ella consintió hacerle la esperada ecografía en donde los tres pudieron observar el progreso del bebé, el cual movía una de sus manos en forma de un saludo.

* * *

Taichi la observó su corto cabello revoloteando y ese tierno vestido moverse al ritmo de sus caderas, Juri caminaba con parsimonia a unos cuantos pasos mas adelante que él y aún así se esmeraba para mover sus caderas coquetamente sin rayar en lo ridículo, él sonrió, la niña era realmente hermosa y mas cuando se esforzaba en verse y actuar como una mujer.

Ella se detuvo y por inercia el chico también lo hizo, el viento revolvió su cabellos, Taichi observó a su alrededor, estaban en una pequeña plaza, la gente iba y venia tratando de esquivarlos, el día se miraba agitado para todos los demás, pero para él, era como si el tiempo se hubiere detenido entre ellos dos, la verdad todo era muy confuso, la besó hace unas cuantas semanas y no lo puede negar, de verdad que le gustó ese beso y deseaba poder estar con ella, tener una relación pero había metido la pata y si quiera imaginarse a él contándole "eso" a ella le ocasionaba "un no se qué" que no quería descifrar.

La niña ladeó su rostro, Taichi pudo apreciar un atisbo de sonrisa y tragó saliva duro, no quería contarle su desliz de aquella noche, no estaba preparado, no quería romper su corazón, ella le quería mucho y él sentía un inmenso cariño hacia ella y en verdad deseaba poder entablar una relación con ella.

Juri volteó hasta quedar frente a él, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes?—apartó su mirada de la de él—. Eh escuchado cosas.

"_Mierda, Mierda, lo sabe, lo sabe" _Taichi sudó frio, trató se sonreír de la misma forma que lo hacia la niña pero sus labios simplemente se torcieron de una forma graciosa.

— ¿Sobre?— Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Takenouchi…mi prima está en el equipo de tenis y…—se mordió el labio inferior—. Me contó cosas y yo…no quiero ser metiche pero de verdad quiero entender.

Soltó todo el aire que tenia contenido en sus pulmones, estaba aliviado pero al mismo tiempo angustiado, por lo menos esa chica no comentó acerca de su desliz pero el problema mayor era Sora ¿Cómo explicarle a la chica que quería como novia que se peleó con otra porque sigue enamorado de ella? Eso era la peor estupidez que podría decirle, pensó en la posibilidad de salir corriendo y encerrarse en su habitación pero esa no era muy buena idea, Juri lo miraba entre impaciente y nerviosa, él suspiró, no le quedaba de otra que contarle a medias esa historia.

—Mira—dijo reticente—. Sora es una amiga a quien quise mucho.

A pesar de haber utilizado el verbo "quiero" en pasado a Juri le dolió esa declaración, era demasiado triste, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él y él de otra.

— ¿Aun la quieres?

—No—Contestó lo mas rápido que pudo, dejándole en claro que sí quería una relación con ella.

—Los borrachos nunca mienten—Dijo ella bajito pero lo suficientemente audible para al chico.

—Estando en ese estado nunca le dije que la quería, Juri—Susurró—. ¿Me dejas explicarte?

Ella asintió no muy segura de querer escuchar algo de esa pelirroja, ella desconfiaba de Tachikawa, estaba tan cegada imaginándose a la castaña queriéndose meter con Taichi que nunca miró la realidad mas haya de sus narices y ahora, aparecía otra chica que al parecer era el amor imposible de _su _amor imposible.

Tai la agarró de la mano y la jaló con delicadeza, todas sus dudas se disiparon, él estaba dispuesto a explicarle lo que pasó en esa fiesta, él estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, Juri estaba a un paso de poder alcanzar _su imposible _y solo era cuestión de intentar confiar un poco en él y perder su miedo a ser herida.

* * *

— ¿Estas lista para lo que se avecina?

Mimi dejó de comer de su helado para quedar viendo fijamente a su madre, la cual mantenía su rostro serio haciéndola ver un poco fea—según Mimi—, ya que nunca en su vida la había visto sin una sonrisa en su rostro.

Justo después de salir del hospital, Satoe le pidió dar una vuelta recalcándole que quería hablar con ella a solas, Yamato se despidió inventando cualquier excusa para largarse lo mas pronto posible, la castaña por un momento temió, su madre tenia esa cara, la cual no denotaba expresión alguna como el cielo gris anunciando un terrible diluvio.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un centro comercial, recorrieron varias vitrinas, Mimi se detuvo en una, en la que enseñaban varia ropa para bebés, Satoe notó el brillo en los ojos de su hija y su estomago se revolvió, su sueño era estar en un futuro con su Mimi escogiendo las cosas para su nieto pero no de e_sa _manera, con una niña de dieciséis años, que aún estaba obligada a estudiar, que no estaba casada y que aún no maduraba, ella no deseaba eso para su niña, ella no quería verla con un bebé en brazos y viviendo en un apartamento en la que solo dos hombres vivían—sin estar casada—Ese no era el futuro para su hija pero…según Keisuke ese era el perfecto castigo sin embargo Mimi se miraba entusiasmada como si la idea de vivir lejos de ellos era la mejor que se le ocurrió a su esposo en años.

—Mamá—le llamó con timidez—. ¿Podemos entrar?

"_No" _quiso decir, no estaba preparada para entrar ahí, ella no estaba _tan _entusiasmada, en esos momentos lo que sentía era pesar por su hija y por su futuro no exitoso.

—Pero aún no sabes el sexo del bebé. —Se excusó.

—Eso no importa, solo quiero ver… ¡Por favor!—juntó sus dos manos al nivel de su pecho.

Satoe suspiró, su hija insistiría hasta hartarla, asintió con su cabeza, Mimi le sonrió emocionada y corrió hacia la entrada, estuvieron varias horas mirando todas las cosas que habían en esa tienda, la mujer no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver tanta ropa, juguetes, biberones, cunas, coches que al final terminó cediendo comprándole el primer trajecito a su futuro nieto o nieta.

Y en ese momento, ambas compartían de un helado, sentadas en una de las mesas del Foodcourt.

—A lo que me refiero, Mimi, es que cuando toda la familia se de cuenta de tu embarazo, todos te criticaran y se burlaran de ti.

La chica agachó su mirada a su madre le encantaba que sus familiares se jactaran de los perfectos que eran ellos tres y era un golpe duro para su mamá saber que todos la criticarían por lo mala madre que fue al dejar que su hija se dejara embarazar.

—La familia no importa—dijo quedito—. Mi bebé sí.

— ¿Qué dices de la escuela?—inquirió—. Cuando ellos se den cuenta estás propensa a que te expulsen.

—Es una institución pública—Se defendió—. El estudio es obligatorio no me pueden expulsar y si lo hacen otro colegio me aceptará.

—Tus compañeros te darán la espalda.

Se encogió de hombros—. Me voy a acostumbrar.

— ¡Esto no es un juego, Mimi!—Replicó elevando la voz.

—Yo lo sé, mamá, lo tengo mas que presente—Dijo en un tono derrotado—. Esto es difícil para mi pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? Ya cometí el error, no me sirve de nada querer volver al pasado.

—Lo sé, sólo quiero que entiendas que esto no será fácil.

—Estuve dos meses llorando—Le dedicó una mirada intensa—. Mis ojos ardían y no podía cerrarlos por lo hinchado que quedaba, no lo quería aceptar y ahora que lo hice, no pienso dejarme abatir—Inhaló profundamente—. En Agosto o Septiembre voy a ser mamá.

Satoe se mordió el labio inferior y forzó a sus parpados a no moverse para si evitar las futuras lágrimas—. En tan poco tiempo—.Musitó—. En pocos meses entenderás lo que yo estoy sintiendo en este momento.

—Lo siento, mamá—Su voz se quebró—. Pero ahora no puedo velar por mí, el bebé es lo mas importante…incluso sobre ti.

Varias lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos cafés, forzó una pequeña sonrisa y agarró una de las manos de su hija apretujándola con fuerza.

—Mi pequeña Mimi está madurando.

Mimi sonrió y al igual que su madre, derramó unas cuantas lagrimas, solo que esa vez eran de felicidad y no de tristeza, su mamá estaba comprendiendo su situación y tal vez, en unos cuantos meses sentiría la felicidad que ella estaba sintiendo.

* * *

Yamato tocó la puerta de ese apartamento, en realidad no sabia donde mas acudir, aún estaba peleado con Taichi, pensó en Kouji pero la verdad que tenia tiempo sin hablar con su hermano y aunque no lo admitiere en voz alta, moría por contarle a T.K las nuevas de su bebé.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la fina figura de una chica de cabellos castaños y tez blanca, Yamato se extrañó ¿A caso se confundió de apartamento? ¿Tan grande era su amor por Taichi que inconscientemente acudió a su apartamento y no al de su hermano?

—Eh… ¿Dónde estoy?

Hikari soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver la confusión del Ishida.

—En la casa de los Takaishi—Señaló el pequeño cartelito pegado a un lado de la puerta en el cual rezaba el apellido "Takaishi" Yamato se sonrojó. —T.K se está bañando y Natsuko aún no ha venido.

Yamato se mordió la lengua para no hablar ni preguntar de mas, Hikari hablaba de su mamá con mas naturalidad que con la que él lo hacia, tenia entendido que Taichi los descubrió "haciendo algo" en la navidad pasada pero con todo lo que le pasó a él en ese lapso de tiempo no le pudo preguntar a su hermano acerca de ella.

La chica se hizo a un lado permitiéndole la pasada a Yamato, él entró y se dejó caer en uno de los sofás, Hikari le sonrió y se sentó en otro sillón, aguardaron unos minutos mas antes de que el menor saliera completamente vestido de su habitación.

— ¿Hermano?

Matt le saludó entusiasta, al rato, los tres pasaron al comedor, debido al rugir del estomago del rubio mayor, a pesar de la vergüenza Yamato no pasó de lado el hecho de que Hikari se sentara a la par de su hermano.

Charlaron, Matt les contó a cerca de su bebé y con entusiasmo les mostró la ecografía, a Hikari le brillaron los ojos al ver la pequeña mano elevada del bebé y Takeru sonrió efusivo, continuaron platicando hasta tarde, Hikari se despidió anunciando que su hermano pegaría el grito al cielo si no la veía temprano en casa, Matt no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia si estuvieren en buenas condiciones, seguramente hubiere lanzado un comentario sarcástico hacia el chico.

—Pensé que habías dicho que estar con Kari era algo incestuoso—le dijo, una vez se vio solo con su hermano menor.

El aludido se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, Yamato le sonrió con picardía y levantó las cejas sugestivamente.

—No estoy con Kari—Masculló.

— ¿No?—alzó una de sus cejas y lo miró divertido—Si ahora hasta parecen siameses.

—No digas tonteras—Bufó—. Kari sigue siendo mi mejor amiga, Taichi que es un tonto y miró mal.

—Si, si, si y yo me chupo el dedo—Rió—. No tiene nada malo de negarlo, Kari es linda, a demás ya es tiempo de que me presentes a una cuñada, y Kari seria la perfecta cuñada.

—Hablando de perfectas cuñadas, ¿Cómo está mi bella y hermosa nueva cuñada?

Yamato borró su sonrisa, eso sonaba a un reclamo tipo: _Me quitaste al amor de mi vida y ahora la intentas arreglar con otra chica…._Esa no era su intención, había olvidado por completo los sentimientos de su hermano menor.

—Yo…eh…—carraspeó—. No estoy con Mimi, no de esa manera, sólo somos amigos…_"Que viven juntos y van a tener un bebé"_

Takeru achicó los ojos—. ¿Eso quiere decir que si puedo intentarlo con ella?

La mandíbula del mayor se desencajó y una creciente ola de celos recorrió por sus venas.

—Piénsalo, la verdad es que es la mejor opción, no sólo seria el tío del bebé si no que su padrastro, todo quedaría en familia— Y fue su turno de mover sus cejas sugerentemente.

Tensó su mandíbula, no podía enojarse y no podía pelear con su hermano, seria mucho mas vergonzoso hacerle una escena de celos a su hermanito.

— ¿Estás seguro?—preguntó en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Por qué no? Es más conveniente que Mimi esté conmigo a que esté con otra persona, yo la conozco desde que somos niños y estoy seguro que seré capaz de consentirla y cumplir con todos sus caprichos.

Yamato inhaló aire con fuerza, no iba a pelear, no iba a pelear, era su hermano, no pelearía, no lo haría…

—A demás ¿Quién no va a querer estar con Mimi? Si solo con verla dan ganas de apretujarla y apapacharla.

Comenzó a contar mentalmente, Takeru lo miraba con diversión en sus ojos, se notaba que estaba disfrutando de verlo todo tenso y con el humor a punto de estallar.

—Y mira—continuó—. No es por nada pero yo tengo más paciencia con los niños que tú y no me molestaría para nada fungir como papá, eso me servirá de práctica para cuando tenga los míos con Mimi.

— ¡No digas estupideces!—gritó sin poder contenerse mas —. Solo tienes catorce años a penas y puedes cuidarte tu solo.

—Huy quien habla el viejo de cuarenta años.

Yamato bufó, se cruzó de brazos y no dijo mas nada, no pelearía con Takeru, no señor, no lo haría.

—Vamos, Matt—Continuó purgándolo—. Es una excelente idea así tu tendrías una oportunidad de solucionar las cosas con Sora, ¿No es eso lo que deseas? La tendrías nuevamente a tu lado.

—Esto es más complicado de lo que crees—Dijo tras un largo suspiro—. Mimi está viviendo conmigo, Sora lo sabe y se puso mal.

Takeru lo miró con verdadera sorpresa en sus ojos— ¿Cómo que está viviendo contigo?

Yamato volvió a suspirar y procedió a contarle todo lo ocurrido desde que fue a la casa de los padres de Mimi hasta entonces, Takeru Suavizó su mirada y dejó a un lado sus bromas, en esa ocasión se encargaría de aconsejar a su hermano.

—Esto es muy complicado Matt, la verdad no me gustaría estar en tu situación—El mayor rió sarcásticamente—. Pero creo que ahora debes de aprender a convivir con Mimi y tratar de darle todo el apoyo, ella es la que está sufriendo más que Sora y tú.

—Lo sé, estoy tratando de ser bueno con ella, la hubieras visto hoy, con su carita de tristeza, se miraba realmente mal.

—Si para ella sus padres lo son todo y nosotros más que nadie sabemos lo horrible que es que nuestros padres nos abandonen.

Inconscientemente sus ojos fueron a dar en un cuadro en donde estaba su madre abrazando tiernamente a un pequeño Takeru, ambos se miraban felices, en especial su madre la cual mostraba una resplandeciente sonrisa como si no hiciere falta nada mas en ese perfecto cuadro, como si no tuviere otro hijo, uno al que permitió que su padre se lo llevara y olvidó por mucho tiempo su simple existencia.

—Yamato, Se lo tienes que decir.

Apartó bruscamente su vista de aquel cuadro, el resentimiento estaba floreciendo, por mucho que deseara que no fuera así no lo podía evitar.

—Díselo tú, te llevas mejor con ella, te comprenderá a ti.

—Matt, yo no soy el padre, tienes que hacerlo tu.

—Hazlo tú—lo miró de reojo—. De todas maneras quieres ser el padrastro, empieza a practicar.

Sin decir mas nada se alejó de su hermano, se colocó sus zapatos y salió de ese lugar, haber acudido ahí, no fue una buena idea después de todo.

* * *

Llegó a su apartamento, abrió la puerta y un delicioso aroma a comida invadió su nariz, dejó sus llaves en una mesita, se descalzó y como hipnotizado se desplazó hacia la cocina.

Y los miró, aquellos pequeños Shorts, que mostraban la perfección de sus piernas blancas, que apretaban lo suficiente para demostrar lo bien formado que estaba su trasero, Yamato tragó saliva, Mimi estaba de espaldas a él, tenia los audífonos puestos y parecía escuchar una canción movida debido al divertido movimiento de caderas que ella estaba haciendo.

Se apoyó sobre la encimera sin perderse ni un segundo el pequeño espectáculo de la castaña, la cual ajena a su presencia continuó bailando y tarareando una canción en ingles, sus sentidos se descontrolaron cuando Mimi se estiró para alcanzar algo de la alacena dando una mejor visión de sus piernas y un poco de su espalda debido a que su camisa se levantó en el proceso.

Matt ladeó su rostro, recorrió desde sus tobillos hasta sus muslos, nuevamente, sintió el deseo de tocarla, de poder palpar con sus dedos la piel de ella y poder comprobar si era tan suave como se miraba, alzó un poco mas la vista y antes de llegar a su trasero una fuerte manotada en su cabeza le descolocó.

— ¿Por qué no haces algo mas productivo que estar de mirón, sucio pervertido?—Demandó Hiroaki a sus espaldas, Yamato respingó al escuchar la gélida voz de su progenitor.

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta, jamás se imaginó mirarla a ella, con un rostro afligido, ojos enrojecidos y sus labios fruncidos, Mimi no supo que decir, ni siquiera reaccionar cuando la chica se lanzó a sus brazos, debido a que ella era más alta, la castaña se tambaleó ante el peso de su amiga.

Su camisa se empapó y no necesito levantarle el rostro ni preguntar para darse cuenta que su amiga lloraba en silencio, Mimi acarició sus largos cabellos tratando de darle el consuelo que en esos momentos ella necesitaba.

—Lo siento—Murmuró quedito—. Lamento tanto haberte juzgado.

Pronto, sus ojos también se aguaron, ella era sentimental y con su embarazo sus emociones estaban a flor de pie así que no lo pudo evitar, permitió que su rostro se bañara en lagrimas sólo por sentir a su amiga llorar y convulsionarse contra ella.

—

Yolei observó aquel apartamento, nunca había estado en ese lugar, ella no compartía mucho con Yamato y comúnmente las reuniones se hacían o en la casa de Taichi o en el apartamento del hermano mayor de Joe, se sentó en uno de los sillones con el cuerpo rígido, no se sentía en la confianza para tirarse como lo hacia en la residencia Tachikawa.

—Vamos al cuarto, ahí estaremos mas cómodas.

Alzó su vista y la miró con una bandeja en sus manos y una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, Yolei quiso sonreírle de vuelta pero la culpa y la vergüenza se lo impidió.

Se levantó y la siguió en silencio, no tardaron en llegar al pasillo, Yolei notó que solo habían dos puertas y la del baño la cual estaba abierta, su rostro se coloró al adivinar que Mimi compartía cuarto con un hombre.

— ¿Me ayudas?

Miyako asintió torpemente, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación la cual era más simplona de lo que imaginó, paredes blancas, una cama, el ropero, el escritorio, una mesita de noche y la famosa guitarra de Yamato colocada en una esquina.

Mimi colocó la bandeja sobre el suelo la cual contenía dos vasos para té y unas galletitas, se sentó y espero a que la pelo lila la siguiera pero Miyako se encontraba entretenida mirando el portarretratos en donde aparecían Yamato y Sora abrazados, Yolei quiso preguntar el por qué de esa fotografía ahí y no de una de Mimi, pero no estaba en buenos términos con su amiga para andar de chismosa.

—Miya—carraspeó al sentir su voz seca y ronca— ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

—Fui a tu casa a buscarte—Contestó sin atreverse aún a mirarla a los ojos—. Y tu mamá me dijo que estabas aquí.

—Oh…

Ninguna dijo mas durante un largo lapso de tiempo, Mimi se concentró en tomar su té y Yolei en devorar las deliciosas galletas, en cuanto terminó de beber, la castaña colocó el vaso sobre la bandeja.

—Creo que te preguntaras por qué estoy aquí.

—En realidad…

—Mi papá no se tomó muy bien la noticia—Le interrumpió—. Y pensó que venirme a vivir con Matt sería un castigo o algo por el estilo.

Yolei la miró por primera vez, estaba sorprendida, el señor Tachikawa era la persona más amorosa, pasiva, cariñosa y agradable del mundo, no se lo imaginaba corriendo a su hija de su casa.

— ¡Oh Dios!—exclamó— ¿Cómo te sientes? Estas viviendo lejos de tu casa y en un apartamento de hombres yo sinceramente me tiraría por el balcón.

—Al principio si me costó mucho—admitió—. Aún me hacen falta mis papas pero ya me he acostumbrado a vivir aquí, no es tan malo como parece.

— ¡Yo no podría sobrevivir ni una sola noche sin la comodidad de mi cama!—lloriqueó Miyako.

Mimi sonrió resignada, a ella no le quedaba de otra aunque ciertamente, vivir con Yamato y su padre no le molestaba ni le hacia sentir incomoda, Yamato la respetaba y Hiroaki la trataba como si ella tuviere una vida entera viviendo con ellos, no era el palacio deseado ni tampoco su habitación rosa pero ella se sentía a gusto ahí.

—Oye y ¿Cuánto tienes?

—Dentro de poco cumpliré cuatro meses—anunció emocionada—. Justamente ayer fuimos donde la ginecóloga y el bebé se encuentra muy bien, el otro mes sabremos su sexo.

Yolei sonrió—. El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, recuerdo como si fuere ayer cuando nos contaste de tu embarazo—la castaña también recordó aquel día y una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Oye y…uh…—su rostro se volvió a colorar—. ¿Duermes con…Yamato? Ya sabes…oh… ¿Juntos?

Mimi soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver el rostro avergonzado de Miyako, con su dedo índice señaló una colchoneta enrollada que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación y ella no había notado.

—Él duerme ahí y yo en la cama. —Explicó.

—Ya veo…pero, ustedes ¿Son pareja? En las parejas es normal que duerman en la misma cama ¿no?

—Él y yo no estamos juntos—Contestó tras resoplar cansinamente.

Miyako la miró sin comprender, Mimi estaba embarazada y vivía con Yamato eso los hacia una pareja ¿no?

— ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que pasó?

Yolei asintió en silencio, no tenía derecho ni siquiera a refutar esa oferta, ella había juzgado a Mimi sin saber su versión y era tiempo de redimirse ante ella aunque solo fuere con escucharla.

* * *

Esa noche, a Yamato le tocó hacer la cena, en esa ocasión quiso variar un poco y en parte demostrarle a Mimi que él era muy bueno cocinando dulces-amaba los dulces-así que optó por hacer un pastel de chocolate, en realidad no entendía por qué el empeño de que quedara perfecto y demostrarle a Mimi algo en lo que ella no le retó, pero, bueno, él quería lucirse en algo ¿a caso estaba mal eso?

Inmediatamente después de haber preparado aquello, se lamentó, la primera fue, porque su padre renegó al no ver comida "de verdad" en la mesa, agarrando el pedazo de su pastel y yéndose del pequeño comedor, la segunda fue, porque a Mimi SI le encantó el pastel, tanto que pidió un segundo y hasta una tercera porción.

Yamato no pudo dejar de verla en ni un segundo, ese era su tercer pedazo y lo estaba disfrutando como si fuera el primero, dejó su cuchara a un lado incapaz de seguir comiendo cuando la castaña cerró sus ojos y soltó un gemido.

—Oh Dios Matt, que rico lo haces.

Diablos, diablos, no había dicho eso, ella no había dicho _eso, _su cuerpo entero ardió, desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza, se desabotonó el primer botón de su camisa y se jaló el cuello de esta para darse mas aire, ignoró las palpitaciones de su entrepierna.

—Mmm…lo haces realmente bien…

Se puso duro, no lo pudo evitar, Mimi se relamía los dedos y seguía haciendo ruiditos extraños, se removió en su asiento no podía pararse, la castaña notaria como esas simples palabras lo pusieron mas duro que una roca, se revolvió el cabello con frustración, Mimi seguía llenándose los dedos con la crema chantillí que estaba en su plato.

Mimi metió su dedo índice a su boca y lo chupó en un movimiento que para Matt fue demasiado sexual, su boca se secó y su entrepierna dolió aún más, esa mujer estaba jugando con él, no había otra explicación, esos ruidos, esos comentarios, esa manera de lamerse el dedo ¿Dónde diablos aprendió eso?

— ¿No te vas a comer lo tuyo?

Salió de su ensimismamiento, Mimi le miró y arqueó una ceja, estaba demasiado rojo y se le miraba un poco descontrolado ¿Qué le pasaba? Yamato le pasó su plato y se levantó con tanta fuerza que dejó caer su silla, no le importó, salió corriendo de ese lugar como alma que llevaba el diablo no soportaría ver otra vez a Mimi haciendo todo eso, ella se extrañó ¿Qué le había hecho para que saliera de esa manera? Solamente le preguntó si terminaría de comer, nada mas, se alzó de hombros, la gula le estaba pidiendo terminar con lo que Matt dejó a un lado, total, desperdiciar la comida, si que era un pecado.

* * *

Se estaba desesperando, la frustración era mas grande que cualquier otra, se sentía como un león enjaulado y eso de dormir con la castaña ya no le gustaba en absoluto, ella le estaba provocando, desde la vez que la miró con esos shorts ella se encargó de hacerle pagar ese pequeño desliz con creces y no había día en que no lo incitara.

Primero fue con el dichoso pastel, Yamato se prometió a si mismo nunca darle alguna cosa que contuviere crema chantillí o asociados, en la siguiente ocasión fue ella la que llegó a la casa con unas paletas y la muy….a demás de ofrecerle una, se atrevió a comérsela frente a él, haciendo esos molestos ruiditos que le encendía de sobre manera, tuvo que salir corriendo nuevamente a tomarse una larga ducha fría.

En una de esas tantas mañanas de sufrimiento, Yamato se levantó mas temprano, según él, para no tener que verla, no muy grata fue su sorpresa cuando, ella apareció detrás de él, con una de esas sonrisitas inocentes, que en vez de causarle ternura le daban unas ganas de arrancársela y tirarla lo mas lejos posible.

—Buenos días—Dijo ella ampliando su sonrisa.

Yamato la ignoró deliberadamente por su culpa estaba sufriendo uno de los dolores mas terribles y angustiantes que un hombre podía tener, se dirigió a la entrada principal y se sentó en una pequeña gradita para colocarse los zapatos, escuchó unos pequeños pasos e insultó al mundo entero, no la quería tener cerca ¿Es que no entendía que con una de sus miradas hacia que su cuerpo entero ardiera? ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Mimi se sentó a un lado de él, tarareaba una canción, se le miraba feliz como si ella no estuviese pasando por el dolor por el cual él pasaba y eso sólo logró que la odiara mas, jugaba con sus sentimientos y estaba bien campante la muy…Mimi se volteó y lo miró, frunció el ceño, él tragó saliva ¿Tenia algo en la cara que lo delatara?

—Tienes un poco de pasta dental.

Yamato no lo pudo prevenir, ni siquiera pudo pestañear cuando ya la tenia a solo unos escasos centímetros cerca de él, ella alzó su dedo índice—su bendito dedo índice—y lo colocó en la comisura de su labio, nuevamente, sintió esa desagradable sensación en su estomago, como si miles de cucarachas asesinas lo aguijoneaban hasta hacerle un enorme hoyo y morir por una hemorragia interna y eso era peor que tener una erección a las siete de la mañana.

—Listo.

Y como si nada hubiere ocurrido, como si Yamato no hubiere temblado ante esa simple caricia—sin mencionar lo demás que sintió—Mimi se levantó sin siquiera voltear una sola vez y se marchó de aquel lugar, dejándolo a demás de emocionado, con un enorme hoyo en su estomago.

Esa misma noche, Yamato no pudo dormir, tenia los ojos mas abiertos que lo normal y le dolia el cuello por la posición en la que se encontraba, extrañaba su cama, su almohada y su cobija y mas que todo extrañaba no estar con las hormonas revueltas, bueno siempre estuvo así, pero ahora, era peor que antes y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Se levantó de la incomoda colchoneta y sus ojos fueron a dar al pequeño cuerpo de la castaña la cual dormía plácidamente en su cama ¿Cómo diablos podía dormir con tanta tensión sexual en el aire? ¿Es que solo él estaba en sufrimiento?

Su rostro se sonrojó al notar como las piernas de Mimi estaban enredadas entre su cobija favorita, su boca se secó, ahí estaba a su disposición las partes del cuerpo que mas le gustaban de la castaña, invitándolo a que las acariciara, sólo era de estirar un poco la mano y tocar un poco ¿Estaba mal eso? Ella no se daría cuenta, estaba profundamente dormida y esa pijama que llevaba puesta mostraba lo suficiente para que él sintiera ese sofocante calor nuevamente, así que en resumidas cuentas era culpa de ella, por vestirse de esa manera frente a él, era hombre y no era de piedra, estaba comenzando a sentir y eso lo estaba por volver loco…_necesitaba _tocarla, como fuere.

Alargó uno de sus brazos y con su mano temblando se acercó hasta quedar a una distancia nada prudencial de una de las piernas de la chica, su pulso se aceleró al saber que por fin cumplirá su cometido, estaba tan cerca….Mimi suspiró entre sueños, Yamato respingó y se alejó como si ella fuere fuego, frustrado, llevó sus manos a su cabello y lo jaló, él no era un acosador sexual… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Nunca más dormiría en esa habitación!

* * *

Abril.

Takeru se acomodó uno de sus gorros favoritos hasta que quedara completamente recto, como a él le gustaba, las clases habían dado comienzo nuevamente pero eso no evitaría pasar una agradable tarde junto con sus amigos y de paso, buscar el regalo perfecto para Yamato el cual cumpliría años en pocos días.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en donde su madre estaba concentraba fregando los platos.

—Oye ma.

—Mmm…

— ¿puedo salir con los chicos a dar una vuelta?

— ¿Qué chicos?

—Ken, Daisuke, Yolei, Kari y Cody.

—Oh si, está bien, no te tardes mucho.

Takeru salió de ahí con una sonrisa en sus labios, se fue hasta la entrada principal y se sentó en la pequeña gradita para colocarse sus zapatos, entre la acción de amarrar sus cordones, recordó la petición de su hermano y bueno, ahora que podría estar lejos de su casa por un buen momento seria la ocasión perfecta para contarle a su madre.

—Por cierto mamá—gritó Takeru para ser oído—. Vas a ser abuela.

El meno respingó al escuchar como algo se estrellaba en el piso ocasionando un enorme estruendo y el reconocido sonido de vidrio rompiéndose, escuchó los apresurados pasos de su madre acercándose hacia él, sintió una mojada mano aferrarse a su camisa y fue jalado con fuerza hasta quedar de pie frente a su progenitora.

— ¡¿Abuela?!—Con sus dos manos lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y lo pegó a ella— ¿Cómo que abuela?—Lo zarandeó hasta ocasionar que el rostro del muchacho se tornará en un color verde—. ¿Pero que diablos te pasa? Solo tienes catorce años, ¡No puedo ser abuela!—lloriqueó—. Ni siquiera tengo cuarenta.

—Mamá—dijo con dificultad, intentó soltarse de su agarre pero ella lo jaloneó con mas fuerza— ¿No recuerdas que tienes otro hijo?

Ella dejó de zarandearlo para verle con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué con Matt?

— ¿No se te podría ocurrir que él es el papá?

— ¡Oh Dios Mío!—soltó a su hijo menor y llevó sus manos a sus mejillas apretujándolas con incredulidad— ¿Yamato embarazó a Sora?

—Bueno…no precisamente a Sora…

— ¡No! ¡No!—exclamó ignorando las palabras de su hijo—. No tengo ni cuarenta ¡No puedo ser abuela!

Se sentó en la gradita y aún con su aturdimiento procedió a colocarse sus zapatos, Takeru la miró sin comprender exactamente lo que su madre pretendía.

—Ma, ¿A dónde vas?

Ella le ignoró nuevamente, estaba más concentrada pensando los insultos que le daría a Hiroaki.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?—demandó una vez más el rubio.

Natsuko se puso de pie y lo miró con ojos determinados—. Voy a patearle el trasero a Hiroaki.

Alzó una de sus cejas—. Pero ¿Por qué a mi papá?

—Por permitir que mi hijo ande embarazando mujeres—Dijo en un tono desesperante y demasiado rápido—. Yo lo sabía, tenia que quedarse conmigo, estúpido juez, estúpido abogado, estúpida conciliación.

T.K abrió la boca para opinar pero su madre lo dejó con las palabras atoradas en la garganta al tirarle la puerta en sus narices.

* * *

Sora leía desganada una de las tantas revistas que su madre tenía en su tienda, tenia su mentón apoyado en una de sus manos y con su libre daba vuelta a las paginas, detestaba cuando no llegaban muchos clientes a la tienda porque era ahí cuando su mente la traicionaba y le hacia pensar en todo lo mal que le había ido en su vida recientemente.

El tintineo de la campana que conectaba con la puerta principal le anunció la venida de un cliente y la posibilidad de distraerse unos cuantos minutos, cerró la revista con entusiasmo y preparó su sonrisa mentalmente, la cual, nunca salió a la luz, debido a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

Su rostro se miraba compungido, tenía sus manos dentro de los dos bolsillos del pantalón, y su aire desaliñado se mantenía siempre fiel a él, Sora trató de ignorar el golpeteo insensato de su corazón pero éste se intensificó aún mas cuando Tai le dedicó una mirada intensa.

—Sora, ¿podemos hablar?

Ella quiso decirle que no, que se fuera y que nunca más en su vida se acercara a ella, pero la aflicción en el rostro del moreno le impidió correrlo a patadas, se miraba realmente arrepentido y ella a regañadientes asintió con la cabeza, esperando con todo su corazón, la ansiada disculpa.

* * *

Estaba sola, no había nadie mas en ese apartamento, ella podría hacer lo que quisiera y nadie se lo impediría, Mimi tenia un deseo, que desde hace mucho tiempo quería hacer pero que nunca se miró en la oportunidad de lograrlo, Yamato pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa y si no, era el señor Ishida, esa era la ocasión perfecta, lo haría y no sentiría vergüenza al hacerlo.

Revisó la entrada principal, al ver que ésta no se movía, se dirigió a la habitación de Yamato, una vez dentro y llena de emoción llegó hasta el armario y abrió una de sus puertas, revisó en el suelo y la encontró, la ansiada camisa, una de las tantas que Yamato usaba y luego la dejaba tirada en ese rincón.

Mimi la agarró y la llevó a su nariz impregnándose del delicioso aroma que aún se mantenía en esa prenda, inhaló con fuerza hasta que dejó de sentir el característico olor y con cierta vergüenza se colocó la camisa encima, la cual cubría hasta sus muslos, por un momento se recriminó peor luego recordó que estaba sola y que para cuando los hombres llegaran ella estaría libre de pecado.

Con ese nuevo pensamiento, salió de la habitación a realizar el aseo correspondiente.

—

— ¡Hiroaki! ¡Ábreme la puerta!

Mimi se sobresaltó al escuchar como la puerta era aporreada con intensidad, detrás de ella se oían varios insultos provenientes de una voz femenina, con cautela se acercó hasta la entrada principal indecisa de abrir o no la puerta.

— ¡Que me abras la puerta!—Respingó al escuchar nuevamente otro grito seguido de otro golpe—O la abres o la tiro.

Con miedo, Mimi abrió un poco la puerta, suspiró con alivio al ver la figura de la señora Takaishi y no a un horrible monstruo, Natsuko frunció el ceño y sintió un ligero ardor en sus mejillas por el escándalo ocasionado.

—Oh, disculpa, creo que me confundí—Musitó avergonzada.

—No, no, aquí es donde vive el señor Ishida—Se hizo a un lado permitiéndole la pasada a la mujer.

Natsuko entró sin dejar de verla ni un solo segundo, esa chica se le hacia familiar, peor no lograba dar con ella.

—Disculpa, ¿Te conozco?

Mimi asintió con una sonrisa—Soy Mimi, amiga de T.K, una que usaba un enorme sombrero rosa.

Natsuko hizo una cara de entendimiento—. ¡Oh! ¡Si!—exclamó—Eres la vaquerita.

—Así es.-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Mimi se dio la vuelta entrando por completo en el lugar, Natsuko la observó a detalle, llevaba puesta una camisa mucho más grande que ella, una escoba en su mano y caminaba como si esa fuera su propia casa.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo?—Preguntó la castaña desde la cocina.

La mujer llegó hasta el comedor y se sentó en una de las sillas—.Agua— Pidió.

Se extrañó, esa chica actuaba con tanta naturalidad en el apartamento de su ex esposo, como si ella viviere ahí, no lograba comprender por qué y eso la desconcertaba de sobre manera, según tenia entendido Sora era la novia de Yamato y no esa chica.

Mimi colocó el vaso lleno de agua sobre la mesa, le dedicó una breve sonrisa y volvió a la cocina en donde se dedicó a lavar los trastes.

Tras tomar un sorbo de agua, Natsuko recordó el motivo de su visita.

—Disculpa, pero, ¿Dónde está Hiroaki?

—Tuvo que ir a resolver unos asuntos de su trabajo, pero dentro de unas horas regresará—contestó Mimi desde la cocina.

Esa chica definitivamente vivía ahí, pero ¿Por qué?

—Y ¿Mi hijo?

Mimi detuvo su labor por un segundo, ¿Por qué le preguntaba por T.K?—. No lo sé, no he visto a T.K desde ayer—agarró un plato de vidrio y procedió a limpiarlo con una toalla.

—No me refiero a T.K—dijo la mujer la cual miraba ceñuda a la castaña—. Me refiero a Yamato, ¿Dónde está?

Y lo recordó, el plato se resbaló de sus manos estrellándose en el piso, varios cristales chocaron contra sus piernas, pero ella no los sintió, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan torpe? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que la señora Takaishi es la mamá de Matt? Es decir la abuela de su hijo, tonta mil veces, ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!

Natsuko se levantó de su asiento y acudió a ayudarla.

— ¿Estas bien?

Si Matt era igualito a ella, ¿que diablos sucedía con su cerebro?

—Si, sólo se me resbaló—Se agachó a recoger los pedazos rotos, Natsuko hizo lo mismo—. Eh…Matt se reunió con los de su banda, no tardará en llegar.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, las dos estaban concentradas en recolectar los grandes pedazos de vidrio que en cualquier otra cosa, Natsuko la volvió a mirar, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y rehuía a su mirada.

—Dime una cosa, linda—dijo sin poder contenerse más—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mimi mordió su labio inferior y sus manos inconscientemente se retorcieron.

—Yo vivo aquí—Dijo apenada.

Natsuko reafirmó con esas simples palabras sus sospechas, así que ella era, pero no entendía, según tenia entendido Matt tenia una relación con Sora y no con esa chica.  
Se acomodó en el suelo invitando a Mimi a hacer lo mismo, una vez que la castaña se sentó a un lado de ella, tomó la palabra.

—No sé si te ofenda esto, pero, pensé que Matt tenía una relación con Sora.

Ser la otra, era lo peor que a Mimi le había ocurrido, tenia que dar muchas explicaciones y aunque siempre las diera, la gente no terminaba de creerle al cien por ciento.

—T.K me acaba de contar—continuó la mujer—. Y creo que aún estoy en shock, ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

—Acabo de cumplir cuatro meses.

Natsuko se exaltó mentalmente, aún no lo podía creer, no podía ser posible, ella no podía ser abuela dentro de cinco meses.

— ¿Me cuentas como es todo esto?

La castaña asintió—. Matt y yo desde hace tiempo sostenemos una relación —mintió— queríamos que fuera secreto pero al parecer el pequeñín—tocó su vientre con ternura—no nos permitió mas el secreto.

—Aja, ahora ¿podrías decirme la verdad? ¿Sabes? Eres pésima mintiendo.

Mimi suspiró resignada, al parecer su don de actuación le duró solo un día, Natsuko la miró sin pestañear, ella recordó por todo lo que pasó desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que se acostó con Yamato hasta cuando su padre la corrió de su casa, un nudo se formó en su garganta e inevitablemente rompió en llanto y entre hipidos y sollozos le contó todo.

—Mis papas se fueron de viaje por toda Europa—Dijo tras un largo hipido—. Ese era mi sueño y por castigarme se fueron dejándome en ¡Un apartamento de hombres!

La chica lloró con más intensidad, Natsuko la agarró de los hombros y le dio un abrazo consolador, permitiendo que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera.

* * *

Cuando Yamato entró a la casa escuchó varios sollozos, extrañado, se dirigió hasta donde provenían esos sonidos llevándose una gran sorpresa al encontrar a su mamá y a Mimi sentadas en el suelo de la cocina, abrazadas y llorando amargamente.

—No quiero ser abuela tan joven.

—La puerta del baño aún no tiene llavín y si me tardo más de cinco minutos ya me están sacando.

Ambas aumentaron su llanto al reconocer sus penas en voz alta, al escuchar varias pisadas ellas alzaron su vista encontrándose con un Yamato desconcertado.

El aludido sudó frio cuando su madre y Mimi lo miraron mal ¿Qué hizo? Si él estuvo todo el día fuera junto con su banda y representante ¿Era motivo suficiente para una mala mirada?

Sin saber que mas hacer, se acercó hasta las mujeres, le ofreció la mano a Mimi, ella la tomó y se dejó levantar por el chico, Yamato se atragantó con su saliva, al ver la forma en la que Mimi iba vestida ¿Era parte eso de su malévolo juego de seducción?

— ¿Qué haces con mi camisa?—Demandó completamente sonrojado, Mimi en ese instante deseó que la tierra la tragara.

* * *

Yamato estaba seguro que de no haber sido porque su madre estaba ahí, él no hubiere respondido de sus actos, se le hubiere tirado encima y capaz que en el suelo la hubiera hecho suya, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle al recordar a Mimi con su camisa puesta y por un momento dejó su imaginación volar, pensando que tal vez, ella no llevaba nada mas puesto debajo de su ropa y que si no hubiere sido por la irrupción de su mamá, ella lo hubiere esperado para hacer miles de cosas sucias sobre la encimera.

Mimi salió de la habitación, luego de una larga platica con su mamá y varios intentos por llevarse a Mimi a su casa, Natsuko se fue de ahí con la promesa de patearle el trasero a su papá, que para suerte suya, el hombre aún no llegaba del trabajo, Mimi se encerró en la habitación por varias horas hasta ese momento, en que apareció con ropa de ella y con una bolsita en sus manos.

—Mira, se me había olvidado enseñarte—Se sentó a un lado suyo, Yamato tapó con un cojín-disimuladamente-su entrepierna—. Con mi mamá fuimos una tienda y le compramos esto al bebé—.de la bolsa sacó un mameluco amarillo.

Yamato lo sostuvo entre sus manos y sus sucios pensamientos se fueron a un lado para darle la bienvenida a la emoción de la llegada de un pequeño bebé a sus vidas.

— ¿Amarillo?

Ella se encogió de hombros—.Es el color que va bien para ambos sexos.

—Ya…por cierto, ¿Recuerdas que me querías pedir algo cuando estábamos en el hospital?

Sus mejillas ardieron y por segunda vez deseó que la tierra la tragara, eso le pasaba por tener pensamientos impuros con un chico prohibido.

Yamato observó en silencio el rostro sonrojado de la castaña y por un micro segundo se la imaginó de esa manera pero en una posición _muy _distinta, se insultó mentalmente, no podía, ya no aguantaba mas, _necesitaba _acostarse con ella para poder dejar la calentura a un lado, si no lo hacia viviría toda su vida con pensamientos impuros y con una odiosa erección a cada segundo, ya saben a situaciones desesperadas…medidas desesperadas y él _si _que estaba desesperado, como nunca antes lo estuvo, así que lo haría, comería del fruto prohibido y que quedara constancia de que el intentó no acercase a ella, por su padre que lo intentó pero ella lo único que lograba era incitarlo a que se le tirara encima, ella era la culpable, no él, él simplemente era un ama inocente que estaba a punto de ser tragada por la oscuridad, ni mas ni menos.

Así que lo decidió, se acostaría con ella, solo para calmar sus hormonas revueltas, lo haría como que se llamaba Yamato Ishida, la cuestión era ¿Cómo convencerla?

* * *

Bien bien, vengo con nuevo capi, tenia muuuuuchos comentarios que hacer pero como siempre los olvidé asi que mejor pregunten que yo contestaré sus dudas...odio mi mala memoria T.T creo que la otra semana no podré actualizar porque es mi semana estresante de examens pero despues iré a vaciones y todo será color de rosa, si que sí =D en fin, los dejo cualquier duda ya saben y cualquier eror de antemano me disculpo =)

Revieews sin cuenta:

emma: Hola muchas gracias por tu review ^^ dentro de unos cuantos capitulos revelaré el sexo del bebé por los meomentos te dejaré con la incertidumbre xD que tengas un gran dia.

ana: Hola, Hola, gracias por tu review, me algera mucho que te guste la historia y si tienes razon una niña como hija de Mat seria tierno xD con lo de la adopcion es un buen tema pero creo que a este punto Mimi seria incapaz de dar a su bebé en adopcion creo que eso lo hubiera puesto mas adelante pero eso se me pasó por completo :/ espero que el capi te guste que tengas un gran dia =)

GATITA: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review y no te preocupes que el Mimato ya casi, casi, casiiii como viste en este capi ya Yamato se decidió o es si o es si, vamos a ver como le va, espero que te guste el cpai =) cuidate =)

Criiisi: jajajajja no era mi intencion hacerte bipolar xD lo siento -.- jajajjajajaja Sora no estuvo con Matt por despecho es que Tai fue asi como su amor infantil y Matt ya su amor de adolescencia, pero no te preocupes que los amores infantiles son mas fuertes que los de adolescencia xD y Sora solo tiene que recordar esos sentimientos (o admitir que ahi estan) para que puuuf se de l romance ^^ a mi tambien me ncanta el personaje de Hiroaki y es exactamente asi como tu dices, se hace l rudo pero en realidad permite todo lo que Matt hace, es un terroncito de azucar, pero no se la dejara facil a Matt lo torturará bastante xD y como viste Mimi no se vio taaan afectada por el viaje de sus papas solo por ratos lo recordaba, jajaja a demas de cambiar el epilogo, compraremos los derechos de Tai y Matt solo para nosotras xD y por cierto actualicé ahorita porque te prometí actualizar así que espero que haya valido el capitulo =D cuidate y seguimos mas tarde.

tefy: Hola, hola =D gracias por el apoyo en todas mis historias eres una monada =D morder lapcies de carbon es relamente relajador xD al menos para mi, pero yo soy rara -.- me gusta la psicologia es una carrera que tambien qusiiera estudiar en un futuro, estaba en mi top ten de carreras a estudiar xD Yo no sabria que hacer en la posicion de Sora e igual me trago todo el bar y mucho mas, a de ser muy feo para una chica que le pase eso asi que tengo mucha empatia por Sora ^^ prometo dejar a Tai ser feliz solo por unos cuantos capitulos, amo a Tai y mi amor es tan grande que lo hago sufrir (?) si lo sé, soy rara, no te extrañes xD con respecto a la cancion mas adelante te daras cuenta quien y como sera ^^ yo ya la escogí y simplemente la amo, es una de mis favoritas ojala y te guste a ti tambien, jajajajajja y es afrase de se lo chupo la bruja me morí d ela risa cuando un amigo me lo dijo jajajjajaj y no pude vitar ponerla ahí e imaginarme a Matt de esa manera me causó mucha ternura, y Hirioaki me encanta es el personaje que mas me gusta es que siempre con sus comentarios sarcasticos (que no pudieron faltar en este capi) e igual mi papá tambien ya hubiera corrido a mi hermano con todo y mujer jajajaj por eso quiero a Hiroaki porque es compresivo con su hijo aunque se haga todo rudo y malote xD que tengas un excelnte dia, cuidate =)


	15. De Enseñanzas

Hola, Izzie aquí, con nuevo capitulo =)

Digimon no me pertence,

* * *

Capitulo Catorce

De Enseñanzas.

* * *

Yamato la miró detalladamente, desde su piel morena, su rostro ligeramente maquillado, su liso y corto cabello rojizo hasta sus ojos rubís los cuales evadían su mirada.

Se apoyó sobre el barandal y se dedicó a observar el azulado cielo, haber ido al apartamento de Sora sonaba a suicidio, por lo menos para él, el novio infiel que embarazó a la mejor amiga de ella, pero lo había pensado muy bien, todo este tiempo que estuvo sin ella le sirvió mucho para poder ordenar sus ideas y sus deseos y sabia que estar ahí en ese lugar junto con ella, era lo correcto.

Sora se cruzó de brazos sin saber en realidad que hacer, para ella fue una sorpresa verlo ahí parado en su puerta, con un semblante serio que desde hacia mucho tiempo que no veía en él, por un microsegundo se le pasó por la mente tirarle la puerta en la cara pero después de su vergonzoso comportamiento, no estaba en las facultades para un berrinche.

— Yo…

No lo volteó a ver sin embargo agudizó el oído lo mas que pudo.

— Te debo una disculpa— Le dijo quedito para que sólo ella le escuchara, para que entendiera que esas palabras eran las mas sinceras que había dicho en su vida—. Discúlpame por todo el daño que te hice y por el daño que podré hacerte en el futuro.

Ella llevó una de sus manos en la garganta queriendo impedir así que el dolor en ésta se profundizara.

— Sé que no puedo llegar aquí y llenarte de excusas, porque tu no las creerás— Sonrió con ironía—. Porque si tú hubieras llegado a decirme algo así, simplemente te mandaría al diablo, así que tienes todo el derecho en odiarme.

Aclaró su garganta, quiso decirle que no lo odiaba pero estaba segura que de hablar rompería en llanto.

Yamato guardó silencio, no estaba muy seguro en decir lo último porque sabía muy bien que después de hacerlo esa seria su despedida y saldría para siempre de la vida de ella y muy dentro de si él no quería dejarla, no aún, pero tampoco podía ser tan cínico de ir y pedirle que regresen de nuevo, no cuando tenia a Mimi en su vida, no cuando esa castaña estaba cambiando poco a poco su mundo.

— Sora— Inhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron para luego soltarlo con reticencia—. Quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo yo te sigo amando— Sora alzó la mirada encontrándose con la cristalina de él, sus ojos se aguaron al ver el hermoso azul de los de él, los cuales mostraban tristeza pura—. Y que te seguiré amando, pueden pasar cien años y yo seguiré queriéndote como te quiero y tú siempre ocuparas un lugar muy especial en mi corazón.

Las primeras lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, con dolor supo que no dejaría de llorar por un buen tiempo, llevó sus temblorosas manos y limpió sus escurridizas lagrimas, Yamato la observó en silencio él también tenia un nudo en la garganta y estaba seguro que de seguir viéndola llorar, él también lo haría.

— Yo no te odio— Se atrevió a decir con su voz entrecortada debido al llanto—. Fueron tres años, Matt, éramos tan perfectos, teníamos nuestra propia rutina, nuestro propio mundo ¿Cómo pretendes que te odie?— su garganta dolió aún mas tras decir esas tres palabras —. Te amo, me diste los mejores años de mi vida pero…— un sollozo escapó de su boca y ella se detestó por ser tan débil—. Ambos sabemos muy bien que ya no podemos volver a estar juntos, yo no puedo volver contigo.

— Lo sé— musitó quedito, su mano apretó el barandal ocasionando que sus nudillos se blanquearan ante la fuerza ejercida—. Eso lo sé.

Llámenlo egoísta pero él aún no estaba preparado para una despedida.

— Pero…No tienes idea del dolor que siento aquí— con su mano palpó el lado de su corazón—. A veces me siento muy sola y hay ocasiones en las que quiero salir corriendo e ir a buscarte y rogarte que…— Su voz se quebró imposibilitándola a continuar hablando, hundió su rostro en sus manos tratando de acallar los fuertes sollozos que involuntarios se escapaban de su garganta.

Por varios minutos su llanto fue lo único que habló por ella.

Yamato deslizó uno de sus brazos por el hombro de Sora y la atrajo a su cuerpo envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo, ella se removió y atrapó su cuello con sus brazos, pegándose a él, lo estrechó contra ella y sus lágrimas mojaron su garganta.

— Shh…tranquila— acarició su espalda levemente—. El dolor cesará, lo prometo.

Se separó unos cuantos centímetros sin soltarse de él, Yamato la agarró de la cintura temiendo a que ella se le escapara una vez mas, Sora al leer el miedo en los ojos le sonrió tenuemente y se puso de puntillas uniendo sus labios con los de él, en un último beso.

* * *

Delineó sus labios una vez mas, estos aun cosquilleaban y seguían sensibles al tacto, quitó sus dedos de ahí al recordar que estaba en la calle y que la gente lo miraba extraño, cruzó la calle dispuesto a llegar lo mas pronto posible a su casa pero algo le detuvo en seco.

Mimi estaría ahí, tal vez no esperándole pero ahí en su casa, con su hermosa sonrisa y sus endemoniados shorts, él no podía ir, su cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía mas confundido que nunca, él deseaba a Mimi, pero también seguía enamorado de Sora y haberla visto ese día, a pesar de que hubiese sido solo para terminar por completo su relación le había confundido un poco mas.

Se dio la vuelta, en esos momentos necesitaba de una persona con quien estar, en realidad necesitaba de su mejor amigo, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, ocupaba a Taichi tan siquiera para pelear o para estar en un largo y agradable silencio, pero de lo que necesitaba, lo necesitaba, al diablo su orgullo, tendría que ceder en esa ocasión, por muy poco que le agradara la idea.

El beso regresó a su mente mientras caminaba hacia el edificio de los Yagami, jamás imaginó que hubiese sido Sora la que tomara la iniciativa, todo fue tan repentino, de un momento a otro ella ya lo besaba, Matt pudo saborear lo salado del resto de las lagrimas que murieron en sus labios, así como el característico sabor de ella, fue algo intenso y a la vez deprimente pues resultaba ser la despedida de una larga relación pero lo que mas le descolocó fue el hecho de no haber sentido lo mismo que sentía cuando estaba con ella, esas cosquillas en su estomago, esa opresión agradable en su pecho, su corazón desembocado y la sonrisa idiota al final de cada encuentro.

Sacudió la cabeza, ignorando todos esos pensamientos que ocasionaban una encrucijada en su ser, mejor se dedicó a repasar las pocas líneas que había escrito de su futuro nuevo sencillo.

* * *

— Me extrañaste, admítelo de una buena vez.

Yamato bufó y continuó jugando con su control, matar a los zombis estaba mas interesante que escuchar a Taichi, a demás su honor estaba en juego ya llevaba perdiendo dos veces contra ese prepotente, tenia que ganarle si o si.

Aunque sinceramente estar ahí, sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda en el sofá de la sala de los Yagami, con Taichi sentado en el mismo sillón, en ese silencio que él tanto adoraba era lo mejor que pudo haber pedido.

En un inicio, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta dudó en tocar, no sabía la reacción de su amigo o si lo recibiría con un merecido golpe, cuando se decidió y tocó la puerta, su estomago se contrajo y pensó que se derretiría de los nervios.

Pero cuando Taichi le abrió no lo recibió con un puñetazo, alzó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos, por su parte Yamato metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se dedicó a observar la pared, tras unos largos minutos, Tai resopló.

— ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos?

Lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros, Tai lo tomó como una afirmación y se hizo a un lado dejándole pasar, ya de eso habían pasado dos horas.

— Vamos, Yama, no seas tímido.

Su disparo se desvió ante el tono de diversión de su amigo, lo volvió a ignorar, ya había hecho suficiente con ir a su casa, no haría más, no señor.

Taichi golpeó levemente su pierna con la punta de su pie, Yamato perdió por completo el control y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los zombis se comieron todos las viseras de su personaje, soltó el control bruscamente y fulminó con su mirada al castaño, el susodicho mantuvo su sonrisa de diversión.

— Está bien, está bien— Dijo el rubio tras resoplar con fastidio—. Te debo una disculpa, ¿Contento?

Tai soltó una sonrisa fresca—. Si que me la debes, idiota, mas bien te tardaste mucho.

Resolló dándole la espalda—. Agradece que me tomara la molestia en venir hasta aquí.

El escurridizo pie del moreno aguijoneó la pierna del rubio por segunda vez, irritándole de sobremanera.

— Ya te dije que no seas tan tímido, Yama—. Dijo en un tono juguetón—. Si aquí los dos bien sabemos que te morías por hablar conmigo, si es que no puedes vivir sin tu dosis diaria de Taichi.

— Puede que si…te haya extrañado un poco— Sus mejillas ardieron y el calor acumulado en ellas se extendió hasta su cuello.

Taichi se inclinó imaginando la vergüenza y el sonrojo de Matt, alzó sus brazos y por atrás agarró las mejillas de su mejor amigo y las pellizcó.

— No te sonrojes mi terroncito de azúcar si sé muy bien que lloraste por mí.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Luchó para zafarse de su agarre pero entre más se movía, mas lo apretujaban—. No digas estupideces nunca lloraría por ti, ¡Ya suéltame!

— No niegues lo innegable, Ishida— palmeó sus enrojecidos cachetes antes de soltarlo—. Sé que me amas y que sin mi tu vida es un completo caos.

— Yagami—. Le llamó en un tono de advertencia, levantándose del suelo para mirarle con furia mal fingida.

— Yo también te extrañé bastante— Borró su sonrisa y le miró con seriedad, dándole a entender que ya no había burla en sus palabras—. Para que veas que si soy sincero, me hiciste mucha falta.

Él suavizó su mirada—. No tienes ni una idea— Recogió el control y se sentó a un lado de él—. Ya mejor cuéntame que ha pasado con tu vida en todo este tiempo.

— Eres una vieja cotorra, peor que una chica— Negó con la cabeza—. Y antes de que me lo digas, si lo sé, yo también lo soy, ¿Cómo negarlo? Lo llevo en la sangre…

— Tai…

— Tengo novia— Confesó el joven con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Deberás?— Preguntó—. Que bueno me alegro, ¿Quién es? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?

— Es Juri, la chica que estuvo con nosotros en la fiesta de navidad.

— ¿La amiga de Kari?— sus cejas se arrugaron—. ¿No es de la misma edad de ella?

— Ehh…se podría decir.

— ¡Infanticida!— le dio un golpe en el hombro—. ¡Pedófilo! ¡Rabo verde!

— Ya, ya, ya, si sólo son tres años de diferencia— Se excusó mientras se sobaba el hombro.

— Oh, entonces, eso quiere decir que puedo andar con Hikari sin ningún problema.

Su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos relampaguearon ante la propuesta indecorosa de su supuesto mejor amigo.

— Ni se te ocurra — Masculló entre dientes.

— ¿Qué tiene? Solo son tres años.

— ¡Que no!— zanjó el tema—. Juri es diferente.

— Aja si— susurró con sorna—. No es tu hermana, por eso es diferente.

— Ya, ya, ya, solo llevamos unas semanas, y pues ella me gusta bastante.

— Entonces me alegra—le dijo, regalándole una sonrisa sincera—. Espero que te vaya muy bien con ella, solo procura no ir a la cárcel.

Taichi sonrió, con su control se fue al menú principal y programó la siguiente "aventura".

— Por cierto, ¿Cómo va mi bebé?

Y ese fue el turno de Yamato para tensarse.

— No es tuyo, es mío— Farfulló con su mandíbula firmemente apretada.

Tai le miró con diversión y alzó una mano restándole importancia con un movimiento de ella—. Detalles, a demás fue mío primero.

— Tu no ayudaste en el proceso de creación— le dijo hoscamente.

Sus cejas se elevaron con picardía, Yamato achicó sus ojos tratando de descifrar que es lo que decía con sus gestos.

— No te enojes, podemos compartir.

— ¡No quiero compartir!— Bramó—. Es mío, mío, mío, mío, mío.

— Uff…ya entendí, deja de comportarte como un niño de cinco años y mejor cuéntame como va _mi _bebé.

Contó mentalmente hasta diez, pelear con Taichi era una gran pérdida de tiempo y como dicen, si no puedes con ellos úneteles claro hasta encontrar el momento perfecto para enterrarle sus dedos en esos dos horribles ojos.

— Se supone que en este mes vamos a saber el sexo, ¿no te dijo eso Mimi? Nos vemos todos los días en la escuela.

Él se alzó de hombros—. Supongo que si, pero quería oírlo de ti, ¿Qué quieres que sea?

— Eh…pues— lo meditó un momento, en realidad no se había detenido a pensar en lo que quería hasta ese momento—. Seria bonito…la verdad es que yo seria feliz con lo que venga.

— Imagínate si es niña, serias el papá más celoso del mundo.

Él se cruzó de brazos y volteó su rostro haciéndose el ofendido—. ¡Eso es mentira! No soy celoso.

Taichi lo miró con incredulidad—. ¡Si celas hasta tu propia sombra! Y esas horribles marcas que me dejaste son la prueba de ello.

— No recuerdo ninguna marca.

— Claro, hazte el loco, volviendo el tema, ¿No estas impaciente por saber ya el sexo del bebé?

Yamato agradeció internamente que no utilizara la palabra _mí—. _La verdad quiero que sea sorpresa, pero Mimi está tan entusiasmada con eso, tal vez la convenzo de que vaya sola o no sé.

— Aww eres toda una nena.

Rodó los ojos, ¿Algún día iría a dejarlo en paz?—. Por cierto hace poco me encontré a Kari bien acaramelada con T.K, no tenia idea de que tenían una relación, incluso ya le dice mami a mi mamá, ¿Puedes creerlo? Somos concuñados. Oh y no te lo quería decir, pero ya están hablando de darle un primito a mi bebé.

Yamato sonrió victorioso cuando el control se resbaló de las manos de Taichi y un extraño tic se apoderó de su ojo izquierdo.

* * *

Entró a su apartamento y se vio envuelto en el característico aroma a comida, esta vez a vainilla con canela, inhaló profundamente imaginándose en su paladar ese delicioso sabor, se descalzó y se dirigió a la cocina, tener a Mimi en su casa era realmente ventajoso, a ella le encantaba cocinar y a él le encantaba comer.

Encontró el objeto de su delirio en la encimera, unas deliciosas galletas redondas, agarró una y se la llevó a la boca, ahogó un gemido de placer ante el delicioso sabor de éstas y sin poderse contener se llevó mas de ese delicioso postre a su boca, disfrutando cada mordida.

— ¿Matt?

El joven respingó y varias galletas se deslizaron de sus manos, a paso apresurado las recogió del suelo y las colocó nuevamente en el bol de donde se suponía no debieron salir.

Rió nerviosamente, Mimi suspiró sonoramente y se metió a la cocina buscando algo entre las gavetas.

— ¿Sucede algo?— Preguntó extrañado ante el semblante decaído de la castaña.

— No— Musitó en un tono de voz demasiado bajo para ser ella.

Él enarcó una ceja mas no dijo nada, hurgó entre las galletas que estaban al fondo del bol y se comió una—. Que ricas están.

— Gracias— Contestó del mismo modo mientras se dirigía al refrigerador y de éste sacaba una botella con leche—. Eran para el superior Joe.

Y fue en ese momento en que Yamato se vio con ganas de vomitar todo lo ingerido. Mimi se vertió un poco de leche en un vaso y lo colocó en la encimera en donde Matt estaba apoyado.

— En realidad no están muy buenas— Dijo con un aire de indiferencia—. Se puede intoxicar, no deberías de dárselas.

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, agarró una de las galletas, las que estaban de primera y se le llevó a la boca pero antes de morderla, Yamato se lo arrebató, ella le miró con sus cejas fruncidas.

— Estas cayeron al suelo accidentalmente— Miró hacia arriba haciéndose el desentendido, Mimi alzó su mano para agarrar otra—. Puede que esta también— Apartó la mano de la castaña y agarró las galletas que él anteriormente colocó—. Oh ésta tan bien, y ésta.

Mimi rodó los ojos y sonrió divertida, por lo menos sus galletas llenas de bacterias y la expresión de Yamato le hizo animarse un poco.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no estas gritándome?

Apartó su mirada insegura de hablar, su motivo de "tristeza" no era suficiente para siquiera contarlo pero la penetrante mirada del rubio le hizo "destaparse" ¿Qué podía hacer? Era una chismosa por naturaleza.

— El superior Joe tiene novia—. Le dijo tan rápido que se le olvidó respirar.

Yamato no supo como interpretar esa confesión, si sentirse mal porque Mimi estaba sufriendo por un chico o alegrarse porque el amor platónico de Mimi ya estaba fuera del mercado y él _mas _que disponible.

— Quise ir a saludarlo, hace tiempo que no lo miraba y pues antes de que él se diera cuenta de mi presencia yo lo vi con una chica.

— Oh…_idiota estuviste deseándole el mal en todo este tiempo al chico equivocado—. _Matt quiso golpearse contra la pared, la ola de celos ya estaba carcomiendo los poros de su ser.

— Y sé que no es justo sentirme mal, de todas maneras yo voy a tener un bebé y el superior Joe tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera con su vida— Suspiró golpeándose la frente con una de sus manos—. Apesto en el amor.

Vaya ahora le tocaría servir de Doctor Corazón, a él, que también hedía en el amor y que solo tenia deseos de quebrarle el brazo a Joe.

— No digas eso, porque si hablamos de apestosos yo soy el que mas apesta en el amor.

Mimi le miró con verdadero interés, al igual que ella, el semblante de Matt cambió a uno más ensombrecido, como si estuviera triste o aun peor a punto de tirarse por el balcón.

— ¿Pasó algo?— preguntó con cierto temor.

Yamato botó todo el aire acumulado inseguro aún de hablar, pero si a él le tocaba aconsejar, mínimo se merecía también un consejo.

— Me besé con Sora y eso me confundió bastante porque…

En ese preciso momento, Mimi se dio cuenta que el dolor que sintió horas antes, cuando miró al superior Joe con otra chica no era para nada comparado con lo que sintió al escuchar esas simples cuatro palabras, su corazón pareció doblarse y su garganta cerrarse, sus piernas flaquearon y un ardor recorrió desde su pecho hasta la boca de su estomago, sin dejar a un lado que sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, Mimi le observó moviendo los labios pero sus oídos parecían no querer cooperar con ella.

— Ah…eh… ¿Volvieron?— Balbuceó en un hilo de voz, Matt apartó la mirada y eso fue suficiente para Mimi—. Wow…volvieron— Forzó una sonrisa de alegría—. Felicidades.

Yamato la miró de reojo, no habían vuelto, ¿Es que no escuchó lo que le estaba diciendo? eso era casi imposible, Sora jamás volvería con él.

— No…

— Yo tengo que ir al baño— Limpió disimuladamente uno de sus ojos y mirando hacia el suelo salió de la cocina.

Llegó hasta al baño, tiró la puerta pero esta se devolvió, Mimi maldijo por dentro la mala memoria del señor Ishida el cual aún no arreglaba el llavín, las lagrimas ya estaban felices nadando por sus mejillas, con frustración se las limpió, ella no debería de llorar, Yamato era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, no eran novios, ni siquiera eran tan buenos amigos, ella no debería de sentir ese dolor por saber que volvió con su ex novia.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, el dolor era palpable, tanto como cuando te has cortado un dedo, o te has quemado con una olla, o cuando Jack murió dejando sola a Rose, o te has golpeado la cabeza al caerte de la bicicleta, ese dolor era incluso peor a todo eso, algo que nunca había sentido antes.

Se sentó sobre el retrete y cubrió su rostro con sus manos y así fue como la encontró Yamato, quien preocupado por su no regreso la fue a buscar.

— ¿Mimi?— le llamó desde el marco de la puerta, al no obtener respuesta por parte de ella, entró al lugar y se arrodilló frente a ella— Hey, ¿Está todo bien?— colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

La castaña alzó su cabeza, ya no tenia caso esconderse, limpió el resto de sus lagrimas y trató de sonreírle, Matt no supo comprender que era lo que pasaba.

— ¿Por qué estas llorando?

— Eh…— Mimi rebuscó con su mirada alguna posible salida—. La puerta aún no tiene llavín.

Matt achicó sus ojos—. Vamos, sé más creativa si me vas a inventar algo.

Ella resopló, por lo menos él le dio el permiso de inventarle algo, era un alivio ¿no?—. Sólo estoy triste por lo del superior Joe, siento que nunca voy a tener un novio— Su voz se rompió y sin querer volvió a llorar, detestaba sus hormonas traicioneras.

Matt apretó sus dientes, ver a Mimi llorando por otro chico le hacia sentir miserable, ni siquiera el hecho de que Sora le haya dejado para toda la vida le dolió tanto como ver a Mimi sufrir por Joe.

— Si tendrás novio, solo ten paciencia— Dijo tras varios minutos, su mano se tensó en el hombro de la castaña—. Eres una chica linda, tendrás a cualquiera a tus pies.

_Pero no a ti…_se dijo la castaña internamente, sin poder contenerse envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de él escondiendo su rostro entre el hueco del hombro y de su cuello, por segunda vez el cuello de Yamato se empapó de lagrimas.

Por inercia, el joven rodeó a la castaña por la espalda y las piernas de ella se apegaron a su cintura sin llegar a rodearla con ellas, Yamato se maldijo por sentir ese sofocante calor ante la cercanía de Mimi, también se odió por descubrir como el cuerpo de ella encajaba perfectamente contra el suyo, por no haber descubierto eso con anterioridad, por no haberle importado en el pasado que la chica se hubiere enamorado de Joe, por no haberse fijado por un minuto mas en lo hermosa, frágil, cálida y perfecta que era.

* * *

—Discúlpame por mojarte.

Mimi se movió hasta quedar en el borde del colchón, inclinó su cabeza encontrándose con la espalda del joven, no sabía si ya estaba dormido, esperaba que no, porque en realidad se sentía mal por el pequeño espectáculo que armó y de igual manera patética y avergonzada, una por llorar por un chico por el cual no tenia ni un solo motivo para llorar y dos por haberse dejado consolar por el chico por el que lloró.

_Tonta, Mimi, tonta mil veces…_

Yamato se volteó, las pupilas acarameladas chocaron contra las suyas ocasionando que los planes para torturar a Joe se difuminaran, una sonrisa perezosa se plasmó en su rostro y con un deje de diversión se dio cuenta del ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes por eso, sólo duerme ¿si?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, se reacomodó en su lugar y se cubrió con la cobija—. Dulce sueño.

* * *

Miyako se conectó en su cuenta de Messenger, hacia tan solo unos cinco minutos desde que le pidió a Mimi que se conectara, no tenia muchos deseos de estar en línea pero su amiga la estaba esperando y ella ya no sea veía en las condiciones de hacerle otro desplante mas.

**MeemsRocks: **YOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Me citas y te apareces hasta diez minutos después:/

**NearbyPurple: **Lo siento, lo siento, olvidé la contraseña, pero ya estoy aquí y no fueron diez minutos, exagerada.

**MeemsRocks**: Mentirosa, lo mas seguro es que Ken te llamó y dejaste sola y desamparada a una mujer embarazada.

Miyako sonrió ante el buen humor que su amiga le transmitía, por lo menos, conectarse no resultó tan malo como imaginó.

**NearbyPurple:** Ya, ya, no seas tan llorona y de nada sirve que utilices la excusa de tu embarazo, lo mas seguro es que estas acostada comiendo miles de donas ¡Perezosa!

**MeemsRocks**: ¡Envidiosa! Y no son donas, es helado, cortesía de papá **I** ;)

**NearbyPurple: **Que tu papá lea que le estas diciendo así a otro hombre ¡Te mata!

**MeemsRocks**: Es un secreto de estado ;) por cierto, ¿Todo como lo planeamos?

**NearbyPurple: ¡Bingo! **Todo preparado para el once de abril ;) chica romántica.

**MeemsRocks:** No es un gesto romántico, tonta, es una forma de agradecimiento, a demás, ya considero a Matt como un amigo así que no veo nada de malo que quiera celebrarle su cumpleaños ¿No?

**NearbyPurple**: Aja si claro, soy Yolei y me como los mocos ¬¬ . Mira está bien que le quieras celebrar el cumpleaños, pero no te metas mucho.

**MeemsRocks:** ¿A que te refieres?

**NearbyPurple**: nada…

**MeemsRocks**:?

**NearbyPurple**: La verdad no me gustaría tener que decírtelo por aquí, pero, no sé, te veo bien ilusionada con Yamato y en parte te entiendo él es el papá de tu bebé y eso crea un enorme vínculo entre ustedes dos pero Matt tuvo una relación de tres años con Sora y yo por experiencia te lo digo, si Ken y yo nos dejamos yo voy a seguir estando enamorada de él y puede que tarde una vida entera en olvidarlo, ahora imagínatelos a ellos, terminaron no porque quisieron si no por las circunstancias, bueno lo que quiero decir es que lo mas probable es que Matt siga enamorado de Sora.

**MeemsRocks**: No te preocupes =) no estoy enamorada de él, tranquila.

**NearbyPurple**: Sabes que no te lo digo por molestarte ¿Verdad?

**MeemsRocks**: lo sé linda, mejor dime, ¿Todos los chicos irán?

**NearbyPurple**: Todos confirmados, menos Sora, ella no irá y creo que es entendible.

**MeemsRocks**: Muy incomodo ¿no?

**NearbyPurple**: ¡Claro que si!

**Izzy05**: ¿Hola?

Yolei respingó al ver la nueva ventana de conversación, sin pensarlo tecleó un me tengo que ir a Mimi y se desconectó sin siquiera ver dos veces la otra ventana, al sentirse segura, soltó un respiro resignado, aún no se atrevía a enfrentarlo, tal vez, nunca lo haría.

* * *

Mimi cerró la ventana un poco contrariada, Yolei se desconectó dejándola con dudas en su mente, ella no estaba enamorada de Matt, era muy poco probable, no eran compatibles para nada y a lo mas que podían llegar era a una bonita amistad que era lo mas justo para el bebé, a demás Matt regresó con Sora ¿no? Seria muy difícil tener que compartir a su bebé con ella, pero si Sora y Matt estaban juntos eso la convertiría en la madrastra, Mimi reprimió un grito de frustración, no debería de estar pensando en eso y peor no debería de dolerle pensar en ellos.

Miró de reojo a Yamato, estaba sentado en su escritorio de espaldas a ella, se miraba concentrado trabajando en su laptop y a ella le pegó la curiosidad, se despidió de Charley y de Michael, dejó su tacita de helado en la mesita de noche y se levantó de la cama.

Se acercó hasta el joven y pudo detallar en la pantalla, una foto del Señor Ishida y varios espacios en blanco que Yamato estaba rellenando con la información de su padre.

— ¿Qué haces?—jaló un banquito del pasillo y lo colocó a par de Yamato, se sentó a un lado de él y pudo ver a detalle lo que estaba haciendo el rubio.

—Le busco una cita a mi papá.

— ¿Una cita?—leyó el nombre de la página web y efectivamente se trataba de citas online— ¡Aww!—exclamó con dulzura—. Eres un gran hijo, te preocupas por la felicidad de tu papá.

Una sonrisa de lado apareció en el rostro del joven—. Así es.

Mimi observó atenta como Matt terminaba de afinar los detalles de la página web como "Cita favorita" "intereses" "película favoritas" y mas cosas que por un momento se preguntó si Matt conocía realmente bien a su padre o inventaba todo eso solo para salir del paso, Mimi perdió la visión de lo que Yamato escribía cuando un par de palabras resonaron en sus oídos.

"_Bueno, si yo no tengo sexo, en esta casa nadie lo tendrá. ¿Entendido?"_

Una ola de calor e indignación le recorrió en cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo se tensó a un lado del de él y sus mejillas se encendieron escandalizadas ¿En que diablos estaba pensando ese descarado?

— ¿Por qué estas planeando que tu papá tenga una cita? ¿Ah?—Demandó en un tono chillante.

Sus ojos brillaron con picardía mostrando a profundidad el intenso de su color, Mimi se encogió en su puesto cuando ese par de pupilas la miraron divertidas.

—Por la felicidad de mi papá, por supuesto—Le dijo suave y ronco a la vez, ocasionando chispas dentro de Mimi.

Achicó sus ojos, claro, que casualidad, justo Yamato y Sora regresan y ya quieren celebrar que vuelven a ser la genial pareja del año, pero no, sobre su cadáver, no lo permitiría—. ¿Estas seguro de eso?

Ishida también achicó sus ojos sin borrar en ni un segundo su sonrisa maliciosa y se acercó a ella en un rápido movimiento ocasionando que sus narices rozaran, la joven respingó —. Estoy mas que seguro—le guiñó el ojo.

Mimi se levantó de ahí como si estuviere sentada sobre brasas de fuego, rió nerviosa tratando de disimular las horribles sensaciones que su cercanía le ocasionó.

—Yo…eh…tengo que ir al baño.

Yamato ensanchó su sonrisa, él estaba en sufrimiento por culpa de ella y por eso Mimi debía de pagarlas y él se encargaría de hacerlo, la haría sufrir tanto como ella lo hizo con él hasta que fuera ella misma la que le rogara por un beso.

* * *

—Necesito que firmemos el contrato con la disquera lo más pronto posible.

Yamato recorrió la oficina de su representante, era pequeña pero lujosa, tenia sobre la pared varios discos de oro colgados en ella de varias bandas que él representó, así como un estante lleno de varias estatuillas, por un momento imaginó una de esas paredes llena de discos de oro, platinium o de cualquier cosa con el nombre de su banda, sin embargo, se sentía enclaustrado, como si el éxito nunca vendría a él.

El hombre se reclinó sobre su escritorio juntando sus manos y apoyando su mentón en ellas, una de sus cejas doradas se alzó interrogante.

— ¿Algún problema, Yamato? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Y ahí estaba el meollo del asunto, ¿Confiar en su representante o no? Bueno si quería el dinero rápido, necesitaba contarle el motivo de su urgencia por muy personal que fuere, necesitaba cuanto antes tener un trabajo.

Respiró hondo—. Eh…mi novia—se sorprendió cuando no sintió dolor o repulsión al pronunciar esa pequeña mentira—. Ella está embarazada, necesito estabilidad económica, está de cuatro meses y no tengo ni donde caerme muerto.

Los ojos de Mitsuo Yamaki se abrieron de golpe—. ¿Embarazaste a tu novia? ¿Estas demente? ¿En que diablos estabas pensando?

Bufó, no estaba para regaños y mucho menos por alguien que ni siquiera era un familiar.

— ¡Has truncado tu futuro! ¿Crees que las fans te seguirán sabiendo que tienes un chiquillo? Nunca será lo mismo.

—Los fans me seguirán por mi música y no por mi estatus—Dijo en un tono aburrido.

El hombre se masajeó la sien—. ¿Te casaras con ella? ¿Cómo pretendes irte de giras por un año con una esposa y un hijo? En el mundo de la fama no cabe la palabra familia, debes de saber eso, es uno o es lo otro.

Yamato dejó a un lado su actitud desinteresada cuando escuchó la pregunta de su representante, por su mente jamás se pasó el casarse con Mimi, ¿Querría ella casarse? Lo más seguro era que si, a Mimi le encantaban los cuentos rosas y lo mas probable es que estuviera desilusionada por no tenerlo ¿Debería pedirle matrimonio? Taichi lo hizo y ella aceptó así que eso solo reafirmaba sus dudas, Mimi se quería casar pero…él no estaba listo para un paso tan grande, a demás vivían juntos y tarde o temprano terminarían enredados en la cama, sin obviar el hecho de que tendrían un bebé, eso los convertía en una especia de matrimonio ¿No?

— ¿Me estas escuchando, Yamato?

—No—contestó con sinceridad, el hombre le miró ofendido—. Mira, hay muchos artistas que están casados y tienen hijos y son más famosos incluso que los solteros así que no le veo nada malo.

—Claro, olvidaste mencionar que ninguno de esos artistas es un adolescente que ni ha terminado la educación.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué clase de ejemplo estarás dando? Sabes muy bien que en nuestra cultura se aborrece ese tipo de cosas en adolescentes, quedaras mal, incluso los fans dejaran de seguirte.

—Ha habido muchos embarazos en adolescentes japoneses, no seré el primero, tu estas viejo, los tiempos cambian.

—Esto no es tan sencillo—Replicó entre dientes.

—Haremos que funcione—Dejo con determinación—. No sé si lo entiendas, pero de verdad quiero al bebé y necesito darle un buen futuro, él no tiene la culpa de mis actos así que no merece ser repudiado, de verdad estoy desesperado, ocupo el dinero.

Mitsuo suspiró resignado, de todas maneras no podía dejarlos ir, ellas serian una gran mina de oro—. Hablaré con el señor Nakamura, le pediré que agilice el proceso.

—Por cierto quiero cambiar el sencillo.

— ¿De que diablos hablas?—Chilló el hombre—. No puedes cambiar el sencillo, al señor Nakamura le encantó la canción.

—Estoy seguro que en cuanto escuche nuestra nueva canción, quedará mas que encantado, pero quiero que ésta canción sea nuestra canción, la que nos identifique.

—Haber, haber, ¿Dónde está la nueva canción?

Yamato sacó su billetera de su bolsillo trasero, la abrió y de ésta sacó un papel doblado, se lo pasó a su representante, el hombre lo desdobló y lo leyó ante la inquisidora mirada del joven.

Tras unos segundos dejó el papel sobre la mesa—. Solo son dos párrafos y ni siquiera tienes el coro.

—Me hace falta afinar unos detalles.

— ¿Tiene música tan siquiera?

—Detalles, detalles—Dijo restándole importancia.

—Yamato—Murmuró impacientándose de la actitud infantil del chico.

—Tengo la tonada, solo tengo que hablarlo con los chicos.

—Te doy una semana—alzó su dedo índice—Solo una semana y quiero la canción completa, lista para que vengas aquí y me la cantes con los chicos, de lo contrario la otra canción se quedará como el sencillo—Sentenció el hombre, dando así por terminada la conversación.

* * *

Estaba cansado, irritablemente cansado, por culpa de su representante estuvo cuatro noches desvelándose, viendo a Mimi dormir plácidamente mientras él se quebraba la cabeza para terminar la canción en vez de estar ahí en su cama con ella, gimiendo como locos, como él lo había previsto pero ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad para emplear su plan de conquista, todo se fue al fregadero por culpa del amargado de su representante.

Ahora, lo bueno de todo eso, es que él efectivamente terminó su canción, habló con los chicos y entre los cuatros le agregaron la música quedando mas que perfecta, estaba seguro que tanto su represéntate como el señor Nakamura quedarían encantados y la pondrían como su sencillo, solo tenia que esperar un día mas para cantárselas, un día mas y en vez de estar en la comodidad de su casa preparándose mentalmente estaba siendo jalado por una escandalosa Miyako por los pasillos de la escuela…¡Un sábado! Y en su cumpleaños.

—De verdad que no tenía a quien más acudir—Dijo la muchacha en un tono lastimero—. Mimi se esfumó, Ken está ocupado, Izzy no me contestó el teléfono, Taichi…ni siquiera lo tomé en cuenta al igual que Daisuke, así que se me ocurrió: Matt es muy inteligente, el podrá ayudarme.

—Pero es Sábado Yolei, ¿No podías esperar hasta el lunes?

Ella negó con su cabeza, entusiasmada—. Es de vida o muerte.

Llegaron hasta el salón de computación, el santuario de Izzy, el que debería de ayudarla y no él, que no sabia nada de computadoras, Yolei abrió la puerta corrediza y se adentró, él con pesar hizo lo mismo.

— ¡Sorpresa!

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a todos sus amigos dentro del salón de computación, Taichi y Daisuke hacían sonar unas pitoretas, Takeru y Hikari le lanzaban confeti, Mimi sostenía un pastel de chocolate, Koushiro y Joe movían unas maracas, Ken sonreía divertido, incluso Cody estaba cantándole el Feliz cumpleaños con cierta timidez.

Yamato se sonrojó y una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento surcó sus labios, nunca antes se habían reunido a celebrarle el cumpleaños, comúnmente se la pasaba junto con Sora y su padre, en la noche junto con T.K, Taichi, Sora y su madre, estando ahí escuchando como todos sus amigos le cantaban con entusiasmo y al saber que Sora no estaba junto con ellos le hizo ver como todo cambió en tan solo en un año, se sintió dividido, en parte feliz por tener a sus amigos a su lado y triste por no tener a Sora con él, en ese día tan especial.

—Y aquí viene la mejor sorpresa de todas—Dijo Miyako gritando—. Abriremos la puerta al digimundo ¡Si!

— ¿Es enserio?—preguntó con incredulidad. Al ver las sonrisas en el rostro de todos sus amigos comprendió que no era mentira, que por fin vería a Gabumon, al que consideraba también como su mejor amigo, la adrenalina le recorrió, tal vez, ese seria su mejor cumpleaños, después de todo—. Pero no traje mi digivice.

—Por eso no te preocupes—Mimi dejó el pastel sobre una silla y de su bolso sacó el aparatito—. Lo traje por ti.

Y en ese momento tuvo deseos de agarrarla y estamparle un beso de agradecimiento, pero se contuvo las ganas y simplemente asintió entusiasmado, no podría demostrarle cariño frente a tanta gente.

Lo mas chicos alzaron su D3 seguidos por los antiguos elegidos y tras un grito de Yolei todos se vieron arrastrados por la computadora.

* * *

Lo primero que vio cuando abrió sus ojos, a demás del característico verde y el aroma fresco fue a Gabumon y los demás Digimons corren hacia donde ellos se encontraban, Yamato se enderezó y extendió sus brazos cuando su compañero Digimon ya estaba cerca, lo recibió con un cálido abrazo, Dios, cuanto le había extrañado.

Mimi por su parte no esperó y hecho a correr al encuentro con su Palmon.

—Mimi—le gritó Joe— ¡No corras! Ni si te ocurra cargarla.

La castaña se arrodilló y envolvió en sus brazos a su compañera de aventuras, ambas lloriquearon al verse nuevamente juntas, hubiese preferido cargarla y dar vueltas con ella pero el grito del superior Joe le hizo entrar en razón, por lo que optó por un asfixiante abrazo.

Una vez que se separaron, Mimi limpió sus escurridizas lágrimas, se puso en pie y le tendió la mano a Palmon.

—Vamos a dar un paseo ¿Si? Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar.

La Digimon asintió y sostuvo la mano de Mimi, tras un leve "ya regreso" ambas se adentraron al espeso bosque.

— ¡Oh! ¡Mimi! ¡Estas tan bonita!—Dijo la pequeña mostrándole unos ojitos soñadores—. No sabes cuanto te extrañé.

La castaña se sentó en el césped siendo seguida por Palmon, con sus ojos llorosos volvió a abrazarla, transmitiéndole así lo mucho que la quería y extrañaba.

—Discúlpame por no haber ido antes—le dijo luego de soltarla—. Te quiero mucho, Palmon e igual te extrañé, pero mira, hay algo que quiero decirte—Agarró las palmas de su Digimon y las colocó en su vientre ligeramente abultado.

Palmon frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Engordaste?

— ¿Qué?—exclamó ofendida—. Bueno si estoy subida de peso, pero no es por la comida.

— ¿Entonces?

—Pues, lo que pasa es que tengo un bebé ahí dentro.

Los ojos de Palmon se desorbitaron y con horror se alejaron del vientre de la castaña.

— ¿Te comiste un bebé?—Demandó con horror plasmado en su voz.

Una gota resbaló por la frente de Mimi—. No me comí ni un bebé, si no que los humanos antes de nacer, se desarrollan en el vientre de su mamá.

— ¿Vas a ser mamá?—Inquirió con incredulidad.

Ella asintió, feliz—. Dentro de unos cuantos meses voy a ser mamá ¿no te emociona eso?

Sin embargo, los ojos de Palmon se aguaron—. ¿Te vas a olvidar de mí? Ahora tendrás a alguien nuevo para jugar y compartir aventuras.

— ¡No digas eso!—le regañó—. Tu siempre serás la principal—le guiñó el ojo—. Y tienes que querer mucho a mi bebé y cuidarlo conmigo ¿Te parece?

Se tragó sus lágrimas y sonrió alegre—. ¡Claro que si! ¡Un bebé! ¡Wooow! Pero ¿Cómo lo van a sacar de ahí?

—Oh pues, Mmm….me abrirán la panza y así lo sacaran.

— ¡¿Queee?!—chilló escandalizada—. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño, Mimi.

—Tranquila, un doctor será el que me abrirá y cuando el bebé esté fuera me volverá a cerrar la panza y estaré como nueva.

— ¿Estas segura?—preguntó sin creer aún.

— ¡Completamente segura! Es mas, cuando el bebé nazca tu tendrás que irme a visitar a mi mundo para que lo conozcas ¿lo harás?

— ¡Si!—aplaudió con emoción—. Yo quiero ver eso, es algo completamente diferente, pero tengo otra pregunta ¿Cómo fue que el bebé llegó hasta ahí?

Mimi quedó helada ante la pregunta, si ni siquiera se atrevió a contarle que los bebes también podía nacer por la vagina, peor para decirle el procedimiento de cómo se crea un bebé, los grandes ojos de Palmon le ametrallaban para que dijera algo, ella sudó frio, no podría contarle, no se atrevería.

—Pues veras, es algo sencillo en realidad pero…ya sé—pegó su puño de la mano derecha contra la palma de su mano izquierda—El superior Joe te lo explicara todo, es mas así los demás digimons sabrá, vamos a preguntarle.

* * *

—Así que ¿serás papá?

—parece que sí.

Ambos observaban las olas del mar perderse en la arena, se habían alejado del grupo hasta llegar a ese mar en donde tuvieron su segunda lucha contra un Digimon, un lugar pacifico, en donde podrían hablar con silencio.

— ¿Y no es con Sora?

—No. —contestó aclarándole así sus dudas a su compañero.

—Pero si con Mimi.

—Si

—Pero Sora es tu novia y Mimi no.

—Era mi novia.

— ¡Aggh!—llevó sus manos a su cabeza—. No entiendo nada, explícame.

—Es muy complicado, no comprenderás nada.

— ¡Pero yo quiero saber! Cuéntame, Matt, vamos, cuéntame.

El joven resopló, se sentó en la arena seguido de Gabumon.

—Te contaré, pero no quiero que me repitas a cada rato lo que te digo, ¿Entendido?

— ¡Si!

* * *

Joe tragó duro cuando tuvo veintitrés pares de ojos frente a él, en un inicio quiso matar a Mimi por mandar a Palmon gritar a los cuatro vientos "¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?" Y revolver a los demás digimons que también se pusieron como locos a preguntar lo mismo, claro que tampoco lo ayudó que los chicos también lo instaran a dar una charla de educación sexual, si pudiera los mataría a todos.

— ¿Y bien?—le instó Daisuke—. Estamos esperando.

Los digimons se revolvieron, él aclaró su garganta y con su voz temblando habló.

—Pues…bien, para que sepan como nacen los bebés primero tienen que saber que para que eso suceda, lo primordial es que exista una pareja.

— ¿Pareja?—inquirió Biyomon, la cual asistió a la pequeña celebración.

—Así es, un hombre y una mujer.

— ¿Cómo ken y Miyako?—preguntó Wormon.

— ¡Exactamente! Y bueno ya que la pareja está generalmente comienzan dándose un beso, el cual será ejemplificado por Kari y T.K—el peliazul sonrió perversamente. _Toma eso, Daisuke. _

—¡Qué?!—gritaron Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke y Taichi al mismo tiempo.

—Claro, ustedes dos son novios, no veo de malo que nos demuestren sus afectos en público.

— ¿Novios?—exclamaron Patamon y Gatomon sorprendidos.

—Pero—Takeru rió nerviosamente, nunca antes había besado a Hikari y por su cabeza nunca había pasado la posibilidad siquiera de darle un beso en la mejilla—. Eh… no se, a Kari le da pena el afecto público.

— ¡Si!—le secundó la castaña sonrojada, se suponía que debía besar a Daisuke y no a Takeru ¿Por qué todo le salía mal? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

—Pero nosotros queremos beso—Se excusó Joe inocentemente— ¡Queremos beso! ¡Queremos beso!—canturreó, a los segundos Miyako se le unió, a Koushiro le resultó gracioso y no tardó en corearle, seguido por Mimi, Ken—quien cantaba con timidez al igual que Cody— y el resto de los digimons a excepción de Daisuke y un enfurruñado Taichi.

Hikari y Takeru se vieron rodeados por todas esas miradas perversas, ambos sudaron frio y se quedaron viendo sin saber que hacer exactamente, fue T.K el que dio el primer paso acercándose un poco a la castaña, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza recibiendo un cálido beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Bu!—Les abucheó Yolei—. Queremos un beso de verdad, no eso… ¡Beso!

— ¡Beso!

— ¡Beso!

— ¡Beso!

Ambos se dedicaron una mirada desesperada, T.K le murmuró un leve lo siento y ella simplemente tragó duro, ese seria su primer beso y seria por obligación, con su mejor amigo y con la persona que le gusta viendo el espectáculo.

La agarró suavemente por el mentón y cerró sus ojos por inercia ella hizo lo mismo, los labios de Takeru se posaron sobre los suyos y sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer sus nervios.

Y así fue como Yamato los encontró a todos los chicos rodeando algo, a Joe sonriendo malignamente, a Taichi y Daisuke con sus rostros enfurecidos.

— ¡Ahí está Matt!—gritó Joe—. ¡Él fue el que hizo el bebé junto con Mimi! Así que ellos dos le explicaran como es la cosa, yo me retiro.

Pero ¿Qué demonios?

— ¡Si!—Dijo Taichi—Que ellos dos no expliquen como se hacen los bebés.

—Cuanto duró—le secundo Daisuke.

—Y como fue—Continuó Tai.

Mimi se enrojeció, Yamato frunció el ceño y al igual que a T.K y a kari se vieron rodeados de coritos insoportables, con vergüenza Mimi se puso de pie, agarró a Matt de la manga de su camisa y lo jaló hasta enfrente solo para tenerlo de respaldo, de todas maneras ella había iniciado todo eso, le tocaba arreglar el desastre.

—Está bien, yo les explicaré—Todos gritaron eufóricos, los humanos divertidos y los digimons emocionados por conocer algo diferente. —. bueno empezaré diciéndoles que los hombres tienen un cosito que es así—alzó su dedo índice dando a entender que ese era el "cosito" de los hombres, los chicos se reprimieron una risa, Yamato aún no comprendía nada—. Y las chicas tienen una cosita que es así—. Juntó su dedo índice con su pulgar formando una "o"—. Entonces después del beso, el chico mete su cosita en la de la chica—. Metió su dedo índice en la "o" formada por sus dedos—. Y paaaf se forma un bebé en el vientre de la mujer. Fin.

Las muecas de horror de los digimons fueron simplemente gloriosas.

* * *

Después de la no muy convencional charla de Mimi, todos optaron por olvidar el tema, le cantaron una vez mas a Yamato, partieron el pastel, comieron y charlaron un rato más.

El rubio se recostó bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, acompañado por Gabumon, la tarde estaba pasando y muy pronto anochecería al igual que en el mundo real, no quería irse de ahí, pero no avisó a su padre y estaba seguro que Mimi tampoco lo hizo, lo menos que deseaba era que preocuparlo.

Abrió uno de sus ojos y pudo divisar a Mimi charlando animadamente con Joe, no supo por qué, pero eso le molestó, él le rompió el corazón, se estuvo un buen rato llorando por él y ahí estaba sonriéndole como tonta ¿Es que era masoquista? Su cuerpo se movió sin ordenes, se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar frente a ellos que en ese momento el peliazul acariciaba el vientre de la castaña.

—Mimi.

La chica dejó de sonreír al escuchar el tono gélido de Yamato.

— ¿Podemos dar un paseo?

Aceptó, se despidió de su superior y de Palmon y marcharon en silencio, el cielo mostraba una cálida tonalidad entre anaranjado y rojizo anunciando el atardecer, caminaron por varios minutos, Mimi pudo divisar la primera estrella en el cielo y pidió un deseo.

Percibió el característico aroma a salado y escuchó el oleo del mar, se adelantó unos cuantos pasos y llegó hasta la playa que rodeaba la isla, con entusiasmo se descalzó y recorrió la arena sintiéndose dichosa estando ahí, adoraba el mar y la arena, desde chiquita siempre le gustó y estar ahí le hacia sentir bien.

Yamato sonrió al verla revolotear, el cielo ya estaba oscuro y el clima mas fresco pero eso no parecía inmutar a Mimi, se sentó en la arena y esperó a que la chica terminara de jugar.

Cuando se cansó, Mimi se sentó a un lado del rubio, envolvió sus piernas con sus brazos y se dedicó a observa el mar oscurecido en silencio, permanecieron así por varios minutos.

—Mimi.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Te quieres casar?

La chica le miró interrogante ¿A que venia eso? Claro que quería casarse, era su sueño desde chica, tener la boda perfecta.

—Claro que me quiero casar, pero ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Bueno, Tai te pidió matrimonio y tú aceptaste.

—Ohh—apoyó su mentón en sus rodillas—. La verdad es que fue algo arrebatado estaba desesperada y Tai tiene un gran poder de convencimiento, es impresionante.

—Ya veo…

Se callaron una vez mas, para ninguno de los dos fue algo incomodo, mas bien se sentían a gusto en compañía del otro, pero las dudas en Yamato le estaban carcomiendo.

—Mimi.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Ella alzó su cabeza y le miró, sus cejas se arquearon levemente—. ¿Es una pregunta directa o hecha al aire?

Él se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que es directa.

—Tu estas con Sora ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

— ¿Estoy con Sora?—inquirió sin entender de que iba la castaña.

—Bueno, se besaron, eso quiere decir que están juntos ¿no?

—Fue un beso de despedida ¿Escuchaste todo lo que te dije aquel día?

—Ohh—Se sonrojó, no pudo evitar sentir felicidad y deseos de gritar a los cuatro vientos que Yamato estaba soltero y que Sora no seria la madrastra de su bebé sin embargo se reprimió, no quería pasar otra vergüenza frente a Yamato.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Bien? ¿Qué?

Rodó los ojos, no sabía si lo estaba evadiendo o simplemente era una gran despistada.—. la pregunta que te hice.

—Matt, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

— ¡No se vale repreguntar!

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada—. ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta ahora y no antes?

Lo pensó por un momento—. Estuve hablando con mi representante y él me preguntó si me iba a casar y luego me puse a pensar que no te pregunté eso y Taichi si lo hizo, creo que es lo correcto ¿no?

—Ya veo—Respiró hondo—. Eres muy romántico ¿eh?—le dijo con un ligero toque de sarcasmo, él se sonrojó—. Sé que tus intenciones son muy lindas y puras pero…no me quiero casar por obligación—le miró tristemente—. Mejor no pensemos en el futuro y vivamos el presente ¿si?

Él sonrió levemente—. Vaya, eh sido rechazado.

Mimi se enderezó, alzó una de sus manos y la posó sobre la mejilla del joven, Yamato perdió el aire ante el simple roce.

—Para todo hay una primera vez—le dijo en broma, se acercó hasta él y depositó un beso en su mejilla—. Gracias por preocuparte por mi—Le susurró en el oído, Yamato sintió como su piel se erizaba y como su estomago se contraía, sus brazos se movieron hasta quedarse anclados en la cintura de Mimi imposibilitando salida alguna—. Así como estamos, estamos bien y de verdad me alegro que haya pasado esto porque sea como sea voy a ser mamá y estoy muy feliz de que tú seas el papá porque eres una maravillosa persona.

La estrechó con fuerza contra él, ella le abrazó por el cuello y descansó su cabeza en su hombro, Yamato acarició su espalda y su cabello sintiéndola estremecerse, sin poder resistirse, movió sus manos colocando una en el cuello de ella, Mimi alzó su rostro encontrándose con la intensa mirada de Yamato, sintiéndose hipnotizada cerró sus ojos y acortó la distancia entre ellos dos, rozando sus labios con los de él.

— ¡Chicos!

Ambos se separaron como si de imanes repelentes se tratasen al escuchar la voz de Daisuke.

—Dejen de hacer cositas que ya nos vamos ¡Par de pervertidos!

Matt tensó su mandíbula, mataría a ese chico, si que lo haría, lenta y dolorosamente, por arruinarle el momento, Mimi rió divertida y su risa fue suficiente para calmarlo, se puso de pie y ayudó a la castaña, esperó a que ella se colocara los zapatos y sin pronunciar nada a cerca de lo que sucedió, ambos regresaron, los dos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

Bueno, hubo un ligero intento de beso xD, algo es algo xD, para que vean no se las puse tan fácil jijijiji soy malaaaaaaaaaaa, pero no se preocupen que ya habran mas escenas de hormonas revueltas o yeaaah, Ahora no odien a Yamato por decirle a Sora que la ama pero es que es cierto, el la sigue amando, un amor así no se olvida de la noche a la mañana y nuestro rubio ahora está bien confundidito =( me causó mucha gracia que Matt creyera que Mimi estaba sufriendo por Joe cuando en realidad era por él, el nickname de Yolei no tengo ni la menor idea de donde salió xD jjajaja es una tontera que se me vino a la mente y que n español es una incoherencia como en ingles xD y bueno spero que les guste el capi se los hice con mucho amor ^^ y disculpen la tardanza, no fue mi intención =(

Reviews sin cuenta:

Bertha: woooow el Karma fue bueno contigo xD jajajjaja desde un principio tenia pensado actualizar hoy, lo que pasa esque he tenido unas semanas bien ocupadas y no me daba tiempo para escribir, pero lo bueno es que ya lo terminé y aquí está el capi =D ojala que te guste y no me pierdas T.T mira que te entiendo porque yo tambien era asi, pero ahora miro las cosas diferentes ya como escribo entonces ya se lo que se siente u.u, que bueno que ta ido gustando como va el fic ^^ y no te preocupes que ya estamos cerca de ver muchos besitos romanticones *.* a mi tambien me gustó la actitud de Natsuko xD es algo diferente y me agradód ejarla así =) que tengas un gran dia, cuidate =D

Valerie: Hola =D aquí está el nuevo capi, disculpa la tardanza espero que te guste =) disfrutalo.

mimy: Hola, gracias por el review, me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia y aquí está el nuevo capi ojala te guste =D

Faby Hola: hola, hola, en esta ocasion te contesare por aqui, me alegra de que hayas creado una cuenta =D y en cuanto al review pues te imaginas a T.K como padrastro? jajajja la historia se alargaria mas xD asi que mejor no -.- en este capi no puse que pasa con Tai y Sora pero ya en el siguiente nos daremos cuenta ^^ y si por fin Yolei se amigó con Mimi ya era tiempo y ya está tirando consejos y ayudandola es una ternua =D Espero que te guste el capi, cuidate =)

LeahC: jajajajja es cierto lo djé como un pervertido jajajajaja hay no que mala soy T.T pero es que me dio tanta risa ponerlo asi que no lo pude evitar, a demas es una ternura todo se le perdona ^^ y no te preocupes que ya en el siguiente capi comenzara a utilizar su plan de convencimiento :D

gatita: Hola =D que bueno que te gustó el capi, me alegra de que haya podido transmitir bien los celos de Matt, oh yeaaah y no te preocupes que Mimi no se hara del rogar si anda con las hormonas revueltas xD incluso peor que Matt solo que no se da cuenta xD espero que te guste l cpaitulo =D

Taioralove: hola, gracias por el review, me alegra de que te guste el capitulo, y respondiendo a tu pregunta si habrá Taiora solo que este se tardara mas que el Mimato porque Tai está con Juri y Sora sigue en su etapa de enamoramiento por Matt, pero no te preocupes que de que se dará, se dará, y como pudiste ver en este capi Tai y Matt ya se reconcilaron y pues con Mimi y Sora si costará tambien, aún falta bastante para que puedan ser algo de lo que eran antes. Espero que te guste el capitulo =D

Criiis: Hola amiguita, espeor que este sbien y gracias por dejarme sola y abandonada en el whatsapp T.T en fin, gracias por el review =) y me encantó poner a Matt de pervertido es tan tierno con sus hormonas alborotdas xD lo amo (no mas que a Taichi) De evrdad que me alegro de que Mimi se esté convirtiendo en uno de tus personajes favoritos, eso si que me emociona yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey y con Natsuko jajajaja a mi tambn me dio risa cuando me imaginé la escena y ahorita ando traumada porque tuve una lucha con una cucracha =( veo cucarachas por todos lados, hoy no duermo T.T Tienes razon seria muy interesante que T.K intente algo con Mimi jajajaja vamos a ver que sucede ;) en este capi no salió Hiroaki :O y hasta ahora me doy cuenta xD pero no te preocupes ya lo pondre para que le haga la vida imposible a Matt xD jajajajjaja el taiora tardara =( pero no se si has escuchado una propaganda que dice: lento pero seguro ;) jajajajjajaj cuidate ahi seguimos en contacto =D


	16. Del por qué

Digimon no me pertencé =(

* * *

Capitulo Quince

Del por qué la curiosidad mató al gato.

* * *

Ambas pudieron divisar a través de sus respectivas pantallas, el rojo escarlata que adornaba las tiernas mejillas de la menor del grupo, Mimi no pudo evitar una silenciosa carcajada y Miyako la soltó tan estruendosa como su voz le permitía, Hikari simplemente tapó su rostro ocultando su bochorno ante sus amigas.

—Mi pequeña saltamontes—Dijo Miyako, su voz rasposa como si se tratare de una persona de mayor edad—. No tienes que avergonzarte por un beso, a demás fue con tu novio, así que no entiendo porque tanto alboroto.

La pequeña farfulló entre dientes—. ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa Mimi!—acusó alzando un dedo acusador hacia la cámara.

— ¿Qué?—susurró, ofendida—. Yo no los obligué a besarse.

—Pero si no hubieras mandado a Palmon con sus locas preguntas a cerca del sexo, nada de esto hubiera pasado—atacó la menor.

— ¿Qué iba a saber yo que el superior Joe iba a ponerlos a ustedes de ejemplo?—Contra atacó.

—La chica tiene razón—dijo Yolei—. A demás fue tan soso, no sé de que te quejas, si fue el peor beso del mundo que he visto, ni siquiera en los Doramas que sólo se tocan los labios, lo tuyo fue un asco.

— ¡Hey!—se quejó la chica, indignada—. No es mi culpa que seas una sexopata y solo quieras ver hentai en cada esquina.

— ¡Yo no soy una sexopata! Y para tu mayor información no veo porno, mente pervertida.

— ¿Mente pervertida? ….

Mimi rió divertida ante la pequeña discusión de estas dos, se alegró poder volverlas a ver discutir como comúnmente hacían cada vez que no estaban de acuerdo con algo, era lindo poder volverlas a tener a su lado y disfrutar de esas pequeñas cosas que las identificaba aunque lastimosamente ya no pudiera compartir con Sora.

— ¿Tú de que te ríes, Tachikawa?—recriminó Miyako—. ¿Crees que dejaremos de lado el hecho de que te estuviste besuqueando con Matt?

Se atragantó con su propia saliva, una seca tos salió de su garganta raspándola dolorosamente, sus pupilas se dilataron y su rostro ardió con fuerza.

— ¡Yo no…—bajó la voz al recordando que Yamato estaba recostado en la cama—. No me besuqueé con Matt—culminó en un murmullo.

—Bueno, eso no fue lo que nos dijo Daisuke—Dijo Kari en un tono juguetón.

O claro, ese pequeño chismoso, en cuanto lo viera le jalaría las orejas hasta arrancárselas.

—Suelta la sopa, mentirosa y cuéntanos todo, ahora.

—No puedo contarles nada, Matt está aquí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? No lo veo—Miyako alzó su mirada buscando a través de ese pequeño cuadrado al susodicho.

La castaña se hizo a un lado mostrándole a sus amigas al rubio acostado de lado en la cama de su habitación, abrazando una almohada y con su boca ligeramente abierta.

— ¡Oh! Míralo Hikari, parece un bello durmiente—sus ojos brillaron con picardía—. Vamos Mimi dale su verdadero beso de amor para que despierte de su letargo.

Por segunda vez, la joven se atragantó a la vez que Hikari se reía tímidamente—.No le voy a dar ningún beso de amor para que despierte ¿Qué les pasa? —exclamó escandalizada—. Si hace poco ni me hablaban por todo lo que pasó y ahora me molestan.

Hikari cortó su risa y apartó su mirada avergonzada, Miyako bufó.

—Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles—dijo en un tono sabiondo la peli lila—. A demás si ya están compartiendo saliva, no me queda de otra que molestarte.

— ¡No estamos compartiendo saliva!—chilló, aterrorizada notó como el rubio se removía.

— ¿Oye? ¿Lleva toda la tarde durmiendo?—preguntó la menor desviando el tema.

—Si, llegó hasta muy de madrugada y le tocó levantarse temprano para ir al colegio.

—Cuidado, Mimi—advirtió Yolei—. El que la hace una vez, la hace dos veces.

— ¡Yolei!—le regañó Hikari—. No digas esas cosas.

—Que no estamos juntos, mujer—continuó Mimi rodando los ojos—. Cambiemos de tema, ¿saben? Mañana tendré mi cita con la ginecóloga y me dirán el sexo del bebé.

Las tres chicas chillaron al mismo tiempo, emocionadas.

—Acompáñenme, ¿si? Sé que por mi culpa nos dividimos y pues me gustaría pasar un tiempo con ustedes.

—No fue por tu culpa, Mimi, yo te prejuzgué sin saber en realidad lo que pasó—Una amarga sonrisa tiró de los labios de Hikari—. Discúlpame ¿si? Y con Sora, las tres sabemos que es mentira que ella te va a dirigir la palabra, no por los momentos.

—Pero no te preocupes por eso—intervino Yolei—. Nosotras trataremos de mantener el grupo unido, solo hay que darle un poco de tiempo a Sora.

—Sólo espero que algún día me perdone—Suspiró derrotadamente, extrañaba tanto a su amiga.

—Bueno si te sigues besuqueando con su ex, dudo mucho que te perdone—Soltó al aire la peli lila como quien no quiere la cosa.

La castaña palideció por dos segundos para luego envolverse en un rojo furia, pegó el micrófono a sus labios y lo más fuerte que se permitió le gritó un "No me estoy basqueando con nadie" que fue opacado por un bufido por su amiga.

—Niégatelo todo lo que quieras, pero eso si, yo te lo advertí, así que después no nos vengas llorando porque te engaño con otra.

—Yolei, estas alterando sus nervios—Concilió la menor—. Deja de regañarla, mejor pensemos en los nombres que le podemos poner al bebé.

— ¡Me encanta la idea!

* * *

Hikari se despidió de sus amigas con una enorme sonrisa, la cual se borró al instante en que las ventanas se cerraron, cerró su laptop de golpe y con desgana se tiró a su cama quedando boca abajo, un gemido lastimero salió de sus labios, ni Takeru ni Daisuke le habían escrito desde esa ocasión, sin dejar a un lado que su hermano la miraba feo a cada segundo, hecho que le indignaba pues Taichi si podía estar besando a su amiga cuantas veces quisiera y ella no, enterró su rostro en su almohada para acallar su rugido colérico, por Takeru por no llamarla después de haberle dado su primer beso, por Daisuke por no haber sido inoportuno y no haber interrumpido su primer beso y por Taichi por ser tan machista.

* * *

Mimi en cambio, al terminar la conversación giró sobre su silla quedando al frente de Yamato el cual seguía dormido sobre la cama, revisó su reloj, ya eran las siete de la noche y él aun no despertaba ¿debería despertarlo? Ya llevaba toda la tarde dormido, según tenia entendido se la pasó toda la noche practicando con su banda para un asunto de la disquera y no por lo que Yolei insinuó ¿o si?

Borró sus malos pensamientos sacudiendo su cabeza, se levantó de la silla dispuesta a levantarlo pero luego recordó que desde su pequeño incidente—como así quiso nombrarlo y no como el potencial beso de película— no volvieron a hablar y definitivamente, ese momento no era el ideal para comentar de sus arrebatos hormonados, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación a distraerse con cualquier cosa.

* * *

—Sora, ¿No vas a comer? ¿No te gusta tu Tarako? (1)

La aludida trató de sonreírle al que se suponía era su mejor amigo de toda la vida, sabia que su amigo sólo trataba de animarla de aquellas horribles fotografías que Hikari subió a su perfil en su red social, está bien, no eran feas, mas bien mostraban a un grupo animado de chicos sonriendo felices ante la cámara, no le dolia no haber aparecido en la fotografía, le dolia el motivo de la celebración: el cumpleaños de Yamato, no es que ella no supiera de la fiesta sorpresa pero ¿Cómo iba a aparecer ahí? ¿Cómo iba a celebrar con su ex novio y su nueva chica? Era absurdo, incluso insultante a que la invitaran.

—Me encanta el Tarako—dijo ella con una sonrisa floja en su rostro.

—Entonces, come, que aún nos falta el cine, dicen que esa película es la más terrorífica de todas, no podemos tardar.

Sora asintió, llevando un rollo de espaguetis a su boca, lo saboreó y tras un par de masticadas tragó, Taichi se dio por satisfecho y continuó comiendo, Sora suspiró, ahí frente a ella estaba él otro asunto que no la dejaba dormir, aún en sus sueños escuchaba las palabras frías y dolorosas que el castaño le dedicó en aquella ocasión, sus puños se ciñeron, inconscientes contra el mantel amarillo que cubría la pequeña mesa.

— ¿Tai?

El chico alzó su cabeza, mirándola expectante, ella se mordió el labio inferior insegura de abrir la boca para hablar o para terminar de comer, ante la penetrante mirada de Taichi optó por hablar y respirando hondo, comenzó.

—Deberíamos de hablar—dijo quedo, temiendo una mala reacción por parte del chico—. Sobre aquel día.

El rostro de Taichi se contrajo, sus palillos se deslizaron de sus dedos al mismo tiempo que un suspiro de pesadez escapaba de sus labios.

—Ya hablamos de eso.

—lo sé.

—Cuando fui a la tienda—continuó el joven—. Te pedí disculpas y te pedí que siguiéramos adelante, que fuéramos los mismos amigos de siempre, como si nunca hubiera pasado algo.

—Todo eso lo sé, Tai—le cortó la joven—. Pero, dime algo, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día?

Tragó duro temiendo por las posibles mal sonantes palabras que pudo haber dicho estando en su inconsciencia etílica, Taichi quiso tener una máquina del tiempo y regresar al pasado, amarrarse la boca y nunca haber dicho de lo que en ese instante se estaba arrepintiendo.

— ¿Tai?

Reprimió una mueca y en cambio trató de sonreír ameno—. Lo siento, no me acuerdo.

Sora botó todo el aire que retuvo esos segundos por la nariz—. Me dijiste que te destrocé varias veces.

El joven soltó una risa irónica burlándose de él mismo, enterró sus dedos en sus hebras de cabello ya despeinado escondiendo así su rostro de la chica. Abrió al boca para decir algo cerrándola en el acto, estaba entre la espada y la pared, no podía confesar sus sentimientos eso solo seria recaer en su vicio y olvidar todo lo que había avanzado con respecto a ella.

— ¿Qué te hice, Tai?—insistió sin apartar sus ojos rubís de él.

— ¿De verdad importa?—preguntó en un tono seco.

—Importa mucho.

—Fue por lo de las fotos—Dijo en el mejor tono de convencimiento que tenia quitando su mano de su cabeza—. Cuando pasó lo de Yamato yo estuve ahí para ti, te di todo mi apoyo y te prometí estar ahí para ti, no tienes idea lo mucho que me dolió descubrir que tú mandaste esas fotografías, porque sea como sea, también buscaste perjudicarme a mí, sin saber como pasaron las cosas.

Sora agachó su mirada, avergonzada, no estaba segura que esa fuera la verdad, dentro de sí, sabia que Taichi ocultaba mas, pero haber jugado la carta de las fotografías le bajó la guarda y ya no se sentía en el derecho de preguntar mas cosas.

—Lo siento, Tai—pidió con su voz entrecortada—. Lo siento tanto, actué sin pensar, yo lo único que deseaba era lastimar a Matt, quería hacerle sentir lo que yo sentía en esos momentos, oh Dios, lo siento tanto.

—Está bien, tranquila—le reconfortó—. Ahora entiendo todo y sé que no quisiste causarme un daño, por lo menos no directamente, a demás Yamato ya volvió a mí—sonrió con altanería—. Ya sabes no puede vivir sin mi.

Una pequeña y sincera sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica—. A veces no sé que pensar de ustedes.

—No lo pienses mucho—se encogió de hombros—. Vamos sigue comiendo, quiero tener el mejor asiento para la película.

Taichi se agradeció mentalmente haber contestado tan rápido, Sora parecía verse satisfecha con su respuesta pues comía con tranquilidad, se reprimió un suspiro de alivio, al menos, por los momentos, sus sentimientos seguirían escondidos en lo más profundo de su corazón.

* * *

Mimi escuchó atenta todas las indicaciones que su madre le daba a través del teléfono, desde su peso ideal, sus nuevos cambios de estado, la dieta que debía llevar y los tramites que debía de hacer con anticipación.

—_Recuerda querida, debes de comer al menos dos veces a la semana filete de pescado, ya sabes por el…_

—Omega tres—completó la castaña—. Lo sé me lo repetiste unas veinte mil veces.

La chica observó con pesar como el señor Ishida sacaba de las bolsas del súper mercado helado, chocolates, donas y panecillos, todo lo que su mamá le prohibió segundos antes, Hiroaki le sonrió mientras le mostraba su helado favorito, su boca se le hizo agua, si su mamá no se daba cuenta que comía cosas malas para el bebé ¿No habría problema? ¿Verdad?

—_Si mi amor, quiero que mi nieto sea el mas inteligente de Japón y ciertamente por ti estamos seguros que nunca lo será._

— ¡Hey!—exclamó indignada—. El bebé tiene todas las facultades de salir una eminencia sin el Omega tres.

—_Haber dime la tabla del nueve._

—ah… ¡Mamá! Me agarras desprevenida.

—_Ya, ya corazón si sabes muy bien que así te amamos, claro que unas cuantas medallas honorificas no nos hubieran hecho daño, pero eres muy buena en otras cosas, no todo es matemáticas, en fin ¿Ya fuiste a pedir tu manual de maternidad?_

—No. Tal vez el otro mes.

—_Apresúrate, no pierdas el tiempo, amor te dejo, cuídate mucho y recuerda que te amamos._

—Lo sé, dile a papá que el bebé le manda saludes.

Cortó la llamada releyendo el papel en donde tenia su nueva dieta para que su bebé fuera saludable y ella no engordara mucho, la mitad de la lista eran frutas y verduras y ella con lo que detestaba las verduras, se sentó en el comedor desganada, Hiroaki se acercó dejando una bandeja de sándwiches sobre la mesa.

—Así que ya no mas helado ni donas—Comentó el hombre sentándose frente a ella, la castaña negó con dolor—. Bueno con un poco que comas, nada pasara—los ojos de la chica se iluminaron, Hiroaki rió divertido—. Será nuestro secreto.

— ¿Qué secreto?—preguntó una adormilada voz a sus espaldas.

— ¡Vaya!—exclamó Hiroaki con sorna en su voz—. ¡Al fin el bello durmiente ha hecho acto de presencia! ¿Cuántos años llevabas durmiendo ahí?

Mimi tragó con dificultad el pedazo de sándwich que masticaba, recordando sin querer las palabras de Miyako. Una perezosa sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Yamato.

—No es mi culpa—dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de su padre, frente a Mimi—. Mi princesa no llegó a darme mi beso ¿Cómo iba a despertar?

Una tos seca se apoderó de la castaña, escondió su rostro al agachar su cabeza y una de sus manos pegaba con insistencia su pecho, "_O Dios, escuchó, escuchó eso" _pensó horrorizada y al mismo tiempo avergonzada, iba a matar a Yolei, lo juraba y de paso se arrancaría la lengua por escandalosa.

— ¿Mimi estás bien?—preguntó el mayor de los Ishida, consternado—. ¿Quieres agua?

Ella negó con la cabeza, de tomar agua seguramente la escupiría toda, Yamato sin borrar su sonrisa agarró uno de los emparedados que reposaban en la bandeja, mordió uno y sin borrar su sonrisa lo masticó saboreándolo con deleite, sus ojos brillaron divertidos pues su plan de conquista había dado inicio.

* * *

Mimi se pasó la almohada por la cabeza, en un intento frustrado de poder dormirse pero el constante y molesto sonido de dedos chocando contra el teclado la estaba volviendo loca, ¿Qué le pasaba a ese? tuvo todo el santo día para usar la laptop a su antojo y hasta en horas de la madrugada se le ocurría hacerlo, lo quería matar, tenia que despertar temprano por la escuela, ambos tenían que hacerlo y el muy fresco hasta encorvado estaba por estar usando ese aparato del mal.

Tiró la almohada entre maldiciones mal disimuladas, se levantó de su cama y a rastras llegó hacia donde estaba el joven, sentado frente al escritorio, tecleando como un maniático, se situó a un lado de él.

— ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?—musitó con su voz enronquecida y molesta—. Ya son las doce, Matt.

—No tengo sueño—contestó parcamente, alejó sus dedos un rato del teclado para leer la pantalla, a los segundos volvió a teclear.

La chica achicó sus ojos y se acercó un poco mas para ver lo que Yamato hacia, pudo divisar una ventana de conversación y el nombre de una mujer.

— ¿Con quien estas chateando?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se postró en el rostro del rubio—. Con mi futura madrastra.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe mirando con incredulidad a Yamato—. ¿Te estas haciendo pasar por tu papá?

—Si lo dices así suena muy feo.

—Porque es algo feo—recriminó.

—Todo sea por una buena causa—Replicó, divertido—. Mírala ¿a que no tengo buenos gustos?

La castaña observó la imagen que Yamato le enseñó, en ella aparecía una mujer de cabello color chocolate y ojos azules, mostraba unas cuantas pecas en su rostro, su nariz era fina y pequeña y de labios gruesos, ¡Vaya! Yamato tenía razón, la mujer era muy hermosa, tanto que se quedó ensimismada mirándola, una mano se deslizó por su espalda pegándola aún mas a… ¡Esperen un momento! Su cuerpo se tensó, ¿Qué hacia Yamato rodeándola con su mano y acariciando ligeramente su vientre?

— ¿verdad que está muy bonita?

Mimi lo miró por encima de la cabeza, Yamato la acariciaba con una naturalidad que jamás imaginó en él, como que si era algo normal que él la tocara de esa manera, acariciando con ternura esa porción de piel, un escalofrió le recorrió desde las puntas de sus pies, trató de tranquilizar su corazón acelerado recordándose a sí misma que el rubio la tocaba por el bebé y no por _otra _cosa.

—Si—contestó la joven, tiesa en su lugar.

—A mi papá le encantará, lo tengo todo fríamente calculado.

¡Un momento!...¿porque Yamato estaba tan empecinado en buscarle una cita a su papá? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? La espina de la duda volvió a atacarle, en un principio imaginó que Matt hacia eso por Sora, pero…él afirmó no estar con Sora, entonces ¿para que quería que su papá tuviera una cita?...

Su sangre se congeló en sus venas y sus ojos se agrandaron, ¿A caso era por ella? ¿Querría hacer _eso _con ella? ¿Con el bebé ahí adentro? Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Oh Dios, no podía ser posible, su rostro se calentó, sus piernas flaquearon y en general su cuerpo entero tembló, Yamato pareció percibir eso pues volteó a verla confundido.

— ¿Te pasa algo? Te ves pálida.

La castaña enmudeció, ¿Debería exigirle respuestas? ¡No! ¿Y si estaba confundida? ¿Y si Yamato en realidad quería emparejar a su papá? ¿Y si quería algo con ella? ¿Con otra? ¡Oh no! Eran tantas preguntas, comenzaba a marearse.

—Creo que voy a vomitar—Fue lo único que se atrevió a comentar.

El joven se levantó de su asiento como si de un resorte se tratara y tomándola de los hombros la dirigió hacia el pasillo. La chica se detuvo en seco una vez fuera de la habitación.

—Ya se me quitaron las ganas—Dijo en un tono de voz monótono, se soltó del agarre del joven y entró de nuevo a la habitación—. Matt tengo sueño.

—Duerme—contestó el chico volteándose para volver a sentarse en la computadora.

— ¡No!—chilló pateando el suelo en un berrinche—. No puedo dormir con ese molesto ruido. Vamos a dormir, ¡Ahora!

Yamato arqueó una de sus cejas a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, la castaña repitió la acción tratando de verse autoritaria, sus defensas flaquearon cuando la sonrisita de lado del chico hizo acto de presencia—. ¿Dormir? ¿Juntos?

Mimi retrocedió un paso a la vez que Yamato avanzaba dos pasos quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia de la chica, ella intentó continuar con su huida pero sus piernas chocaron con el borde de la cama imposibilitándole salida alguna.

—Ah…yo me refería a…

Yamato eliminó la poca distancia al agarrarla por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, Mimi retuvo el aire, sus manos temblaron contra su pecho, ¿Pero que rayos pasaba ahí? ¿Por qué Yamato le estaba haciendo eso?

— ¿De verdad piensas dejarme dormir en ese horroroso colchón?—susurró en su oído enviándole varias descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

La castaña abrió la boca sin saber exactamente que decir, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, Yamato la pegó mas a su cuerpo acariciando con una de sus manos su espalda, las manos temblorosas de ella se anclaron en su pecho, Dios, ¿Qué se suponía que tenia que hacer? ¿Se iban a besar? ¿Continuarían así por un rato más? En esos momentos, Mimi detestaba ser una inexperta en esos temas, pues, se sentía como una muñeca de trapo en sus brazos, a su merced.

Su estomago se revolvió cuando la nariz del chico delineó su mejilla ocasionando que su corazón se desembocara en su pecho pretendiendo salir de él, cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la placentera sensación, una alarma se disparó en su mente cuando los labios de él reemplazaron su nariz, dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla.

Sus manos envolvieron la tela de la camisa del joven, arrugándola, los labios de él vagaron hasta la comisura de los suyos besándolos como también hizo con su mejilla.

_Mimi, no estas preparada para esto, no te dejes, no confundas las cosas, di algo, di algo, lo que sea, pero detén esto… ¡Ahora!_

— ¡Tengo mal aliento!—chilló apartando su rostro del de él.

Yamato detuvo sus acciones por un segundo, aturdido ante el comentario de la chica, al ver sus ojos firmemente cerrados y sus mejillas sonrosadas un extraño sentimiento, tal vez de orgullo o poder, le invadió, incitándolo a continuar.

— ¡Oh! Bueno, déjame descubrirlo por mi mismo—Musitó en un ronroneo tomando el rostro de la chica con una de sus manos y alzándolo hacia él.

—Matt, las ganas de vomitar volvieron.

Se apartó de él, empujándolo con ayuda de sus manos, dio la vuelta y salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí, Yamato metió la mano en sus bolsillos sonriendo con suficiencia, su plan estaba dando grandes resultados.

—No te preocupes, tengo mucha paciencia—musitó para si mismo.

* * *

—Oh Izzy, lamento mucho que no nos puedas acompañar.

Dijo la castaña a través de su teléfono, ese día seria su cita con la ginecóloga en donde por fin sabría el sexo del bebé, Yamato con anterioridad ya le había pedido que se lo dejara por sorpresa, aludiendo que quería darse cuenta hasta el momento del parto, Mimi respetó eso un poco desilusionada, pues quería sostener su mano mientras la doctora le decía que es lo que tendrían.

Su amigo se disculpó por no poder acompañarla, Mimi no escuchó todo lo que dijo, estaba mas interesada viendo la puerta de la habitación de ambos que prestando atención a lo que decía Koushiro, ayer, cuando regresó del baño lo encontró ya acostado en su colchoneta, aparentando dormir plácidamente, desinflada, la chica se recostó en la cama cubriéndose por completo con la cobija, al amanecer el joven ya no estaba en la habitación y cuando ella salió a bañarse, Yamato se encerró en esta y no volvió a salir de ella ¿Estaría enojado? Esperaba que no.

—No te preocupes ya—Dijo la chica, reconfortándolo—. En cuanto sepa, te llamaré para decirte, cuídate ¿si?

Cortó la llamada, guardó el celular en su cartera y se dirigió al baño a terminar de arreglarse, al cabo de unos minutos se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta, acomodó su cabello y salió prácticamente corriendo hacia la entrada principal.

— ¡Por fin!—exclamó la joven al abrir la puerta encontrándose con un sonriente Takeru—. Pensé que nunca iban a llegar.

—Disculpa, mi mamá se puso emotiva.

Sus cejas se fruncieron—. ¿Emotiva?

—No sé a de estar en sus días, por cierto te manda esto—le extendió una bolsa llena de frutas.

— ¡Gracias!—agarró la bolsa revisando el contenido de estas—. ¡Kiwi! ¡Que rico!

Yamato salió de su habitación, ya vestido y con su guitarra en la espalda, desde que habían comenzado con la canción no habían parado ni un día en practicarla, su representante ya le había escuchado y su reacción no fue ni buena ni mala, a veces se preguntaba si ese hombre tenia sentimientos, el hecho era que a quien debían impresionar era al director de la disquera y era por eso que él junto con los chicos se comprometieron a practicar hasta que la canción fuera mas que perfecta.

Se detuvo al ver a su hermano apoyado en el marco de la puerta y a Mimi con su cabeza gacha y sus manos hurgando una bolsa, sus cejas se alzaron, interrogantes hacia el chico, Takeru al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hermano le guiñó el ojo, mirándole con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, el rubio tragó duro cuando Takeru agarró un mechón de cabello de Mimi y se puso a jugar con él.

—Por cierto—Dijo Mimi, echando un vistazo hacia el pasillo, aún sin percatarse de la presencia de Yamato—. ¿Dónde está Kari?

Se encogió de hombros—. La estuve llamando pero no me contestó, creo que está enojada conmigo, no sé por qué.

—Oh es una pena, pensé que nos iríamos juntos.

_Que conveniente…_Se dijo Yamato, justo Kari se enojaba y él corría donde Mimi.

—Así es, solo seremos nosotros dos.

El rubio se contuvo una maldición, no podía enojarle eso y menos cuando él fue el que le pidió no ir a la cita, no tenia derecho a reclamarle que se fuera con T.K, de todas maneras el seria el tío y es un gran motivo para acompañarla para una cita médica, porque solo por eso la estaba acompañando ¿No?

—Bueno, Yamato, ¿Iras tu también?

Los ojos de Mimi se desorbitaron mientras que su cuerpo entero se engarrotaba ¿En que momento Yamato apareció? ¿Tendría bastante tiempo atrás de ella? ¿Qué tenia que hacer? ¿Debería de actuar como si nada hubiere pasado?

—Ah...eh no puedo—su voz se tensó—. Tengo práctica con la banda.

Mimi respiró hondo antes de voltearse y regalarle una sonrisa alentadora, si él estaba bien pues ella también lo estaría, dejó la bolsa sobre una mesita y procedió a colocarse sus zapatillas.

—Entonces nos veremos en la noche—dijo ella colocándose su zapatilla azul en el pie izquierdo—. Prometo intentar no decir nada.

Salió del apartamento seguida de Takeru el cual sonreía alegre, Yamato quedó estático en el mismo lugar, debatiendo entre irse con ellos o ir con su banda, decidiendo al final que no podía dejar plantado a los chicos, de ser así lo matarían, así que con desgana salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta en el acto, ya buscaría la manera en quedar bien con la castaña.

* * *

—Entonces estuvieron once capítulos que abracitos, cariñitos, "quédate conmigo"—contó Miyako, haciendo muecas incomprensibles para su acompañante—. ¿Para qué? Para que en el último capitulo, Mizuki se vaya y deje a Sano, solo con su soledad y con una novia a miles de kilómetros de distancia ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Es una verdadera desgracia—musitó la castaña observando impaciente el reloj que colgaba en esa pared blanca.

—La desgracia aquí, fue el beso tan escuálido que se dieron, mil veces peor que el tuyo con T.K

_No me lo recuerdes…_

—Tienes una obsesión con los besos—optó por decir, antes de insultarla por recordarle su mal primer beso con Takeru, el cual no se dignó en llamarla en todo el fin de semana y la única vez que le llamó ella estaba bañándose, esperanzada, le mandó un mensaje y ¿para qué? Para que el muy…le escribiera a cerca de su adorada Mimi, en vez de aclarar lo que pasó entre ellos… ¡Hombres! ¿Por qué Dios no les dio cerebro?

—No es que esté obsesionada—continuó la chica con su barbullo ajena a los pensamientos homicidas de su amiga—. Pero un beso transmite tanto, solo basta con un roce de labios para sentir esas hermosas chispas y que tu corazón se te acelere.

Obviamente no contestó el mensaje, es que, ¿Qué debía de escribirle? ¿Algo así como: _Si T.K, vamos juntos a traer al amor de tu vida, quien por cierto, déjame recordarte, está embarazada de tu hermano, y oh, por si no te diste cuenta estuvo besuqueándose con él_? Vamos, que no era tan mala para destruirle las ilusiones así al chico, pero es que ¡Ash! Se lo merecía, fueran cuales fueron las circunstancias, ellos dos se habían besado, tal vez fue algo soso y sin sentido, feo como Miyako aseguraba, pero fue su primer beso y así como su amiga aseguró, sintió esas chispas que lo único que hicieron fue asustarla de sobremanera.

Desganada se acomodó en la silla, tanto Miyako como ella ya estaban en la sala de espera del hospital, faltando la mas importante que era Mimi, su pie se movió impaciente y sus brazos cruzados, rogaban por liberarse y agarrar el celular para así llamar a su gran mejor amigo y reclamarle por aún no traer a la castaña a su destino ¿Qué estarían haciendo? ¿Y si se le confesaba? ¿Si le pedía que intentaran algo?

Un par de risas lejanas, le hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones, Hikari se inclinó hacia delante para poder ver mejor, al inicio del pasillo se acercaba el ser ocasionarte de que su cabeza diera vueltas, con una fresca sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, hablando muy animado con la otra personita que en ese preciso momento también quería ocasionarle un fuerte dolor de cabeza, con Mimi, la cual reía animada ante lo que decía el rubio.

— ¡Por fin vienen!—exclamó Miyako, levantándose de la silla—. Tenemos como quince minutos esperándolos, ¿Qué tanto hacían?

—Si, que tanto hacían—replicó la castaña mostrando una falsa sonrisa.

—Oh nos entretuvimos un rato, viendo unas tiendas—Contestó Mimi, viendo su reloj de pulsera—. Pero aun estamos a tiempo.

Tras unos cinco minutos la puerta de madera se abrió saliendo de ella el rostro alegre de Haru, Mimi se levantó de su asiento, animada fue hasta donde ella.

—Justo a tiempo—dijo la castaña sonriendo emocionada.

— ¿Lista para tu cita, señorita?—Preguntó la mujer a modo de saludo, observó a su alrededor percatándose de la ausencia de Yamato—. ¿Dónde está el papá?

—No pudo venir—respondió Takeru por ella, levantándose también de su asiento—. Pero el orgulloso tío está aquí.

Hikari rodó los ojos ante las miradas cómplices que se dedicaron Takeru y Mimi.

— ¡Hey!—intervino Miyako—. Las orgullosas tías postizas también vinieron.

— ¡Eso es bueno!—exclamó la doctora, alegre—. Pues bien, no perdamos mas el tiempo, entremos, entremos.

* * *

Se tiró en el duro pavimento apoyando su espalda en el rígido muro del edificio en donde vivía, desganado, dejó su preciada guitarra a un lado de él y de su bolsillo sacó su preciada cajetilla de cigarros y su maravilloso encendedor que con tantos años de ahorro compró, llevó el cigarro hasta sus labios y alzó el encendedor a la altura de estos.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?

Yamato levantó la mirada encontrándose con el rostro de Mimi, la cual tenía los labios fruncidos y sus ojos entrecerrados, lo miraba como una mamá mira a su hijo luego de haberlo encontrado con las manos en la masa, alzó una de sus cejas doradas, desafiante ante la chica.

— ¿Qué no es obvio?—Murmulló aun con el cigarro entre sus labios.

Ella extendió la palma de su mano, hacia él, obligándole con la mirada a que se lo entregara.

— ¡Oh! Vamos, que tengo mas, no me quites el mío.

— ¡No seas tonto!—chilló ofendida—. Quiero hablar contigo, no puedes fumar conmigo presente.

—Pero…

Suspiró derrotado cuando la chica hizo un puchero, con tristeza quitó su delicioso pecado de sus labios y lo guardó en la cajetilla en donde no debería de regresar, la castaña con una sonrisa victoriosa se colocó de cuclillas frente a él.

—Hay vamos quita ese ceño fruncido—Dijo con su vocecilla melosa.

Él en cambió arrugó más su frente. Ella rodó los ojos, alzó una de sus manos hasta tocar una de las cejas del chico, Yamato se tensó al sentir la suave caricia de los dedos de la chica, nuevamente la tormentosa sensación de miles de insectos agujerando su estomago se apoderó de él, así como _algo _removiéndose en su pecho, relajó su semblante, para alegría de la chica.

— ¿De verdad no quieres saber qué es?

Sus ojos fueron a dar al pequeño vientre de la castaña, el cual estaba un poco más hinchado desde la última vez que la vio.

— ¿Cómo está?—preguntó a su vez, una dulce sonrisa se postró en sus labios cuando los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron.

—Un poco más grande, dice la doctora que ya nos puede escuchar.

— ¿Es enserio?—preguntó, su mano tocó el vientre de ella y lo acarició tal como Mimi lo hizo con él segundos antes.

—Sí, así que hay que hablarle mucho y cantarle—le guiñó un ojo—. Estoy segura que con tu voz, se sentirá en las nubes.

Las mejillas del rubio se encendieron, Mimi se deleitó con esa imagen.

—Y dice, que dentro de poco empezará a moverse, tengo que estar atenta.

—Entonces, ¿De verdad sabes lo que va a ser?

—No es lo que va a ser, es lo que ya es.

—Es cierto—concedió —. Es lo que es.

— ¿Te digo o no te digo?

Se encogió de hombros—. Creo que puedo esperar cinco meses más.

Sus pies dolieron al igual que sus piernas, se acomodó dejando caer todo su peso en sus rodillas quedando hincada frente al chico, Yamato la miró atento, sin dejar a un lado las expresiones de la chica que de una alegría total pasaron a una timidez, sus pupilas se escondieron de él, su sonrisa disminuyó y una de sus manos jugaba con insistencia con las puntas de su cabello.

A Yamato le gustó esa faceta de ella, en la que no esta parloteando, gritando, ordenando o llorando, en esa en donde parecía una pequeña niña a la cual debían proteger de los monstruos o abrazar cuando había una gran tormenta, a esa niña que lo invitaba a estamparle un beso hasta dejarla sin aliento, su boca se secó cuando esa idea surgió por su mente, bueno, la noche anterior había tenido un gran progreso ¿no? No estaba seguro si ya era el tiempo indicado para el siguiente paso pero ese golpeteo constante de su corazón y esa horrible quemazón en sus entrañas le pedían a gritos probar los pequeños labios de la chica.

— Mimi— graznó con voz ronca, la chica alzó la cabeza postrando sus grandes ojos en él, mirándole expectante, el tragó duro y trató de relajar las marcadas expresiones de su rostro antes de hablar—. ¿Me das un beso?

Se paralizó, sus manos quedaron ancladas, una en su cabello y la otra en su rodilla, Yamato se inclinó frente a ella posando sus pupilas azulinas en las de ella reconociendo en esa par de orbes caramelo un brillo que nunca antes había visto en ella, Mimi apartó la mirada rompiendo la pequeña conexión entre ellos dos, los dedos de él, se movieron con vida propia deteniéndose en la mejilla de la chica.

Mimi cerró sus ojos cuando su cuerpo se estremeció ante ese efímero contacto, para Yamato, fue una invitación a continuar y así como hizo la noche anterior, delineó su suave piel dejando una línea invisible y unas cosquillas por donde sus dedos viajaban se detuvo en las comisuras de sus labios, ella entre abrió la boca y eso fue suficiente para continuar con su exploración, su pulgar acarició su labio inferior, éste estaba reseco y eso solo avivó su deseo de mojarlos hasta que se humectaran.

— Matt— le llamó, a Yamato se le antojó su nombre saliendo de sus labios, demasiado suave y sensual revolucionando aún mas sus hormonas—. No podemos.

— ¿Por qué?— susurró, la tomó por la nuca pegando su frente con la de él, Mimi se mareó al percibir el delicioso aroma que emanaba de él.

— No...Yo...No...

Sus labios se vieron imposibilitados a continuar con la oración al ser irrumpidos por los de Yamato los cuales chocaron contra los de ella en una suave caricia, todo daba vueltas para ambos, sus respiraciones estaban contenidas y sus labios pegados en un tanteo que en un beso en sí, sus ojos firmemente cerrados y sus cuerpos temblando como una hoja a punto de caer de su rama.

Y entonces, Yamato se movió, tímido, tosco y un tanto duro, pidiéndole permiso a continuar, instándola a dejarse llevar, Mimi separó sus labios dejándose invadir por las miles de sensaciones que el rubio le transmitió, dejando a un lado sus temores, dando rienda suelta a lo que hace mucho deseaba hacer, Yamato movió sus manos agarrándola del mentón sin posibilidad alguna de dejarla escapar mientras profundizaba el beso tirando por la borda su timidez.

Mimi suspiró contra su boca, ese beso no se parecía en nada al beso que una vez aquel chico que tanto le gustaba le dio al final del pasillo de la escuela en Estados Unidos, mucho menos al del Taichi el cual fue un arrebato apasionado de despecho y alcohol, la manera en que Yamato movía sus labios y la forma en que su lengua se movía con parsimonia, rozando la suya en una lenta y deliciosa danza ocasionaba que el mundo bajó sus pies diera vueltas y que su cuerpo se volviera frágil, como el de una marioneta cuyos hilos eran controlados por él.

Se separaron cuando el oxigeno hizo falta en sus cuerpos, sus pechos subían y bajaban entrecortadamente, sus frentes seguían unidas y cada quien podía sentir el aliento del otro mezclándose en sus bocas.

Mimi fue la primera en separarse, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus manos tenían vida propia, meneándose frenéticamente, con descoordinación se puso en pie, seguida por Yamato el cual también tenía su rostro enrojecido.

— Yo...Voy...Me…ir

Giró sobre sus talones y con sus hombros hundidos y su cabeza gacha se marchó sin voltear en ningún segundo, Yamato sonrió, resultó mucho mejor a lo que soñó.

* * *

— Así que mis dos chicas favoritas me animaran en el partido.

Tanto Juri como Hikari rieron ante el apelativo de Taichi el cual emocionado contaba las nuevas estrategias para el futuro triunfo de la final, estaban en la casa de los hermanos, Taichi junto con Juri sentados en el sillón, uno de sus brazos rodeaba el fino cuerpo de la chica, mientras que Hikari prefirió estar en el suelo con su bol de palomitas.

— Claro que estaremos ahí— exclamó Juri, con una resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro—. Yo no me lo perdería para nada en el mundo.

El moreno se inclinó y besó la mejilla de la chica—. Especialmente tu, eh— susurró en su oído ocasionando un sonrojo por parte de la chica.

Hikari resopló cuando escuchó risitas traviesas y el inconfundible y molesto sonido que hacen las personas cuando se besan, ladeó su rostro y efectivamente estaban en una no muy agradable lucha de labios, no era justo, Juri solo era mayor que ella por unos cuantos meses y ya se daba besos apasionados con el amor de su vida en cambio ella, a penas había dado un escuálido beso al chico que_ no_ le gustaba y de por sí el muy tarado aún no se dignaba en llamarla.

El golpeteo en la puerta principal le salvó de tener que seguir escuchándolos al mismo tiempo le indignó porque ninguno de los dos se atrevió siquiera a moverse, farfullando, se dirigió hacia la entrada principal.

—

— ¡Sora!

Taichi rompió el beso bruscamente al escuchar aquel nombre retumbando en sus oídos, Juri lo miró incomprensible, el joven arreglaba su ropa y había algo en su rostro que le hacia ver nervioso y un tanto culpable, escuchó un par de voces acercándose reconociendo al instante la de Kari.

— Sora vino— canturreo la chica—. Y mira Tai, te ahorró el viaje.

La chica alzó la vista encontrándose con el sonriente rostro de la pelirroja, frunció el entrecejo, tenia una sonrisa nerviosa y parecía apretar con demasiada fuerza el arreglo floral que traía en sus manos, osciló su mirada entre Taichi el cual ya estaba de pie y entre Takenouchi había algo que no encajaba entre ellos, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de su prima, contándole a cerca del percance que tuvieron y a Taichi diciéndole que _la quiso mucho…_

— Oh si, me tocaba hacer unas entregas cerca de aquí, así que aproveche a venir a dejarles el arreglo que pidió Yuuko.

Juri torció los labios, ¿Por qué le decía Yuuko y no señora Yagami, o señora Yuuko? Al parecer esa chica tenia mucha mas familiaridad con ellos de lo que imaginó.

— ¡Vaya!— Taichi se acercó hasta donde ella y le quitó con cuidado el arreglo floral—. Gracias, ¿Cuánto te debemos?

— Oh no te preocupes, la entrega corre por mi cuenta.

— ¿Estas segura, Sora?— inquirió la menor—. No queremos molestarte.

— Oh no, no molestan para nada.

— Entonces quédate a cenar ¿Si?— pidió Hikari, a Juri de pronto no le cayó bien su amiga, ¿Qué no sabia que _su _novio tuvo un enamoramiento por ella?

— No quiero molestar— Dijo Sora, percatándose de la chica sentada en el sofá que la estuvo mirando de reojo.

— ¡Nunca nos molestaras, Sorita!— exclamó Tai—. Anda, quédate ¿si?

_Nunca nos molestaras, Sorita…_Remedó la joven en su mente imitando la voz de su novio.

— Bueno, podría quedarme un rato.

Hikari chilló emocionada y agarrándola de un brazo la jaloneó hasta sentarla en el sillón unipersonal.

— Sora, ¿Te acuerdas de Juri?— la pelirroja afirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Ella es mi mejor amiga, Juri, ella es Sora, ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

— Claro que me acuerdo de ella— formó una sonrisa forzada tratando de verse mínimamente agradable.

Hikari se sentó a un lado de ella abrazándola por un brazo, Juri se extrañó ¿A caso su amiga trataba de ocultar su relación con Tai? El moreno se recostó a un lado de su hermana sin molestarse en quitarla de en medio.

— Estábamos hablando del próximo partido de Taichi— comenzó a contar Kari—. Será el decisivo, irá el entrenador de la selección nacional, tal vez nota el gran talento de mi hermano.

— ¡Si!— comentó el joven emocionado—. Si mira como juego tal vez me permita hacer una prueba y entrar a la sub selección.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso!— exclamó la joven aplaudiendo emocionada—. Tienes que dar todo tu empeño para que vean lo gran jugador que eres.

Juri resopló al parecer le tocaría escuchar el resto de la tarde los halagos por parte de esa chica al que se suponía era su novio mismo que no se había tomado la molestia de presentarla como tal.

* * *

Mimi entró en la habitación, con una mano peinaba sus cabellos y con la otra sostenía un vaso con leche, se percató que una vez mas Yamato se había quedado dormido en la cama junto con su laptop la cual descansaba en su regazo, la chica sintió pesar por él, todos estos días se miraba cansado por el colegio y por las practicas en su banda a penas y comía y sólo se sentaba en la cama y terminaba dormido en cuestión de segundos, de verdad que no quería que sufriera durmiendo en esa horrible colchoneta pero tampoco podía decirle que durmieran juntos, eso ya era mucho si aún ni se reponía del beso, peor para compartir un espacio con él.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de noche, lo dejaría dormir un rato más, hasta que ella ya no aguantara el sueño, era todo lo que podía hacer, quitó la laptop del chico de su regazo y se dirigió al escritorio en donde estaba la suya, la dejó a un lado y se sentó, agarró su laptop que era de un bonito color verde claro y la encendió.

Entre la espera a que cargara una idea surgió por su mente, miró de reojo la laptop de Yamato, que era negra con toques azul eléctrico, ésta estaba prendida y al parecer desbloqueada, ladeó su rostro encontrándose con que el joven ni siquiera se había movido de lo dormido que estaba, sus dedos picaron y la pantalla de ese aparato le hacia una coqueta invitación a tocarla, con la falsa promesa que Yamato nunca se daría cuenta, sudó frio insegura de proceder o no, pero, con mirar un poquito no hacia mal a nadie ¿no?

Sus manos se movieron solas, sosteniendo la computadora portátil del chico colocándola justo frente a ella, se cercioró una vez más de que Yamato seguía dormido y con un cincuenta por ciento de culpa colocó su dedo en el trackpad (2) y lo movió.

Lo primero que salió fue una ventana abierta de una conversación al parecer de Messenger, Mimi tuvo las sanas intenciones de bajar la pantalla y hacer su curioso recorrido, pero, esas buenas intenciones quedaron en lo mas profundo de su mente, pues, la curiosidad innata de ella le hizo leer lo que esas dos personas decían, reconoció al instante que el Takuya con quien hablaba era su compañero de banda, sus ojos se abrieron indignados cuando llegó a lo último de la conversación:

**Takuya: **No seas tan inseguro, Matt, Ya vas a ver que con estos truquitos que te estoy dando rapidito va a caer la chica.

¿Qué chica? ¿De que chica hablaban? ¿Qué trucos?

**MattIshida: **Precisamente porque eres tú, debí pedirle ayuda a Taichi, ni siquiera sé que tan experto eres con las chicas.

**Takuya**: Soy todo un galán con las chicas, animal. Si no, pregúntale a tu prima, estoy más que seguro que ella te dará una respuesta satisfactoria.

**MattIshida**: Idiota, no te metas con Zoe.

**Takuya:** No le hice nada de lo que ella no quisiera.

**MattIshida**: Deja de alardear, si sé muy bien que no hicieron nada, ella todavía sigue arrugando el rostro cada vez que te mencionamos por la TERRIBLE noche que pasaron.

**Takuya**: Bah…seguramente fue una pesadilla de mi princesita hermosa.

**MattIshida:** ¿Podemos seguir en el tema? No se me apetece hablar de mi prima y sus muy malos gustos en el amor.

**Takuya**: Bueno, bueno, solo por si querías una referencia, no mas, en lo que estaba tú sigue con mis truquitos que te di y estoy seguro que en menos de lo que creas esa chica terminara en tu cama.

**MattIshida:** en mi cama ya está, duerme todas las noches ahí, sólo que yo no estoy en ella.

¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! ¿Hablaba de ella? Tenia que ser de ella, en todo lo que llevaba viviendo ahí, no había visto a ninguna chica en la cama de él.

**Takuya**: Detalles, la cosa es, que si tú sigues paso a paso lo que te estoy diciendo no solo vas a ser un gran experto en la seducción, si no que tendrás el mejor sexo de tu vida, ¡El mejor! Ya que obviamente la volverás loca.

**MattIshida**: ¿Estas seguro?

**Takuya**: Segurísimo, hermano, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, te apuesto que en una semana la tienes como tu quieras tenerla.

**MattIshida**: ¿Y si no?

**Takuya:** Prometo ser tu esclavo por un mes entero.

**MattIshida**: hecho.

Mimi cerró la laptop de golpe, su cuerpo bullía de rabia, indignación y deseos homicidas hacia la persona que en esos momentos dormía plácidamente, El muy tarado se creía que podía llevarla a la cama en una semana ¡Una semana! ¿Pero que se creía que ella era? ¿Una puta regalona? Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, una cosa era sospecharlo pero otra muy diferente era estar segura de las intenciones pecaminosas de ese rubio, su puño pegó con fuerza ese horrible aparato esperando que con eso se arruinara para toda la vida, deseando que fuera la cabeza de él.

Se levantó y lo miró, seguía igual de dormido, sin verse afectado por las malas vibras que ella emanaba, pero no, eso no se quedaría así, claro que no, ¿Él quería jugar? Pues bien jugarían, lo iba a hacer sufrir hasta el punto de que terminara de rodillas en el suelo rogando por un roce de ella, lo iba a hacer caer en su propio juego y luego ella se regodearía de su dolor, como que se llamaba Mimi Tachikawa…

* * *

Fin =)

Tarako: Es una comida japonesa consistente en bolitas de espagueti que llevan huevos de bacalao, mantequilla, soja, alfalfa y una hoja de nori que en lo personal no se que es.

Trackpad: Es el cuadrado que viene en las laptops que sirven para desplazarse, no sé como se llaman en español =(

Y bien aquí está el nuevo capi, me costó hacer unas partes y las otras salieron tan natural xD no sé que pasó conmigo, espero que les guste =) y oh por fin un besito, ya era tiempo aunque vamos a ver que es lo que hará Mimi ahora que está furiosa con él y mas que todo por la mini apuesta que hizo xD bueno los dejo con la esperanza de un lindo review de sus partes.

y como hace tiempo no lo hago es tiempo de mi publicidad gratis: les invito a leer mi nueva historia Algo Distinto ^^

Reviews sin cuenta:

Gatita: Me alegra mucho que te encante este fic, hago mi mejor esfuerzo ^^ espero que este capi te guste =) cuidate, un abrazo.

Mimy: Holaa, gracias por tu review =D que bueno que te gustó el capi, yo también amo el Mimato es que tienen un no se qué que me emociona xD espero que a partir de los siguientes capítulos te deje de caer mal Sora tan siquiera solo un poquitín =D Y vamos a ver q hace Mimi con ella xD, cuidate =)

NN: muchas gracias por tu comentrio =D me alegras el dia =) espero que este capitulo te guste =)

Bertha: Hi girl =D practicando mi ingles con a yoou xD jajajaj que bueno que te reíste un rato para eso estoy para que te entretengas un pixin xD jajajaj y si me divertí mucho con la reconciliación entre Tai y Matt es que son divinos, los amo, me los como *.* jajajja la explicación de Mimi fue la mejor, a mi parecer xD, con graficas y todos, ¿Qué mas pueden pedir? xD y Bueno ya que Dai arruino el momento por lo menos en este capi ya arregle todo xD

Criiiiisi: Hi amiga, primero que todo, agradecerte por ayudarme en este capi, asi que muchas, muchas, gracias =) jajajjajaja como pasa el tiempo desde la ultima vez que publique que estabas recién operada y ahora ya hasta la escuela vas xD jajajaj aunque el beso de Matt y Sora haya sido de despedida te aseguro que habran mas problemas con estos dos ¿Por qué? Porque amo el drama y sin drama mi vida no estaría completa xD y Oh mira ya hoy Juri salió en acción por ahora con celos silenciosos vamos a ver que hace mas adelante xD y ya también explique la conversación entre Sora y Tai asi que ya son amigos otra vez, que tiernos, todos se reconcilian, como debe de ser, ahora solo falta Sora y Mimi y hoy tampoco salió mucho Hiroaki pero ya mas o menos tengo una idea para algo con esa cita ;) en la cual ocupare tu ayuda xD


End file.
